


The Wolves Den

by paladincoolcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, Frottage, It says complete but it's kind of not?, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rimming, Rutting, Soul Bond, Things are only somewhat resolved but, Wolf Pack, Wolves, some might be unsatisfied with how this is left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the first born Omega in centuries and he doesn’t know this, an important fact. Johanna, Louis mother keeps him ignorant to his status in the wolf world and makes him believe that he’s a regular wolf. She’s scared of the Alphas that may rape and mate her son for the power he possess. She finds it hard to accept herself and her son into a pack but when he’s fed up with moving she settles down. They found themselves in the lovely state of Michigan with one of the most respected packs in the world. </p><p>There’s no way to tell that Louis is an Omega unless you were his mother, father, or an Alpha. Harry notices Louis before he’s even met him, smells him in the hallway, in the classrooms, on the seats. Harry doesn't know what the smell is. He just knows that it’s delicious and makes him weak in the knees. He needs to find the source of the smell before he goes crazy, but the way he finds the tiny Omega may make Harry crazy with anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re going to be living here?” Louis asks his mum, turning away from the home to look at her with a raised, plucked brow.

“Yes Louis, we are. Now go get your things,” She tells him, looking at the home herself. It is a nice home: clean paint, large porch, and mowed front lawn. It is two stories tall and pretty large, Louis couldn’t say he doesn't like the home. He just doesn't like where it is located. It is in the middle of the forest.

“You’ll be able to shift and run around without humans seeing you,” Johanna tells him as she walks by with a large box in her arms.

Their belongings, other than clothes, are in a truck being driven by hired help. Louis huffs and grabs one of 4 duffle bags he packed into their small car.

“There are bugs all over the place,” Louis tells his mum as they crossed paths on the porch. She laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

“That’s something you’ll have to get used to,” She tells him, and Louis shakes his head, moving into their new home. It is large with an open concept. The floors are hardwood, and the walls have been paintedpale colours. There is a staircase to Louis' right and he climbs it. He needs to know what room he is going to be in. It is a small hallway with three doors. “There’s an ensuite in both our rooms but that door-” Louis mother says, pointing to the door at the end of the hall “-leads to the attic. You can do your painting up there,” She tells him while moving into the room to the left.

Louis opens the white door on the right and walks in. It is large, very much so. There is a single step up to a little platform where Louis' bed will sit. He likes that. There is a window to Louis' right. It faces the front of the house, and there is a bench so he can sit and watch the nature.

“I have to paint my room,” Louis says when his mum walks in, looking around.

“Yes, you do,” She tells him, touching the baby pink walls. It was so far the only thing in the house that Louis hasn't really liked, but he hasn’t seen much of it.

“Can I go out and get some paint? Can we have my room things put in the living room until the paint dries?” He asks and Johanna nods, pulling the car keys from her back pocket.

“What colour are you going to get?” She asks him and Louis shrugs. looking around the room and then nodding to himself.

“A dark blue. I’ll grab spray paint as well and make it look like space,” Louis tells her and she nods, pleased with his choice.

“I like it, but you have to have it done by the end of the weekend. You’re going to school Monday,” She tells him, and Louis groans, stamping his foot.

“Mum,” He whines, but she gives him one of those motherly looks. He wasn’t getting away with skipping. Louis sighs and walks from the room. It's time to buy paint.

By the time Louis gets home, the sun is setting and most of their home is already set up. The kitchen needs to be unpacked, but the living room has been put into order. Johanna informs Louis that the workers put his things into the attic and will be back when they call to put it into his room.

“Thanks,” He tells, her going into his room with the cans of paint and brushes. He closed the door and opens the window. His mum hates the smell of fresh paint.

When Louis was done putting on the base coat, he goes down to join his mum for a chinese take out dinner. Louis normally would have cooked but it would have been impossible without going grocery shopping first.

They chat about what they were going to do while they were there and the things they were going to see.

“I’ve got to finish painting,” Louis says and gets up from the couch he was sitting on with his mum. He takes care of his trash and then goes to start the spacey effect of his walls. It is going to take all night, but Louis doesn't mind. It is going to be worth it in the end.

Louis finishes off his room but has to sleep on the living room couch due to harmful spray paint chemicals in the air. He wakes up in the morning to an empty house and finds a note stuck to the dining room table

_Louis, boss called me into work already._

_Sucks, I know._

_I won't be home until late. I left you money to do some school shopping. Spend it well._

_Love you boobear, mum_

Louis reads it quickly and sighs irritatedly when finished. He hates being alone in new places. Looking over the dining room, Louis thinks over his day plans and comes up with nothing other than shopping.

“I hate life,” He says to himself and climbs to his room, touching the walls to make sure they were dry. He dials the moving men and tells them that he needs his things moved and don’t touch the walls.

Louis goes into the attic to go through boxes to find clothes for the day. He doesn't want to leave the walls of his new home, but he really does have things that had to be done. There is an itch under Louis skin to shift that he can't ignore. He hasn’t shifted in almost a month, and his inner wolf obviously doesn't like it one bit. Louis doesn’t change into the clothes he grabs and doesn’t shower or brush his teeth either. He will shift and run about in the woods for awhile first. Getting clean just to get dirty was stupid in Louis' opinion.

The air outside is crisp in the morning chill. Louis gets naked quickly and shifts without a problem. Then, he is off like a racehorse, or well, a wolf but who cares. His claws dig into the dirt dampened by the morning dew, and he weaves in and out of the trees that surround his home. Louis doesn't smell any other wolves around nor any other life than a elk in the distance. He likes that, knowing that no one would upset his mother while he was out and about.

Louis is a tiny wolf, about the same size as an Egyptian wolf, while most of the others are closer to the size of a Tundra wolf. The weight difference of nearly 70 pounds gives Louis an obvious disadvantage. Louis has read a lot of books on Omegas and hates the genes that he picked up from being the smallest of a pack. Most pups had outgrown him by the age of 13.

Louis stops by a large stream and sniffs at the clear water and then laps at it to quench his thirst. There is a sharp crack to Louis' right, and he lifts his head, ears twitching as he tries to pick up more sound. However, there wasn’t anything else for him to hear. Louis shakes his head and then pads straight into the cool stream, his paws easily keeping him grounded against the quick current of the water. There is another snap, and Louis quickly turns to it but found nothing. Louis was expecting to see the elk accidentally step on and snap a stick, but nothing is there to see. He was getting angry, so he leaves the stream behind and heads back home. How could there be noise but nothing to make it?

Louis shifts back into his human form and puts on his dirty clothes. The movers are already inside, moving Louis' things from the attic into his room. He hums and carries his clean clothes to his bedroom and watches the men put his bed into it’s obvious place on the step up landing.

“Can you put my desk  next to the window?” Louis asks the two big men who are trying to position it by the bathroom. The give him a bored looks and then did as he asks. Louis' desk is going to hold his laptop and other school things he is going to get from the store today. When all of his boxes are in his room safely, Louis tips the men for having to come back and do more work for a teenager.

He unpacks his things, makes his bed, and puts his clothes away. Louis doesn't have very many personal possessions, but it is enough for him. Louis is hanging a large golden clock on his wall when he notices the time, just after 1 in the afternoon.

“I was gone for that long?” He asks himself in surprise and questions humanity before going to his bathroom to set up all the things he will need. He quickly showers and dresses in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, low cut shirt. He brushes his teeth clean and half asses his hair.

There isn't any food in the house yet, so Louis leaves in the car that was towed from their last house for him. He decides to get his school supplies first so the groceries won't perish. Louis pulls into the parking lot of Staples and isn't surprised at all to find it full of cars and other teenagers and kids who are going last minute school supply shopping.

Louis grabs a shopping basket and begins to peruse the aisles. The selection isn't great, but Louis isn't looking for anything spectacular. He just wants to get a few folders, notebooks, pens, pencils, binders, and other necessities. Of course, with Louis' luck, the only binders are on the top shelf and far out of reach. To make matters worse, no one is around to help him either. So, Louis looks around to make sure no employees are watching and uses the lower empty shelves as steps. He picks out a few binders and tosses them onto the floor. As he attempts to get back down, Louis loses his footing and falls right onto his bum.

Louis just shrugs. He gets up and rubs his sore bum. Louis doesn't feel an ounce of shame or embarrassment until he hears someone choking on laughter at the end of the aisle. He's fully prepared with slanted eyes and his arms crossed to give some snarky comment, but he stops when he sees the stranger's face. Instantaneously, the tips of Louis' ears turn bright red. Great. Of course he has to embarrass himself in front of someone who could arguably be the best looking guy he has ever seen.

His anger returns as he once again realizes that all attractive guys are always total douchebags. That's just how life has worked for him. Louis is as prepared as he was before to defend himself and his actions when the guy surprises him and takes a step forward.

"Here, let me help you with those," he says to Louis in a smooth voice. The man steps closer and picks up all of the binders, puts them in the basket, and holds them out to Louis. Louis just stares, completely dumbfounded. "Sorry for laughing, but you've gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

"Maybe to you," Louis spits out as he grabs the basket and holds it against his chest. "You aren't the one who's gonna have a sore bum now".

“No, I’m not.” The man chuckles, looking in Louis' basket. “Going to Creston?” He asks, and Louis nods, “I am too, so I might see you around. The name's Zayn by the way,” The man, Zayn, says while holding a tan hand out to Louis who takes it before shaking it.

“Louis. Hey, do you know of the pack that lives here?” Louis asks, and Zayn seems shocked by the question.

“Er, yes I do. The Creston Moon Pack. They've lived here for a long time now. Why?” Zayn questions and Louis shrugs.

“Being a new wolf and all, I need to find a pack,” Louis says, and Zayn nods to himself. That makes sense. “Well, It’s nice to meet you, but I should be going. I have a lot to do today,” Louis excuses himself, and he finishes grabbing the items that he needs. He checks out quickly before heading out to find the nearest grocery store.

When he enters the store, Louis notices immediate differences in the atmosphere of the grocery and Staples. The grocery store contains mostly older people who keep giving him side glances. The younger people in Staples didn't do that. Louis attributes the looks to his unfamiliar smell. He doesn't smell like pack and can be perceived as a threat.

He quickly grabs the things he needs for meals and checks out. It takes him a few trips to get all the groceries into his home and a hour to get it all put away in their respectable places.

When everything is put away Louis gets all his school things together in his old backpack and slumps down onto his bed.

“This is so going to suck ass,” Louis told himself and curled up under his blankets after kicking off his shoes. It was really time for a nap, something to pass the time.

*~*~*

“Are you sure you have everything that you need?” Louis mum asked as he pulled on his shoes.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Louis said straightening out his shirt. He wore a black  v-neck t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans.

“I’ll see you after school,” Louis told her, kissed her cheek, and left the house to hop into his car. He loved his car. His mum got it for him a while back when Louis got his licence and Louis fell in love with it. It was a new car at the time but now it was a few models shorter of the most wanted car.

The drive to school was quiet, Louis not liking music in his car, and quick.  There weren’t many people parked outside the large building and for that Louis was grateful. He didn’t want to have to park in the back of the parking lot and take the long-ish treck to the front of the building.

He faintly recalled that the lad from the store, Zayn, attended school in the building he walked towards, and he wondered if he was actually going to bump into him. The school had mailed him his schedule, as his mother and he had spoken to them over the phone before the move. It made it much easier that he wouldn’t have to stand in the office for ages as he tried to get a schedule. He could wander the halls and find his classrooms.

And so he did just that. The school wasn’t too incredibly intricate, yet he found that he was rushing back and forth from one side of the school to the other quite frequently with his classes. Before long, the hallways were practically filled, and then Louis realized he still had yet to find his locker so he could place his things inside of it. He found it and managed to open it, but he only managed to get half of his things inside before the bell was ringing.

Normally Louis wouldn’t care about being a little late to class, but it was his first day at a new school, and he figured that he should maybe get to class on time in attempts to make a good impression. He tucked the remaining supplies into the back he had and hurried off to his first class, Math.

He stepped into the classroom, hesitantly walking up to the front desk so he could speak to the teacher who, according to his schedule, was named Ms. Barker.

“Erm… Ms. Barker?” Louis began, and the woman looked up with a slight scowl.

“No. It’s Ms.Josten now,” she snapped.

Louis’s nose scrunched, because of course he would call a newly divorced person by the wrong name, “Sorry… it’s just what the schedule said, I… I’m new? So-”

“How nice for you, take a seat,” she huffed.

“I was just wondering-”

“Sit down.”

Louis scrambled to gather his things up better, rushing towards the middle of the classroom to find a seat. He was absolutely certain that he was going to hate everything about the school.

It turned out that Ms. Barker/Josten was a total bitch to everyone, and it wasn’t just him. He was more than happy when he got to leave the classroom and head to English. He didn’t even bother to speak to the teacher, simply went to the middle of the classroom once more and chose a seat. He was picking idly at his notebook, trying to figure out how he was supposed to fit in if everyone else was already grouping up and completely ignoring him.

Yet then, there was a blonde lad plopping himself down in the seat next to him and groaning, “It’s too early for this. I’m ready for lunch.”

Louis blinked in surprise, but he smiled slowly, “Too early for class, but not too early for lunch?”

“It’s never too early for lunch,” Niall declared, but then he smiled back at Louis. “I’m Niall, Niall Horan. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before?”

Louis shook his head, “No, I just moved here so probably not… Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well Louis, can I see your schedule?” Niall asked, holding out his hand. Louis pulled his schedule from his bag, hesitantly handing it to Niall. Niall had pulled his own out, and was examining the both of them closely before he grinned. “Louis, we have like three other classes together! Science, Creative Writing, and Art, which means we’re going to have lunch period together as well.”

“Oh,” Louis said in surprise. “That’s cool. You’ll probably think I’m a freak by the end of the day or something and then hate me.”

“Nah,” Niall laughed. “I think it’s going to be vice versa.”

Louis chuckled as well, but then they had to quiet down as class started. Afterwards, Niall walked with Louis to Science and sat next to him there as well. They passed notes back and forth, as all the teachers were doing in all of the classes were going through syllabuses. Louis hadn’t met a single teacher that he liked, but after two class periods with Niall he was already finding himself fond of the cheery lad.

It was on the way to lunch, whilst walking from one side of the building all the way to the other side,  that Louis mentioned the pack, “So… what all do you know about the Creston Moon pack?”

“I’m in that!” Niall exclaimed. “So I know basically everything! Harry is the alpha, right? He’s nice, which is good because he and his wolf form are so massive he could probably kill me if he wanted. He’s very fair with his role and everything. He is also, like, totally unmated too. Zayn is the beta, he’s kind of like Harry’s second in command. Super sexy-”

“Dark hair, kind of quiffed?” Louis asked suddenly.

“Yeah, have you met him?” Niall went from curious to skeptical. “He’s taken. By me.”

Louis held up his hands, “That’s fine, I’m not interested. I just think I ran into him whilst shopping for school supplies. Carry on.”

“Anyway,” Niall continued. “He’s also Harry’s best friend. Next is Liam, my best friend. He’s not anything important and nor am I, we’re just wolves. Zayn kind of detests him because he’s convinced Liam wants my body, but he’s like my brother so gross, no.”

“I see…” Louis nodded. “That’s a lot to wrap my head around.”

“You get used to it,” Niall waved a hand. Louis could smell the gross cafeteria food, and he figured they were nearly to the lunch room. “So what are you then? Just a wolf, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah,” Louis lied. “Just a wolf.”

Niall led Louis into the lunch room, taking him straight over to a lunch table that he automatically recognized Zayn sitting at as well as another boy he didn’t recognize. Louis figured either Harry or Liam, and he was siding more towards Liam judging by the way the two were completely ignoring each other.

Niall plopped down beside Zayn, nuzzling up to the larger boy, “I found a new friend.”

“I see,” Zayn murmured, and as his eyes fell on Louis his jaw tightened a bit. “Oh yes. I met you yesterday. Louis, correct? You fell on your ass.”

“Yes, hi Zayn, I was only making sure gravity worked. You’re welcome,” Louis said as he felt heat rise to his cheeks, hesitantly sitting down a seat across from Liam. “And you’re Liam?”

The brunet arched a brow in confusion, but nodded, “Yes? I don’t think we’ve met…?”

“Niall cleared everything up for me,” Louis explained.

Both Liam and Zayn stiffened then, looking to Niall. Zayn gently took Niall’s chin in his grip so Niall would stop looking at the sandwich Liam had and would focus on Zayn, “ _What_  did you clear up exactly?”

“Oh, um…” Niall hunkered down slightly. “Roles?”

“Roles,” Zayn repeated flatly.

“Well he’s nice,” Niall tried. “And friendly and he’s new here so-”

“I’m also sitting right here, hello,” Louis held up a finger.

“I can assure you, I know,” Zayn told him, turning his attention from Niall for a moment. “Now if you would kindly shut the fuck up.”

“Wow, rude,” Louis huffed under his breath, crossing his arms in irritation.

Zayn broke off again from preparing to scold Niall, staring at Louis in appallment. Liam was giving him the exact same look, and Niall seemed stoked as hell, bouncing in his seat next to Zayn before he happily exclaimed, “He didn’t have to listen to you!”

“How did you-” Zayn began. “You’re just a wolf?”

“Yes,” Louis suddenly grew nervous. “I’ll shut up now, my bad.”

“Right,” Zayn pursed his lips, looking slowly to Niall. “Maybe you’re right, Niall… you shouldn’t reveal pack roles to rogues usually, but Louis here seems okay.”

“I do?” Louis asked hopefully.

“But Zayn-” Liam tried.

“No, Louis’ okay,” Zayn said firmly. “Do you want to meet me after school, Louis? I should be going here soon, but I’d like to talk to you about hanging out sometime.”

“Uh,” Louis blinked. “I guess?”

“Are you going to eat your sandwich, Liam?” Niall stretched across the table.

“Nope,” Liam pushed the sandwich towards the blonde boy.

Zayn stood, kissing the top of Niall’s head, “Share it with Louis. And don’t go revealing anything else about the pack to strangers, got it? Louis’ fine, but no one else. Be good, love. I’ll see you back at the house.”

Niall smiled at Zayn, waving to him as he walked away and passing half of Liam’s sandwich towards Louis. Louis wasn’t incredibly hungry, but apparently ignoring Zayn wasn’t something normal wolves did, so he nibbled idly on the sandwich, “What does he mean, the house?”

Niall opened his mouth to explain, but Liam quickly shook his head, “Maybe another time, Nialler, yeah? Or it sounds like Zayn is planning on showing him actually.”

“Should I be concerned?” Louis asked.

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” Niall laughed. “But it’s huge, I can tell you that. Anyway, we should probably head to class. Or you should at least. You’re walking clear to the other side of school again.”

Louis sighed, but nodded. He handed Niall the rest of the sandwich and stood to his feet, “Alright… see you next class period, Niall?”

“See you then, mate!” Niall agreed.

The rest of the day was boring, although Niall was quite entertaining and Louis decided that he definitely found enjoyment being around the other lad. He asked literally every question about the pack that came to mind, trying to ask as many questions about the alpha named Harry without being completely obvious that his omega brain was interested without even having met the alpha.

After school, Niall left with Liam, but Louis hung back to meet Zayn rather than climbing into his own car to head home. Zayn was in the parking lot when Louis found him, and he waved at the lad as Louis approached, “Louis. Hi.”

“Hello,” Louis said slowly. “So you wanted to talk?”

“About hanging out sometime, yeah,” Zayn nodded. “You should follow me home sometime in the near future, that way I can show you where I live. We can smoke or something.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded. “Okay, yeah, that sounds good. When?”

“Well not tomorrow,” Zayn thought for a moment. “Wednesday?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded. “I’m new, so I have like… no life so far. Wednesday is good. Yeah.”

Zayn grinned, “Good. See you around, Louis.”

Zayn climbed into a sleek looking black car, and Louis hurried to his own car so he could head home. Niall had been texting Louis nonstop ever since they’d swapped numbers in Creative Writing, and Louis was just slightly ecstatic to tell his mom that people were actually accepting them this time rather than ignoring them or treating them poorly due to them being rogues. They might actually be able to stay rather than moving again. As Louis drove home he was extremely excited, but he was also wildly anxious. He only hoped it actually worked out this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the first born Omega in centuries and he doesn’t know this, an important fact. Johanna, Louis mother keeps him ignorant to his status in the wolf world and makes him believe that he’s a regular wolf. She’s scared of the Alphas that may rape and mate her son for the power he possess. She finds it hard to accept herself and her son into a pack but when he’s fed up with moving she settles down. They found themselves in the lovely state of Michigan with one of the most respected packs in the world.
> 
> There’s no way to tell that Louis is an Omega unless you were his mother, father, or an Alpha. Harry notices Louis before he’s even met him, smells him in the hallway, in the classrooms, on the seats. Harry doesn't know what the smell is. He just knows that it’s delicious and makes him weak in the knees. He needs to find the source of the smell before he goes crazy, but the way he finds the tiny Omega may make Harry crazy with anger.

"I'm going to be meeting the Beta Wednesday to go to 'the house,'" Louis held up two of his fingers to quote Zayn about the home. Louis' mother nodded then took a long sip of her cooling tea. It was later in the day, after dinner time, and they were both going to retire to bed soon.

"So you don't know who the Alpha is?" she asked, and Louis shrugged.

"Only his name. Harry," he told her.

Louis' mother pursed her lips and swirled her tea around in her cup some. The kitchen was quiet and Louis liked it. He hated it when there was too much noise, it hurt his ears and gave him a headache. "Harry will know that you're an Omega," Louis sighed, sitting down at the island instead of standing there awkwardly.

"I'm scared," Louis confessed, wringing his fingers together, "I'm an omega. What if he's a douche? He might just want to take advantage of me," Louis told her, "I almost gave myself away to the Beta. Well, I'm sure he caught on. Zayn doesn't look to stupid," Louis buried his face into his hands.

"You're going to be fine. Go to 'the house' with him and fit in as much as you can. You've told me that the wolf, Niall, seems like a good friend. Keep him around, he could probably get to his boyfriend for you if anything happened," Louis smiled and nodded, standing up again from his seat.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have a full day ahead of me tomorrow," Louis said and kissed his mother on the cheek then left the kitchen to his room. He stripped from his clothes, deciding he'd shower in the morning, and pulled on sweats and a loose t-shirt before he crawled under his covers and drifted off, his mind running over all of the possibilities that his new found friends could bring to him.

~.~

The first day of Harry's class went normal, much like he had expected it would. He had public speaking with Liam, and since they weren't actually preparing to give speeches he allowed himself to turn his attention elsewhere. It dragged on longer than Harry would have liked, and he knew he was already going to have to listen to five other teachers' rules. His next class, though, he knew he wouldn't have any of his friends in it with him.

He was reluctant to head towards that class, as it would not only be lonely, but it was math class, and he wasn't a fan of math. The moment he entered the room, however, he was hit with such an intense smell that he physically was unable to move his legs. Sucking in a sharp breath, he gripped tightly onto the frame of the door as his head spun. The smell, the unidentifiable smell, smelled absolutely fantastic. Much to his surprise, he found his pants tightening in the groin area, and it was that moment that he knew he had to find the source of the smell.

When he was finally able to stumble into the classroom letting the people, who had been patiently waiting behind him since they knew his wolf status and didn't dare ask him to move, in. The smell grew stronger as he frantically walked through the desks past people sitting down, he knew it had to be someone. But then he found the strongest source of smell, an empty desk. He quickly sat down in it, leaning and nonchalantly pressing his nose to the cool surface. Whatever the smell was, whoever it belonged to, Harry wanted them in his life.

Class started, but Harry was too focused on the scent to pay any attention to the teacher. Instead he rested his cheek on the desk, breathing in the wonderful smell that was both driving him mad and making him increasingly horny. He eventually had to place a notebook over his lap to hide the bulge in his pants. The smell had him so intoxicated that he nearly missed the teacher ending class until the bell made him startle to attention, banging his long knees on the desk. People walked past him to exit the classroom, and he smothered the animalistic growl that started up in him when people brushed too close. He couldn't allow himself to grow possessive of a desk.

He stumbled to his feet, and it was with much effort and some slight pain that he forced himself to walk away from the delicious smell and out into the hall. He was just glad that the swelling of his dick had gone down to a less noticeable state. Once he was out in the hall, it was much easier to clear his head, and he could focus more on who could have possibly been the source of that smell. Yet then, he was absolutely certain he could still catch a faint whiff of it, and because it was still in the direction of his English class he allowed himself to follow it slightly.

Of course, the smell led right into his classroom, and Harry decided that someone was out to get him. Zayn was seated towards the back of the classroom, but Harry went straight to the source of the smell, choosing a desk over sitting next to his best friend. Zayn came to him in anyway, sitting down next to him as Harry pressed his forehead against the desk surface.

"Harry, are you alright?" Zayn asked quietly. Harry was far too entranced to even roll his eyes at his beta's behavior, the way he always took it upon himself to guard Harry with every fiber of his body.

"Mhmm," Harry rumbled low in his throat, and Zayn arched a brow.

"Are you... smelling that desk?"

Harry turned his head slightly, giving his beta a withering glare. "Don't you smell it?" He asked, lifting a hand to the back of Zayn's head, earning a protest at ruining the man's hair, and pulled him down to smell the amazing scent.

"No, nothing," Zayn told him leaning away from Harry. "You're going crazy man," Harry sighed, leaning just right to look at the front of the class while still keeping his cheek plastered to the desk. The alpha was in no mood to explain to Zayn what he was smelling, his beta didn't get it.

"Yeah, okay," Harry huffed, nuzzling his face back into the desk. Luckily, he could keep the situation in his pants under control this time. He peeked up at Zayn however. "I think... I think after this class, I'm going to skip out on lunch and stay here for a bit."

Harry was sure it was just his imagination, but the second desk almost smelled better than the first. He wanted to take it with him. Zayn sighed, reaching over and tapping the desk, "You can't skip out on lunch, you'll be starving later."

"I'm going to stay right here and you're not going to stop me," Harry informed his beta, and Zayn huffed but obediently turned his attention back to the teacher.

The alpha wondered if any desks in his final few classes would smell good. After lunch he didn't have any other classes with the boys, and he'd be free to entice himself with the wonderful smell. He could only hope that the smell didn't torture him the entire year, because he'd certainly have to be changing classes then if he hoped to pass all of his classes. But then again... he didn't want to lose the smell either.

Zayn gave one final attempt to get Harry up and out of his seat when the bell rang, but Harry simply glared at Zayn and growled quietly. Zayn couldn't argue with Harry then, if Harry was being so animalistic that he was growling then Zayn figured it in his best interest to let his alpha sit in an empty classroom while everyone else ate lunch.

Harry didn't even feel hungry, so when the teacher asked him in confusion if he was going to lunch Harry simply told her he planned on napping. He was a good student, and he'd had the teacher for an earlier year of English so he knew that she trusted him well enough to let him stay in the classroom. She left, and Harry breathed in the scent once more.

Somehow, Harry remained at the desk for the entire lunch period. He didn't feel any desire to leave when usually he was unable to sit still in the small desks. When the bell rang, he reluctantly moved from the desk and headed to his art appreciation class. Instead of desks, there were stools and tables to sit at, and the room only smelled strongly of paint. There was no delicious smell for Harry to smell.

And at first, he was relieved. He could calm his hyped up body and clear his head, but the more he focused on the lack of the smell the more he wanted it back. All he could think about was someone else finding the owner of the smell before him, someone taking the smell that he had found first. It was his, but he didn't have it yet and it was driving him mad. His hands gripped the side of the table tightly, and his foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

He was so incredibly torn, not knowing if he wanted the smell or if he didn't want the smell. With the smell, he was entranced and horny and unable to focus on anything but the smell, but it almost soothed him in a way. And apart from the smell, he was just fine until he thought too much about who could own the smell. He had never smelt a wolf that had smelled so good, and he wanted them. Yet, he'd never smelled a wolf, a beta, or another alpha for that matter that had smelled so fantastic.

When his art class ended, he nearly headed back to one of his previous classes just so he could enjoy the wonderful smell again, but instead he moved towards his science class only to find, both to his joy and horror, that the room was filled with the great smell. It was weaker than all the others, and Harry wondered if the smell had been strong in the others because the person had been in the class before Harry's. He figured this time there had been another class in between before Harry. But Harry must have smelled the wonderful smell one time too many, because the semi-erection he would normally get at the smell became a full-fledged hard on and refused to go down.

He sat through his final class period with his face pressed to the desk, and when the bell rang he practically leaped up and raced out of the classroom before he stole school property to take with him. He headed straight home, beating all the other lads to their large house. Instead of going to his bedroom on the first floor, he went all the way to the fifth floor reserved just for alphas as well as their parents, betas, and omegas. The fifth floor rooms were rarely slept in, they were more reserved for heats and ruts. But he was the only alpha in the house, so he was the only one dealing with rut. All the rooms usually slept in by pack members and their families were on the very first floor. Once in his room, he felt almost as if he were in rut, having to cum a good three times with his hand, by grinding into the sheets, and by humping a pillow all before he was hot, sweaty, but satiated.

By the time he showered and stumbled sleepily down to the second floor, which was where the living room was, kitchen was, and where everyone remained when they weren't sleeping. Zayn and Niall were cuddled up on the couch, and Liam was doing homework in the dining room. He could hear their mothers laughing from the kitchen, which was where they remained most the time, whereas Zayn and Liam's younger sisters remained on the first floor in one of the girls' bedrooms where they would sit and gossip like young girls would. He wasn't sure where his step-father, Liam's dad, and Niall's dad were, he figured they were out back golfing or something, but he considered himself lucky, as he knew his friends were going to crack jokes towards him. They'd know the moment they saw him what he'd been doing. Niall looked up at Harry as Harry trudged in.

"Hiya, dearest alpha," Niall chuckled. Harry grunted in response, dropping down into a recliner. "Good to see you too, then."

Zayn examined Harry, and then he arched a brow, "Your rut isn't for another month or so..."

"I know," Harry ran his hands over his face. "I'm not sure what happened..."

"Well hopefully you feel better now," Zayn chuckled, and then he pursed his lips. "What are you all planning to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." Harry shrugged. "My room is a little bland. I was thinking about redecorating it, new bed set and what not."

"You ruined your current one, didn't you?" Niall giggled. Harry glared, prepared to demand Niall to shut up, but then he remembered that Niall actually had to listen to him, and he wasn't one to abuse his alpha commands.

"It would be greatly appreciated if we move off of this topic," Harry declared without any real authority. "But yeah, I'm pretty sure they're beyond washable. You don't even understand the difficulties of being an alpha, there is literally so much semen even when I'm not in rut. I'm just throwing them out and getting new ones."

"That's a good plan," Zayn nodded.

"But Zayn, tomorrow aren't you bringing over-" Niall began, but Zayn was suddenly kissing him quiet.

Harry lifted his eyebrows in confusion, but shook his head at the two. He couldn't even be surprised by half the things they did anymore, "Yeah... I'm going to go for a run and see if the adrenaline wakes me up a bit."

"Like a run-run or a wolf run?" Zayn chuckled.

"Probably a wolf run," Harry stretched. "It's much faster."

Harry headed down the steps and out the front door, jogging to the forest to strip down before he shifted. When he was finally off and racing through the trees, he couldn't seem to keep his mind off the smell that had embedded itself into his brain, and so he ran faster to try and force the smell away with the rush of the forest air.

~*~

The very next day at school, Louis almost immediately found Niall and Zayn in the hallway before class. Niall waved eagerly at him, while Zayn remained standing with his hands tucked in his pockets. The beta, however, did give Louis a small smile.

"Hey," Louis grinned at Niall.

"Hiya!" Niall replied. "You ready to see our house?"

"I think so," Louis chuckled. "I'm kind of anxious about meeting new people, like... what if they don't accept me?"

Zayn shrugged, "Don't worry too much about it. Our alpha Harry isn't going to be there, so."

"Oh," Louis blinked, trying not to look too disappointed. Of course, he was immensely relieved that he wouldn't be meeting the alpha just yet, but he also kind of really wanted to. He'd be exposed almost immediately when Harry saw him, because even though Harry couldn't sense him from inside the school, if they were to bump into one another and actually meet eyes, the alpha would just know. Something inside him would click, it was instinct. And after that, he could choose if he wanted Louis to be his mate or not, and of course Louis had choice over that as well. Harry had no control over him unless Louis agreed to be his mate or unless Louis was in heat.

"We guard our alpha just as he guards us," Zayn explained. "And we trust you and all, don't get me wrong, we're just playing it safe. He doesn't even know you're around because he wouldn't leave us alone with a rogue wolf."

Louis considered telling them of his status then, wondering if it would influence their choice on letting him meet Harry, but it could also make them think he was just trying to get to Harry, and he was in a way, but not for negative reasons. It was just that he was an omega he wasn't meant to be packless.

"I completely understand," Louis nodded. "I'm a stranger, everyone is skeptical of strangers, even me."

But then the bell was ringing, and Zayn was quickly commanding them, "Alright you two, head on to your classes."

Niall was almost immediately scurrying away after pecking Zayn on the lips, unable to deny the beta's order, but Louis stood in confusion for a few moments before Niall seized his wrist and pulled him away, giggling, "Louis... you're supposed to follow his orders like a normal wolf, you weirdo."

"I am a normal wolf," Louis said, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Yeah," Niall scoffed. "Okay. And I'm an alpha."

Louis sighed, looking away, "You're weird, Niall Horan."

Niall laughed, "I won't press you on it, mate, don't worry. You aren't a regular wolf, we'll leave it at that. Zayn has his suspicions too, he's just making sure you are what we think you are before we introduce you to Harry. Ah, and we want to make sure you're safe. That parts true. I gotta get to class though, see you next period?"

"Right," Louis nodded. "Okay..."

The two of them parted ways, and Louis was left to mentally smack himself for being so careless. He'd never been in a pack, and he'd only studied up on omegas, he didn't know that regular wolves were supposed to listen to a beta's commands. He just knew that once he was mated he would have to listen to his alpha, but still no one else could command him. He was completely free of will.

In his next class, he sat in the same seat as he did before as he waited for Niall, and Niall plopped down beside him and shook a notebook, "Homework! On the second day! I mean, Liam had some on the first day I guess but all he had to do was write about his favourite summer memory. This is actual work. I have to write an essay about the first ever mated alpha and omega."

Louis chuckled, "Sucks, man."

"Yeah, it majorly sucks," Niall huffed, slamming the notebook down. "I have until Friday though. I'll probably do it Thursday."

Louis laughed aloud then, nodding his head, "Good plan, Nialler. I expect you to keep your beta from bringing harm to me today after school, anyway. What if he's actually planning on showing me your house just to chop me up and hide me in your basement?"

"We don't have a basement," Niall laughed. "Five stories, but all above ground."

"Five stories?" Louis choked. "Why in the hell-"

But then class was starting, and Louis squirmed impatiently as Niall scrawled down on a piece of paper. After several minutes of Niall writing away, Niall nonchalantly passed the paper to Louis without catching the teacher's attention. Louis' eyes flickered onto it, scanning down the page.

_Okay, so the pack house. Five stories. The very top floor is reserved only for an alpha and their parents, betas, and omegas. Basically though it's for heats and ruts, and because there are no alphas or omegas in the house, only betas and wolves, Harry is really the only one that ever goes up there._

Louis felt a strange hot flush at the thought of the alpha Harry in rut. He didn't even know what Harry looked like, but he'd researched on ruts when he had researched on heats, and what he had discovered about ruts had become part of the fantasy he used when he was desperate and in heat himself.

_The fourth floor is for the alpha, beta, and omega's family. So Zayn's family mainly goes there. Really no one occupies the top two floors. Sometimes if the first floor, which is where all of our rooms are, is too loud those allowed up on the top floors will go up there to sleep better. The third floor is where pack meetings are held, and it's also where the offices are. Our parents frequent that floor while we're here at school, although my dad and Liam's dad work away from home. All of our mother's and Harry's step-dad work from home. Harry has an older sister and I have an older brother, but they don't live with the pack. They both found mates and went with them. They visit sometimes, though. Anyway! The second floor is most likely the floor you'll be on when you visit. That's the living area. Kitchen, dining room, living room. And like I said earlier the first floor is where all the bedrooms are. You'll pass it on the way up to the first floor._

Louis nodded slowly as he tried to wrap his head around it all. It seemed a bit complicated, but the way Niall had written it made Louis figure that if Louis lived there himself that he'd understand completely. And Louis badly wanted to live there, he wanted to experience the top floor... whether it was alone or accompanied by Harry the alpha.

On the walk to the next class, Louis asked Niall, "How long do you think it'll be before I get to meet Harry?"

"Don't get too eager," Niall chuckled. "Nah, I'm kidding. I'd probably be excited, too, Harry's a pretty nice guy. I'm not sure when. Probably whenever Zayn deems you safe enough. Zayn takes his beta job very seriously."

"Job?" Louis asked curiously.

"To basically guard Harry with his life. He's like Harry's right-hand man. The guarding aspect has always confused me because Harry is massive, like... I don't see why he would need a bodyguard. But I suppose it's more like having someone watch his back. He can watch the front, and he's great at protecting the pack from all rogue wolves or other packs, and in return Zayn guards Harry," Niall finished.

Until lunch, Louis passed notes back and forth with Niall asking all sorts of questions about Harry. About what he was like, what he looked like, and why he didn't have a mate already. He already knew Harry was kind and a good alpha, or so Niall said at least, and he learned that Harry had curly dark brown hair, green eyes, and was extremely tall and well-toned. Harry was mateless, as he'd just never found a beta or wolf to settle with. He was still young after all, and Niall secretly hinted that he wanted Harry to find an omega. Niall explained on the way to lunch why Harry hadn't found a mate yet.

"Well I mean," Niall explained. "If the younger girls in the house find a mate they'll most likely go to that pack... they'll be in a different town, so we won't get to see them start a family really. But I'm with this pack for life, and so if Harry were to settle down with an omega... an omega would mean babies."

Louis once again flushed hotly, and Niall snickered as he patted him on the back. Liam wasn't present at lunch that day, but Zayn was, most likely for Niall Louis figured.

"So you'll follow me home after school, right?" Zayn asked him, and Louis nodded.

"Yeah," Louis agreed. "I will."

"Cool," Zayn flashed Louis a smile, and then he kissed Niall's temple. "I've got a chem lab to get to babe, I'll see you after school as well."

"Bye-bye!" Niall grinned, tugging Zayn back once more to press a kiss to his lips.

When Niall turned back to Louis, Louis smiled at him, "You two are cute. I'm jealous."

"Dude," Niall sighed. "You can score an alpha easily. I'm just surprised a beta wants anything to do with me. I'm not complaining though, I love him dearly. He's aaaaaall mine."

"You can have him," Louis assured.

For the rest of the day, Niall carried on about how excited he was showing Louis the new house, "We like never have anything new and exciting happen anymore, so with you around it's going to be a lot of fun I already know."

Louis couldn't help but feel excitement bubble as well. Niall just had that positive kind of air that made you feel like everything was going to go great. After their final class, Niall walked with Louis to find Zayn. They found Zayn in the parking lot, much like Louis had the day before, and Zayn smiled as Niall bounded towards him.

From the midst of being smothered by a Niall embrace, Zayn ruffled Niall's hair and murmured, "Why don't you ride with Louis to give him directions in case he gets lost."

Niall nodded happily in agreement, nudging Louis as he passed him, "Let's get a move on Tomlinson. I wanna show you the house! Wait- Zayn, Harry won't be there, right?"

"As far as I know, he won't," Zayn assured. "I talked to him third period and he was extremely flustered, mumbling about how he had to find multiple new bed sets. I'm thinking last night's events are going to happen all over again."

"Last night's events?" Louis asked in confusion, and Zayn was about to brush it off, but Niall cackled loudly.

"We have a horny alpha. Lots of ruined bedding in the future, I believe," Niall explained. "But he's not in rut or anything, so we're all pretty confused. From the looks of it not even he understood."

Louis felt flustered himself at that, but he quickly climbed into his car instead of letting it show. Niall climbed into the passenger seat, and then they were following Zayn out of the parking lot. The drive out was about fifteen minutes long, taking a curvy road through a wooded area. The house itself was basically surrounded by woods, with a clearing for the road. And just as the other boys had said, it was massive. It had a lovely blue color that seemed to fit perfectly with its surrounding woods. There was a massive wrap around porch, and it seemed as if rooms on the tops floors had balconies to walk out on as well. Large windows were wrapped around the house, tinted so that you were unable to see in. Louis was entranced by the beautiful house.

"Shit, Niall..." Louis breathed, parking behind Zayn's car. "It's... this is fantastic."

"Do you like it?" Niall asked hopefully.

"I love it," Louis replied, climbing out slowly. Zayn walked over to join Niall, smiling at Louis.

"So what do you think?" the beta asked.

"It's gigantic," Louis breathed. "I'll get lost."

"Nah, you won't leave the second floor for a bit," Zayn chuckled. "Let's head in."

When they stepped in, the walls were a lovely blue, and they were standing in a hall that seemed to span along the entirety of the house as well as retreating back further on both sides, out of sight. Louis pointed to the doors placed every few feet down the halls, "Bedrooms, right?"

Zayn looked surprised, but then his gaze fell on Niall and he sighed, "Correct. Let's go upstairs before Niall spills anything else. My younger sisters will be home soon and they'll ask questions, anyway. We won't introduce them to you yet."

Louis followed Zayn and Niall up the steps, finding Liam in a large, white living room with lovely hardwood floors, blue rugs, and a mix of wooden tables and soft looking white furniture. However, there were also two women joining Liam, which Louis hadn't exactly been expecting. They all looked up, and as their eyes fell on Louis their eyebrows shot up. They clearly hadn't expected him either. A dark haired woman, one Louis figured was Zayn's mother, asked slowly, "Zayn... who's this?"

"This is Louis," Zayn explained slowly. "He's a friend. He's completely trustworthy, don't worry."

The two women still looked skeptical, but as one stood and slowly walked from the room, Zayn's mother moved to go along as well, "We'll be in the kitchen... just shout if you need us."

Once they were both gone, Louis nodded, "Cool, so they hate me."

"No," Niall chuckled. "That was Karen and Patricia, or Trisha as we call her, Liam and Zayn's mom. They're both rather hesitant around strangers. It's my mom Maura and Harry's mom Anne that are pretty inviting."

"Niall," Zayn sighed. "Why don't you stay in here with Liam, Lou and I will head back outside to talk a bit. You're much too revealing at the moment."

Niall pouted, but he went and plopped on the sofa next to Liam while Zayn beckoned Louis back down the stairs. Louis reluctantly followed despite his desire to see the rest of the house, and they went out onto the porch. Zayn left Louis momentarily on the porch to head to his car, coming back with a pack of cigarettes and lighter. He offered one to Louis, who took one slowly. He wasn't usually one to smoke, and he knew his mother would murder him if he found out, but Zayn had already lit his and had it perched carefully between his middle and index finger.

Louis quickly took the lighter from Zayn, lighting his as well and murmuring, "I'm more of a weed kind of guy, it's healthier and more relaxing. Every now and then that is. I'm not like... a stoner or anything. Not that that's bad if you are, I'm just-"

"Louis," Zayn chuckled. "Chill. Maybe we'll smoke a bit of weed next time, no one else will do that with me. Well, no one really smokes with me at all."

"I won't smoke cigarettes much with you, but if you need a weed buddy I'll be your weed buddy," Louis held up a single finger. "Responsibly."

"You're something, Tomlinson," Zayn shook his head.

"I thought you were going to come out here and slaughter me," Louis told him, taking a puff of his cigarette before he decided he wasn't a fan of the kind Zayn had, and stepped off the porch to put it out in a patch of dirt before tossing it in the garbage can near the porch. He climbed back up the porch steps, and Zayn was watching him in amusement.

"Nah, I'm just making sure you're safe. Out here so that the rest of the family doesn't freak like my mother and Liam's mother did."

"Gotcha," Louis nodded. "How can I prove that I'm-?"

But before he could finish, Zayn's phone was ringing, and he answered it with a, "Hey, Harry." Louis felt a flash of excitement, and Zayn's eyes widened largely before he croaked. "Got it, alright yeah. See you soon, mate." The moment he hung up the phone, he was shooing Louis off the porch. "It's been great, Louis, but if Harry sees you here he might possibly flip? You've gotta go, we'll definitely have to do this again. How about this weekend? Yes, no?"

"Sure..." Louis said slowly. "Um. Saturday or something? Do I get to meet-?"

"No Harry yet," Zayn said quickly. "The next time, maybe. Now go!"

Louis obeyed, climbing in his car and quickly pulling out of the driveway and back onto the curvy road leading away from the house. He half hoped he'd pass Harry along the way, but sadly, he didn't. Instead, he drove straight home and immediately told his mother everything he had learned from Niall, and he especially told her everything he'd learned about Harry.

~.~

Zayn was waiting for Harry as he pulled up and parked in his usual spot behind Zayn, and as he climbed out and moved to get the new bed sets he had bought from the store, he was almost sure he could smell the fantastic smell from school. He froze, his eyes flashing to Zayn's gaze, but Zayn didn't seem to be acting different. He shrugged it off as just his imagination, and then Zayn came to help Harry unload the trunk. The smell was quickly replaced with Zayn's woodsy, smoky smell.

Harry called out a greeting to the younger girls as he climbed up the steps, following Zayn, but as soon as Zayn stepped out of his way on the second floor, he was hit again with the small, stronger this time. He instantly dropped both bed sets he could find, his hands clenching, "What is that smell! I smelled it all day at school yesterday, I smelled it all day today, and now here I- it's the reason I have to get new bed sheets." Zayn blanched at him, and both Niall and Liam, who were seated on the couch, seemed surprised. Niall squirmed then, and Zayn tried to indistinctly shake his head, but Harry was far too observant.

"Someone tell me," Harry huffed. "I'll go all alpha and start demanding if I have to."

"We think we found an omega..." Zayn sighed.

"An omega?" Harry gasped, and then he nodded slowly in realization. It all made sense as to why it smelled better than anything he'd ever smelled before. He was meant to be with an omega, the alpha side of him was bound to pick up on that. "Why... why didn't you tell me? You brought them here?"

"It's a guy, I know you prefer them..." Zayn said slowly. "His name is Louis. He seems pretty cool, I was just making sure he was really safe before I introduced him to you."

"No, that's ridiculous!" Harry snapped. "Let me meet him."

"Okay," Zayn nodded, as Harry's commanding tone had accidentally slipped out in his stressed moment. "When?"

"Wait," Harry groaned then, running his hands over his face. "Okay. Okay. So you feel like you have to make sure he's safe. How long is that going to take? We do need safe for the pack, but I'm fairly certain I can take care of myself and make sure he's safe. If you're so determined though-"

"Sometime next week," Zayn promised. "Just give me until then."

"You're going to be buying me new bed sheets then," Harry huffed. "Because until I actually meet him, my body is going to keep freaking out at his smell."

"Deal, okay," Zayn nodded. "We don't need long, just a bit more time..."

"We've also got most of the same classes, just at different times, and you're going to be taking notes for me, because with the smell of that omega in the room I can't help but just..."

"Try to keep from fucking the desk?" Niall cackled, and Harry glared.

"Niall," Zayn chuckled at his lover. "Why don't you try to mask Louis' smell? You have classes with him."

"I can try," Niall shrugged. "What do I do, hug him a lot?"

"No!" Harry protested, bristling up at the thought of Niall all over the sweet smelling omega.

Both Liam and Niall looked surprised, and then Niall giggled, "Not even mates with him yet and he's already possessive. Alphas, I tell you."

"I'm going to go make my bed," Harry huffed, and Niall laughed harder.

"I'm sure you are Harry, I'm sure you are."

And if Harry got himself off a few times to the thought of the omega, the omega they had called Louis, that was no one else's business but his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the first born Omega in centuries and he doesn’t know this, an important fact. Johanna, Louis mother keeps him ignorant to his status in the wolf world and makes him believe that he’s a regular wolf. She’s scared of the Alphas that may rape and mate her son for the power he possess. She finds it hard to accept herself and her son into a pack but when he’s fed up with moving she settles down. They found themselves in the lovely state of Michigan with one of the most respected packs in the world.
> 
> There’s no way to tell that Louis is an Omega unless you were his mother, father, or an Alpha. Harry notices Louis before he’s even met him, smells him in the hallway, in the classrooms, on the seats. Harry doesn't know what the smell is. He just knows that it’s delicious and makes him weak in the knees. He needs to find the source of the smell before he goes crazy, but the way he finds the tiny Omega may make Harry crazy with anger.

Niall and Zayn acted differently around Louis for the rest of the week. Zayn would brush off his questions whenever he asked and Niall would look positively shattered for not being able to spill the beans.

“I’m Alpha locked into silence about it,” Niall muttered to Louis that Friday.  They were at lunch, eating. Niall had gotten two sandwiches and a couple of juices. Louis hated the amount of mayonnaise they put on his so he nibbled at the crust, making a face when the white stuff got on his bottom lip.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked, peeling off the top of his sandwich and wiping it with a napkin.

“I’m not sure,” Niall mumbled, looking around the packed lunchroom. Little did the two know, Zayn was outside the school trying to hold a very angry Harry back.

“I’ve seen him, did you see what he was wearing?” Harry asked, trying to push past his Beta. He had saw the Omega, walking down the hallway into the lunch room but before Harry could take more than a step toward the juicy man Zayn was pulling him off school property.

“I seen what he was wearing, yes. Harry you need to calm down. If you were to charge into that school right now who knows what can happen. I’ve never gotten to break the question yet!” Zayn pushed on his Alphas chest, trying to get him to stop moving toward the school building.

“What question?” Harry asked, stopping for a moment, looking down at his Beta.

“I need to ask if he’s on suppressants. I need to ask if he’s a virgin. Things you need to know before you jump his fucking bones. I really need to know if he’s ready to be mated, I’ve been telling him all about you. Harry, you can’t handle yourself hear him, what if you mark him without his permission?” Zayn asked and Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“He smells so fucking good, he’s pure Zayn. Can’t you tell?” Harry asked, thinking of the untainted sweetness he’s been inhaling all week long.

“No Harry, that’s only you,” Zayn muttered and Harry dropped down so he was sitting in the grass. “We also need to know if he’s willing to give himself up to a man, an Alpha, he doesn’t know. Harry, this is dangerous,” Zayn ran a hand through Harry’s hair making the Alpha sigh, pulling his knees to his chest.

“I can’t go back into that school now that I know what he looks like,” Harry told Zayn and the beta nodded. 

“He’s… he’s beautiful. If I get any closer I won’t be able to stop myself, I’ll have to have him.”

“Yeah, I understand. You’re coming Monday though, you have to learn to keep control of yourself.” Zayn sighed, looking down at the school building. He and Harry were at the top of a hill not to far from it.  

“When is he going to be at the house again?” Harry asked and Zayn shrugged.  

“Tomorrow,” Zayn told him, picking at his nails now.

“Oh, I wont be there,” Harry sighed looking at the thick woods behind them.

“I know, that’s why,” Zayn started making his way back to the school, lunch was going to end soon. “I’ll see you when I see you,” Zayn called back, when he turned to see if Harry had heard him, the man was gone.

*~*

“I so can’t keep this from you,” Louis gushed once he was inside Niall’s nice car, prepared for Niall to take him for another visit to the packhouse. He’d battled with himself practically all night, and had finally decided to just come out and tell Niall what he was. The irishman hummed and turned the music down, looking at Louis with an expectant face.

“And what might that be?” He asked and Louis narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you so...calm?” He looked Niall over, “You’re not sick are you, because, ew,” Louis pushed Niall’s face away with a finger to the forehead.

“Nah, not sick,” Niall put the car into gear and took off down the road, Louis turned the music playing off, he hated background noise.

“Okay, I’m an omega,” Louis blurted, slapping his hands over his mouth once he was done. He watched Niall for a reaction and scowled when the man burst into laughter. Louis slapped Niall’s arm and crossed his own. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Louis, dammit. I know,” Niall told him, stifling his laughter. “Zayn kinda guessed without not being able to be suppressed by his commands. Then Harry has been going crazy being able to smell you around the school, by the way. Zayn wanted me to ask you a few things,” Niall got serious again.

“Ask away,” Louis said rolling down his window, pushing his hand out. The woods were just beautiful in Michigan.

“Um, so. We don’t know how well Harry can handle himself around you yet, he goes mad at the very smell of you. Just your smell, not even the smell of you in heat, and yeah, so, Zayn needs to know that if he can’t control Harry,” Niall stopped talking to stop the car, pulling it to the side of the road. “Zayn needs to know that you will be okay with being mated to Harry. If Zayn can’t control Harry he may jump you because he can’t control his instincts either… like, you have to be ready to completely mate with him,” Niall finished, thrumming his fingers on the wheel.

“Like, the sex?” Louis asked, his cheeks were flushed red.

“Yeah, like the sex. The knotting and mating, the bite for life,” Niall broke it down, not wanting to beat around the bush. He really needed to know these things. Zayn had planned for Louis and Harry to meet the coming Tuesday.

“That’s. Niall that’s a lot to ask,” Louis bent forward to set his elbows on his knees, his face went into his hands. “To be mated to someone I don’t know. I’ve heard about him, you guys tell me about him, I’ve seen his twitter, god dammit Niall I do want him,” Louis finished, looking up slightly to look out the front of the car at the nature.

“You can have him, but you’d have him for good,” Niall muttered, leaning back in his seat. He reclined it, letting Louis know they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. “I need a yes or no,” Niall added.

Louis rubbed his hands fast over his face. He needed to make the decision and it wasn’t as hard as Louis wanted it to be. Harry was one of the best Alpha’s on the world, Louis knew about him. The man was sex on legs, he had dimples for god sakes. “Yes.” The answer was simple and to the point.

“Zayn told me not to freak out,” Niall told Louis making him glance back. Niall had the biggest grin on his face.

“Please don’t freak out, listen to him,” Louis poked Niall in the tummy and the man nodded.

“I’m Beta locked into this one. That’s why I’m so calm. Louis, I’m freaking out on the inside,” Louis giggled and watched a deer slowly walk across the street, from one patch of woods to the other. “Um, now that the answer was yes, there are other questions. Now Zayn really wanted me to ask these because he said it would be awkward.” Louis leaned back in his own seat, reclining it back so he was lying down.

“Alright, ask,” Niall lifted a hand to trace little shapes onto the top of the car.

“Are you on suppressants?” Niall quickly asked and Louis choked on his spit.

“Well I can see why Zayn wanted you to ask, damn,” Louis broke into a fit of giggles. It took him a moment to calm down and when he did he turned his head to watch Niall. He nodded, “Yeah, I’m on suppressants,” Louis told him and Niall nodded.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked and Louis shrugged.

“I guess.”

“What do you mean, ‘I guess’?” Niall repeated and Louis shrugged again.

“I am in the sense that I’ve never been with someone else, I’ve used fingers and toys because let me tell you during a heat, just a quick wank doesn’t do the trick… does that count for not being a virgin?” Louis asked and Niall shook his head.

“No, it doesn’t count.”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Harry needs to know that he can’t let his wolf take control, that he can hurt you. We also need to know if Harry’s going to knock you up, guess not,” Niall pushed up his seat and put the car into gear. Louis sat up as well, and they drove the rest of the way to the pack house in silence.

Zayn was on the porch when they pulled up the long drive, standing with a cigarette perched between his fingers. Niall happily turned off the engine and bounded for his lover. Louis climbed from the vehicle as Niall wrapped himself around Zayn, peppering the man’s jaw with kisses. Louis chuckled, climbing the stairs hesitantly as he looked up at the house. He wished greatly that they would allow Harry and himself to be in the same place at the same time, but according to Niall Harry might just drag Louis off to mate him if that were the case.

“Hey Zayn,” Louis murmured as he leaned against the porch rail beside the hugging pair.

“Louis,” Zayn greeted him.

“I asked him the questions,” Niall announced happily. “And I didn’t freak out like you asked. Or demanded rather, but that’s okay because I love you.”

Zayn chuckled, kissing the top of Niall’s head as he used an ash tray resting on the porch to snuff out his cigarette, and then he gathered the stuff together to most likely take it back to his own room, “Thanks babe, I think I’m going to ask him as well and then we’ll compare answers later, alright? No offense Lou, just making sure you’re telling the truth.”

Louis shrugged, and Niall frowned, “You make it sound like I won’t be there when you ask him, too.”

“You won't,” Zayn patted him. “Sorry, love. You’re going to go with Liam to get groceries for the pack. Anne made a list of all the stuff we need and Liam is up getting it now. He’ll be down here any second, really.”

“This is bullshit,” Niall huffed. “I miss all the fun stuff.”

“It’s okay, Nialler,” Louis chuckled. “We’ll see each other when you get back, and I can’t be Beta locked into secrecy. So I can tell you all that happens.”

“I like you Louis,” Niall declared, stepping away from Zayn to link arms with Louis. “I like you a lot.”

Yet at that moment, Liam came slipping out the front door with a large folded piece of paper in his hand. He eyed Louis, giving him an uneasy smile before turning his attention to Niall, “Ready to go get some groceries?”

“I guess,” Niall sighed heavily. “Zayn is going to ask Louis all kinds of fun stuff and I’m going to miss it.”

Liam chuckled as he headed down the steps towards his car and Niall reluctantly followed him. However, Niall darted up the steps once more to give Zayn a quick kiss before he dashed after Liam once more. Louis and Zayn watched as Niall slid into the passenger seat of Liam’s car, and once the car had turned around and pulled off down the long driveway Zayn sighed, “He’s not very good at being mad at me.”

“Niall gets mad?” Louis asked with a laugh.

“Exactly,” Zayn grinned, but then he sighed and gathered his ashtray better in his grip. “Let’s head in to my room. I believe we discusses smoking some weed?”

Louis felt a burst of excitement, “Hell yeah we did. Is that the real reason you got rid of Niall?”

“Nah,” Zayn replied as he led Louis into the house and then down the hall on the first floor rather than climbing the stairs like the last time. “He would have just frowned at us disapprovingly and probably would have felt a tad left out because he refuses to try it. I just had him go with Liam so that it’s a bit more private. If you haven’t noticed, it’s a bit hard for me to ask you things with Niall around. He asks so much more, usually stuff without relevance, before I have time to ask one thing. I love the boy dearly, but we can get boring matters out of the way faster like this.”

Louis nodded as Zayn showed him into a room down a second hallway on the first floor. Inside the carpet was white and plush, and the walls, which Louis figured were once black, were decorated wonderfully with an assortment of graffiti across it. There was still a single wall on the farthest side of the room with no furniture in front of it, but tarp covered the white carpet beneath it.

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed in awe. “Did you do this?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded, carrying the ashtray to a black dresser next to a large and unmade bed. Louis recognized a pair of shorts on it that looked quite a bit like Niall’s, and he figured that Niall stayed in Zayn’s room much more than he stayed in his own. “I’m probably going to paint over it all here soon and start all over. Don’t think I like the looks of it much anymore.”

“This is fucking fantastic,” Louis was moving in a quick rush from wall to wall, admiring Zayn’s work. “I painted my walls in my room at home like space…”

“That’s pretty cool, mate,” Zayn grinned. “I’d like to see that.”

“It looks like you have a wall to paint on whenever you please?” Louis asked.

“Yep,” Zayn nodded. “Sucks though, because there’s no window to air it out in here. I usually just get a fan, leave the front door open, and blow it out down the hall. The rest of the pack doesn’t mind as long as I warn them.”

Louis almost responded with the fact that when he moved into the pack house he wanted to paint his own room once more as well, but he refrained. He knew that Zayn figured he was an omega, and he had been willing to tell Niall, but he just wasn’t too keen on telling Zayn straight forwardly. So instead, he changed the subject, walking to carefully sit in a desk chair Zayn had, “So… you have questions to ask me?”

“Mhmm,” Zayn replied, but he was then digging out a bag and a bowl from his dresser. “I’ll ask while I pack us a bowl.”

“Go for it,” Louis settled back in the desk chair. “And don’t pack it too tightly.”

Zayn scoffed, “I know, I know. So first things first, you’re an omega.”

“That’s not a question,” Louis pointed out.

“But you are, aren’t you?” Zayn pressed, and Louis sighed.

“Yes,” Louis nodded slowly. “I’m an omega.”

Zayn grinned triumphantly, “Okay… so you’re probably already prepared for these questions, but… are you on suppressants?”

“Yep,” Louis spun himself around once in the chair. “If I wasn’t, I wonder what Harry would think of my smell then. Suppressants kind of put a damper on most things I’m pretty sure, or maybe that’s just my heats…”

“Wow, only give me what I’m asking for please,” Zayn’s nose was scrunched from where he was lightly pressing weed from the bag down in the bowl. Louis was pleased to see that the pieces were neither too large or too small. He figured it would be a pretty good bowl to smoke. “Are you er… a virgin?”

“I’m a virgin,” Louis confirmed.

Zayn turned his full attention onto Louis then rather than the bowl he was packing, “Okay, so Louis… you haven’t even met our alpha Harry, but he… I’m fairly certain he wants you. Not fairly, very certain. He’s hardly been able to control himself because of your smell, and today he saw you walk into the lunch room. I had to grab him and physically restrain him from getting to you.”

“What?” Louis gasped. “Harry almost came to me in the lunch room today? Why’d you stop him? “

“Because I didn’t know what would happen!” Zayn huffed. “You two are going to be allowed to meet, but we need to plan it carefully because the moment Harry is in front of you I think he’s going to have to have you… which means you’ll be half mating, maybe even full mating if it triggers his rut and he bites you. Luckily you’re on suppressants, so he won’t knock you up if that happens.”

“I’ve already discussed it with Niall, I’m willing,” Louis shrugged. “Harry and I don’t know each other personally but you all have told me about him and I’ve looked him up on twitter and he is… let’s just say he gives me heat like symptoms.”

“Yeah, and you give him rut like symptoms,” Zayn chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of bedding I’ve had to buy for that boy. And at school, he’s practically humping the desks you’ve sat in.” Louis felt a hot flush at the thought, wanting nothing more than to be one of those school desks, and Zayn grimaced. “Christ, omegas are just as unbelievable as alphas. You all have like no self control.”

“Shut up,” Louis mumbled. “Is the bowl ready?”

Louis quite liked the design on it, it was clear with a blue design twisting around it. Zayn nodded, Zayn grabbed the lighter and lifted the bowl up and bringing the pipe to his lips. He flicked the lighter and held the flame to the moist green substance. It sparked and burned, letting Zayn take a deep hit of the thick white smoke. The mans chest heaved with his coughs and he took another hit before handing it to Louis, “Remember, coughing helps,” Zayn told him.

“Right,” Louis nodded, bringing the pipe to his lips as well and breathing in deeply. He fought the cough for about two seconds before coughing hard, even though he knew coughing generally supplied a better high. Since Zayn had taken two hits, he took another as well, just for good measure.

“Puff Puff Pass,” Zayn joked taking the bowl and took a deep hit. They passed the weed back and forth until the weed ran out and Zayn inhaled the ash. Louis laughed at him, punching him weakly on the arm.

“You are like, super cute. You know that right?” Louis asked, making comfortable to lie down. He looked up at the spray painted ceiling and started tracing lines with his eyes.

“I’ve heard,” Zayn mumbled, moving so he had his hands on either side of Louis’ head. His legs and hips were still off to the side. “You’re not to bad looking yourself,” He told Louis and the omega smiled, looking over the man’s features above him. Louis lifted a tiny hand and let his index finger run along Zayns cheekbone.

“Fucking shit, they’re sharp,” Louis was astounded. Zayn laughed, ducking low to connect his lips hard against Louis’.

The omega grunted in surprise, but he didn’t take the hand he had on Zayn’s cheek off, he simply kissed the beta back instead. Zayn’s hand ran over Louis’ hair, and after a few moments, he pulled his lips back to gaze down at Louis, “Man… if we can do this with weed just think of what Niall and I could do if he smoked with me, we’d-”

Louis’ eyes widened at the same time that Zayn’s did, and he bolted up so fast they nearly rammed skulls, “Shit, oh shit, I think we just-”

“Nope,” Zayn declared. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. We didn’t.”

Louis’ head was spinning a bit, and he could feel low panic starting to break through his high, “But we did and-”

“And we don’t tell anyone,” Zayn said immediately. “I don’t even know why I kissed you because I don’t like you like that, my high just felt fantastic and you were right there, I’m pretty sure my brain started imagining Niall like halfway through the kiss.”

“We don’t tell anyone,” Louis agreed. “That was wrong and it isn’t happening again.”

“Harry would skin me alive if he found out,” Zayn hid his face in his hands.

“Niall would skin me alive!” Louis huffed. “I’m not even technically with Harry yet, but you’re with Niall and-”

“Stop, stop, I’m already feeling like a shit head,” Zayn moaned. “I’ll… I’ll tell him, but I’ll tell him after I’m sure we won’t have to have private conversations. I don’t think Niall will leave us alone again.”

“Maybe you should get better weed,” Louis crossed his arms poutingly. “Or actually maybe I just shouldn’t smoke with you again. But who are we kidding, aside from the kiss it wasn’t bad getting high with you.”

And then suddenly, Niall came barreling into the room, his eyes falling on Louis, “You’re still here?! Zayn, Harry’s almost home!”

“What?” Zayn gasped, scrambling off the bed as Niall pulled a slightly dazed Louis to his feet. “Did you-”

“I called you like four times,” Niall supplied. “C’mon Lou, you ready to head home? You reek of weed, by the way.”

Louis nodded slowly, only barely processing Niall’s words. He wasn’t sure if he should blame the high or the other rush he was feeling at the thought of Harry coming to the house. Right then. With Louis still in it. He idly waved a goodbye to Zayn as Niall dragged him from the room and down the hall.

Liam was carrying groceries up the steps with the help of his and Zayn’s sisters, and he lifted his eyebrows as Niall led Louis out the front door, “He’s still here? Better get him out before Harry gets here. Pretty sure he’s like minutes away.”

Niall all but stuffed Louis into the passenger side of his car, rushing to the drivers side to quickly start the engine. He was backing up and turning around before Louis was was clipped in. They drove for a few minutes, until the house was out of site, when another car started coming from the opposite direction.

“Who’s that?” Louis asked, sitting forward to try and see into the other car. Niall laughed and pressed on the gas pedal, making the car reeve faster.

“That my friend, is Harry,” Niall told Louis just as the man got a good look at the Alpha. Harry was just as he’s seen in pictures, if not better, and Louis wanted him so badly, right then. He didn’t want to wait any longer to meet the Alpha. But they passed, and Harry’s car screeched to a stop and Louis bent back to see out the back of the car he was in. Niall didn’t stop, but drove as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the first born Omega in centuries and he doesn’t know this, an important fact. Johanna, Louis mother keeps him ignorant to his status in the wolf world and makes him believe that he’s a regular wolf. She’s scared of the Alphas that may rape and mate her son for the power he possess. She finds it hard to accept herself and her son into a pack but when he’s fed up with moving she settles down. They found themselves in the lovely state of Michigan with one of the most respected packs in the world.
> 
> There’s no way to tell that Louis is an Omega unless you were his mother, father, or an Alpha. Harry notices Louis before he’s even met him, smells him in the hallway, in the classrooms, on the seats. Harry doesn't know what the smell is. He just knows that it’s delicious and makes him weak in the knees. He needs to find the source of the smell before he goes crazy, but the way he finds the tiny Omega may make Harry crazy with anger.

Harry didn’t move from the spot he stopped at for a while. He sat in the driver seat hard as a rock while trying not to put the car in drive and go after the omega. He even had to open the windows because the smell of his own lustfull pheromones were giving him a headache.

“I really have to get myself together,” he told himself and took a few more deep breaths. Harry refused to finish himself off in his car, so he finished the short drive home, hoping that the cool breeze would calm him down. He had to still sit in his car for a half hour more before he could get out without flashing his pack his prick through his pants.

“Hey, finally home,” Zayn said, walking out of the house. Harry shrugged and reached into his back seat to grab his jacket. They both walked into the house and made their way to Zayn’s room. Harry smelt the smell of weed first thing and he scrunched his nose.

“I hate that you smoke here,” he told  the Beta as he plopped down onto the bed, the sudden movement gave Harry a huge wiff of the familiar smell he’d been addicted too for the past week. “Why in the hell does it smell like Louis in here?” He asked, moving to lower himself down so he could inhale the sweet smell from the blankets.

“Oh, he was smoking with me,” Zayn sat down next to Harry, giving the Alpha a larger whiff of the omega. Harry watches Zayn for a moment then slowly sits up.

“Why do you smell like Louis?” he asked, shifting to smell Zayn next. The Beta leaned back as far as he could and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he lied, Harry could see right through it.

Harry continued forward, despite Zayn’s weak attempts to lean back. Harry’s nose was pressed to Zayn’s shirt in an instant, and then he pulled back with a low growl, “Did you touch him?”

“Nope,” Zayn coughed.

Harry leaned back then, examining his Beta’s face. He knew Zayn wasn’t telling the truth, Zayn was a dreadful liar when it came to Harry. Harry wasn’t normally one to use his abilities to his own benefit, but his Beta reeked of the one thing that had been driving Harry crazy, the one thing that still had Harry half hard in his trousers. So he used his alpha voice, “Tell me the truth.”

Zayn instantly crumbled beneath Harry’s words, nodding frantically, “Okay, okay. Louis and I were smoking and like-” Zayn paused to rub his hands over his face, he set his elbows on his knees and looked at his Alpha, eyes sad “-I don’t even know how it happened. Dude, we were just. He just - I kissed him okay?”

Harry’s face was blank, but inside Harry could feel the disbelief, anger, and jealousy brewing. He pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly, “Di-did he kiss you back?”

Zayn covered his face further, barely peeking at Harry through his fingers, “We- we were high, remember? He liked my jawline?” Harry’s lip twitched, and Zayn knew he wasn’t helping his case.

“What in the hell excuse is that?”

“I’m just telling you the truth,” Zayn tried. “We both regretted it afterwards, I mean I’m dating Niall so-”

“A whore for an omega, just great,” Harry seethed.

Zayn’s nose scrunched, “Now Harry, it wasn’t like that, Louis really isn’t-”

“Did you like it?” Harry asked, cutting Zayn off. His fingers were trembling with anger, and he had to curl his fingers into fists to stop them. Zayn’s jawline was looking fairly punchable.

“C’mon man, don’t make me answer that, please,” Zayn begged desperately.

“Truthfully,” Harry demanded.

“I was high,” Zayn admitted, his voice straying close to a wail. “Of course I liked it, kissing when you’re high is like-”

Harry couldn’t stop himself, not that he wanted too, as his fist flew to Zayn’s face. He clipped him just right on the jaw and Zayn fell from the bed onto the floor, holding his face.

“A whore for a beta and a whore for an omega, that’s dandy,” Harry spat, leaving Zayn groaning to pick himself up off the floor. As Harry stormed from the room, he nearly crashed into Niall who was going in. Harry stopped Niall gently with a hand on his shoulder, and he felt bad for the blonde headed boy but Niall needed to know, and Harry knew that if he told then Zayn would be in even deeper shit. “Why don’t you ask Zayn how it was to kiss my omega?”

Niall’s eyes widened, and he confusedly walked past Harry into the bedroom. Harry could hear Zayn croak out, “I’m sorry…”

And Niall groaned, “You fucking piece of shit idiot.”

It wasn’t quite the reaction Harry had hoped for, and as he stomped away he wished Niall had the ability to be cruel so that he’d punch Zayn as well. He left the two to argue, however, stomping up the steps. He had to unfortunately walk across the living room of the second floor to reach the next stairs up to the fifth floor. He didn’t want to be around anyone, and he was sure it was clear on his face judging by the way Zayn’s sisters scattered out of his way as he stormed through.

He angrily climbed the steps up to the fifth floor, glad for the peace and quiet once he reached it. He paced up and down the hallway rather than going into the large bedroom. Just being in Zayn’s room had made Louis’ scent cling onto his own clothes, and it was pissing him off with how turned on it was making him. He was sure that Louis had known he was being tested to see if he would be a good omega for Harry, so Harry didn’t understand why Louis had kissed Zayn. Drugs or not, Louis was supposed to be his.

Harry went into the large bedroom then, slamming the door so hard behind him that the walls shook. His fists clenched and unclenched, and then he practically ripped the clothes off of his body in attempts to get rid of Louis’ smell. The smell made him picture Louis, he knew what the omega looked like and he was beautiful. He just kissed Betas when he was supposed to be preparing to meet an Alpha. However, he snatched his shirt back up off the floor and inhaled Louis’ scent, groaning deep in his throat.

All that remained on his body were his boxers, and the more he breathed in the smell from his shirt the tighter his boxers became. He collapsed onto his bed, the same bed that he’d been spending quite a bit of his time in. He had destroyed a countless amount of bedsheets because of Louis, and Louis apparently didn’t feel as excited over the Alpha as Harry felt over him if Louis was going around and kissing Betas.

Still, that didn’t stop Harry from burying his face into the shirt that smelled of Louis as he rutted against the bed. He’d never actually had the smell of Louis with him when he’d gotten off, he only had the memory of it, and with the smell he felt insanely desperate. The friction on his cock from just grinding into the sheets wasn’t enough. He rolled onto his back, making sure to keep the shirt within reach, and he thumbed his way out of his boxers and tossed them away so he could palm a rough hand over his hardened dick. He could picture the omega’s hair, could almost see his fringe dampened with sweat, his smaller body pinned under Harry’s larger one.

Harry had to roll over once more with a grunt, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. He needed more, but he didn’t know how to get it. A low whimper escaped him as he practically humped the pillow he’d placed under him, gathering a bundle of sheets and the shirt up in his arms as if he were actually holding someone as he fucked them.

“Louis,” he grunted. “Stupid, fucking-”

He bit the shirt as he felt the familiar tugging in his abdomen, the swelling at the base of his cock. He’d gotten so worked up that he was about to knot absolutely nothing in less than five minutes. With a final whiff of the shirt he had clenched between his teeth, he gave a shout as he  felt the burst of pleasure within his groin that signified he had fully formed a knot, and he was spilling repeatedly onto the pillow and sheets beneath him.

The bad thing about having a fully formed knot was the amount of cum that Harry would release. He panted heavily into the shirt, burying his face deeper as he slipped a hand under him to grip the base of his dick, the swollen knot there, tightly. He was still coming, and he knew that he wasn’t even done yet. He knew that as soon as his knot finally went down the smell of the shirt he was clinging to would make him repeat the process over several times until his own smell completely coated the shirt. All he could do was miserably grind his hips slowly against his palm until he stopped cumming.

*~*

Sunday, Harry tried to completely avoided Zayn. He was exhausted, as he’d been up half the night humping his hand and bed, and anything he could, really. He’d even ruined the shirt that smelled like Louis. It had unfortunately been on of his favorite shirts to wear as well. When he did spot Zayn, it was with him pleading with Niall for forgiveness. Niall of course had sat on Zayn’s lap and covered the Beta’s mouth, shaking his head. He had still looked pissed, but he sat on Zayn’s lap in silence and watched the television while Zayn repeatedly apologised.

By Monday it seemed as if Niall had forgiven Zayn, riding with the Beta to school while Harry angrily took his own car like usual. Of course, Harry’s day was just the same as always despite his slow burning rage. To make matters worse he couldn’t stop himself from sitting in the desk Louis had sat in, from nuzzling his nose against it and wishing he had the omega. He was supposed to be angry with Louis, and yet he wanted to take Louis to his top floor and fuck him several times over before they rolled onto the clean side of the bed to cuddle.

The smell of the desks made Harry think of the shirt he had ruined, and he nonchalantly tried to rub against the desk to get the smell on his own clothes. He only ended up masking the smell, which frustrated him, and he was restless and irritable until his next class. And for some reason, Zayn decided it would still be a good idea to sit next to Harry even though Harry was pissed at him. Harry was too caught up with the Louis-smelling desk to care.

When he returned home from school, Niall was missing from Zayn’s side when Zayn approached Harry in the living room, “Hey…”

“You are not seriously talking to me right now,” Harry snarled. “You kissed my omega.”

“Technically he’s not your omega yet?” Zayn tried.

“I’ll blacken your other eye, Malik, I swear to God,” Harry started, but then Zayn was quick to interrupt.

“I just wanted to remind you that Louis is coming to meet you tomorrow,” Zayn said frantically. “If you still… want to meet him that is.”

“Oh yes, I forgot that you were apparently testing him to see if he was safe enough,” Harry replied with bitter sarcasm. “You tested him nicely, thanks so much for that.”

“It’s not necessarily his fault,” Zayn tried.

Harry held up a hand, “It’s both of you two’s faults. You’re both idiots, and I’m not just going to forgive you.”

“Well,” Zayn mumbled. “Louis is really nervous about meeting you. But he’s excited. He thinks you’re-”

“Don’t,” Harry stood, walking towards the stairs. If Zayn talked Louis up, then Harry would definitely be unable to resist, and he needed to resist Louis. He needed Louis to know that he wouldn’t put up with the behavior Louis had shown.

Tuesday went by quickly and by the end of the day Zayn was stopping Louis from leaving the school grounds. “So, you ready to meet Harry today?” He asked and Louis grinned. He knew he was supposed to be meeting the Alpha but he didn’t know when.

“You serious?” He asked and Zayn nodded, looking around for his bubbly blonde.

“Yeah, but-never mind,” Zayn stopped and smiled, waving Niall over as the irishman was looking at their empty car confused. “I kinda wanted to go right there, Niall can bring you back here to pick up your car if you wanted,” Zayn told Louis who thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine, is Harry at the house?” Louis asked Niall who shrugged.

“If he’s not he will be,” Zayn responded for him, swallowing back the nervousness that rose in his chest.

They all climbed into Zayn’s car, Niall chattering away. Louis and Zayn were both quiet along the way, nervous for two different reasons. Zayn was completely clueless as to how Harry was going to react, he just hoped he could contain it. Louis was terrified that Harry was going to deny him. If he was denied… his mother would most likely move him again. After he was sure he’d found one place he could settle down. Harry’s response to him could make him or break him.

The house slowly came into view and Louis’ heart beated hard in his chest, he could feel his pulse in his hands and neck. “Oh my god,” Louis whispered when he seen that Harry’s car was there, meaning the Alpha was as well.

“Are ya ready?” Niall asked, pushing out of the car and throwing Louis’ door open. “Don’t be shy! Harry’s a great guy,” he tried to calm Louis down but it only made the Omega feel as if he was going to have an aneurysm or something. Zayn took Louis and Niall to his room, having them sit on the bed, and Niall gave Zayn a small smile. “I think you should go get Harry instead of me. I’ll sit here with Louis… you two have a history of… inappropriate behavior.”

Louis’ eyes widened at that, and Zayn left the room as Louis croaked out to Niall, “I am so sorry. Zayn finally told you about that? I wanted to tell you but Zayn said he’d tell you after today- he wanted to make sure that if he needed to meet with me privately again he could and shit, that sounds really bad. I mean like-”

“Louis,” Niall soothed. “I’m fucking with both of you, I know, Zayn explained that you were high. Granted, when Harry told me I was ready to kill both of you but-”

“Harry-” Louis nearly choked, but then Zayn was returning with the curly haired boy, and Louis completely lost his train of thought at the sight of the Alpha.

Harry was in a similar state, fighting against the urge to just rush Louis and gather him up, to bury his face in Louis’ hair and breathe in his scent. Because he was beautiful, and he was only a good ten feet away from Harry. Harry could see his fine cheekbones and he could see that his eyes were blue and framed with thick dark lashes, and he hadn’t wanted anything else more in his life. And yet, he coughed out, “No. No I don’t want him. I can’t have an omega that’s going to whore around with my beta.”

He turned on his heel, hearing the omega suck in a sharp gasp. The smell of his rejection filled the room and almost choked Harry, he could only imagine what the Omega was feeling. It was a mental battle then, walking away. Every fiber of him screamed to go back and ensure the Omega that he was in fact perfect and very much wanted, but he couldn’t just let Louis off the hook.

He was simply glad he reached the stairs by the time Louis’ tears started, he had a railing to grasp onto at that point so he could pull himself along. The Omega’s sorrow and rejection was driving him mad and it had only just begun. Harry knew he had to get as much distance between himself and Louis as possible before he rushed right back into Zayn’s room and kissed away Louis’ tears… or pulled Louis back with him to put his dick in him. He moved as quickly as he could up the steps, all the way up to the top floor, and pressed his face into the clean pillows that had been placed on his bed. But of course, the way he had denied Louis had been fairly intense, and he could start to smell the beginnings of Louis’ sadness seeping up to him.

“He hates me!” Louis cried to Niall, turning to hide his face into the man’s shoulder. Niall just wrapped his arms around louis, pulling him close, and looked at Zayn. The raven haired man was stunned, looking out of the room and at the stairs Harry disappeared up. Zayn looked to Niall in disbelief.

“No,” Niall cooed to Louis, trying to get him to calm down, and looked to Zayn as he silently pleaded with him to go retrieve Harry once more. “Harry’s just being a meany pants.”

Louis on the other hand felt as if his heart was being pulled bit by bit from his body with the worlds smallest pair of tweezers, “He thinks I can’t keep it in my pants! I can! I’d be good, I would only want him he’s all I want.”

The omega sobbed harder into Niall’s shoulder, clinging onto the blonde’s shirt with his small hands. Niall winced, “He hasn’t even forgiven Zayn… maybe he’ll change his mind.”

“Or he won’t,” Louis hiccuped. “I was stupid and high, and I kissed Zayn. I’m sorry Niall. Tell Harry I’m sorry, too.”

“He’s not one to hold grudges though,” Niall explained, and he huffed in frustration towards his Alpha. “He normally isn’t one to accuse either so I guess this just really bothered him. He’s a good Alpha, honestly he is. I think he likes you. Zayn said your smell has been driving him mad so I don’t know how he resisted like that.”

“I can promise you he didn’t have an easy time doing it,” Zayn responded slowly. “Harry dragged himself up the steps with the hand rail.”

“You’re not helping,” Niall mumbled as Louis cried harder. “Maybe…”

“I’ll probably have to move now,” Louis sniffled. “If you all don’t want me I’ll just stay a rogue wolf. My mother and I will have to move again. I can’t- I can’t go back and tell her I was rejected. Niall… I was rejected!”

Niall peered up at Zayn with pleading blue eyes, “Can he stay here? Don’t make him go home and be this sad all by himself… please?”

“If he stays this sad here he’s going to be driving Harry crazy all night…” Zayn said nervously, and Louis sluggishly pushed himself up and away from Niall’s shoulder.

“Drive me home then I guess,” Louis gurgled out.

“No, you’re staying here for the night,” Niall declared. “Zayn will make you a soft bed out of pillows and stuff and you can stay here.”

“But Harry-” Louis tried.

“Might change his mind after he sleeps on it,” Niall pointed out hopefully. “Just stay the night, mate. Call your mom and tell her you’re staying over with me.”

“I’ll text her,” Louis mumbled. “Because- because I don’t think I can stop crying.”

Niall patted Louis’ back soothingly, and Louis texted his mother for permission. Even though it was a school night his mom agreed much like Louis figured she would, and Louis spent most of the night sniffling into Niall’s chest while Zayn waited on the second floor to see if Harry would come down. But Harry didn’t. Both the Alpha and Omega spent their night on complete opposite floors of the house, both of them too stressed and caught up over one another to even eat. Louis curled up on his soft pallet of pillows Zayn had made him, and Harry tried to bury his head under as many blankets as he could to escape the Omega’s scent.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry was already gone when Louis woke up for school. Niall tried to comfort Louis further, but Louis couldn’t move past his broken heart. He was stiff from sleeping on the floor, Niall and Zayn were being all couple-y, and Louis very much wanted to go home to his own bed and cry for a week or two. School was the absolute last place he wanted to be.

“It’s good Harry left early,” Zayn told Louis as they all got into his car to head to school. “It means he couldn’t deal with the sorrow that was radiating off of you.”

“Or he didn’t want to look at me,” Louis mumbled sadly.

“Zayn’s idea is happier,” Niall twisted in the front seat to give Louis a reassuring smile. But Zayn and Niall were holding hands, visible on the center compartment, and Louis wouldn’t get that with Harry.

He wondered why Harry was still so angry. Niall had forgiven Zayn, Niall understood that it was unintended and that both Louis and Zayn regretted it. It wouldn’t happen again, he probably wouldn’t even touch Zayn if that was what Harry wanted. He just wanted Harry to want him again.

The next two weeks went by agonizingly slow for Louis. He went to his classes and did his work, ate lunch with Niall and Zayn then went home to wallow in his room. Louis’ mother agreed that they would stay in town for another 6 months before they would leave, she didn’t want to be in a town where the pack didn’t accept her son.

It was the Monday of the third week when Louis’ world just got a little bit worse. Harry started sitting with the small group at lunch, across from Louis. The little omega didn’t talk anymore, just kept his gaze down on his food. He stopped eating too, something Niall took notice of.

“Louis, you like the macaroni. Why aren’t you eating it?” he asked that Wednesday. Louis was pushing the little orange noodles around his plate, making streaks. “Louis?” he asked, reaching across the grey table to poke his hand. Louis jerked in surprise, his foot connecting softly with Harry’s shin. The Alpha said nothing but Louis flushed a deep red.

“What?” He asked, folding both of his hands under the table on his lap.

“He said, you like the food. Why aren’t you eating it?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis. They were sitting next to each other, Zayn on Louis’ right.

“Oh, I’m just not hungry,” he told them, pushing his little black plastic plate toward Niall. “You can have it if you want,” he offers and Niall takes it, pouring Louis’ food onto his own plate.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Harry asked, watching Louis with cold eyes. The omega just shrugged, looking down at the table counting the mini spots. “Are you going to answer me?” Harry asked and Louis sighed, lifting his hands to his face, resting his elbows on the table.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbles but Harry wasn’t having it.

“You didn’t get that big without eating,” he comments and Louis’ hands fall from his face to slap at the table. A few people from the next table glanced over, warily.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Did I say fat?” Harry snapped.

“You said big!” Louis started, but then shook his head and started to get up. “You know what, forget it.”

“You are big,” Harry said, using his fork to stab some of the asparagus from his plate.

“You’re being a bit mean,” Zayn told Harry, chewing his bottom lip.

Niall stood and leaned over nearly everyone’s food so he could gently tug Louis back down, examining the boy from across the table, “Harry, Louis is tiny! Look at him. He kind of has a cute little tummy, but I do too.”

“And thighs that are borderline cellulite,” Louis was done after that. He didn’t have his plate of food anymore but he did have his huge water bottle, the size of his forearm. He uncapped it and tipped it over on Harry.

“You’re an asshole you fucking prick,” He cursed, ripping away from Niall and stomping out of the lunchroom.

“Louis!” The Irishman called, following after him. Zayn was currently trying to pull the angry alpha out of the lunch room and outside to cool down.

“He’s a fuc-” Louis cut himself off with a shake of his head. He pushed into the nearest boys’ bathroom, flopping down onto the tile, and pulled his knees to his chest. “He called me fat Niall!” He screamed when the boy walked in after him a moment later.

“Oh, he didn’t mean it,” the blonde cooed, moving to be on his knees in front of Louis. He pulled the teen forward and hugged him tight. “He’s just trying to rile you up, I think it makes your smell stronger or something. I was talking with Zayn earlier. Harry still sits in all your seats in his classes,” Niall was Louis’ inside guy, telling Louis everything that he knew about Harry.

“That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, so it’s not like he doesn’t like you. You remember what boys used to do when we were like 8 in school? Be mean to the ones that we liked,” Niall told Louis and the omega shrugged, he was right.

“I don’t like this though…”

“I don’t either,” Niall sighed. “Harry’s all grumpy and moody. I promise he isn’t usually like this. I think he’s just really sexually frustrated, you drive him crazy, mate.”

“Yeah, well I can say the same about him,” Louis huffed, resisting the urge to start sniffling. “But it’s not a good kind of crazy. It’s the kind that makes me wonder if I should just let my mom move me again.”

Niall strode forward to lean down and seize Louis’ face in his hands, “Nope! Don’t you dare do that, do you hear me? I’ll steal all your suppressants and stuff you in a room with Harry. I’ll force you two together instead of letting it happen on its own, got it? You’re basically one of my best friends now and you don’t get to just move away because my alpha is being a giant dick.”

Louis blinked at Niall in surprise, but then he giggled, thankful for the blonde boy “Okay…”

Niall helped Louis up, wandering out of the bathroom. Louis didn’t want to return to the lunchroom, so Niall bought Louis a bag of crisps from the vending machines. However, Louis stared at it hesitantly. Niall glared then, “Eat. You aren’t big or fat. Harry’s just a douche. Eat these crisps or I’ll stuff them down your throat.”

“Promise?” Louis whispered.

“Yes. I promise that I will stuff them down your throat,” Niall nodded, and Louis laughed.

“Thanks, Ni. You’ve really helped me these past few weeks. Dealing with being rejected and stuff.”

“Aw, no. That’s my job!”

Louis didn’t see Harry for the rest of the day, but he tried to spread his scent all over the chair as much as possible. If Harry was going to be like that, he’d do everything he could to drive the alpha crazy. He went to the pack house with Niall after school, much like he always did, to do homework. They bumped into Harry leaving the house, most likely for a run, and he glared at Louis as he passed.

The omega averted his gaze, simply running a hand through his own hair and shaking it a bit in hopes to send his smell wafting all over. And it obviously worked.

“Fucking stop that!” Harry whirled around and caught Louis by his arm. However, much to Louis’ surprise, it wasn’t rough. Harry’s grip did tighten though, almost in a possessive way. “Stop spreading your scent everywhere.”

And Louis could feel the slick start up then, his body betraying him in arousal. Harry’s eyes widened, and he released Louis so he could rush to his car. Niall ushered Louis inside then, shaking his head, “Guess he changed his mind about the run? Then again it might be hard to run with the boner you just gave him. Nicely done mate! You’ll be reeling him in in no time.”

“What?” Louis stuttered, his brain still a little fuzzy, still feeling Harry’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Whatever you did gave him quite the hard-on,” Niall replied.

“Yeah well,” Louis scratched in embarrassment at the back of his head. “I feel quite turned on myself.”

Niall’s nose scrunched, and then he suddenly took Louis by the shoulders and turned him to face away from him. The back of Louis’ jeans were darkening from Louis’ slick, and Niall made a face of disgust, “I can see that. Let’s get you some new pants.”

Louis put on a pair of Niall’s sweats so they could do their homework, and Louis tried to move past the memory of Harry’s hand tight on his arm. He figured it’s what it would feel like when Harry was pinning him down to a mattress. His grip tight enough to show everyone that Louis was his, but not tight enough to hurt Louis badly. Maybe a good hurt that went straight to his dick.

“Are you even paying attention?” Niall asked, peeking over at Louis’ almost blank page. The omega jerked, startled, then laughed.

“Yeah, I am,” he lied but was quickly caught.

“Alright, what did I say the answer was?” Niall asked, pointing to the next math question.

“Uh, 45?” He guessed and he knew it was wrong when Niall started playfully beating him in the arm with his math book.

“No, It’s the square root of 48 you douche,” he laughed. Louis scrunched his nose and wrote it down.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” he mumbled and Niall shoulder nudged him.

“It’s fine. Nothing to worry about. You do the next question.”

So Louis did, and that’s how they finished their work. The homework helped Louis clear Harry out of his head to an extent. But by the time Niall was driving him home, his slick dirtied jeans in a bag on his lap, his mind was back into overdrive with thinking about Harry. Niall babbled away to him, and as they pulled onto Louis’ road there were suddenly fingers snapping in his face.

“What?” Louis asked in surprise.

“You haven’t listened to a thing I’ve said, have you?” Niall huffed.

Louis blushed guiltily, and then mumbled, “I just keep thinking.”

“About Harry’s cock and knot, no doubt,” Niall rolled his eyes, and then he was pulling up to Louis’ house. “Have fun, try not to stick too much in there.”

Louis glared at Niall, “I’m not gonna stick anything…”

He trailed off however, blushing further as he realized that Niall probably saw the slick on the back of his pants when he’d climbed from the car. He quickly shut the door and scurried towards his house. His mother was still working he figured, and would be for about an hour and a half more. He had the house to himself, and he was pretty glad considering his pants were practically soaked.

He hurried to his room and shut the door behind him, even though he was home alone. At times, Louis really thought that being an omega sucked. If you were horny, everyone would find out really quick, and not just from your boner. Judging by how horny you were, your pants would be soaked enough in the back for everyone to see. He stripped from the pants, tossing them into his laundry basket and heading to his dresser to dig out more clothes.

And yet, he couldn’t shake the dull ache in his abdomen. The one that he usually got when he was going to go into heat, but he’d been taking his suppressants and the pills that acted as his birth control, so he didn’t think there was any way. He figured he was just worked up and horny from Harry’s… Harryness. The alpha turned Louis on beyond belief. From what Niall had told Louis about Harry, Louis felt like he could really love him, too. The Harry Niall had described sounded sweet. But the Harry Louis had dealt with was far from sweet. Louis didn’t know if he could deal with it.

Somehow, he found himself naked and lying face down on his bed as he thought of the alpha. Grabbing his arm, he could almost still feel the way it had felt. With that memory, he could create fantasies of Harry pinning down both arms, maybe tugging on his hips, and before Louis knew it he was grinding down into the sheet and whimpering. Once again, the unfortunate traits of an omega shone through, and Louis was positively dripping slick. It almost made him wish that he had Harry to lick it up for him. He crawled from the bed then, dropping down and reaching underneath it to pull out a white shoebox that read “Do Not Open” on it. Louis’ heat kit.

Louis didn’t want anyone but himself opening it, as inside it had some pretty embarrassing things. A little bottle of spray that could bring Louis to his senses for a few moments, wet wipes, pads to put in his boxers so that slick wouldn’t soak through, and of course a thick, pink, six inch dildo. Louis dug out the dildo, biting his lip hard. He always felt greedy using the dildo, and he normally only saved it for heats when he absolutely needed to be stuffed full.

He took it into his hands for a few moments, thinking hard about it, and then his mind drifted to Harry and how his alpha cock would probably be much bigger. That pretty much made up Louis’ mind, and he stuffed the box back down onto the floor, keeping the dildo as he scrambled back onto the bed. He kept the dildo beside him, but slowly began rubbing his hands up and down his naked torso as he willed his mind back to Harry. He imagined Harry’s hands as his own, tracing his nipples, pinching them lightly, and sliding down to palm at his hardening cock.

His hands slid to scratch lightly at his parted thighs, and he shuddered and swallowed back a whine. He could almost hear Harry’s deep and demanding voice, the voice that had gotten his slick started in the first place. With a whimper, he rolled over and twisted his arm behind him, rubbing over his arse cheeks before slipping a finger over his slick-soaked hole. It fluttered under his touch, his muscles clenching and unclenching, and he gently pressed in the tip. And it was so good, he had to pull out the tip and stuff two fingers right in, thrusting them in and out desperately. His fingers were short though, and the angle was weird. He had such a hard time reaching his prostate when he was fingering himself. So he said fuck all to prepping and grabbed the dildo. His body was made to be stretched anyway, he was an omega.

He was so wet with slick that he could slide the thick dildo in all in one go, reveling in the pleasure that the stretch and ache brought. He wiggled the dildo a bit, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from having to twist his arm around. He wanted to be face down, his arse in the air. Almost like he was presenting himself to Harry, letting the alpha take him and just have his way with him.

It wasn’t long before he was ramming the dildo in and out of himself, sobbing into his pillow and rocking his hips back. His breaths were hitching, and he bit down on the pillow a bit harder each time the dildo brushed his prostate. He had to sit up however, keeping the dildo inside of him, and he just ground down on it as he rested on his knees. A bit like he was riding someone. He rocked his hips, carefully holding his swollen and dripping dick pressed up to his tummy for friction. He moved his other hand to touch the tip of his cock, but with the rocking of his wrist he accidentally bumped his wrists together. The slight bruise of  ownership, the thumbprint Harry had left, ached deliciously, and it was that small burst of pain that had Louis crying out loudly and spilling all over his hand and tummy, slowing the rocking of his hips to a small grind to drag out his orgasm.

He pulled out the dildo, tossing it in what he hopes was the box as he collapsed onto his side. He groaned in satisfaction, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his cum free hand. It’d been such a good orgasm, but he wished he had someone to clean him up. He felt exhausted. But he rolled up anyway, simply wiping his hand on his sheet since he’d have to throw them in the washer before his mom got home anyway. He went and grabbed his slick dampened pants as well to toss them in the washer along with his sheets, and when his mom came home, he was showered and innocently watching tv.

 

*~*

 

Just when Louis thought that Harry denying him was the worst thing that could happen, everyone at school discovered he was an omega. Niall figured someone had overheard him and Louis talking, or maybe Harry and Zayn, but for whatever reason, everyone at school began poking fun at Louis.

“Where’s your alpha, omega-boy? Have you even had a knot?” they’d tease.

Sometimes it even got to the point of bullying. They’d knock his books from his grip and tell him that he should be good at bending over. Niall did whatever he could to stop cruel people, as would Zayn, but Harry almost remained oblivious to the light bullying. It went on for nearly a week, and yet for some reason, when Louis was at lunch and Harry was across from him, the bullying stopped. Harry rarely even spared him a look, but people would no longer bother Louis.

Neither Niall nor Louis could figure it out, but when they were talking about it quietly on the way to the pack house, Zayn chuckled, “They don’t bother you because Harry glares at them if they start walking over. He knows what they’re doing, and he keeps them away. But he’s subtle about it. He cares, he does. But he’s not going to let you know that.” Louis felt so confused after that. He thought that nearly every member of the student body other than Zayn and Niall hated him, and yet now Harry cared? He was terrified. He wanted to trust Harry, he just didn’t know how he could.

To make matters worse, Louis knew his heat was approaching. He had about a week before he’d have to start avoiding school in case his heat kicked in during it. Three days into that week, he was already feeling the discomfort in his abdomen. He debated going home, but he figured he could make it to the end of the day. However, he made sure to tell Niall how he felt so Niall could defend him if needed.

Lunch started out normal as usual, with Louis picking idly at his food since Harry had called him big. He didn’t like eating in front of Harry much. Niall was talking to him, and Louis was attempting to listen so he could ignore Harry’s presence. However, he suddenly felt the table shake violently. His eyes flickered from Niall down onto the table, finding Harry’s fist clenched there. And then Louis felt the hand settle on his shoulder.

“How’s it going omega, boy?” Louis twisted to see some boy he didn’t know the name of.

“Uh…” Louis squeaked.

“Leave him alone,” Harry hissed. “Get your hand off of him.”

“Aw, no!” the man sneered, ruffling Louis’ hair and roughly poking his cheeks. Louis winced in slight pain, and Harry was standing then, banging the table harder.

“I said leave him alone!” he roared, his alpha voice loud and clear.

The boy’s hands dropped from him immediately then, and he quickly muttered, “Okay, yeah, sorry Harry-”

But Louis couldn’t hear him well. At Harry’s voice, Louis’ abdomen gave a sharp tug, and he could feel it then. The low burn, his skin prickling as he started sweating and leaking a small bit of slick. His eyes were instantly locked on Harry, wanting the man to take him and help him through his heat, but he feared the man as well. He couldn’t have Harry hating him afterwards. Through his slowing thoughts, he felt himself being dragged to his feet by Zayn at the same time that Niall was restraining Harry.

“Let me go!” Harry bellowed, using his alpha voice so that Niall couldn’t help but listen. “He’s mine, he’s my omega! No one else gets him.”

“Harry no!” Zayn cried out, trying to keep a stumbling Louis behind him. Niall slipped up behind Louis as well, trying to sneak him away.

“Stop!” Harry demanded. “He’s mine!”

Zayn shook his head pleadingly, and Louis could slowly start to feel the will to be wary of Harry out the window. He smelled way too strongly of alpha getting worked up like he had. “Hear me out, please don’t alpha voice me. Think Harry, think! Louis is in danger right now out in the open like this. He’s in heat. I’d let you have him if I’d gotten his permission prior, but after recent events I don’t know his thoughts. I know he’s only recently started his heat but his mind could already be altered. You can’t have him this time. He needs to be taken home where he can get through it himself.”

Zayn flung a hand out to keep Harry from advancing, and Harry blinked in surprise, “Heat. Louis,” the alpha was clearly struggling against his animalistic instincts. “Oh God. Get him out of here! Get him away from people, please Zayn, I can’t do it because I might- get him somewhere safe.”

“I was planning on running him home-” Zayn tried.

“No! The pack house,” Harry croaked, and Louis peeked around Zayn to look at the panicked and disheveled Alpha. The lunch room around them had gone silent, most likely due to the glares Harry was shooting everyone. If anyone even dared get near Louis, Harry would undoubtedly tear them apart. “Up on the fifth floor, our alpha and omega room. Keep him safe. No, no actually I’m going home, too. No other alphas are getting to him. I’m keeping him safe. I’ll stay on the first floor and I won’t sleep-”

Louis couldn’t hear the rest then, as Niall was dragging him from the lunch room and towards the front doors of the school. He kept Louis pressed close as he told the office what was happening, and then he ushered Louis to the car, soothing him, “It’s all good, man. You can just wait your heat out at the pack house.”

Louis, however, was just thinking about getting to the pack house to a room that smelled like Harry.

 

*~*

 

Harry was going positively mental. Louis was being driven to the pack house with Niall, just an average wolf who was extremely under the influence of alpha voices. An alpha could find them and easily take Louis away. Which is why Harry not only sent Zayn to follow, but he was following them as well, sucking in deep breaths through his mouth to try and calm down. His dick was hard, his mind was racing, and he didn’t think he had ever felt such an intense level of fear. He’d been acting so cruel to Louis because he didn’t know what else to do, his heart and instinct wanted to love the omega, but he couldn’t help but think of Louis and Zayn together, and the jealousy brought out anger in him.

But all of that jealousy and anger flew out the window, he wouldn’t let Louis be kissed or touched by anyone else. Louis would be his, he wanted Louis. And yet, he did need Louis’ permission to have him. When he arrived at the house, he bolted from the car the second it was off and into the pack house. Zayn was already waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, and Harry nearly crashed into him.

“Is he-?!”

“He’s upstairs, he’s safe,” Zayn assured him. “He requested I go and get his heat kit from his house. He gave me his keys. Would you like to go get it so you don’t have to stay here and be miserable from his smell?”

Harry shook his head instantly, “No, no. I’m keeping him safe. I’m not letting anyone else get him.”

Zayn chuckled, patting his shoulder, “Niall’s checking to see if he needs water or food, and then Niall will be down here as well. He can help you resist and protect.”

Zayn left, and Harry stood in front of the door for a while before he began to pace. He kept thinking of Louis, and Louis being miserable during his heat, how he could help Louis and get something good out of it himself. He’d get Louis. All he could do was protect him. Which was why he began stalking the bottom floor, daring someone other than his pack to come and try to take his omega from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was going positively mental. He had nearly taken a swing at Zayn when Zayn entered the house once more with Louis’ heat kit, but Zayn had flung up the box in front of his face yelling out, “It’s me, Harry, it’s me!”

Harry didn’t relax, he simply continued pacing the hall as Zayn headed up the steps with Louis’ heat kit. Harry stiffened then, “You’re not taking that to him. Let Niall.”

“Okay,” Zayn held up his hands. “Alright, Lou. I’ve talked to Louis’ mother, caught her just as her lunch break was ending. Told her about Louis’ heat and how he’d be waiting it out here. She said she’d call and check up on him every day, so we’ll have Niall get Louis’ cellphone too. Don’t think he’ll be in a decent condition to speak to his mother.”

So Zayn retrieved the blonde from their room and sent Niall up to the fifth floor with Louis’ heat kit. Harry seized Zayn by the elbow, licking his lips and croaking out lowly, “What… what was in it? The heat kit.”

“I don’t know,” Zayn shrugged. “It’s Louis’ and says ‘Do Not Open’ on the top, I didn’t open it. I assume it’s got stuff to help him deal with his heat, maybe some toys.”

Harry grunted at that, starting his pacing back up. When Niall came back down the steps, he was blushing furiously, meaning Louis was most likely already in the process of taking care of himself. He handed the phone to Zayn, and the blonde tried to scurry past Harry after that, but Harry stopped him, “Did Louis say anything?”

“Nope, nothing, nothing at all,” Niall lied, his jaw clenching tightly as he clamped his lips together firmly. Harry knew he was lying.

“What’d he say?” Harry demanded in his alpha tone.

Niall’s breath left him in a quick huff, and he eyed Zayn cautiously, “He said he wanted…”

The boy trailed off, and Harry seized him by the shoulders, “What, Niall, what did he say he wanted? Why didn’t you get him it?”

“Because he wants you,” Niall squeaked. “He said he wanted you.”

Harry looked like he’d been punched, and Zayn quickly grabbed the alpha and dragged him down the hall to the bedroom while he was distracted. Harry was having none of that, “Let me go, damn it, I need to guard Louis

I can’t let anyone take him and-”

“But you aren’t going up there?” Zayn asked cautiously.

“If I go up there I might do something, and he’d let me do something, and while I want that he might not. If he regrets it I’ll regret it because I’ve hurt him enough already,” Harry moaned.

Niall, who had anxiously followed the two, came over to pet Harry’s shoulder, “That’s really sweet, Harry, aww. That’s the good alpha I know. I’ve wondered where he’s been.”

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, and Zayn sighed, “You need to  _try_ to relax. I think you should go somewhere else for the next few days so-”

“And leave Louis here unprotected? Not happening,” Harry shook his head.

Harry moved to exit back into the hall, hearing Niall whisper to Zayn, “He was literally pleading with me to get Harry. I don’t know if it’s just his heat talking or if he actually wants Harry.”

And then Zayn could smell it. A smell so strong that even his beta nose could detect it, so he knew that it had to be burning Harry alive. Louis’ smell, meaning Louis had finally cum upstairs. He glanced to the hall only to find it lacking the alpha, and he immediately darted from the room and dashed up the steps. He caught Harry striding through the living room for the next set of stairs, and he practically tackled him to the floor. His sisters on the couch watched confusedly as Harry wrestled Zayn over, croaking out, “Let me go-”

Harry broke free, taking the steps two at a time with his long legs. Zayn raced after him, yelling out, “Harry no! Harry you have to think!”

He caught up with Harry just as the man burst into the alpha and omega room on the top floor, and Zayn averted his eyes almost immediately. Louis’ hand was twisted down between his legs as he frantically shoved a dildo in and out of himself, spurting onto his chest as his eyes locked on Harry.

“S-shit Harry,” he whined. “Please. Please I need you, please-”

“Zayn get out,” Harry commanded.

“Harry no!” Zayn shook his head desperately. “Think this through, think about what Louis would want if he wasn’t in heat-”

“I said get out!” Harry commanded once more, this time using his alpha voice. The deep and rough sound of it had Louis’ crying out and cumming on his stomach for a third time, but he wasn’t even close to being finished. He’d have to cum several more times before he was even able to relax for a bit. And then he’d only be horny again, cursed by his heat for the next three days or so.

Zayn scurried from the room, and Harry locked the door behind him. The alpha spun around, breathing heavily, and Louis rolled over to present himself to Harry, “Please. Oh God, please, I need it.”

Harry stayed by the door, however, gripping the door handle tightly as he whispered in a gravel-y tone, “I won’t knot you. But I’ll do anything else you want.”

The omega whined at the denial of being fucked, burying his face into the pillows and whimpering, “You still don’t want me?”

Harry made a choking sound at that, “I do, shit, I do want you, I want you so bad. But you might not want me, okay, so I’m trying, I- this is probably a mistake as it is.”

“Do want you,” Louis nodded frantically, rubbing his face into the pillows and sheets, craning a hand out to Harry. “Please, you just smell so good and-”

The boy cut off, grinding his hips down against the bed and whining out Harry’s name. Harry had to stride over then, but he promised himself he wouldn’t take his clothes off. If he stripped too, it’d be far too dangerous for Louis. Harry was already achingly hard in his pants. He sank down on the bed next to Louis, hesitantly placing a hand on his back, “Your smell is the entire reason I’m up here.”

“Touch- touchtouchtouch,” Louis begged, trying to reach back and guide Harry’s hand down to his slick moistened bum.

Harry allowed him to move his hand, trying to clear his fogging mind at the feel of Louis’ bum beneath his hand. Louis pushed it up against Harry, and Harry swallowed hard, “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Louis gasped out. “Please.”

So Harry scrambled down towards the end of the big bed, spreading Louis’ legs and gently massaging Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis gave pleading little mewls, rolling his hips back and trying to reach back to spread his cheeks open for Harry. Harry pushed all concerned thoughts away, sliding a finger down Louis’ arse crack and rubbing it lightly over Louis’ slick-wet hole. He felt Louis’ body shudder, knowing that the simple touch had just made Louis’ cum all over the sheets.

The alpha groaned at that, wiggling down so he could taste Louis. The scent was maddening with Louis right there, Harry could literally smell Louis’ desire, and it made him want to rip off his clothing and plow into Louis right then and there. Instead, however, Harry flicked his tongue around, collecting slick and nipping at Louis’ cheeks before he finally ran his tongue over Louis’ whole. Louis keened in approval, desperately trying to spread his ass further. Harry used that as permission, delving in gratefully to eat Louis out in earnest.

Feeling an alpha’s tongue in him for the first time ever was far too much for Louis to handle. It felt  _so good,_ and Louis couldn’t keep still if he tried. He sobbed out in pleasure, grabbing backwards at Harry’s hair with his face pressed hard into the pillows as he wailed, “Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

At the feeling of Louis’ small hands tugging at his curls, Harry moaned against Louis and pressed his face further into Louis, licking in deeper and prodding his tongue into his hole. His face was positively coated with slick, and he loved it. Harry pulled his face away, jamming two fingers into Louis and aiming straight for his prostate, “Go ahead and cum, baby,” he cooed. “You deserve it, you’re going to cum so many more time anyway. Come on. Cum.”

Louis groaned as his orgasm rocked through him, leaving him trembling and still hard as he rutted against the mattress.

“More,” Louis pleaded. “More fingers, Harry, stretch me, p-please!”

Harry slid in a third finger, wishing that his fingers weren’t so thin. He knew that if he were to just knot Louis then Louis would finally be able to relax, but he couldn’t, They’d just have to make Louis cum until his cock was only half hard, and then Louis would be able to relax for a bit.

The omega was coated with a thin sheen of sweat, and Harry pulled his fingers out just so he could reach out and flip Louis over onto his back. The boy was weak and pliant, gazing pleadingly at Harry with hooded eyes. Harry gently stroked down Louis’ tummy, over his hips, and lightly touched the tip of Louis’ hard and leaking cock, “You poor baby, even after cumming so many times…”

“Please,” Louis hiccupped, a few tears slipping from his eyes. “Fingers.”

Harry slid three back into the boy, nudging Louis’ legs further apart with his elbows. Louis licked his pink lips, his mouth falling open obscenely, and Harry couldn’t resist. Without removing his fingers, he darted forward and slammed his mouth against the smaller omega’s. Louis tasted like sweat and did a bit more panting and whimpering than kissing, but Harry loved it. He loved Louis’ mouth and wondered why he hadn’t kissed it before.

When he broke the kiss, Louis gave him the most agonized look he’d ever received, and Harry’s heart broke a little, “What, baby, what else can I do?”

“More,” he begged. “‘M not full enough.”

Harry looked around, his lips pursed, “Where’s the dildo, does that make you feel full?”

“Please,” Louis nodded frantically. “Yeah, dildo.” Harry had to slide his fingers out, making Louis whine sadly. Harry found that the dildo had fallen onto the floor, and he leaned over the side of the bed to pick it up and make sure it was clean enough to slide into Louis. Louis had begun up a quiet chant of, “In, in, in, in-” at that point, and so he obliged Louis’ wishes and slid the dildo in all in one go.

Louis instantly came in a pitiful dribble on his tummy, and Harry felt so sorry for the boy when he saw that his dick still wasn’t shrinking. He rammed in and out of Louis with the pink silicone, reaching to stroke the omega’s sensitive dick as well. Louis shook his head frantically though, and Harry nearly groaned, “What’s wrong now?”

“Too far,” Louis croaked. “I don’t feel you, I can’t-”

“Okay, okay,” Harry soothed, trying to calm down Louis before he grew too worked up. “I’m… I’m going to put it in my lap, okay? You’ll have to do all the work, but you can ride it and I’ll hold you.”

Louis nearly scrambled up before Harry had even pulled the toy out. The omega was trembling as he waited for Harry to position himself properly. He held the dildo just over where his own crotch was, nodding for Louis to climb into his lap. Louis flung himself onto Harry, sinking down on the dildo almost immediately and clinging with both arms and legs to Harry as he bucked his hips to rub the dildo inside him. Harry held tightly to him in return, moving only slightly with Louis. Before he knew it, the mere friction of Louis grinding down on Harry’s hard cock had him popping a small knot in his pants. Louis could smell Harry’s pleasure, and it made him spurt out all over Harry’s shirt with a high whine.

“Harry,” he half sobbed, still grinding down on the dildo. “I still can’t, need your knot, please-”

Harry felt incredibly desperate. Louis was growing miserable, past pleasure from cumming and now nearing towards pain. And yet, the poor boy was still hard against Harry’s stomach. He needed something large, something to stick inside Louis so the boy was stretched enough. It was, after all, most likely his presence that made Louis’ body so desperate to have a knot. But then, an idea struck him.

“Okay, Louis, lay back,” Harry gently eased Louis back down onto the pillows. “There you go baby, spread your legs wide, okay?”

“Gonna knot me?” Louis croaked hopefully.

“No,” Harry swallowed hard. “But I think I know what might help you, I’m going to give you something a bit thicker than the dildo.”

“Please,” Louis nodded frantically.

Harry crawled over Louis to kiss him a bit more, kissing his way down Louis’ jaw and neck, sucking marks here and there. He attached his lips to Louis’ left nipple, sucking hard and making Louis’ back arch up off the bed as he seized Harry’s head in his hands. The alpha needed Louis as slick as possible, and he could still smell Louis’ body producing mass amounts of the slippery substance. When he deemed Louis ready, he slid down and slipped three fingers into Louis straight away.

Louis’ hips rolled down onto them, and Harry scissored and stretched them to prepare Louis for another. An omega’s body was made to take things, made to stretch, so Harry wasn’t too concerned. He just wanted to make sure Louis was ready. He figured that after all the orgasms Louis had, his body would be pretty accepting to Harry’s intrusions.

Four fingers in, and Louis was biting on his lip so hard Harry worried he’d draw blood. Louis nodded his head though, whimpering out, “Yeah, yeah…”

“I’m gonna try and slide my hand in okay…” Harry said quietly. “It’s gonna stretch, it’ll stretch you like a knot.”

“Please!” Louis wailed out.

Harry slid his entire hand into Louis, nearly choking at the sight. If he hadn’t already came in his pants, he knew that he would have cum then and there. Louis himself had gone rigid, stretched full with his mouth hanging open and his eyes clenched shut. Harry curiously formed a fist, and that was that. Louis’ back arched so far off the bed that Harry thought he probably could have crawled under Louis, and a scream of pleasure tore it’s way from Louis’ throat but choked off in a gurgled moan as Louis came once, twice, and then three times onto his chest.

He slumped down against the bed once more, wheezing and practically convulsing at the feeling of Harry’s fist in him. The alpha lightly moved his arm to give Louis the tugging sensation of a knot trapped inside him, and Louis moaned low in his throat. Much to Harry’s joy, he could finally see Louis’ cock softening on the small omega’s tummy.

“Such a good boy,” Harry cooed. “Such a good omega. Does this feel good? Feel like a knot?”

Louis nodded sluggishly, his eyes opening to blink at Harry slowly, “Thank you, Harry…”

Louis’ eyes were glassy and unfocused, and Harry rubbed at the omega’s thighs with his free hand, “Wanna come back to me? You can relax for a bit, you won’t be completely controlled by your heat.”

“Yeah,” Louis croaked. “Wanna… wanna come back. Wanna snuggle.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Come back then, come back and as soon as I take out my hand you can drink some water.”

Louis gave a whispered agreement, and Harry left his fist in Louis for several more minutes until Louis’ nose began to scrunch and he croaked out hoarsely, “Can I have some water?”

Harry uncurled his fist, easing his hand out then and reaching for Louis’ heat kit to clean him up. He knew Louis still had several more days of the torture, but hopefully with Harry to help him it’d be shorter than normal.

The two didn’t discuss if Louis still wanted Harry again, Harry simply helped Louis get a few sips of water before he settled down on the dirty sheets. He figured he should be grossed out, but the sheets were all messy from things that had come from  _Louis_ , and so for some reason Harry couldn’t feel disgusted. He simply pulled the omega close, once again protecting the small man from anything that could bring him harm, and Louis fell asleep like that.

The rest of Louis’ heat worked a bit like that. Once Harry had found out that his fist could trick Louis into thinking that he’d been knotted, he did it almost each time so that Louis wouldn’t have to suffer to horribly. He found that Louis quite enjoyed having Harry’s fist locked in him, and Louis felt so tight he wondered what it would be like to pop an actual knot inside the omega. Niall would bring up a tray of food for the both of them and leave it outside the door, because once Harry was with Louis he refused to leave the boy. He wanted to take care of Louis, protect Louis, hold Louis.

When Louis’ heat ended, he woke up from his pleasure-induced nap, and was finally fully back to his senses. However, he realized that he was curled up in someone’s arms with a small fan blowing on him. He couldn’t even remember how the fan had gotten there, but he certainly remembered everything Harry had done for him.

“Um…” Louis squeaked.

“You’re awake?” Harry asked. “Do you need me to-?”

Louis felt Harry’s hand slip from where it rested on Louis’ stomach down to Louis’ soft dick, and Louis hissed in sensitivity, “No… no it’s over.”

“Sorry,” Harry moved his hand away. “Are you… okay? Was this…”

“I’m fine, are you fine?” Louis whispered. “Or is this when you go back to hating me and being a dick now.”

He felt Harry’s head drop down against his shoulder, “No… no I never hated you.”

“You had a funny way of showing that,” Louis muttered. “You called me big.”

Harry winced, “Shit, I’m so awful. That was awful of me. You aren’t big, quite the opposite in fact. No wonder you started hating me.”

“I don’t hate you either,” Louis told him, afraid to move from the circle of Harry’s arms. It was warm and safe feeling there and he didn’t know if he’d be able to get back in them if he left. “You just really hurt me.”

“Oh God, I’m such a prick,” Harry croaked. “I was so jealous because you were supposed to be  _my_ omega, and when you kissed Zayn, I just snapped. I wanted to love you so bad but I didn’t want to get hurt. I see now that you really weren’t just kissing Zayn for fun, you truly were high.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want Zayn,” Louis scoffed. “Niall would kill me. I wanted you. I still currently want you, I’m pretty sure I do at least.”

“Really?” Harry asked hopefully. “You really want me?”

“Do you really want me?” Louis nervously chewed his lip.

Harry gave a low chuckle, “I just helped you through your heat without putting my cock in you once because I didn’t want to screw things up.  _That’s_ how much I want you.”

“Oh the struggle,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry lightly dug his fingers against the ticklish part of Louis’ tummy to make Louis giggle and squirm. “You were begging me for it, so don’t even give me any of that.”

“I was in heat, completely animalistic,” Louis huffed. “I had a good excuse.”

The alpha snuggled Louis closer hesitantly, grinning when Louis didn’t protest, “Well your heat made  _me_ animalistic. In that lunch room… with all those people. Thank God I’m the only alpha in town. I was so scared someone was going to take you from me. That’s why I had you brought here to the pack house. I wanted to keep you safe from out of town alphas. They for sure would have taken advantage of you and knotted you without your permission, you could have ended up stuck with a bond.”

“We aren’t…” Louis began slowly. “Are we bonded?”

“I didn’t knot you or bite you,” Harry promised. “Well, I gave you love bites, but none broke the skin and it wasn’t in the bonding spot.”

“Not that I would have minded,” Louis said quickly. “I just think we should take things slow. Even though you’ve already brought me an orgasm. Multiple, rather. We can still take things slow.”

Harry hummed in agreement, “We can. Just… promise me you won’t like, flirt with anyone else? Because if you want me you have to be all mine.”

“Of course,” Louis scoffed. “I’m not a whore like you thought. You are the first person besides myself to ever get a finger in me.”

Harry felt a surge of happiness and relief, and he kissed Louis’ shoulder, “Thank you.”

“Now,” Louis sighed, settling back into Harry. “I need to sleep some more, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Harry laughed. “I don’t know if you noticed, but if you were up I was up too working to make you cum.”

“I tried to let you sleep!” Louis huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes, despite Louis being unable to see since he was pressed up to Harry’s chest, “It’s hard to sleep when someone is grabbing your hand and shoving your fingers up their ass.”

Louis snorted, but reached behind him to feel at Harry, “Your clothes aren’t all gross, why?”

“If you haven’t noticed, you aren’t all gross either and neither are the bed sheets. I cleaned up while you were asleep,” Harry informed him. “Now sleep so I can too, we can talk more when we wake up and then we’re going to have to hold a pack meeting. Everyone needs to know that you’re my omega now, they need to know we’re going to try.”

“Sounds scary,” Louis murmured, frowning to himself.

“They’ll grow to love you,” Harry promised. “You have that effect on people.”

Louis wanted to ask Harry what he meant, but both were far too tired, and were quickly falling asleep in their spooning position once more.


	7. Chapter 7

After waking up Louis took a much needed shower while Harry got dressed. Once they were both presentable and not… sex smelling they left the room and made the long trek down to the 2nd floor to get something to eat. Louis was starving and Harry was making sure that he was taken care of. Zayn and Niall were there, both eating bowls of cereal and when Niall caught sight of the two he paused, spoon in midair.

Zayn looked at the blonde wolf before following his gaze to the Alpha and Omega standing in the doorway, hands linked at their sides.

“Did you guys fuck?” Niall asked, earning a elbow to the side from Zayn.

“God Niall. You can’t just ask people if they’ve had sex!” he chided and Niall flushed a deep red. Louis was blushing too, his gaze cast to the tile. “But uh, yeah. Are you guys like… did you…” Harry grunted, gently leading Louis into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit in.

“Actually, no. We didn’t,” Louis said, looking up at Harry who was going through the fridge and then to Niall. “He was really good actually. Um, we didn’t mate at all.”

That’s when Niall dropped his spoon, splashing his cereal all over himself. “You guys aren’t mated?”

“How the hell did you pull that off?” Zayn spluttered. “I thought for sure when you kicked me out that-”

Harry shook his head, cracking some eggs into a pan on the stove. “I have self control over my animalistic side, Zayn. No, we’re not mated. We’ve talked about it and  we’re going to go slow with it. Make out a real relationship before we tie ourselves together,” Harry said and Louis nodded. Zayn watched the two closely and shook his head with a smile on his lips.

“At least you guys don’t hate each other anymore,” he said and Niall hummed his acceptance of the statement.

“Yeah, Louis is so..freaking, emotional. I don’t know how much more I can take!” Niall joked, winking at Louis who flipped him the bird.

“Can you guys like..kiss and stuff?” Zayn asked, looking between the two. Harry stopped pushing the spatchula through the eggs to look at Louis who flushed a deep red.

“It’s up to him,” Harry told Zayn, using his spatchula to point at Louis.

“Well?” Niall asked, he had already cleaned up his cereal mess, using a towel from the corner of the room.

“I-uh. Sure?” Louis tried to sound confident in his answer but of course, it had to come out as a question. Harry let out a silent sigh of relief and started cooking again. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to hold back from kissing louis after what they’d just been though. It would be absolute torture.

“This is so going to be cute. I might just have to start carrying a camera around!” Niall gushed, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of Harry stirring the eggs. “My instagram is going to get so famous,” Niall added and Zayn snatched his phone from his fingers.

“No. You don’t put anything on Instagram until we’ve told the pack what’s going on,” He scolded and Louis pulled out his own phone, turning it to take a picture of the brooding Zayn and pouting Niall. Someone got in trouuuuble. Was what Louis added to the picture before he uploaded it to instagram.

“Speaking of pack, we need to make a meeting,” Harry said, pushing the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. He set it in front of louis who thanked him.

“We can have one today. It’s Sunday and nothing really goes on today,” Niall said, looking from Harry to Zayn for confirmation. He could sent a tweet or text and everyone would be there. Niall was a bit of a diamond among the pack.

“Better for today so you guys don’t go to school all lovey dovey and confuse everyone,” Zayn told them as he started eating his cereal again, it was now soggy.

“Yeah, today sounds like a good day. Seems a bit early but it would make the most sense,” Harry sat down next to Louis who was slowly eating his food. He appetite was quickly going away with the thought of being in front of the whole pack and labeled as Harry’s soon to be mate. All of the guys from the school who made fun of Louis would be there too, probably thinking that Louis whored out to Harry to get the position of his lover.

“You okay Louis?” Niall asked, leaning to poke Louis in the arm. The omega jumped, startled, then smiled.

“Yeah, fine. Just thinking about what the pack is going to think about me,” he mumbled, pushing his cooling eggs around on his plate.

“I’m sure they’ll love you just fine,” Niall soothed and Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, my family already loves the idea of you. Harry’s family doesn’t so much but i’m sure it’s only because they thought Harry didn’t,” Zayn covered his tracks about Harry’s family.

“They’d have no say in it anyway. They can like him or not like him. It’s not their choice. He’ll stay.” Harry sternly voiced, moving Louis’ chair closer to his own so he could settle a large warm hand on the boys thigh. “The pack is going to have to get used to the idea of Louis being around. I want him to move in,” Harry said finally, looking at Louis who flushed pink.

“Move in already?” He asked, pushing his plate away. He shouldn’t play with his food, it wasn’t a good habit.

“Yes. Move in already. There are alphas out there and I don’t feel comfortable with you living alone with your mother. Niall will surely be posting all about you on his social media and i’m sure a few alphas from other towns follow him, just to get information,” Harry said, turning to give Niall a stern look. The wolf was supposed to keep quiet for the most part on what happened in their pack, only wolves followed him but Harry didn’t want other packs to know things they shouldn’t.

“Well, the text and tweet has been sent. I told them at 4pm, if that’s alright with you guys,” Niall said, looking up from the phone he stole back from Zayn. Louis looked at Harry as the man nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ thigh. Zayn pulled out his own phone to send his own tweets, having a few more people than Niall does in his contacts.

*~*

The room was full and Louis was going to have a heart attack. He was going to keel over and die, right there.

“Harry, this is a lot of people,” Louis mumbled, looking around the packed room. People mumbled and talked to each other. Kids were put into a corner to play with their toys and one another.

“This is my...soon to be our, pack Louis. It’s large, I know.” Harry said, watching as people filed into the room and sat themselves down. The room was much like a living room but empty. It had a few couches for the elderly and blankets lied around for people to sit. Harry had told Louis that they were working on saving up money to build a small home like place for pack meeting like this. Just so it was big enough for everyone to have a chair to sit in.

“Do you know everyones’ names?” Louis asked, scooting closer to Harry’s side as a few boys walked in. They were some that were mean to Louis when they realized he was an omega and that their alpha didn’t want him. Well their alpha wanted him now.

“Yes. I do. This is a huge family here. I grew up with all these people. You’ll get to know them, I’m sure.” Harry looked around the people, seemingly counting and when he was done he held up a hand and the room went quiet. Louis slowly moved himself more behind Harry, most of the packs eyes on him. “Hello,” Harry started, looking around the room.

The pack replied with their own hello’s, the smaller children louder than the rest. Just to be heard.

“I have gathered you here today to talk about an important matter. As some of you know, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry moved to the side to put Louis on the spot, “Is an omega,” there were gasps and mumbles from the people who didn’t know.

“Do you know how rare that is?” Someone asked from the back, an elder women. Harry nodded, looking at all the younger faces.

“I do. Very much so. Louis has come to our pack to be apart of our family. He and I will be dating for the time being. We have not mated,” Harry finished and a lot of the men gasped. The alpha of their pack hasn’t mated the first omega in centuries? Absurd.

“Well, why haven’t you?” A teenager asked, it was a boy no more than 16.

“Because I’m not an animal and I will wait until he accepts me,” Harry told him making the whole pack this time murmur in disbelief.

“You’re going to wait for permission of an Omega?” A teen boy asked from the back. He was one of the boys that bullied Louis, pushing his books to the floor, tripping him.

“Yes. I will. Once Louis is apart of this pack he will be as important as me. He will bear my children. A heir. He is the first omega in centuries and he’s chosen me of all Alphas in the world to come to. He’s chosen this pack to live with. You will honor him, you will respect him, and you will do him no harm while he is here. Am I understood?” Harry asked the pack, his eyes on the one teen boy who sneered at Louis’ position.

Louis was getting a bit wet at the tone of Harry’s voice, he could feel it. He flushed a deep pink, looking around for Niall. The boy was sitting in the back, on Zayn’s lap. They connected eyes and Louis slowly calmed down, his heated flesh cooling and his hole drying.

“Where will he nest?” Zayn asked loudly, trying to get his voice heard.

“Nest?” A little girl asked from the corner of children under 10.

“Yes. Nest. Something Omega’s do once they’ve gotten pregnant. Take clothes and other things they like and make a nest out of it, usually lying on it or under it.” Zayn explained, holding up a little book. Louis knew that book, has read it a hundred times. It was all the information on Omega’s and their heats and pregnancies. Zayn was doing his homework and for that Louis was grateful.

“Th-there’s no set place. I-i’ll nest where i’m most comfortable. Probably with Harry, in his bed or something,” Louis told him, voice soft but loud enough to travel through the almost quiet room.  

“Somewhere safe,” Harry suggested. “We’ll most likely use the top floor for that.”

“Is that all?” A little boy asked, his big brown eyes wide but bored.

“One more thing. I don’t know if I said it before but Louis will be moving in with us. His mother will be joining him. You all will do your best to make them feel at home. They will be here for a while, a long while.”

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry wrapped his arm around Lous’ waist, pulling him close to his side. A few of the elder people aw’d and Louis’ blushed. He’s been doing that a lot lately being around Harry.

“They don’t even fucking know each other and they’re acting like they’re married,” someone said, there was a group of 6 teen boys making their way out and Harry felt an itch to personally make sure they backed off Louis.

Loui chewed on his lip nervously as everyone stared worriedly at him. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist in a protective manner, nodding at the pack, “You all may be dismissed. Remember what I’ve told you. You are to welcome Louis and his mother with open arms. They’ll be moving in within the next two days.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hadn't been kidding when he had said he wanted Louis and his mother to move into the pack house within the next two days. He personally escorted Louis to his home so that they both could tell Jay the news. Almost immediately she had jumped to conclusions.

"Wait, wait!" she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "You two are mated? Just like that?"

"No," Louis' brow furrowed in confusion. "We aren't mated yet, we're just giving it a try. Harry wants us to move in because it's safer there. There's no risk of out of town alpha's visiting, they won't be able to go on the grounds without permission."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I knew you had just spent your heat over there, Niall gave me daily updates and promised that you were being fed and looked after. Plus you two just kind of give off mated vibes-"

Louis was then very aware of Harry's arm curled around his waist, and apparently Harry was too because he pulled Louis a tiny bit closer, "We decided we'd wait until Louis was sure. I am very much sure that I want Louis as my mate, I just need to prove to him that I'm worthy of being his alpha. If you didn't know, I've been a bit of an... and excuse my language... an asshole, lately. "

“She knows,” Louis supplied. “She had to deal with the results of that.”

Harry’s nose scrunched, and Louis patted his chest. Louis’ mother of course agreed to move in to the pack house, it’s what they’d been trying to find all along. A pack that would accept Louis so that Louis wouldn’t be a rogue omega. It was dangerous to be a rogue omega. Harry had almost everything taken care of, having several other wolves come to help move Louis into the pack house since Louis’ mother was busy working.

Most of their stuff was just moved into storage considering the pack house was already furnished, as were the rooms they were given, so they just had to decorate their space with personal belongings. Louis was given his own room, but instead of putting his things in it, Harry nonchalantly put Louis’ things in his own room.

“So we could stay on the bottom floor, or we could move up to the fifth floor,” Harry informed the omega.

“It’s lonely up there,” Louis pursed his lips.

“Then we’ll stay on the first floor with the others,” Harry nodded. “Except when I’m in rut or you’re in heat. That way if I’m not with you, you won’t be lonely.”

The statement earned Harry a kiss on the cheek for his sweetness, and then the two continued to unpack Louis’ things. Louis’ mother was seeming to get along well with the other mothers, so Louis was happy for that. He was even happier when he fell asleep in Harry’s bed for his first night actually  _living_ in the pack house rather than just sleeping over. The day after he moves into the pack house, he and Harry finally return to school. He rode with Harry, and the entire way there he couldn’t fight the nervousness that continued to swell inside him.

“What if it’s worse now?” Louis asked softly. “The bullying.”

“They won’t bother you anymore,” Harry swore. “Because I won’t let them.”

And Harry was true to his word. Louis waited for him after every class since Harry had the class after Louis’, and yet Harry still walked with Louis to his next class even though he was already at his own. He sat next to Louis at lunch rather than beside him and shared his food with Louis. Niall kept sneaking pictures of the two and cooing over them while Zayn simply gave fond eye rolls whenever Harry would feed Louis a potato chip or kiss pudding, that he had put there, off of Louis’ nose.

“I told you he was a domesticated alpha,” Niall laughed, ignoring the glare Harry gave him. “The big bad wolf persona he was giving off was just because he’s a jealous little puppy.”

“Horan I swear to God, I will tear you a new one,” Harry teased as he fixed Louis’ fringe.

Zayn watched the two curiously, lips pursed, “If I would have known that you two would be like this I would have let you help Louis through a heat sooner. It’s like you’re already mated.”

“It’s in Harry’s nature to care for Louis,” Niall pointed out. “Even though technically Louis isn’t his omega.”

Niall earned himself another glare, and Harry wrapped both of his arms around Louis, “He’s my omega.”

“I’m his omega,” Louis nodded. “Best not argue with him. I tried telling him that since I’m not mated I could really belong to anyone who claimed me at the moment. He nearly had an aneurism.”

“You’re my omega,” Harry insisted, nibbling Louis’ ear possessively.

People in the lunchroom could clearly see the two, and Louis half wondered if they thought he and Harry had mated as well. He hoped they did. Then they’d  _definitely_ leave him alone. He figured Harry would keep him safe as it was though, and he didn’t worry too much about it.

For the rest of the week, and for a month on after that, Harry and Louis kept up their routine. Harry walked Louis around to his classes, sat next to him at lunch, and then they’d drive home where they’d either play on Zayn’s ps3 or they’d cuddle and watch tv. When Harry and Zayn had to go out to meet with alphas from other packs, he of course made Louis stay at home, so then Louis usually did homework with Niall and Liam. But Louis loved it. He loved the new friends he got, the new house, and he was entirely certain that he loved Harry.

However, on his sixth week of living in the pack house, Harry had to miss two days of school for alpha meetings and during those two days Louis barely got to see him at all. He felt lost without his alpha, like part of him was missing too, and then he figured he understood why people thought they were already mated. They acted just like a soulbonded alpha and omega. When Louis got back from school on his second day without Harry there, he was overjoyed to find Harry sitting on the porch rail and waiting for him. Louis all but dumped his school things on Niall to bolt for the alpha.

Harry grinned largely as he jumped down to meet Louis halfway, scooping him up and hugging him tight as he buried his face into Louis’ hair, “Hi.”

“Oh God,” Niall groaned, making Zayn chuckle. “You two are like some lovesick couple from the movies.”

Louis flipped Niall off, but then he had to use both hands to cup Harry’s face as he pressed their lips together. When their lips parted Harry placed Louis back down on his feet, but he kept a gentle grip on Louis’ shoulders and adjusted the coat Louis wore. They had long since lost their fall weather, and the cold of winter was upon them, “I missed you.”

“I missed  _you_ ,” Louis said in exasperation. “School without you was tough.”

Harry almost immediately looked concerned, looking from Zayn to Louis, “What, why? People didn’t bother you, did they? I  _told_ Zayn to watch out for you, who was it I’ll kick their-”

“No, no one bothered me,” Louis rolled his eyes, gently standing on his toes so he could cover the alpha’s mouth. His brow furrowed then as Harry’s words fully registered in his mind. “Wait, you told Zayn to watch out for me?”

Harry blushed a tad, but Zayn completely threw Harry under the bus, “He did. Multiple times. Reminded me several times throughout the day and asked me to follow you from class to class to make sure no one bothered you.”

“So you  _stalked_ me?” Louis laughed. “You could have just walked with me...”

“Niall walked with you,” Zayn shrugged. “I followed behind unseen. It was like an undercover mission.”

Louis turned his attention back to the alpha, lightly booping his nose, “You’re something. I would’ve been fine, you know, I  _did_ survive seventeen years without you.”

Harry shrugged, “It made me feel better knowing you were alright since I couldn’t be here to see that myself.”

Louis kissed Harry once more, smiling at him, “Well, if you really want to take care of me, drive me somewhere to get me more suppressants? The only store we have in this tiny-ass town is out of them.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Like… go a town over? I can go pick them up, but I don’t know if I want you going. There’s alpha’s in other towns, believe me I just got done meeting with like thirty of them.”

“Well I don’t know about you two, but I’m fucking freezing so I’m going inside,” Niall announced, carrying Louis’ things to him and practically dropping them onto Louis’ feet. Zayn watched his boyfriend march inside, and he sighed, “I’d offer to go get them but I already promised Niall we’d cuddle and play violent games on the Xbox.”

“Go play violent games, too, Louis,” Harry cupped Louis’ jaw. “I’ll run over and get your suppressants and then I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’m coming,” Louis said firmly.

“I really don’t like hearing that in this context, please go inside and then when I get back maybe you can use it for another reason,” Harry teased, making Zayn splutter and Louis flush hot. They hadn’t been very intimately close though, not since Louis’ heat. They kissed and cuddled but that was it. Both of them were fearful that if they were the slightest bit intimate they wouldn’t be able to hold off. They’d take it all the way and mate. Although, the idea started sounding much better to Louis the more time he spent with Harry.

“I missed you so much,” Louis pouted, hunching his shoulders a bit to make himself seem smaller, more fragile. He knew Harry was a sucker for his petite size. “People here are exhausting.”

“Louis. I’ve informed people to leave you alone if they’re wary of you. They aren’t going to be cruel because I’d make them leave the house, maybe even the pack. You’ll be playing video games with two of your best friends, why don’t you want to do that?” Harry groaned. Louis knew he was on the right track to getting Harry to cave.

“They don’t adore me as much as you do,” Louis giggled, and Harry scoffed.

“If they did I’d have to kill them,” Harry sighed, looking down at Louis’ stuff on the ground. He stooped down and gathered it up, motioning with his head for Louis. “Come on, baby.”

“I’m not going inside,” Louis whined. “I want to come with you.”

“We’re putting your stuff inside so we can go get your suppressants. You can come with me.”

Louis crowed out in victory, bounding after Harry so they could put Louis’ school stuff in their room. Zayn and Niall were already setting up the Xbox when they waved a quick farewell, and then they headed out to get into Harry’s car. As they drove, Harry was quiet, so Louis shyly reached over and held out a hand for Harry to take, “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Nah,” Harry accepted Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers together. “Just a bit nervous is all. Not used to you being around the risk of other alphas, you know? Because you definitely smell like an omega to alphas, and they’ll be able to smell that you aren’t a bonded one.”

Louis pouted, “I know. Everyone else thinks we’re bonded because they can’t smell me like you can. You alpha’s are cheaters.”

Harry laughed, squeezing Louis’ hand, “Just stay close, okay?”

“Of course,” Louis scoffed. “To be close to you is the entire reason I wanted to come with you.”

Once they had reached the store, Louis was pleased to see that it seemed fairly empty. He figured it would ease Harry’s nerves a bit. Harry got out of his side and rushed to Louis’ so he could help him out as well. They walked in side by side with Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. The second they stepped through the sliding doors Harry was stiff and alert, watching everyone carefully.

“There  _is_ an alpha in here. Fuck.”

“Harry, it’s fine,” Louis soothed. “If they see that I’m with you maybe they won’t bother me.”

“Let’s just get your suppressants and get out,” Harry murmured, hurrying Louis along towards the pharmacy area of the store.

Louis scanned the shelves, finding both of the suppressants he took: the one that controlled his heats and the one that acted as birth control. He held them up to Harry with a small smile, but Harry’s attention was elsewhere. The alpha’s jaw was clenched tightly, the tendons in his neck standing out a tad. Almost immediately he was pulled into a tight hug, practically being crushed to the large alpha.

“Harry-” Louis grunted.

An unknown voice made Louis’ words falter as it spoke out, “This is an interesting find indeed.”

“May I help you?” Harry asked coldly, and Louis felt himself being shifted away from Harry’s chest and tucked behind the taller boy.

Louis still peeked with the best of his ability around Harry to look at the other man standing there. He was tall, perhaps even a bit taller than Harry, and most likely a few years older. He had quite a bit of muscle, blonde hair to his chin, and quite a bit of scruff on his face. Everything about him, including his stance, screamed alpha. Louis couldn’t smell him over Harry’s scent though, and Louis wondered if that meant Harry was trying to hide Louis’ scent with his own. But if the alpha was coming over to see them, Louis knew it meant that he had figured out what Louis was.

“You’ve got a lot of willpower to just be walking around with an unbonded omega like that,” the man smirked. “I’m Kaleb.”

“How nice, we’ll be leaving now,” Harry huffed, trying to back away with Louis.

“Where’s the rush?” Kaleb asked. “Who’s the petite little cutie you’ve got behind you?”

Harry’s grip grew so tight Louis briefly worried about being crushed, but then Harry growled. Louis had to try his hardest to keep slick from forming. He knew that it wouldn’t help their situation in the slightest, “It doesn’t concern you.”

“Omegas are rare, of course it does. He’s unbonded, and unbonded means free game,” Kaleb chuckled, trying to look around Harry, and Harry took another step back with Louis. “What’s your name, beautiful?

“Unbonded does  _not_ mean free game,” Harry snarled. “He’s mine, we’re together, and you can’t have him. He’s with me.”

“Then why haven’t you knotted him?” Kaleb arched a brow.

“We’re getting to know each other,” Louis spoke up sassily. “My alpha here, unlike you, isn’t a complete animal.”

The alpha gave a surprised bark of laughter, “Ooh, I like him. An omega with a fiery side.”

He stepped forward again, and Harry grew tenser than he already was as he snarled, “Don’t come any closer than you already are.”

“Until you’ve knotted him,” Kaleb shook his head with an amused look. “He’s free for anyone to take. And looking like he does,  _everyone_  is going to want him. I’ll keep him a secret though, don’t worry. Because if you decide not to mate him, send him my way, yeah? I think I’ll let my inner animal free. Unlike you  _I_ have the balls to knot him. See you around, cutie.”

“Fuck off,” Harry spat. The low rumble in Harry’s chest hadn’t really stopped ever since Kaleb had started advancing on them. But much to Louis’ relief, the alpha turned and walked back down the aisle. Harry instantly spun around, grabbing Louis up in his arms.

“Harry,” Louis croaked as he scrambled to keep hold on his suppressants. “Harry it’s okay-”

Harry simply grunted in response, whisking Louis towards the self-checkout. He placed Louis down so he could scan and pay. He waited only long enough to grab their change and receipt, but he didn’t bother to bag the items. He simply tucked them into Louis’ arms and scooped him back up. He all but rushed Louis to the car, tucking him carefully into the passenger seat and locking Louis’ door behind him as he shut it.

The alpha was breathing heavily as he slid into the driver’s seat, and he shut the door and started the car to keep Louis warm. Louis stretched out a soothing hand for him, touching Harry’s cheek, and Harry pressed his face against Louis’ palm. He didn’t say anything however, simply glanced to make sure Louis was buckled before he put the car in drive and peeled forward out of the parking space. He drove straight home, escorting Louis into the house as soon as the car was parked. Niall and Zayn poked their heads out of Zayn’s room to greet them, but Harry ushered Louis into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

He was fumbling almost instantly to pull the suppressants from Louis’ hands, carelessly tossing them onto the dresser before he picked Louis up and carried him to the bed. Louis squeaked in surprise as Harry toppled onto the bed with him, the alpha’s mouth cutting off Louis’ startled sound. In an instant Harry was ravaging him, his hands all over, stroking and petting as he slipped his tongue out to prod against Louis’ mouth insistently. Louis allowed it, kissing back just as fervently, but in slight confusion as well.

And then he felt it, Harry’s hands going for his zipper. He’d already been slightly hard from Harry’s possessive behavior and their far too heated kissing, and despite the slick he could feel starting to form he grabbed Harry’s hands and turned his face away from Louis’ persistent mouth.

“Wait, Harry,” he panted. “Hold on…”

Harry froze with his lips attached to Louis’ jaw, and he pulled back a bit to look at Louis. The alpha was still breathing hard, and his eyes were slightly wild. Louis wiggled, trying to get Harry beside him rather than on top of him, and the larger boy reluctantly followed his wishes. Louis pulled Harry’s hands to his chest, kissing the knuckles, and Harry finally croaked out, “Louis…”

“Don’t make them rush us…” Louis said quietly. “Do you really want to mate just because some alpha was being a dick? We want our bonding to be special, right?”

“Well yeah I want it to be special but I don’t-” Harry croaked, dropping his gaze. “I don’t want them wanting you, they want you because you’re not bonded. They don’t get you.”

“Kaleb is the only one,” Louis soothed, releasing one of Harry’s hands to reach around and play with the curls at the base of Harry’s neck. “And I won’t ever belong to Kaleb.”

“Don’t even say his name,” Harry whispered pleadingly. “I don’t like it…”

“Me either,” Louis cooed. “I like Harry. Even if he is a silly, jealous oaf.”

Harry’s face looked pained, but he reached for Louis pants again. Louis' nose scrunched at first, thinking he hadn't convinced the alpha, but Harry rebuttoned and zipped them. Louis smiled lovingly at him, wiggled closer, and hugged Harry tightly. He felt Harry’s face press up against his neck. It’d be good for Harry there, he’d be able to smell Louis’ scent and most likely his own scent. No other alpha scent would be on Louis, Harry hadn’t let Kaleb touch the smaller boy. 

“You’re mine,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck.

 “I’m yours.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stuck extra close to Louis for the rest of the day and for most of the day after that. He made sure to be waiting for Louis outside of the classroom the  _moment_ Louis got out of class even though there weren’t any alphas in the school other than himself. He was extremely paranoid, and Louis found it a tad endearing that Harry cared that much. Niall tagged along with them still like always, rambling on to Louis about a footie match. Harry walked pressed close to Louis, his arm around Louis’ waist. He was too busy watching the people around them to talk.

However, when they reached their last class of the day, Harry sighed, “I won’t be able to meet you after this. I have another alpha meeting to go to.”

Louis frowned, and Niall took that as a hint to go ahead and go into the classroom so he could leave the two boys their space, “Again? You have a meeting  _again_?”

“It’s not two days like the last one,” Harry promised. “I’ve just got to go check out right now and then I should be back by dinner.”

Still, the omega poked his lips out in a pout until Harry kissed him softly. Sighing, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, gazing up at the alpha, “I guess… sure you don’t want to take me with you?”

Like always, Harry took things far too seriously when it came to Louis’ safety, even if Louis was teasing, “I couldn’t risk putting you in danger like that. All those alphas… one alpha knowing about you is enough to make me lose sleep.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but he was running out of time to get into his classroom, so he simply hugged Harry one last time, “I know, I know, you’re a big worrying oaf. But I love you and I’m going to miss you. Who’s taking me home, or am I walking?”

Harry scoffed, fixing Louis’ hair that had been mussed during their hugging, “Zayn and Niall are taking you home of course. You all can do homework there or do whatever you all do when I’m gone.”

The final bell rang, and Harry’s nose scrunched. Louis kissed him one last time, standing on his toes to do so, and then he scurried into the classroom and plopped down next to Niall. He could still see Harry standing in the hall and looking a little lost, but Harry waved sadly and then disappeared off down the hall. Niall was watching Louis and saw as the omega’s face fell, and he reached over to poke him, “Cheer up, mate. Harry’s going to be back tonight, you don’t need to be with him all the time anyway.”

“Just because I don’t need to be doesn’t mean I don't want to be,” Louis sighed. “Run into one alpha in the grocery store and then I’m not allowed to go out with Harry ever.”

“Harry is going to meet with alphas!” Niall laughed, but the teacher shushed them and they had to quiet down for class.

When school finally ended, Zayn met them at the front doors, and he smirked at Louis as he and Niall walked up, “So what did you say to Harry to make him so guilty?”

“Wait, what?” Louis arched a brow, and Zayn held the door open for them to go out.

He didn’t respond until he was following along behind Louis and Niall, “Harry called me and asked me to make sure you were okay, like not upset. Told me he put his debit card in my car and that I should get you whatever you want.”

Louis smirked, “He is so whipped… all I did is pout a little and ask why I couldn’t come. I mean, yes, I’m sad, but Niall’s right. He’ll be back this evening and if I spend too much time with him we could possibly be at each other’s throats eventually. Although, I’m not turning down an opportunity for ice cream so let’s go get that.”

“It’s winter,” Zayn frowned.

“I don’t care,” Louis grinned, and then continued in a sing-song voice. “Whatever I want, Harry said.”

And Louis did get what he wanted, much to his and Niall’s joy. They returned home with hot fudge sundaes from a local ice cream parlor, and to pass the time they started on homework. But they could only kill so much time with the homework they had. Soon their ice cream was gone and their homework was finished, and yet Harry wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours.

Louis flung himself down miserably onto Niall and Zayn’s bed, “What am I supposed to do now?”

The Irishman got up, walking over to the Xbox in the corner of Zayn’s room and turning it on, “We could… play Black Ops Zombies?”

“Sure, why not,” Louis sighed.

“Awesome, let me get Zayn,” Niall crowed, bolting from the room.

The blond eventually came triumphantly back into the room, leading Zayn behind him, and he passed out the controllers happily. Louis  _did_ enjoy the game, and he figured it would kill time until Harry returned, so he let Niall hand him the third player controller and waited as Niall set the game up. However, when they had to choose users, Louis purposely chose the one Niall always took.

“I get to be the user Ireland,” he declared.

“No way, sign out and give that back!” Niall demanded.

“Nope, I got it first,” Louis disagreed.

Zayn held up his hands, moving out of the way of their battle. The blond wolf tossed down his controller and lunged to try and grab Louis’ so he could sign the omega out. Louis twisted away, craning his arms as far as he could away from Niall. Niall was much bigger than Louis though, and he could easily stretch and grab at Louis’ arms.

“Give it!” Niall whined.

“No!” Louis squirmed, trying to roll away. He managed to worm his way out of Niall’s grip and made a dash for the door. Niall beat him there, holding his arms out to block Louis’ path.

“Gotcha,” Niall smirked, so Louis lowered his head and charged Niall.

He head-butted the wolf in the stomach, but head-butting also involved ramming his nose against Niall’s arm that flew up to try and shield himself. Louis dropped the controller then, stumbling backwards with a frown and reaching to touch his sore nose, “Ouch, you jerk-”

“You head-butted- oh shit,” Niall’s jaw dropped, and Zayn’s head snapped up towards Louis.

Louis felt it then, the wetness coming from his nose and dripping down over his lips and chin, most likely onto the floor. He looked at his hand to find the bright red substance, and then he all but screeched, “I’m bleeding! I have a bloody nose!”

“Calm down, calm down,” Zayn rushed to his aid, searching frantically until he spotted an old towel in the hamper. “I think Niall used this for his hair, put it on your nose while I get ice.”

“I gave Louis’ a bloody nose,” Niall croaked, his eyes wide and horrified. “I’m going to die.”

“I’m the one that head-butted you, why would I try to kill you?” Louis groaned, clutching the towel to his nose. “Gross, blood is on my mouth!”

“Not you,” Niall hissed. “Your boyfriend!”

“Nah. Harry won’t even find out, now can you help me to the bathroom so I can wash my chin and mouth?” Louis mumbled around the towel, and Niall immediately nodded and moved to help the younger lad.

*~*

Harry wanted to leave the moment he entered the alpha meeting. They were all idly talking amongst themselves, but when Harry entered the room they all turned to look at him. It was then that Harry saw the familiar blonde hair, the stubbly beard, and the muscled form. His blood boiled, and he strongly considered storming out before he caused a scene, but it wouldn’t be very alpha like if he left the meeting. So, he forced himself over to a chair as everyone looked away once more, and he sat down, trying not to glare at Kaleb.

Ignoring Kaleb was hard to do, however, when Kaleb pointed to Harry and called out over the low hum of talking, “Guys, he’s the one with the omega. Harry Styles.”

Harry froze, refusing to believe that Kaleb had just exposed Louis. Louis wasn’t his to  _talk_ about, no one else was supposed to know about Louis. The curly haired alpha was on his feet in an instant, snapping out, “But it’s none of your business, so let’s all just sit down and have a meeting. What the hell are we talking about this time?”

“Pack space, pack members,” the leader of the meetings said slowly. “You’ve made a new addition to your pack?”

“Yes, I have, and he will  _stay_ in my pack,” Harry said firmly, crossing his arms but refusing to sit down as everyone else sat. There were several alphas that were bigger than him, but if it came down to it he would fight all of them if they got near Louis. The mere thought of them taking Louis made him feel sick to his stomach.

“An omega?” the meeting leader, Harry thought he recalled his name being Daniel, pressed.

Harry was quiet, he didn’t want to tell them about Louis. But if the others thought that he was hiding secrets they could start a fight against him which would get all the other pack members involved, and he couldn’t do that. Sighing, he gave two quick nods of his head, eyeing all the other alphas to gauge their reactions. There was a lot of whispering, whispering that made his skin prickle, and he growled quietly, “He isn’t available. He is part of my pack, and-”

“He’s not bonded,” Kaleb interrupted. “Crazy, right?”

“Stop,” Harry snarled. “He will be eventually.”

“Very well, very well,” Daniel called out. “Everyone settle. Harry has found an omega, which is going to be very good for all of us. As you all know, omegas are known for producing  _more_ omegas. We’re going to hope that when this omega of Harry’s starts childbearing that there will be several omegas born. They can be distributed to the packs for raising.”

“No?” Harry said in alarm. “They’re going to stay with their family pack and leave if they decide they want to leave… you are  _not_ taking any of my future children.”

“Clearly we have someone here who is not willing to discuss pack members, so let’s move on to territory. Would anyone like to request more?” Daniel finally sighed, but he gave Harry a cold look.

Harry sat down in his chair so that he wouldn’t kick it over, quietly seething as he glared at the alphas around him. A few kept glancing at him, and Kaleb was full-out staring. Harry wanted nothing more than for the meeting to end. If the stupid alphas around him weren’t trying to take his omega they were trying to take his children that weren’t even born yet. He didn’t dare tell Louis, it would only worry him. Louis might refuse to bond if he knew that alphas were on their case like they were.

When the meeting finally ended, Harry got up and stormed straight out. He was so stressed and angry that his hands shook, and he glanced at all the other alphas heading towards their vehicles. There was a slight fear in the back of his mind that one was going to follow him home, but if that were to happen he knew Zayn would be waiting on the front porch with Louis tucked safely away inside the house, and there would be a battle right there in front of the pack house if needed.

But no one followed Harry as he drove the fifteen minutes home, and by the time he reached the pack house he wanted nothing more than to go in and cuddle with Louis. Louis had a talent at making him feel better, and he had missed the omega. All the other alphas didn’t care about Louis like Harry cared, they just wanted him for his omega status. Harry climbed from the car, sluggishly walking up the steps and opening the front door. Zayn froze where he was on the second to the last step, gaping in surprise at Harry, and then the smell hit the alpha.

It was Louis’ smell, but it was tainted in a coppery scent that made Harry’s stomach twist and his heart swell up into his throat. The trembling in his hands was back as he strode forward to grab at Zayn, “What happened? What happened, where is he, where’s Louis?”

Zayn pointed towards the hall bathroom, and he tried to touch Harry’s shoulder as he spoke, “That way, he’s fine but-”

Harry was already yanking away though, racing for the bathroom to find Niall holding a baggie of ice wrapped in a bloody rag to Louis’ face. The sweater Louis wore, Harry’s sweater, was covered in blood. Louis’ blood.

“Harry!” Louis’ eyes lit up, and Harry couldn’t see the lower half of his face but he assumed Louis had smiled. That did nothing to soothe the nausea he could feel, the growing panic at the sight of his hurt omega. Louis shouldn’t have been anything but healthy and happy.

“Oh my god,” Harry croaked. “What happened, he’s hurt, what happened to him?”

He nudged Niall out of the way, although Niall still held onto the ice and rag as he examined Harry’s anxious eyes, “It’s a nosebleed…”

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, stroking Louis’ hair and looking crushed. “Are you… are you okay, baby?”

“It’s just a nosebleed, not a fatal wound,” Louis giggled, his voice muffled by the rag.

“Please…” Harry tried to keep his gaze off of Louis’ blood covered sweater. “I need to know.”

“Yes, I’m alright,” Louis’ brow furrowed. Harry could tell by his expression that he’d be frowning. “Harry, what’s the matter?”

“You’re hurt,” Harry said miserably, kissing Louis’ forehead as he nudged Niall’s hand out of the way so he could take up rag duties. “I think… I think the blood stopped though, it doesn’t smell fresh.”

The alpha carefully removed the rag away from Louis’ face, dabbing gently at the blood smeared gruesomely on the omega’s cheeks. It was a sight Harry never wanted to see again. Louis’ fingers reached up to rub at the swollen bridge of his nose, and he winced, “That smarts a bit.”

Zayn appeared in the doorway behind them, and Harry turned away from Louis just long enough to get the rag wet before he snapped at the beta, “How in the hell did this happen?”

“It was me,” Louis said immediately. “We were just playing Black Ops Zombies and I got a little excited and accidentally whacked myself in the nose with the controller. Zayn and Niall have been playing doctor ever since.”

Harry had set to work gently wiping blood from Louis’ face with feather light touches. His voice was soft when he gently touched Louis’ hip, giving a careful tug on the sweater, “Can you take this off, lovely?”

Louis tugged off the sweater, grunting as it brushed over his sore nose, and then he stood still as Harry’s hands gently cupped his face so the alpha could inspect the damage. Harry kissed the bruising skin softly, and Louis hummed, “Thank you, that actually makes it feel better.”

“I don’t think it was broken…” Harry murmured softly. His face was still pained, and his chest still had a dull ache from his previous panicking, but Louis smell was already smelling cleaner and less tainted. Much more healthy and uninjured.

“How did the pack meeting go?” Zayn asked.

Harry pulled Louis carefully into his arms, resting his head atop the smaller lad’s, “It sucked. They all… they all  _know_ Zayn, so we’re going to have to take extra precautions. Long story short I’m probably never sleeping again. And Louis, Louis you need either me, Niall, or Zayn with you at all times, alright?”

“Wait, they know?” Niall gasped. “They know about Louis?”

“Yeah. Yeah they know,” Harry sighed.

The alpha felt Louis’ arms squeeze him tightly, and Louis craned his head back to kiss Harry’s chin, “Don’t stress about it Harry, they can’t come on pack territory easily. Let’s just go cuddle or something.”

Harry’s eyes fell on the bloodied jumper on the floor and then on the bloody rag in the sink. He shuddered, nodding his head, “Okay… okay, yeah. Zayn or Niall, could you maybe throw out the rag and the sweater? I don’t think the stains will ever come out.”

“Ah, that’s your sweater, I’m sorry,” Louis frowned. “I bet one of our mum’s could get out the stain.”

“I don’t want it anymore,” Harry shook his head. “Thank you, though.”

He tried to usher Louis from the bathroom so they could go cuddle, but Louis seemed determined to pick up the sweater, “You’re just going to throw it out?”

“Sweaters are replaceable,” Harry let Louis pick the bloody clothing up, but he gently took it from him with shaky hands and held it out to Zayn. Zayn took it, and turned to head upstairs with it to throw it out. Niall scurried after him, and Louis looked up at Harry in concern.

“Well yeah, but-”

“You’re not replaceable.”

Louis’ blushed at that, and the color in his cheeks made his bruised nose seem even worse, “Harry, love, it was just a nosebleed… I’m fine.”

“I didn’t like it,” Harry mumbled.

“Alright, let’s go cuddle,” Louis cooed, and he let Harry escort him back into their room where Harry stripped off his shirt as well so that he and Louis could be chest to chest without clothing between them. He can smell Louis’ clean, uninjured, and unmarked by alpha’s scent better. It’s the second time that Louis has let Harry hold him so that the alpha can calm down, and Harry feels so incredibly grateful.

Harry stroked hair off of Louis’ forehead, gazing into the omega’s blue eyes. He thinks they’re beautiful, “Hey… try to be careful when I’m not here to make sure you’re safe, okay? No more hitting your nose with Xbox controllers. I just… I got back from meeting with all those alphas who know about you now, and I could smell the blood the second I stepped into the house. I was so scared.”

“Just a nosebleed,” Louis reminded for the third time. “And I’m your omega, so no other alphas are going to bother us.”

Louis’ words do help Harry calm down in the slightest. Harry loves hearing Louis call himself Harry’s omega.

“I missed you,” Louis continued.

“ _I_ love you,” Harry kissed Louis softly then, ending the conversation other than Louis’ ‘I love you too’ against Harry’s lips.

They eventually put shirts back on to head upstairs for dinner, and Louis holds Harry’s hand under the table while Harry tells the members in the pack house how the meeting went. As Harry explained how the alphas had talked about wanting to make additions to their packs, all of the wolves at the table looked to Louis. Harry squeezed Louis hand gently, shaking his head, “No. He’s our member. They aren’t going to get him.”

The pack doesn’t seem very worried after that, and Harry felt less worried as well at the feeling of Louis’ hand in his. It’s made more than clear to Harry then just how much he needed Louis, and he’s determined to keep his omega away from other alpha’s and out of harm’s way.


	10. Chapter 10

“Harry, how good are you at pre-calculus?” Louis sighed. He and Harry were on Harry’s bed, the wolf sprawled out with Louis sitting between his legs as he tried to complete his homework. He generally had Niall helping him, but Zayn had taken the blonde out on a date, which left Louis without a study partner. Not that he minded too much, the couple needed time out every once and awhile.

Harry pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing the omegas shoulder, “I’m alright. I’m more of an English kind of guy, why?”

“I can’t get this problem,” Louis huffed. “I’ve been stuck on it for like fifteen minutes now.”

“Why don’t you skip it?” Harry suggested. “Do the rest and then have Niall help you with it when he gets back. That way we don’t chance me giving you a wrong answer. As a senior  _I_ don’t have to take math this year, so I’m probably rusty.”

The younger boy sighed, turning his head to kiss the alpha before he moved on from the problem so he could work on the others. When he had finished nearly all of them, he folded up his journal and carelessly pushed it and his math book off of the bed with a loud thud. Harry, who had apparently dozed off, startled from his snoozing and made a panicked grab for Louis.

“It was just me!” Louis laughed in surprise as he was suddenly squished to the chest of the larger boy. “I pushed my book off the bed. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Jesus,” Harry gave a breathy chuckle. “Nearly pissed myself. Lucky for you, I didn’t.”

“Ew,” Louis’ nose scrunched, and he pulled away from Harry so he could roll out from between the boy’s legs. “I’m not into that, sorry bub.”

Harry gave a bark of laughter, rolling after Louis so he could trap the smaller boy’s body beneath his larger one, “You’re something, you know that?”

“Something special?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “Special enough to make a big bad alpha like you take time out of his busy alpha schedule to spend time with the helpless omega that has to be escorted around like they’re in the witness protection program.”

Harry’s brow furrowed then, “Louis… you know that it’s just because I want to keep you-”

“Keep me safe,” Louis sighed heavily. “I know. You’ve been keeping me safe for two months now.  _Two_ months. That’s how long it’s been since the alpha meeting. They haven’t done anything, have they?”

“And they  _won’t_ ,” Harry gently brushed hair from Louis’ forehead. “Because we’re not going to risk it.”

Louis examined the alpha for a few moments, trying to decide if it was worth arguing over, but instead he booped Harry’s nose and smiled, “You’re a worry wart, Styles.”

Harry dropped his full weight down onto Louis playfully, draping himself over of the boy, “I just like you a lot.”

Groaning, Louis pushed at Harry, trying to shove the large alpha off, “Hey you oaf! You’re squishing me! You’re going to crush my lungs!”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door before it was swinging open Niall and Zayn stood in the opening, and their eyes both widened as Harry and Louis looked to them. Zayn looked flustered, but Niall simply laughed, “You two decide to do the do finally?”

“No, Niall,” Harry rolled off of Louis with a scoff. “We’re not ‘doing the do’. Louis and I were just talking is all. Now, Louis needs your help with a calc problem.”

Louis sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, pointing at his book on the floor for Niall to pick up. The blonde sighed but accommodated Louis’ wishes, and then winked at Zayn, who turned with a smile to head to his own room, before Niall opened the book to Louis’ homework and began helping the omega.

Harry, however, had to hop from the bed to answer his phone across the room. Louis stared after his alpha curiously, tuning Niall out as the boy explained the problem. He finally huffed and took the book from Louis to do the problem himself, and Louis patted Niall as a sort of thanks as he stood and trudged over to Harry.

“Yeah, yeah I can be there in about twenty minutes,” he murmured, glancing at the alarm clock by his bed. “See you then.”

Louis stared at Harry expectantly, “What’s going on?”

“I’ve just got to make a quick run out to meet one of the alphas we’re allied with,” Harry explained. “I guess another pack is giving them trouble and he wants my advice about it.”

“Can I come?” Louis asked hopefully.

“I think you already know the answer,” Harry said slowly.

Louis forced a bright smile, “Cool, I’ll get my shoes!”

The alpha snaked his arms around Louis’ waist, however, pulling him into a gentle, backwards hug and shaking his head, “Not to this, babe.”

Louis shook Harry off, glaring at him, “I’m not allowed to do  _anything._ I’m surprised you haven’t made me drop out of school.”

“Lou-”

“Whatever,” Louis waved him off. “I’ll just go hang out with my mother.”

And then he stormed from the room, leaving Harry with his arms still partially outstretched and Niall with his calc book. He stomped up the steps to the second floor, and his mother was already talking and laughing with the other pack moms, so he  _really_ didn’t want to hang out with her. Instead he pouted by the window and watched until Harry left, and then he returned downstairs to snag his pillow and a blanket from Harry’s bed. The room that had been destined for him was pretty empty, he’d been sharing with Harry. His supposed bed was an unmade mattress, so he cocooned himself up in his blanket, turned out the light, and headed to bed early.

It was lonely though without a warm alpha, and Louis worried a bit for Harry’s safety. The older boy was supposed to be meeting with allies, and he had Zayn with him, but it didn’t stop Louis from being concerned. When Harry finally returned home, Louis was unsure of the time, and was unfortunately still awake. He could only hear Harry’s voice murmuring something to Zayn through his slightly cracked door. It proved that Harry was indeed safe, and he planned on simply falling asleep, or trying to at least, when his door opened further and a bit more light spilled into the room.

A warm body settled next to Louis’ own in only a few moments, and Louis immediately knew the arms, knew the smell, and he sighed heavily. Harry nosed against Louis’ hair, speaking softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Louis replied simply, hoping it would end the conversation so he could sleep. Just because he apparently needed Harry in order to fall asleep didn’t mean that he was prepared to forgive the lad.

“I’m sorry,” Harry continued quietly. “I really am. For being so…”

“Crazy? Insane? Controlling-” Louis was prepared to go on.

The tone of Harry’s voice implied that his nose was scrunched, Louis knew the tone well, “I was going more for protective but… sure.”

Louis snorted, “Okay.”

“I can literally smell your anger,” Harry hummed sadly. “What if I promise to try and be…  _less_ protective?”

Louis squirmed against his blanket cocoon in attempts to roll over, but Harry had to help him get free. When Louis was able to face his alpha, he propped himself up on his elbow, “I don’t mind that you’re  _protective_. In fact I think it’s kind of hot. What I mind is when you don’t take me places or let me go to them alone because they have the potential to be  _dangerous_. I’m a big boy, you know. I handled myself perfectly fine without you all these years.”

“What can I do to fix it? What would make you happy?” Harry asked, reaching to cup Louis’ face.

Louis felt a short burst of anger towards himself, because he can’t ever stay angry at Harry. He tried to roll over in frustration, only for Harry to gather him up more efficiently in his arms, and at such a close proximity the alpha’s smell makes Louis go limp in submission, “You cheated.”

“Oh?” Harry asked innocently.

“You want to fix it?” Louis replied. “Just… lay off with the bodyguard thing. Especially at school. I don’t need escorts from class to class. I love that you walk me and stuff, but we can meet in front of the class you’re going to instead. There isn’t a reason for you to leave your class to walk me to mine.”

“I like walking you to your class,” Harry insisted.

“Well tomorrow…” Louis says slowly. “I want to just meet you in front of the class  _I’m_  getting out of and the one you’re going to. Okay?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully, his hands slipping beneath Louis’ shirt to rub softly at the skin of his back, “Are… Zayn and Niall still allowed to walk you?”

“Niall kind of has to at some points,” Louis mumbled. “But other than that, no. I’m a big boy.”

The alpha was quiet for a few moments, and he eventually pulled back to closely examine Louis’ face, “And that would make you happy? You wouldn’t be angry with me anymore?”

“That would make me happy,” Louis nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” Harry said immediately. “If that would make you happy. But just during school? If you’re going somewhere other than school you really should have someone with you. That would make  _me_ happy and it would be one less thing for me to worry about.”

“Deal,” Louis replied.

Harry leaned and planted a firm kiss to Louis’ lips, “Can we go to our bed now?”

Louis cracked a small smile, “Will you carry me?”

So with that, the alpha stood, gathering both Louis and Louis’ pillow in his arms so he could carry the smaller lad back to Harry’s, or  _their_ as Harry had called it, room.

Much to Louis’ relief, the very next day at school Harry of course gave Louis a ride, but he gave him a kiss at the front door, and they both headed to their separate classes. It gave the omega a slight sense of pride that his alpha was willing to listen and compromise with him. When they were bonded, he was sure that they’d have to make compromises all the time, so it was simple practice. After class, Harry met him and talked to him shortly before the older lad gave him a kiss and sent Louis on his way. Granted, the walk was a bit lonely without his alpha, but he was trying to prove a point.

Niall of course, immediately noticed when Harry didn’t walk with them. He panicked slightly, grabbing onto Louis’ arm, “Why isn’t he walking with us? He always walks with us! You two aren’t still fighting, right?”

“No,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Harry and I are fine. We’ve come to the agreement that I can take perfect care of myself. I don’t need bodyguards.”

Niall was quiet for several moments, but as they entered their classroom, he chuckled, “Poor Harry. This must be torture for him.”

Louis frowned, blocking Niall from taking his seat, “He seemed okay with it…”

The blonde laughed, just like he always did if Louis got serious, “I  _mean_ it’s in his alpha nature to be possessive and protective and… basically what he does is go out of his way to make sure you’re happy and safe because he likes you so much.”

They didn’t talk about the topic after that, and instead worked together to try and get their school work finished so that they wouldn’t have to take any home. Ten minutes before lunch, Louis was tired of sitting at his desk, and he really did miss Harry, so he leaned over and nudged Niall, “I’m going to go tell the teacher that I have to use the restroom, and I probably won’t be back. See you in the lunchroom, and bring my stuff since I won’t be allowed to take it to the bathroom? Just tell Harry to meet me there, I’ll probably beat you guys.”

Niall agreed despite looking frustrated that he couldn’t escape as well, but they both knew that the teacher wouldn’t let them  _both_ go. She barely let Louis, slowly trying to insist that could wait. Yet Louis was persistent in saying that it was an emergency and that he was probably going to go to the nurse afterwards because it was  _that_ kind of problem. After that, he was allowed to hurry from the room. The omega walked as slowly as he possibly could to the restroom, he didn’t even have to go.

He simply stood in the empty restroom and waited for the bell to ring. The sinks were his entertainment since his phone was in his bag with Niall, and they also worked as a good excuse for being in the bathroom if anyone were to walk in. When he figured it was nearing time for the bell to ring, he heard the bathroom door open slowly. Quickly he flipped on the sink and busied himself with washing his hands so that he wouldn’t look suspicious. It was odd, because he didn’t hear any feet nor did he hear the bathroom door swing shut. Just as he looked up at himself in the mirror, his eyes locked with a large man behind him with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. Louis’ hands flew to his mouth and he sucked in a large breath of air in preparation to let out the loudest scream of his life.

“Fucking make a sound and we’ll find your alpha and rip him apart,” the alpha Louis recognized as Kaleb whispered to him, holding his right upper arm with a tight grip. It was then that they all poured in, five of them, all large and reeking of alpha just like Kaleb. The omega looked around in panic at all the alphas surrounding him, but he wouldn't risk putting Harry's life on the line. He wasn't stupid enough to scream for help, they'd hurt Harry and Louis would never forgive himself if that happened. Harry and Zayn could put up a fight, but without help they’d be no match to the six alphas. They were far outnumbered.

“You sure they’re not going to notice him gone?” a large alpha asked from behind Louis.

“Of course they’ll notice, that alpha Harry likes his little toy. I don’t think they’ll notice in _time_ ,” Kaleb answered. “You’re going to walk calmly and orderly right through the front doors. The ladies in the office are on their lunch break, so there’s no one but the cameras that can see.”

Louis whimpered, but he nodded. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and he felt so incredibly stupid. None of it would be happening if he had just let Harry keep someone with him at all times, but he had to be a whiny little brat about it. In all honesty Harry was just trying to look out for Louis, and now Louis was putting  _Harry_ in danger by going out on his own. If they hurt Harry, Louis would shatter into pieces without a doubt, and so it was what urged him into letting Kaleb lead him out of the bathroom, the alphas slowly following behind, and towards the front door. They walked right outside without anyone trying to stop them, and Louis was seconds away from bursting into tears, but they all stopped just short of the car Louis was bound to be stuffed in as a voice rang out.

*~*

“So, where’s Louis?” Niall asked at the lunch table, looking between all the members. Harry glanced around, frowning.

“I-I’m not sure,” Harry said, pulling out his phone. He texted Louis, holding his phone in his hand tightly as he nervously waited for a response.

“I’ve got his bag and phone so…”

“Then shouldn’t you know where he is?” Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

Niall hunkered a bit in his chair, “He said he had to use the bathroom and that he would probably beat us here. He left like ten minutes before the class bell.”

“I’m going to the office to see if we can contact him,” Harry nervously told Zayn, and the beta nodded. “It passes the bathroom so I’ll check there as well.”

“Niall and I can sit here in case he shows up, and if he does I’ll come get you,” he soothed. “I’m sure everything is fine, I know that look Harry. Just calm down.”

Harry stood, hurrying for the cafeteria doors. The halls were almost completely empty with everyone at lunch, and Harry poked his head into the bathroom as he passed it on his way to the office, “Lou?”

With no response, it urged him into walking faster. He had figured, hoped rather, that he would bump into Louis on his way to find the omega, and that the two would just walk back to the lunchroom together. Instead, he rushed toward the office, but there wasn't a single lady at the front desk. Momentarily, he considered reaching over and making the call over the intercom himself, that was until he saw the group of large men ushering a familiar brown haired boy towards a car.

In mere seconds Harry was sprinting, running for all he was worth out of the office and through the front doors.

“Where in the living fuck do you think you’re taking him?” Harry shouted from behind all the alphas. He recognized the tall blonde from the store, from the meeting, and his eyes were instantly locked on the way the man was gripping the tiny looking omega. And then Harry was charging at Kaleb who only gripped Louis’ tighter, making the boy whimper as he tried to pull away. Four of the six alphas leaped into Harry’s way, wrestling him back. But that didn't stop Harry from swinging fists at anyone and anything he could reach. He couldn’t let them take his omega, they weren’t good men. They didn’t want Louis for love, they wanted Louis for mating. Louis was swung around so his back was against Kaleb’s chest, and Harry thrashed harder. He was getting in several good punches when Kaleb reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, holding the sharp blade of it up to Louis’ 

“Stop fighting or I  _will_  kill him,” Kaleb said, grinning as Harry’s arms instantly dropped to his sides.

“Harry,” Louis croaked out, a pleading tone in his voice that made every fiber of Harry’s body scream to help his omega. But Louis’ next words surprised the boy. “Please, they’ll hurt you, go back inside-”

“Shut up,” Kaleb hissed, flipping the blade so that the flat part could press against Louis in warning. Louis’ trembling lips clamped shut.

“What do you want?” Harry asked urgently. “Let Louis go and tell me what you want…”

Kaleb sneered, “What do you think we want? We want him.”

“No,” Harry croaked immediately, but then shook his head as he realized that he should probably back up his protests. He needed to bargain, he needed Louis away from Kaleb and into his arms. “You can have… have anything but Louis. You can’t have Louis, I need him. Pack members? More territory? Please…”

Harry wasn't one to beg, but when Louis was trembling before him with a knife to his neck, Harry was about willing to do anything. Kaleb pursed his lips, seemingly debating the matter, “No, no I don’t think so. Sorry, should have bonded him while you had the chance. He’s free game, remember?”

“Stop!” Harry said desperately. “There’s six of you, he can’t belong to six of you, especially when he belongs to  _me_.”

“He’s mine, rather,” Kaleb chuckled.

Yet at that, an alpha stepped forward, “Hold on… I want him. You said if we helped that-”

“You honestly thought I would share?” Kaleb scoffed, and Harry felt his stomach churn at his next words. “Look at this omega! He’s going to feel so-”

The daring unknown alpha grabbed at Louis before Kaleb could finish, and it jarred Louis enough that the knife at Louis’ throat knicked the skin. Harry could smell it at the same time he could see the blood drip down Louis’ neck, and he completely lost it.

With a shoulder angled down he rammed into the alpha on his left, making sure to hit him in the sternum hard enough to send him tumbling. He heard Louis shriek out as the four other alphas aside from Kaleb leapt upon him, and it only pushed him further. Punching jaws, stomachs, and throats, Harry attempted to shove the other alphas off him as he helplessly watched Kaleb try to stuff Louis into the vehicle.

Louis was sobbing, still  _bleeding_ , and Harry was slowly losing his mind with the inability to get to the boy.

“Don’t hurt him!” Louis pleaded with Kaleb. “Don’t let them hurt him!”

A dark haired man was suddenly beside Harry, elbowing an alpha in the throat and effectively making him crumple to the ground as well. Zayn. Harry was slowly losing his ability to fight well with Louis being stuffed into a vehicle, only had eyes for Louis, so he left his beta to handle the three alphas so he could seize Kaleb by the back of his shirt and launch him onto the ground.

“Stop!” Kaleb bellowed out just as Harry reared back his foot to plant a kick to the man’s head. “Fucking take him, but don’t think we won’t be back. If not for this omega, then for any you create. Get in the car, fuckers, stop fighting.”

One alpha was left to help the injured ones off the ground as the rest scurried for the vehicle. Zayn, much to Harry's relief, grabbed Louis by the elbow the second he was free, yanking the sobbing boy to safety.

Harry’s lip was split and bleeding, so he wiped the blood off onto his sleeve and he gave Kaleb a shove, “If you so much as lay a finger on him again, I won’t stop next time. I’ll kick your skull in.”

Kaleb jumped into his vehicle, waiting for the final two straggling alphas to hop into the car as well before he peeled out of the parking lot. Harry whirled around, prepared to rush to Louis, but Louis slammed straight into him instead. The boy’s entire body heaved with great sobs, and Harry clutched on tight.

“They told me they’d kill you,” Louis wailed. “If I didn’t go with them they said they’d find you and kill you.”

“Let them kill me,” Harry whispered. “Just don’t ever let them take you away from me. Fuck, let me see your neck… are you alright?"

Louis shook his head frantically, he didn't want Harry to let go of him, but Harry gently pried the boy away from his chest so he could examine Louis’ neck. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and he felt dizzy at the very thought of what could have happened had the knife done more than just knick Louis.

“Harry,” Louis keened, trying to crush himself to Harry again. “Harry I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it’d be dangerous for you if I was alone, I didn’t know. I’ll have someone with me at all times again, I- no, fuck, it’s dangerous still. You need to bond me. Please, please, I don’t want anyone to hurt you because of me.”

“Shh, baby,” Harry tugged off the jacket he wore, pressing the fabric to Louis’ throat in attempts to stop the bleeding. He wouldn’t be able to think straight as long as Louis was bleeding. "It's okay, I'll be okay. Just... please tell me you're alright, I need to know Louis I can't-."

"I'm fine, but you almost weren't and that can't happen ever so we have to bond-"

“Louis, you can’t let them force you, remember?” Zayn, who had been protectively watching the two, stepped in. “Really think about it. Are you two ready to bond? Or are you doing it because of the alphas?”

Louis’ bottom lip was trembling, “Well I love him…”

“And you  _will_ bond when the time is right, but is this the reason you want to bond over?” Zayn pushed.

Louis sniffled, but he slowly shook his head. Harry pressed gentle kisses to Louis’ forehead as he held the jacket to Louis’ bleeding neck, “Christ, I’ve never been so afraid. I thought they had you. That they’d take you and I wouldn’t know where you  _were_ -”

“You’re both fine,” Zayn soothed. “Thankfully, you’re both not seriously injured, or taken or something yeah?"

Louis examined Harry with wide and teary eyes, and Harry gently kissed the tears from his face. It was pointless, because more fell, but it made him feel better to have his lips against Louis’ warm skin, “I want to take Louis home, Zayn.”

“Harry but remember what I just said about-”

“Not to bond him,” Harry nodded, pulling the jacket away to look at Louis’ neck. The bleeding had stopped, so he tucked Louis back up against his chest. “Because I don’t think either of us are at a decent state for four more hours of school. I’m taking him home to have his neck looked at, and just in case those alphas decide to come back.”

“Very well…” Zayn agreed. “I’ll tell the office of your departure and Niall and I will get your stuff and homework. Just take my car, I’ve got my keys on me.”

“Mine are in my bag,” Harry said quietly, holding his hand out for Zayn’s keys without releasing Louis. “Thank you, Zayn.”

“Be safe,” Zayn instructed as Harry gently gathered Louis into his arms to possessively carry the smaller boy.

Louis pressed his face up against Harry’s neck, clinging tight. Harry murmured soft and soothing words to him, “You’re alright. I’ve got you now, you’re all mine. They don’t get you. You’re mine, hmm?”

“Yours,” Louis breathed. “I’m yours.”

And then Harry tucked Louis safely into the passenger side of Zayn’s car, kissing him softly before he climbed in on the driver’s side to take his omega home where the two would undoubtedly check up on Louis’ neck before they spent the rest of the day clinging to one another in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

“Do I really need to wear this Band-Aid?” Louis asked, looking at his scratched neck in the bathroom mirror. Harry was going through the cabinets underneath the counter.

“Yes, I don’t want you to get an infection or something,” he said, standing up with a tiny bottle of omega suppressants. Harry had noticed Louis ran out again though Louis didn’t, he was always forgetful. “Take two, just in case,” Harry said pushing the bottle lightly into Louis’ hand. The omega frowned down at it then did as he was told, slipping two between his lips and taking a sip of water.

“When is school ending? I want to get this homework done and over with so I can take a nap,” Louis said, leaning against the counter with his hip. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall.

“In an hour, but you should take a nap now. We both can. Homework can wait,” Harry told him, reaching to take Louis’ tiny hand in his own. Louis nodded, eyes half lidded. He was still slightly...in shock from what had happened a few hours before but he was better now and just tired of being awake. He had almost been taken by Alphas, if things hadn’t happened the way it had Louis’ wouldn’t be here standing with Harry right now.

“I love you,” he whispered, blinking lazily at Harry who smiled, moving forward to wrap the tiny omega in his arms.

“I love you too and I just want you to be okay. Let’s take a nap and worry about everything afterwards,” he said pulling away from Louis, leading him out of the bathroom and to their bed. Louis flopped down onto it and curled into Harry’s chest as the Alpha joined him.

“We have to mate soon,” Louis whispered, snuggling into Harry’s woodsy scent.

“Not until we’re both ready. I’m not going to let some shitty alpha’s rush us,” Harry told him, wrapping a protective arm around Louis, holding him close.

*~*

“Your rut is in two weeks,” Niall told Zayn, glancing up at the calendar on the wall. Zayn frowned, looking also.

“That means Harry’s rut is in a week,” he said, turning to grab his phone. Louis and Harry were out on a date at some restaurant. It had been a week since the alpha incident, and Louis had finally convinced Harry to take him out of the house before he went stir crazy. Zayn hated to interrupt them with a text but Harry’s incoming rut was something both of them had to know about.

“How do you think Louis is going to take it?” Niall asked.

“Not sure. He could take it well and let Harry do his thing alone or he can fight us until he can go help him. I’m going for the latter,” Zayn laughed, slowly typing his message out. He didn’t want Harry to mistake anything and think his rut was further out than what it really was.

“It’s been a full week since the other Alpha’s tried anything on Louis. Do you think they gave up?” Niall asked and Zayn shook his head.

“No, I doubt they’d ever give up. One of them was talking about Louis’ pups, for when he had them, because Louis will more than likely have Omega’s and 1 alpha out of a litter. I read up on Omega’s and they usually have twins to triplets,” Zayn added and Niall shivered.

“Louis is going to blow up,” he said and Zayn laughed.

Zayn shoved his phone off of the bed, having sent the message, and snuggled into his boyfriend.

*~*

The alpha and omega were eating when Harry received the text. He was already a tad on edge with Louis being away from further protection than just himself, and he had Louis tucked safely next to him in the inner part of a booth. When Harry pulled out his vibrating phone to check his messages, Louis used it as the opportunity to sneakily steal bites off of Harry’s plate.

_Harry, your rut is in a week… just letting you know so you can tell Louis. Or don’t tell him, whatever you choose. Just take precautions is what I’m suggesting._

Harry’s eyes flickered from his phone onto the small omega. Louis was thrilled to be out of the house, had practically pleaded with Harry to take him somewhere. The alpha couldn’t say no to Louis, especially if Louis was sad or miserable looking. But Harry was still so freaked about the alpha incident. He couldn’t risk something like that happening again. If he ever lost Louis, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Are you going to eat that piece of shrimp?” Louis asked him suddenly, apparently deciding he wouldn’t be discreet at stealing Harry’s food anymore.

“No,” Harry chuckled, but he wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and kissed the boy’s cheek.

Louis grinned, taking the shrimp and popping it into his mouth before patting Harry’s leg in thanks. Louis examined both their plates, pursing his lips, “How much convincing would it take for you to buy me ice cream?”

“Kiss me and I’ll think about it,” Harry told the smaller lad.

The boy instantly complied, more than likely not even needing the promise of ice cream in order to want to kiss Harry. So after Harry bought Louis his ice cream, the two returned home. Zayn and Niall were waiting for them, and Niall immediately seized Louis away from Harry and dragged him into playing FIFA with him. Zayn stopped Harry in the hall, arching a brow.

“Did you get my text?” the dark haired lad questioned.

“I did, thanks for the heads up,” Harry nodded.

Zayn lowered his voice then, “Did you tell him?”

Harry scrunched his brow, “No… he’ll think we have to bond, and I don’t want him thinking that. I want him to want to bond on his own.”

“Well he might,” Zayn shrugged. “Want to bond on his own, I mean. He loves you.”

Harry chewed at the inside of his cheek in slight frustration, but then he seemed to decide, “Whatever happens, happens then I guess. I’m still not going to tell him? I’ll just tell him I’m going somewhere, but I’m actually going to shut myself up on the fifth floor.”

“You’re going to try and handle your rut  _alone_  with Louis in the house?” Zayn arched a brow. “Harry you’ll snap us all in two if we so much as shake Louis’ hand.”

“Well now you’re just being dramatic,” Harry huffed. “I’m going to tell Louis I’ve got another one of those… meetings and that I’ll be gone for a day or two. If he finds me, he finds me. But… please watch him? Because if he wants to get away I want him to be able to get away, I don’t want it to happen like that.”

“We’ll keep him safe,” Zayn promised. “That’s kind of my job, y’know. Protect the alpha and his mate. And Louis is practically your mate.”

“He’s my mate,” Harry nodded with a small smile, and then he stepped around Zayn so he could watch Louis and Niall play FIFA.

*~*

Louis knew something was up a few days before Harry was to go into rut. The alpha was clingier than normal, more possessive. He wanted to always be touching Louis in some way and would go out of his way just to do so. Since the moment they’d woken up, Harry had brushed his teeth with Louis, followed Louis around while he got dressed, and had Louis basically squished to his side as they walked through the halls at school. When they returned home and Louis and Niall sat down on the floor in Niall and Zayn’s room to do homework, Harry slipped in and pressed himself up against Louis’ side only to play on his phone. When Harry tried to follow Louis to the bathroom, Louis finally questioned it.

“Babe,” Louis murmured in amusement, placing a hand on the alpha’s chest. “I can pee alone, I think…”

“Oh,” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just wait out here?”

It shocked Louis how lost Harry looked as he stepped back out of the bathroom. Almost as if Louis was Harry’s only sense of direction. Louis slowly closed the door so he could empty his bladder, shaking his head in confusion. When he zipped back up his pants, washed his hands, and opened the door Harry flashed him a wide smile.

“So,” Louis began. “Why the sudden increase in body guarding?”

Harry simply pulled Louis into his arms and nosed at the hair on Louis’ head, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve kind of-” Louis trailed off as Harry rubbed his face continuously into Louis’ hair. “Are you… sniffing me?”

“I like your smell.”

“Harry,” Louis giggled. “What drug are you on and why didn’t you share it with me?”

Harry only laughed, and Louis found Harry’s desire to touch a tad endearing, so he dragged his alpha around happily for the rest of the evening. It was in bed that night that Louis discovered what he  _thought_ was the reason for Harry being so clingy.

“So I have to leave tomorrow morning,” Harry said sadly. “I’m not even going to school. You guys will go, but I’ll probably be gone by the time you get back. It’s another, uh… meeting.”

Louis scrunched his nose and sighed, “How long are you going to be gone?”

Harry shrugged, pulling Louis tightly to his chest. He knew how the omega hated when Harry left for extended periods of time. Unknown to the boy though, Harry was just going to be on the 5th floor. “Just a day or two,” he said, kissing Louis’ forehead.

“That’s too long!”

“You’ll be fine. Just a meeting,” Harry assured. “Zayn and Niall will keep you company.”

“No wonder you were so clingy today,” Louis pouted. “Jerk.”

“Sorry, sweets,” Harry hummed, rubbing softly at the back of Louis’ head. “Sleep, now. I need to sleep too. I don’t think I’ll be getting much these next few days.”

Louis figured Harry just meant that he’d be too busy or would be missing Louis, too. He himself slept horribly if he didn’t have Harry within reach. The older boy was like Louis had to worm around a little before he got comfortable, ending in a spooning position with his alpha and finally dozing off.

When their alarm went off the next morning, Louis whimpered from where he had ended up nuzzled back against Harry’s chest. Harry patted at him softly, and Louis clung to Harry tightly, “Can I stay home to see you off?”

“You’ve got to go to school,” Harry sighed. “I’ve already made you miss enough days as it is. Zayn and Niall will take you and walk you to all your classes, I’ve already talked it over with Zayn. An escort everywhere you go, the usual.”

Louis practically had to be dragged from bed in order to get ready, and he refused to put on anything decent looking when his boyfriend was going to be leaving him for a few days. Instead he wore some of Harry’s sweatpants that were far too baggy on him, and not only had to be tied tight, but also had to be rolled up awkwardly at the ankles. He wore a shirt of his own, but he pulled Harry’s jumper over it. Harry watched on in amusement, and when Niall spotted him exiting the house to get into the car he gawked at him.

“Louis… you’re not wearing that are you?” he asked in disbelief.

“He’s wearing it,” Harry chuckled, holding Louis close on the porch and nuzzling his cheek against Louis’ head.

“He looks like a giant marshmallow!” Niall groaned. “I have to be seen with him!”

The omega simply pressed his face into Harry’s chest, hugging Harry tightly. They kissed for several moments, and finally Harry gently patted Louis’ bum, “Go on or you’ll be late. See you in a few days, baby.”

Louis sulked to the car, through the halls, and for the rest of the school day. Even Niall wasn’t able to cheer up the pouting omega. The boy checked his phone repeatedly throughout the day, hoping for at least a text from Harry, but he didn’t receive one. When they finally left school to head home, Niall sat in the back with Louis to try and cheer him up.

“It’s Friday! So… we can stay up late tonight,” Niall offered.

“I think I’m just going to try to call Harry when we get home,” Louis sighed.

Zayn, however, stiffened at that, “Harry told me that he wouldn’t have much reception. So… calls wouldn’t go through. He probably won’t answer.”

“He didn’t tell me that,” Louis frowned, sounding hurt.

“Sorry, Lou.”

They pulled up the long driveway, and Louis hunched over in Harry’s clothes and pouted further. Not only was Harry gone, but Louis wasn’t going to be able to  _talk_ to him either. He couldn’t make sense as to why Harry would leave him in the first place. It had only been two weeks since alphas had tried to take him. Louis had desperately wished to bond after that, because he’d learned that him being unbonded not only endangered himself, but it put Harry in danger. Louis had been bothered that alphas had tried to take him away, but what had truly scared the shit out of him was seeing four alphas all jump on Harry.

Louis climbed out of the car, sluggishly walking up the porch steps and waiting for Zayn to unlock the door so they could enter. Harry’s car was gone, so Louis figured Harry had left. Little did he know, the car had simply been moved to a storage garage for the few days that Harry was supposed to be “gone”. Upon entering the house, Louis could smell something extremely off. A smell that embarrassingly made a bit of slick form. Zayn’s sisters, who had already returned home from school, all seemed tense. They peeked out of their rooms, and Zayn shooed them back to minding their own business.

Liam came down the stairs, staring hard at Zayn without speaking, and Zayn almost immediately followed him. Niall was unfazed, smiling as he grabbed Louis’ arm and tugged him towards their rooms.

“So I don’t have any homework, and I know you don’t either, so-”

“What’s going on?” Louis asked suspiciously. “Everyone is on edge… did something happen?”

“No?” Niall shook his head slowly.

“So Zayn probably wouldn’t mind if I popped in on his and Liam’s conversation then?” Louis asked sassily, tugging away from Niall to head back towards the stairs. “And what is that  _smell_  because I… it makes me like…”

“Louis,” Niall said insistently. “Let’s just play on the Xbox, yeah?”

Louis deposited his backpack at the base of the stairs, climbing up to the second floor and opening up the door into the living room. Several of the mothers were all gathered on the couch, whispering anxiously. They froze when they saw Louis, but Louis marched to the kitchen with Niall on his heels.

“Do you think it’ll last longer since Louis is in the house but unavailable?” Liam was asking the Beta quietly.

“Does he think what will last longer?” Louis huffed. “And  _what_ smells so… well, it smells like Harry, actually.”

Zayn’s brow furrowed, and he stared at Louis and a suddenly nervous looking Niall for several moments before he spoke, “So you can smell him? How does the smell make you… feel?”

Louis blushed at that, “Well it smells like Harry, and Harry sometimes makes me feel… never mind. It makes me feel a lot of things.”

“I think he’s asking if it makes you produce slick,” Niall spoke up before deciding to answer the question for Louis. He turned Louis by the shoulders, showing the two men that Louis was in fact producing slick...and a lot of it on the back of his, or Harry’s, sweats.

“Asshole,” Louis muttered. “I can’t help it! It’s the smell…”

“Well, there’s that. That’s good,” Liam told Zayn, leaning his hip against the counter.

“Slick  _is_ good in this case,” Zayn sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. “There’s still three floors between them and there’s already that much. So I think it’ll definitely work when it does happen.”

Louis was getting irritated with all the coded messages, and he finally snapped, “Three floors between who? What is that smell and why is it good that it makes me soak my fucking pants with slick?”

“And makes you hard as a rock,” Niall snorted motioning down to Louis’ front.

“Louis…” Zayn said decidedly. “Harry isn’t actually gone for a meeting. He’s in the house still, as a matter of fact.”

Louis frowned, turning to exit the kitchen, “So where is he? I bet  _he’ll_ tell me what’s going on-”

“No, he probably won’t have much to say about that,” Niall snickered. “He’ll show you instead, so you should probably hear us out here for a bit.”

The omega crossed his arms, glaring at the three wolves, “Fine, talk. What the hell is happening?”

“Harry is on the fifth floor,” Zayn hinted. “Do you remember what the fifth floor is for?”

“Heats and ruts I think, that’s where I spent my-” Louis paled as it hit him. “Oh.  _Oh._ ”

“We’re all on the same page now,” Niall chuckled. “We’re all on edge because our dear alpha is in rut. Normally he’s fine, but we’ve never had him in rut with you in the house before. So like…”

If Harry was in rut, Louis understood somewhat about how the older boy would be feeling. In heats, it was like the worst possible sexual frustration. You were so incredibly desperate for one thing and one thing only, and unfortunately that one thing wasn’t easily achievable on your own. It was a tiring and almost painful time, and if Louis was in the house and could smell Harry, then Harry had to be able to smell  _him_ at least in the slightest. Louis wanted to  _help_ him. It was the perfect chance, anyway. Harry wanted to bond with him, he just wouldn’t because he was afraid that Louis didn’t truly want it. But Louis did want it, and with the smell of Harry in his rut on the fifth floor, Louis only wanted it more.

Louis turned on his heel to march from the kitchen, only to be followed by all three of the other wolves. He frowned at them, “What are you doing?”

“We promised Harry we’d help you get away if you wanted to…” Zayn said slowly. “You can’t be iffy on this, Louis. If you go up there Harry’s going to try and mate you. He’s not in control.”

“I want him to,” Louis said slowly. “I just find it creepy that you all are following me. You can’t like, watch… so…”

“We don’t want to,” Zayn laughed. “Trust me. We just want to make sure you’re alright. Harry wants it to, he just won’t… be able to do anything about it while he’s in rut.”

“This is weird,” Louis grumbled, but he headed for the staircase anyway. He blushed a tad as he met his mother’s gaze, because she would obviously have to know what would be happening. With a small and awkward wave, he climbed the steps and headed for the fifth floor. The closer he got to where Harry was, the stronger the smell became and the more slick Louis made. Louis almost had to move at a waddle because of how hard he was, and he groaned out. “This is fucking insane, just his  _smell_ …”

Nothing could have prepared Louis for the sight he walked in on, however. Harry was splayed horizontally across the bed, face down with a pillow,  _Louis’_ pillow, tucked beneath his hips. His hips were rolling down against the bunched up fabric, and Louis’ knees went weak as he practically dripped slick all down the back of his legs. Harry’s head snapped up, his pupils blown and his eyes desperate. His hips moved faster against the pillow before he spotted the other lads standing awkwardly behind Louis, and then he was off the bed and growling. He stumbled forward to yank Louis away from the lads, and Zayn’s eyes widened as Louis squeaked in surprise.

“Louis, are you-”

“I’m fine,” Louis croaked.

“Baby,” Harry grunted, spinning Louis around and grinding against him as he tugged at Louis’ shirt in attempts to get it off. “Baby, baby, mine-”

Louis helped the alpha, speaking softly to Zayn, “You guys can leave…”

Niall and Liam didn’t need to be told twice, and they disappeared the moment they were given permission. Zayn remained, however, still looking nervous.

Harry stripped Louis of his pants all on his own, and he practically knocked Louis’ feet out from underneath him to get the sweats and briefs off.

“Zayn you really don’t need to see me getting fucked. I’m fine, please go?”

“Not yet, Louis he-”

Harry snatched Louis up and dumped him onto the bed, climbing onto Louis and biting surprisingly rough at Louis’ thighs. It freaked him out a bit since Harry was generally so gentle, but it was also kind of a turn on.

“Did you take those pills to prevent pregnancy?” Zayn asked.

“Uh, I took two for my heat so that should handle it,” Louis murmured, but then he gasped as Harry’s face found its way between his arse to lick at the slick there. “Get out of here, Zayn.”

Louis felt two fingers find their way inside him, and it was still a bit rough but Louis wasn’t complaining. It had been awhile since he’d had Harry’s fingers, since he’d had Harry at  _all_ in this way, and he was more than ready. He was ready for it all. With Harry’s tongue and fingers, Louis completely forgot all about Zayn standing in the doorway. He simply whimpered, grabbing at Harry’s hair and spreading his legs wider to allow Harry between them better. However, Harry was suddenly grabbing him and flipping him over onto his stomach.

“Louis if you need me to get you out of here you need to tell me so right now,” Zayn said urgently.

“No,” Harry growled, slapping a hand down on Louis’ arse, as if Louis would actually consider getting up.

“No,” Louis agreed in a soothing tone, speaking more to Harry than he was to Zayn. “I’m staying here. Come on, Harry.”

Harry licked a bit of sweat off of Louis’ back, nipping at his shoulder and pushing his front down so he could tug Louis’ hips up for better access. Zayn seemed to get the message that Louis  _did_ want to stay, and the beta finally exited the room. It certainly seemed to calm Harry, because his grip wasn’t as crushing although it was still tight. The alpha’s breath was coming in quick pants as Louis felt Harry line his dick up. He did panic a little, because he wasn’t in heat and his body wasn’t going to be willingly open. But he was producing enough slick to soak the sheets beneath him, so he forced himself to relax as Harry began to push in all in smooth motion.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Harry mumbled, and as he bottomed out he draped himself atop Louis. Louis felt so incredibly full, Harry was  _massive_. Louis’ measly six inch dildo was nothing compared to the cock so large that Louis was certain he could feel it in his lower tummy. His hand frantically felt back to try and push on Harry’s hip a bit, because Harry was simply gripping on tight and remaining still pressed deep inside the omega. But Louis’ movement seemed to push Harry into action, because in a moment’s time Harry was grabbing Louis’ hands and pinning them far above Louis’ head. Harry’s hips were snapping into him then, and it certainly burned in a way that shouldn’t have been good at all, but to Louis it  _was_ good, and it only got better as Louis’ body reacted to Harry.

“Fuck,” Louis whined out, trying to move his hands only for Harry’s teeth to bite down at his shoulder.

“Stay,” Harry grunted. “Baby, mine, stay-”

Louis was literally getting the breath fucked out of him, so all he could do was nod. Louis’ dick was rubbing against the slick dampened sheets, and Harry was moving so perfectly inside him with each drag of his cock. Louis couldn’t help but whine out.

“Feel my tummy, Harry, feel it. Do you feel yourself?”

Harry’s hand moved from where it was grasping Louis’ wrists to slip around Louis’ waist. Louis felt it settle over his lower abdomen, and Harry groaned out, “Fuck-”

“That’s you,” Louis choked out. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long,  _God_ -”

Harry gave a whine of his own, his hips bucking sloppier against Louis. With being stretched so wide, there was a consistent rubbing at Louis’ prostate, and Louis could feel the warmth pooling in his belly, his belly where he could practically feel the outline of his alpha.

“Mine?” Harry whimpered insistently, and judging by the faltering rhythm Louis figured he was close, too. “Please, say it-”

“I’m yours, Harry,” Louis practically sobbed out, wishing he had his hands so he could grab his cock and push himself over the edge.

But Harry groaned, and Louis could feel the base of the alpha’s dick swelling, catching on his rim with each buck of Harry’s hips. The pleasure was white hot, and his vision blurred as his breathing choked off. He gripped the sheets and pushed his arse back into Harry, and then he was being stretched so full and being filled up with hot cum as Harry’s knot popped inside him. The alpha’s teeth sank into the soft skin at the base of Louis’ neck and shoulder, and Harry was all Louis could feel as the omega came onto the sheets.

Harry’s full weight collapsed onto Louis, but Louis loved it. His alpha was suddenly all that mattered. If Harry was happy, Louis was happy, and Louis was fairly certain that Harry was happy judging by the hand rubbing softly at Louis’ tummy where he figured Harry could still feel himself. Louis had only spurted a few times onto the sheets, and he could feel the pulses of his orgasm fading. Yet Harry was still cumming inside Louis, nosing at Louis’ sweaty hair.

“Are you alright?” Harry’s voice was soft, a bit shaky considering he was still  _cumming_.

“I’m perfect,” Louis breathed happily. “We bonded.”

“I know…” Harry whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the spot where he’d broken the skin. Louis shivered, pleasure jolting through him. “You’re all mine now…”

“I was all yours before,” Louis pointed out, wiggling a bit so he could pick his head up and twist his neck to kiss Harry. “But now I guess everyone else will know, too.”

“Am I squishing you?” Harry asked nervously. “I can try to roll us, but I can’t… I think we’re going to be together like this for a bit.”

“I think we’re going to be like this awhile too,” Louis murmured. “How are you cumming this much, like… it’s making me hard again.”

“I’ve never knotted an omega before,” Harry replied, but he carefully shifted them. Louis bit his lip at the sensitive feeling of Harry’s knot tugging at his rim with each movement.

They settled onto their sides, and Harry continued to kiss and suck at the mark he had made. It was making Louis squirm and whimper, sensitive as if someone was playing with his nipples, and as Harry’s warm tongue brushed across it, Louis came on his tummy once more with a weak moan.

“I already love this spot so much,” Harry said lowly. The boy had finally stopped cumming, but with his knot still swollen in Louis there was no chance that all his cum would be escaping anytime soon. “Are you tired, baby? Maybe we should just sleep until this goes down.”

“Only to do it all over again,” Louis giggled. “I am a little sleepy. You fucked the energy out of me.”

“Was I too rough?”

“You were perfect,” Louis assured.

Harry was quiet for several moments, his hand still stroking at Louis’ lower tummy, “I love you…”

“I love you, too,” Louis smiled, reaching to tangle his fingers with the fingers of the hand on his tummy.

 And then the alpha and omega took their first nap as bonded mates, joined together both physically and emotionally.


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry?” Louis asked, standing in front of their large body mirror, hanging off of the closet door. The Alpha glances up from his homework.

“Yeah?”

“Do I look fat? And don’t just say no. Because look,” Louis turned, shirtless, and tried to button a pair of his jeans. They were, in fact, one of his tightest pairs but he’s been able to wear them for a year now, he doesn’t just gain weight easily. Giving up on trying to button them, pinching his lower belly a few times, Louis looked at Harry with a ‘told you’ stare.

“Well, you don’t _look_ fat. Maybe you just gained a little bit of weight? You’ve been eating pretty well since we mated,” the Alpha suggested, closing his science book.

“I don’t just gain weight Harry. This isn’t normal. I need to cut back no dessert for a while,” the omega huffed, ripping the pants down his legs and kicking them off. “This isn’t fair at all, I never gain weight!” Harry sighed, watching as Louis chose a pair of sweats instead. “We’re going on a date and I can’t even fit into a pair of nice jeans for you.”

“You’re fine Louis. We’re not going out for another few hours. It’s not like you’re fat or anything. I’d love you no matter what,” Harry patched, reaching to pull Louis onto the bed and into his lap, pushing the science book to the floor. “Besides, even if you were the fattest person ever I’d have more to hold on to.”

Louis huffed, half-heartedly trying to push away from Harry’s hugging grasp, but the alpha gave a playful growl of sorts and pressed his mouth over the sensitive skin where he’d bonded Louis. Louis was immediately limp and pliant, putty in Harry’s arms, and Harry hummed happily and cradled the smaller boy closer.

It’d been over two months since Harry’s rut, and the two had finally caught up on school work. Granted, it was spring break and they were off for a week. Almost the entire house seemed to be at peace with Louis and Harry finally bonded, and it certainly put _themselves_ at peace. It hadn’t made much of a difference because most of the pack members, not counting the difficult ones, already adored Louis.

“I’m gaining weight,” Louis whimpered, turning his head to press his face into Harry’s shoulder. “I need to go weigh myself, there’s a scale in the second floor bathroom right?”

“You’re not weighing yourself,” Harry sighed, stroking Louis’ hair softly. “You’re perfect. My cute little omega.”

Louis blushed, “M’not cute…”

“You’re the cutest,” Harry insisted. “Now. Do you want to get dressed, baby? So we can go eat?”

“Can’t,” Louis announced. “I’m too fat to fit in my jeans, Harry, I’m not kidding. They won’t button.”

“They probably just shrank in the dryer, love, that _can_ happen. What if we go in our pajamas?” Harry offered. “It’ll be cozy _and_ bold. Like you.”

Louis gave his mate a look of disbelief, “I’m cozy and bold?”

Harry nodded, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck and breathing in deep, “Cozy, bold, and… you smell kind of weird, but that’s alright. It’s a good weird. You just don’t smell like you usually do, but I really do like it a lot, whatever it is.”

Louis tilted Harry’s head up so he could kiss the alpha softly, and Harry instantly pulled Louis’ closer to deepen the kiss. His arm cradling Louis’ waist wrapped around him tighter, and Louis giggled, “We don’t _have_ to go out to eat. We can stay here and have fun…”

Harry gently moved Louis from his lap and sat him down on the edge of the bed so he could stand and stretch. Louis watched him with a pout as Harry pulled out several pairs of jeans for Louis and laid them out on the bed along with several t-shirts, “Surely one of these will work.”

“Harry…” Louis whined.

“We’re going to go out to eat!” Harry declared. “I don’t think we’ve been out since we’ve bonded. That’s two months without a date, Louis!”

“You’re always doing alpha things,” Louis huffed. “Why are you deciding now that you want to go out?”

Harry gave Louis an unamused look, “Do you _want_ me to go do alpha things?”

“No!” Louis said quickly, scrambling up like he was prepared to run to the door and block Harry’s path. “No… I just don’t want to squeeze my fat self into a pair of-”

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry closed the distance between them and seized Louis’ face in his hands. “You are _not_ fat. Now… if you come out to eat with me, I promise that when we get home you’ll still have my full attention for the rest of the night. We’ll do whatever you want.”

And just like Harry had expected, Louis couldn’t turn down the offer. He was a tad surprised however to find that Louis’ pants _did_ seem a bit snug. Louis tried on three of the pairs Harry had given him before he managed to zip and button up some black jeans. Even then he squirmed around, complaining about how they squeezed his hips too tight, but he assumed the pants began to stretch out a bit because Louis finally settled. The two had a lovely dinner, flaunting off their new bond, and returned home kissing and groping one another.

“You smell so-” Harry panted into Louis’ neck as they stumbled into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. “So damn good.”

Louis tilted his head to expose his neck to his alpha, submissive and willing to Harry’s touch and voice. Harry nibbled down Louis’ throat before he suckled at their bonding spot, making Louis have to cling onto Harry for support as his knees went weak, “Harry…”

“Can’t get enough of your _smell_ , Christ,” Harry mumbled, nosing at Louis’ neck. “How long have you been smelling like this I wonder.”

The tiny omega was so turned on that he couldn’t do much but grind pleadingly against Harry’s thigh and hope that his alpha would finally fuck him against the nearest flat surface, which just so happened to be the wall. Yet Harry had other plans, grabbing Louis up and carrying him over to the mattress to practically dump him onto it before he clambered on top of him. Louis’s pants were already soaked with slick when Harry peeled them off and all but dragged Louis by the hips to bury his face between Louis’ cheeks.

Harry held tight to Louis’ hips, keeping them still as Louis writhed against the mattress. His voice was high and pretty as he whined and pleaded, and Harry had to pull back from where he was eating the omega out in earnest to croak, “Shit, you sound so hot but- but there’s other people in this house babe…”

“We’re mated,” Louis whimpered, reaching from where his hands had clenched in the sheets to get a handful of Harry’s hair. “They should expect this kind of thing.”

Harry simply shrugged, but instead of giving Louis his mouth like the boy wanted, he shoved his middle and index finger, palm up, into Louis’ slick-dripping bum. He sucked marks on Louis’ inner thighs, kissing his way up Louis’ hips as he rubbed at Louis’ inner walls. Louis’ smell was so incredibly enticing, it made Harry want to knot the omega far more than it usually did. Harry at first thought it was from all the slick Louis was producing, but as he kissed his way up Louis’ thighs, up Louis’ hips, and reached the area just below Louis’ navel where he enjoyed to nibble the soft skin there, the smell was so strong that Harry was momentarily afraid he was going to pop his knot in his pants.

“God,” Harry murmured, nosing at the skin of Louis’ firm tummy. “Here. You smell good here.”

Louis, however, was not pleased with Harry poking at his stomach, “Are you making fun of my pudge?”

“S’not pudge…” Harry shook his head. “It’s firm.”

Harry lost his focus a bit then, because Louis’ _stomach_ was not an area where his pheromones were generally released. So the source of the smell shouldn’t have been coming from Louis’ stomach. He carefully slid his fingers out of Louis so he could move out from between Louis’ legs, sitting back and examining Louis’ stomach.

“Harry, why did you-” Louis tried.

“Do you feel okay?” Harry asked Louis, worry beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. He’d heard stories, awful stories about how some alphas could smell the change in their omega’s health when it came to bad illnesses, illnesses like cancer.

“I’m _horny_ Harry, you’re supposed to be fucking me right now,” Louis huffed.

“Other than that,” the more Harry thought about it the more anxious he became. His rock hard dick was softening rapidly, and leaned to nose gently across Louis’ skin to make sure the smell _was_ coming from Louis’ abdomen. “I’m sure you’re fine. You look fine. Healthy, not sickly or anything… but still.”

Harry moved off the bed, hurrying over to the desk where he’d tossed his cellphone. Louis sat up with a frustrated look on his face, “You’re just going to leave me pantsless and hard?”

“I need to call the pack doctor and schedule an appointment for as soon as possible,” Harry mumbled. His fingers shook a bit as he scrolled through his contacts to reach the pack doctor, and Louis finally noticed that Harry was no longer hard, nor did he seem happy or horny. He seemed worried.

Louis pushed himself up and wiggled from the bed, walking with difficulty from the erection between his legs, but went and touched Harry’s shoulder, “So I feel fine, but do _you_ feel well? You just got all pale and shaky, do you think you got food poisoning from the restaurant?”

“The doctor isn’t for me,” Harry mumbled, but he pulled Louis close as he pressed the phone to his ear.

The omega could only listen as Harry nervously set up an appointment for the very next morning, and when Harry was done Louis found himself being gathered up into Harry’s arms and carried over to the bed once more. Harry didn’t dump Louis onto it this time, simply sat on the edge of the bed and cradled Louis close. Louis was quiet for a bit, but with their bond he could _feel_ Harry’s tension.

“Babe?” he asked softly.

“Do me a favor, Louis?” Harry murmured in response.

Louis nodded instantly, touching Harry’s chest. All thoughts of sex were gone from his mind, and he only wanted to make Harry happy again, “Anything…”

“Just be healthy, yeah? For me?”

“I am healthy,” Louis assured. He considered protesting the doctor, but if a doctor was what it took to soothe Harry then he wasn’t going to complain.

*~*

They ended up falling asleep, Louis tangled up in Harry’s grip, but after what felt like only a few hours of sleep Harry gently shook Louis awake and led him up to the third floor. Louis looked around in his curious, sleepy state, practically leaning all his weight on Harry as they walked.

“You’ve never really been up here, hmm?” Harry asked softly, leading Louis into a tiled room with a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist office or a doctor’s office.

“It’s too early for all this,” Louis moaned. “What time is it?”

“It’s 7:30am,” Harry murmured, and at Louis’ look of disgust he nodded. “I know, I know. But it’s the soonest the doctor could get you in.”

“Have you not heard of a doctor’s office?” Louis huffed.

“I don’t trust any other doctor,” Harry explained. “This is the pack doctor. He’s highly trustable, he’s kind, and I know that his judgment on your health will be accurate. We’re not going to take any chances here, so just relax a little babe. He should be here any minute and as soon as he’s done we’ll go back to bed.”

Louis continued to pout, but he went to sit in the strange chair so he could lean it up and down repeatedly. But after fifteen minutes or so, a grey haired older man that looked oddly like ‘House’ walked in, and Louis looked to Harry in shock. The older boy simply walked to meet the doctor, holding out his hand.

“Hello, Harry,” the man chuckled.

“Dr. Hugh.”

“What seems to be the matter?” Dr. Hugh asked, looking from Harry to the scruffed up Omega. Harry turned to motion to Louis.

“Well, we were, uh, yeah- and I smelled Louis’ lower stomach, right here-” Harry pointed to his own stomach, just under his belly button “-and Louis smelled...extra weird. He’s been smelling off lately but it didn’t really hit until I was close,” Harry explained, stupidly. Dr. Hugh nodded as if he understood what Harry was talking about.

“Well, we’ll take a urine and blood sample and see what we find with that.” The man reached into a cabinet, and pulled down a little plastic see through cup with a white lid. “Louis, I need you to urinate into this cup for me, just to this line,” he pointed at a little line near the bottom of the cup.

The omega huffed, standing. He snatched the cup from the doctor’s hand, mumbling something about it being too early for this. While he was gone Harry sighed, watching the doctor as he pulled out a syringe and a Band-Aid.

“What do you think could be wrong with him?” Harry asked, sitting down in one of the extra chairs.

“He’s probably pregnant,” Dr. Hugh ripped the Band-Aid off of the topic, leaving Harry breathless.

“W-How? He took suppressants, two, not too long before my rut. He shouldn’t be able to get pregnant,” Harry argued, sealing his lips shut as Louis walked back into the room, holding out a piss covered cup to the doctor. The man looked at Louis, then the cup, then back again.

“Please rinse it and leave it on the counter. Which arm do you think would be best, or have you had blood drawn before?” He asked and Louis shrugged, looking at both of his arms. Louis sat down in the chair and Dr. Hugh gathered a few small vials, some sort of rubber strand, and a needle with a small tube on the end. He pulled up Louis’ right sleeve, wrapping the rubber strand tight around Louis’ arm just above the crook of his elbow. He prodded around at the crease of Louis’ arm before decidedly poking the needle into Louis’ skin. “Make a fist, please?” Louis was already grimacing from the pinching feeling, but he did as he was told. Harry stiffened the moment he could see Louis’ blood draining down the tube and into the vials bit by bit.

“Okay?” he asked anxiously. Louis simply nodded, although he was feeling a bit queasy from watching his blood drain. Harry could most likely tell, because he stroked soothingly at Louis’ hair.

It took maybe twenty seconds tops, with Dr. Hugh sealing off the vials and putting different stickers on them before he finally placed a cotton swab, cleaned the small hole in Louis’ arm, and patched Louis up with a neon pink Band-Aid. “I’ll be right back,” he said grabbing the cup of pee, making sure he had all the vials, and leaving the room.

Louis huffed, groaned, and moaned until the doctor was back 20 minutes later.

“What did you come up with? I’m healthy right? Can I go back to sleep?” Louis asked, sitting up. Dr. Hugh nodded, sitting down in his little doctor swivel chair.

“Well, it looking to be what I thought.” He started. “We’re going to do an ultrasound a few rooms down to confirm.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, standing up. Louis watched Harry, concerned, and got up also. They made their way to the dark room and Dr. Hugh motioned for Louis to lie down.

“What’s this all about?” Louis asked, lying down and pulling up his shirt. Harry sat next to him, staring at the screen that wasn’t even on yet.

“Well, I looked over everything. Then used your urine for a pregnancy test. It was positive. I think you’re pregnant, so...we’re just going to have to make sure,” the doctor explained, turning the machine on. He squirted the gel onto Louis lower stomach making the omega hiss and swat at the man’s hand.

“That’s cold!” Louis eyes were wide and he was pale. He had just been told that he may be pregnant. Louis could be pregnant. Harry could be a dad.

“Hold still,” Dr. Hugh put a wand on Louis’ tummy, moving it around. Pushing down a few times. The room was silent as the doctor looked around inside Louis, taking pictures and measurements. “Well,” he started, turning the screen toward Harry and Louis. Two pictures were pulled up.

“Is that what I think it is?” Louis asked, mouth dropped wide open. Harry leaned forward, trying to make out the gray and black spaces.

“Yes. You’re pregnant. Eight weeks,” Dr. Hugh said, moving the wand from Louis belly. The pictures stayed on the screen.

“I-I’ve been a bit rough with Louis. Like, tossing him onto the bed, hugging him extra tight, is the baby okay?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, looking to the doctor for a hopeful yes.

“Yeah, both babies are just fine.”

“Wait-” Louis threw his hand across the gap from the mini bed to Harry, pulling part of his shirt into a tight fist. “-Babies. As in... more than one?” He asked, watching the doctor closely, looking for any sign of a lie.

“Yes. As in twins. Baby A is here,” he pointed at the screen with his pen, “and Baby B here.”


	13. Chapter 13

All Harry could do was sit in stunned silence. Of course he had _planned_ on having children with Louis someday, but Louis was only going to be a senior in the fall. And it wasn’t even like it was a single baby. This was _two_ babies. They had somehow created _two_ babies.

“Thanks Dr. Hugh…” Harry finally managed to croak. “And you’ll keep this just between us, right?”

“Patient confidentiality,” Dr. Hugh nodded. “Of course.”

The doctor had handed Louis a paper towel to wipe the gel from his stomach, but the boy just sat with it in his hand with a blank look on his face. Harry rubbed a hand over his face and stood to shake the man’s hand, “So we should definitely schedule more appointments then.”

“We should,” Dr. Hugh agreed. “We’ll check up again in two weeks when the babies hit the ten week mark. They’re a bit on the small side, they should be raspberry babies but they’re a bit like sweet pea babies. We could probably pick up heartbeats at ten weeks though, and hopefully they’ll increase in size.”

“Babies,” Louis mumbled in disbelief.

“I’ll be in touch,” Harry told Dr. Hugh, walking the man to the door before slowly shutting it behind him. Louis had finally began wiping the gel carefully from his stomach, and Harry hurried over to him to drop down to his knees in front of the boy. “Twins.”

“Babies in _general_ ,” Louis croaked, but then he pulled his shirt down in a robotic manner and his large eyes met Harry. “I’m so fucking scared. We haven’t planned at all and this wasn’t supposed to happen, like I’ve been taking suppressants so what if that hurt them or something and-”

“Louis, Louis,” Harry soothed, taking Louis’ hand in his own. “I’m going to keep you safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“But now we have two other little people to keep safe too and I have an entire year of school where you won’t be joining me and-”

“I think we should home school you your senior year,” Harry said immediately. “That would make me feel a lot better and you could go at your own pace. We’ll finish up this year together, you’ll only be four months when we get out for the summer. And then we’ll hire you a tutor to come to the pack house for your schooling,” the omega was quiet, but then suddenly his head slumped, his chin touching his chest, and he sniffled a little. Harry gasped in surprise, tilting Louis’ chin back up so that the boy would meet his gaze. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Are you mad at me?” Louis whimpered, tears dripping freely down his cheeks.

“No, no of course not,” Harry stood to gently hug Louis to him. “Why would I be mad?”

Louis shrugged a little, “Because I’m pregnant…”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Harry smiled. “But that’s like, part of what an omega’s body is supposed to do. Of course that’s not the reason I love you, I’d love you even if you weren’t an omega. But you’re supposed to have my babies. Your body _wants_ to have my babies. So maybe that’s why your suppressants stopped working.”

“What do we do now… what will people think?” Louis asked. “Do we tell them?”

Harry’s mind instantly flashed to the alphas who had discussed taking _their_ babies when they were born to raise in separate packs, and he shook his head immediately, “No. We won’t tell anyone right away. We’ll let them notice on their own. Well… we’ll have to tell Zayn, because we’re going to need his help for safety reasons.”

“Safety reasons?” Louis said hesitantly, and Harry felt his heart flutter a bit as Louis’ hand instinctively rose to shield his only slightly bumped tummy. “Would they not automatically be safe?”

And Harry couldn’t bring himself to tell Louis the truth, Louis was already terrified as it was. He wouldn’t let it happen anyway, so the point was basically moot. So Harry lied, “There’s no danger. We’re just taking precautionary measures.”

“For our… sweet pea babies?” Louis cracked a small smile.

“Our sweet pea babies,” Harry agreed, and then he cradled Louis’ face in his hands to kiss the boy.

*~*

They waited until the end of the spring break to tell Zayn, still adjusting to the whole idea of the babies themselves. Louis quickly became more than pleased when he realized that it wasn’t fat that he was pointing on, but it was the _babies_ that made him unable to fit in his jeans. Harry became much fonder of touching and stroking Louis’ belly, despite it still being small and barely noticeable. When they did tell Zayn, it was the day before they had to go back to school, when Louis had reached what they assumed was nine weeks.

“You’re for real?” Zayn asked, putting his phone down. He wasn’t really paying attention to the couple until he heard ‘pregnant’. Niall was taking a shower, just got in, so they had time to talk.

“Yes, look,” Louis bent to hand Zayn a little plastic ultrasound. Two little babies were in it, not defined, but they were there. Undeniably pregnant. “Two babies.”

“Twins,” Zayn choked, handing back the ultrasound. He ran his hands over his face, pale now. “You’re pregnant. With twins.”

Harry nodded, sitting down in the swivel chair Zayn sits in while doing homework. Louis sat himself next to the Beta. Zayn didn’t say anything for a while but coughed when he did. “How far along are you?” He asked and Louis shrugged.

“9 weeks, we’re going for another doctor appointment next week. Might get to hear their heartbeats,” Louis nodded, rubbing his hand over his tiny barely there belly.

“9 weeks and you’re still so small,” Zayn said, shaking his head looking at Louis then to Harry. “Is that normal? With twins? To be that small?” he asked, standing up to pace back and forth.

“No, not really normal. That’s why Louis is going back to the doctor. We’re hoping they go through a growth spurt or something soon and catch up so they are a healthy size,” he said watching Louis who was looking at the ultrasound and lightly poking his belly. The omega was over the initial scare of being pregnant and was now more accepting and happy. He knew they couldn’t go back and it was healthier for himself and the twins if he was happy so that he ate regularly and took prenatal pills. If Louis would have stayed shocked or even angry about being pregnant, as an omega, he could withdraw himself from the pregnancy and become depressed and put all the lives involved in danger.

“I guess I’m going to reread the Pregnant Omega book,” Zayn said pulling a box out of under his bed. He had been reading up on everything omega to make sure that he knew how to care for the tiny man when Harry couldn’t. He’s read all the books at least once, some a few times. “You should probably read up on it too,” Zayn said looking up at Harry and glancing at Louis. “I’m pretty sure there’s a few things in here that’s not in normal omega books. Like, there’s a _lot_ on nesting. I mean I knew it was a thing but until this book I didn’t understand it fully,” Zayn added, pulling out the pregnancy book.

“Nesting. I forgot that was going to happen,” Louis mumbled, taking the book from Zayn’s hand to open the index. He looked for nesting, found it, and opened to the page, finding it and reading aloud. “ _A pregnant omega will react more towards his animalistic nature in some ways. He will seek a safe place to remain for his pregnancy and birth, and will most likely do so subconsciously. A form of this is known as nesting, where the omega will gather soft and comforting things, most likely owned by his alpha, and will create himself a sort of blanketing with the items in a place like a bed or a sofa.”_

Louis’ nose scrunched and Harry scooted his swivel chair over to Louis to peer at the book with the younger lad, “So you’re going to start stealing my things to make a nest?”

“I guess?” Louis shrugged.

Harry smiled largely, kissing Louis’ cheek, “Cute. I’ll make sure to wear a lot of jumpers even though it’s starting to get warm outside. You know, so that they smell more like me.” 

“Just piss on him if you have to,” Zayn joked earning a glare from Louis.

“We aren’t _actually_ animals, and Harry isn’t marking his territory,” the omega huffed. “Maybe I won’t even nest. I mean, I know about it so I can stop myself from doing it.”

“But it’s cute,” Harry pouted.

“And it happens without you really thinking about it,” Zayn pointed out. “I think you’re going to nest. It’s inescapable.”

“Well I’ll prove you wrong,” Louis snorted, turning his nose up and thrusting the omega book back at Zayn. “Now if you don’t mind, the babies and I are hungry.”

The omega marched from the room, and Zayn and Harry watched him leave in amusement. Zayn snickered, “Just think of how he’s going to be when he’s hormonal.”

Harry sighed happily, “I love it.”

“And no one else knows about this?” Zayn asked. “Do you think you could alpha lock me into not telling Niall? He always knows when I lie, so if I _actually_ can’t tell him that would be helpful.”

“You can’t tell Niall,” Harry agreed, efficiently alpha locking Zayn into secrecy. “At least not until Louis tells him or until Niall finds out on his own. We can’t risk having a lot of people know, and I know that Niall means good but he _is_ the one who basically gave Louis the pack’s live story the first day he knew him. So even if Niall is trustworthy, the less people who know the easier it’ll be to keep a secret. I’ve told you because you’re my best mate and beta, and I mean, I need you, you’re my wingman. Those other alphas… they would want to _take_ my babies. My and Louis’ babies, and we’re not letting that happen.”

“Of course not,” Zayn agreed immediately. “Those are our babies. Er. Your babies. I mean they’re not leaving the pack, they’re staying with their parents.”

The alpha jumped up as well, taking the omega book from Zayn’s hands and hurrying after his omega while Zayn was left to pull out other omega books to look over.

*~*

After Louis had been fed and was full and content, the two retreated to their room to look through the omega book some more. However, Harry kept getting distracted.

“It’s kind of cool, really,” Harry murmured from where he had his nose pressed to Louis’ tummy. “That I can smell them. Or, that you smell different with them I guess. Now that I know what it is it’s kind of a turn on.”

“No,” Louis huffed, lightly pushing on Harry’s forehead to try and get the alpha away. “We had sex this morning, and I’m trying to focus right now.”

Harry laughed, “You’ll be free of heats for a while with the babies, so that’s another plus. Also, we would have made them during my rut if they’re nine weeks old. So the day we soulbonded. They’re our soulbond babies.”

“That’s cute,” Louis cooed, rubbing lightly at his tummy. “Soulbond babies.”

“Virgin babies too,” Harry joked and Louis flicked his nose.

“We are not telling them that,” he said, turning his nose to the air and going back to his book. “We are not telling _anyone_ that.”

“Well _I_ like the idea of it,” Harry proclaimed.

Louis rolled his eyes at his alpha, “That’s because you’re a jealous oaf.”

Harry simply shrugged, crawling up higher on the bed and gently tugging Louis into his grip. Louis huffed since he nearly dropped his book, but he couldn’t resist cuddling into Harry. The alpha nosed at Louis’ shoulder, breathing in Louis’ scent, the scent that now smelled of Louis and _their_ babies. He gave a happy sigh of content, looking at the Pregnant Omega book over Louis’ shoulder, “So… are you learning things?”

“Not with you manhandling me,” Louis said in mock anger. “You’re handsy today. Is this how it’s going to be for the next seven months?”

“No, he’s going to get so much worse,” Zayn appeared in the doorway, quickly checking the hall for Niall. “Especially when your belly starts to grow. You think Harry is protective now? Just wait until it’s more known that there’s three people he’s caring for.”

Louis looked to Harry for confirmation, and the alpha simply shrugged, “I’m going to protect you and our babies. I’ll try not to be overbearing, but…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis sighed, closing the book in defeat and wrapping both his arms around Harry’s middle. “It’s in your nature or whatever. Personally, _I_ think you’re just obsessed with me.”

“It’s that too,” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ temple.

But as it came to be, Zayn had been right. His predictions just happened a little sooner than he said they would. The very next day at school, Louis found Harry already outside his first class. Almost immediately Harry took Louis’ backpack from him and slung it over his own shoulder. Louis arched a brow, but Harry offered his hand to the younger boy and they set off walking down the hall. As more people poured out of classrooms as they were finally released from their classes, Harry noticeably tensed beside Louis. He then gently slipped behind Louis and walked him in the fashion of some sort of _bodyguard_ down the hall. At one point someone strayed a bit too close to Louis, and Harry actually held his hand out as a barrier. When they reached Louis’ classroom, Louis turned around with an unamused expression.

“So. You’ll try not to be overbearing?”

“Oh…” Harry murmured. “Was that too much?”

Louis simply rolled his eyes, standing on his tip toes to peck Harry on the lips, “You’re hopeless, my dear. Now, do you have like a jacket or something I can borrow? I’m freezing.”

Harry of course obliged to Louis’ needs, pulling his jacket from his bag to slip over Louis’ shoulders. As the final bell rang, Harry carefully slid Louis’ bag back to Louis, kissed Louis’ forehead, and walked off slowly down the hall just as Niall came stumbling out of the bathroom and racing for the classroom. Louis shook his head in amusement, letting Niall sprint into the classroom first so that the blonde wouldn’t feel like he was the last to arrive. They took their seats, and Louis found in amusement that he could no longer fit his backpack on his lap between himself and the desk without the bag touching his tummy. He hummed quietly to himself, slipping his bag onto the floor so he could cradle his tummy, the tummy that he could still hold in one hand, and nuzzled down into Harry’s jacket.

Niall, who had been situating himself with his school things, gave Louis a confused look, “What are you doing…?”

“M’cold,” Louis glared at Niall, pulling Harry’s jacket further around himself to revel in the comfort Harry’s smell and the feel of his babies beneath his hand brought. “Fuck off.”

“Well you look like you’re trying to hide in the jacket instead of wearing it, man. Like an ostrich or summat. They shove their heads in the sand, don’t they?”

Louis’ eyes widened as he realized that he could have been borderline nesting, or as close to nesting as school allowed, and sat up quickly and forced himself to move both hands onto the desk, “Fine, but if I get hypothermia because of you…”

But when Niall was more focused on the lesson, Louis found himself slipping his face further down to nose at the soft fabric of the jacket, breathing in Harry’s scent. It was surprisingly one of the most relaxing things, and he was thoroughly enjoying his newfound discovery. After class, Louis wasn’t fond of leaving the comfort of his desk or the coziness of Harry’s jacket, but he knew Harry would be waiting for him outside the classroom. Much to his relief, Harry didn’t escort Louis down the hallway again. He simply placed Louis in the middle of himself and Niall, but he did still carry Louis’ backpack.

For the rest of the day Louis sought warmth and comfort with Harry’s jacket, unless he had Harry in the physical form. When they finally returned home, Louis couldn’t have been happier. The omega attempted to get Harry to cuddle with him, but Harry simply kissed Louis’ forehead, “Babe, go do homework with Niall. I need to talk to Zayn for a bit but _then_ I’ll cuddle you.”

Louis pouted, “What are you talking about?”

“Just pack matters,” Harry told him, and Louis scowled.

“I _am_ a part of this pack now, you know.”

Harry brushed the hair from Louis’ forehead, “One of the most important parts. But there won’t be much to hear really, I think you’d have more fun doing homework with Niall and then I’ll be all handsy with you before you know it.”

Harry’s hands slipped down to rub at Louis’ tummy, and Louis sighed, “Okay. Fine.”

“Thank you, baby,” Harry hummed. “Now head over to Zayn and Niall’s room.”

Louis picked up his English book and exited the room, but rather than go to Niall, he ducked into the hall closet next to Harry’s room. He nearly tripped on an umbrella, and he had to shove some coats out of the way, but he managed to get in the closet so he could peek out through the crack of the door. As soon as Zayn passed, and Louis heard the door to his and Harry’s room close, he crept back out and pressed his ear to the oak surface. The sounds were muffled, but he could make out nearly all of it.

“No sign of alphas,” Zayn was telling Harry. “They don’t know.”

“Good,” Harry sighed, and then he mumbled something Louis didn’t catch.

“Do you plan on telling him?” Zayn’s voice asked. “I mean, if he’s aware wouldn’t that make him more alert?”

“Or it’d stress him out,” Harry replied. “And he was already worried from the moment he found out he was pregnant.”

Louis’ nose scrunched then, because they were talking about _him_. Pack matters his ass. He was prepared to storm into the room and declare Harry a liar, but Zayn’s voice stopped him.

“But they are his babies too, so he deserves to know I would think…”

“The alphas only _discussed_ taking our babies,” Harry said flatly. “I’m not going to let them go through with it, there’s no fucking way. If they want new pack members they’re just going to have to find them elsewhere because my and Louis’ children aren’t like _land_ or some territory or some shit, they’re our babies.”

Louis was completely lost, but then it hit him. Alphas had discussed taking not just babies, but _his_ babies. They wanted Louis’ babies. And Harry hadn’t planned on telling him that. The omega backed away from the door in horror, dropping his English book and then fleeing out the front door of the house. He didn’t want to hear anymore of Harry and Zayn’s conversation, he felt as if he were going to be sick. He choked down a terrified sob as he hurried for Harry’s car and tugged at the handle. It was locked, and it wasn’t like Louis was going to drive anywhere anyway. If his babies that were only the size of sweet peas were already wanted by alphas then he wasn’t going to put them or himself in further danger. He just didn’t want to be in the house.

Zayn’s driver side door was unlocked, so Louis unlocked the rest of it and crawled into Zayn’s backseat to curl up on his side. It was a bit chilly out for spring, but the car was warmed by sunlight and Louis still had Harry’s jacket that he buried his face into as he burst into full-fledged tears. When the alphas had wanted him before he hadn’t been worried, he didn’t think they’d actually come after him. And yet they had, just like they threatened, and they not only tried to take Louis, but they had threatened to kill Harry while they were at it. Now, with the alphas threatening to take his babies, Louis felt the nausea and worry pooling up in his throat and tummy. He cradled his little belly with his single hand, sobbing harder.

At some point, Louis seemed to have accidentally cried himself to sleep, because when he woke up it was nearly dark out and someone was clambering into the vehicle. Louis nearly screamed, thinking an alpha was already coming for his babies, but then he remembered that alpha’s couldn’t come onto the pack’s territory without permission, and that his babies would remain safe from alphas inside of him. It was when they were born that they were in danger. Or, of course, if one of the alpha’s decided to kidnap Louis in case the babies weren’t born as omegas.

But the person climbing into the car was a beta rather than an alpha, and the beta was Zayn. He was fumbling with his keys, but the beta jammed them into the ignition and started it quickly before he threw the car into reverse and twisted to look out the back window. By the way the car jolted, making Louis have to grab onto the seat so that he wasn’t flung to the floor, Zayn had to have stepped on the gas fairly hard. Just as suddenly as he had stepped on the gas he was slamming on the brakes, gasping out, “Christ, Louis!”

Zayn put the car in park, rubbing his hands over his face. Louis sat up, rubbing at his tear sticky cheeks and glaring at Zayn, “Where are you going?”

“To look for you,” Zayn groaned. “We’ve searched the whole house, Harry’s going mental. I think at first he just thought you were mad that he wouldn’t cuddle with you, but you’ve been gone for hours now and he’s got the whole pack house searching.”

“Well then maybe he shouldn’t keep secrets!” Louis snapped. “Nobody needs to look for me, I’m fine. Have Harry tell everyone they can go back to what they were doing.”

“Keep secrets, what are you- oh… you know?” Zayn had gone from confused and tired to pale and guilty in only a matter of seconds.

“That alphas are after my babies? Yes, I know.”

“I believe this is a conversation for you and Harry to have…” Zayn murmured. “But just so you know, Lou, we aren’t going to let anyone touch those babies.”

“Did he just plan to not tell me at all?” Louis croaked out, his throat growing tight once more with tears.

“Just come talk to him so he can see you’re okay,” Zayn insisted. “You know how he gets when it comes to you, he’s panicking. Panicking is probably an understatement.”

And so Louis climbed from the backseat, smacking away Zayn’s attempts to help him. Zayn had known about the alphas too. Apparently Louis was the only one who was going to be excluded from knowing. As they neared the short steps of the porch, the curly haired alpha was only just exiting the house at a frantic pace, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Louis figured the older boy could smell him then, now that he was so close, and Harry was bolting for him. The omega braced himself for impact, momentarily forgetting that he was angry as he briefly worried about being tackled. Harry stopped just short, and his hands seized Louis’ face, guiding Louis softly but firmly into his arms, “Baby, baby, baby-”

Louis tried to push away, shaking his head, “No-”

Harry released him quickly, his eyes still wide and panicked, “Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Louis snapped, but he sniffled a little.

“Fuck, I thought someone found you. I thought someone took you, I didn’t know where you _were_ ,” Harry told him hoarsely, embracing him again in a hug that Louis couldn’t help but return despite being upset with Harry. He _did_ feel a bit bad for worrying Harry the way he did.

Louis could feel Harry nuzzling against his hair, most likely smelling in Louis’ clean and unharmed scent. The alpha’s hand moved from Louis’ lower back to curl around and touch Louis’ tummy in silent question, and Louis nodded patiently, “We’re fine. We were in Zayn’s car because you’re an asshole.”

Harry pulled back, his eyes both relieved and confused, “What? But you didn’t get too hot, right? Do you need some water because-”

“Were you ever going to tell me about the alphas?” Louis huffed. “The alphas that want _our,_ ” Louis looked around to make sure he wouldn’t be overheard, “babies?”

“Oh,” Harry swallowed hard. “You… how did you…?”

“Because I overheard you and Zayn,” Louis tugged completely out of Harry’s arms then, but the alpha simply reached for him again. “I heard what you said about the alphas and how they want our babies. You weren’t going to _tell_ me, were you?”

“I…” Harry stammered. Louis turned on his heel, prepared to march straight to his backseat once more, but Harry gently wrapped him in a soft embrace from behind. “Please don’t go anywhere else, I don’t think my heart can handle it right now. I just kept thinking of all the bad things that could have happened and you weren’t anywhere in the house. Louis, I get worried if you have a nosebleed, so when I didn’t know where you _were_ … that killed me. I would have told you I think. Eventually. I just didn’t want you to worry more than you had to.”

“I want you to tell me things like that if you know them,” Louis sniffled, and Harry softly turned him around so that they were face to face. Harry’s gaze grew even softer at the sight of Louis’ tears.

“I’m sorry…” Harry whispered. “I’ll tell you. No more secrets.”

Louis pressed his face into Harry’s chest and clung tightly to the older boy, crying out any tears he hadn’t released in Zayn’s car. When he was considerably calmed by Harry’s soothing smell and touch, he mumbled into Harry’s shirt, “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s alright…” Harry murmured. “Everything’s okay now. Zayn’s called everyone off the search, they all know that you’re safe and they’ll be on their way back. So why don’t we go cuddle like you wanted to earlier?”

“Yeah…” Louis nodded, already feeling a tiny bit safer with Harry. He should have went to Harry straight from the beginning, Harry always made him feel safest. “Let’s do that.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Where is Dr. Hugh?” Louis huffed, looking to the clock on the wall.

“I didn’t ask him to be here for another ten minutes, babe,” Harry told him gently, scooting his chair closer to where Louis was seated.

Louis was about to whine about it more, because it was Harry’s fault that he was up at 7:30am _again,_ even though Louis was fairly excited about the reason that he was awake,but at that moment Dr. Hugh slipped into the room. He smiled at the two, approaching them with clasped hands, “Hello, boys. We’re going to check up on these twins of yours today, hmm?”

“Wait I change my mind,” Louis told Harry. “Tell him to come later I’m not ready-”

Harry chuckled, brushing Louis’ hair away from his face, “You’ve been ready for this for the past week, it’s all we’ve talked about.”

“I’m scared,” Louis squeaked, his hands cradling his tummy. “I want them to be okay in there.”

“That’s why we check up on them,” Dr. Hugh pointed out, and the man set out to set out to turn on the machine sitting next to Louis. He pulled the gel from the pocket on the thin part of the machine, and looked to Louis. “Push up your sweater a little and we can get right to this. I’ll just spread the gel around while the Doppler boots up.”

Louis had been quick to wake up, excitement to see his babies again eating at him, but he hadn’t been keen on leaving his warm bed where Harry was pressed to his back. But he’d dressed himself in one of Harry’s warm jumpers and some pajama pants and he and Harry had hurried to the third floor.

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Louis asked Dr. Hugh nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine," Dr. Hugh assured.

Louis finally pushed his shirt up to reveal his tummy, which still seemed flat to be pregnant with twins. Harry took Louis' hand in his own, kissing the back of it as they watched anxiously as Dr. Hugh spread gel across Louis' stomach. Louis twisted his head to look at Harry.

"You can smell them, do they smell like they're growing properly?"

Harry gave Louis an amused look, "I don't think it works that way, babe..."

"And here we have baby one," Dr. Hugh announced, pointing at one of the little blobs on the screen. "And then that's baby two."

Almost instantly the doctor had both of the boys' attention. Louis stared with wide eyes at the screen, trying to see if he could detect any growth from the last two weeks. But he didn't know what ten week old babies looked like, so he had to ask, "Did they grow?"

"They grew a little it appears," Dr. Hugh murmured. "But millimeters. They're still not as big as we want them. Let's see if we can get heartbeats. Or at least /a/ heartbeat."

Louis already looked a little crushed that his babies were still smaller than normal, and it worried Harry greatly as well. Yet, he wanted to seem calm for Louis, at least until they knew for sure what was happening. As Dr. Hugh turned on the Doppler speakers and moved the wand around, Harry finally asked, "What shows that they're healthy?"

"Louis is only in his first trimester," Dr. Hugh informed them softly. "So not much. Miscarriage is more prominent in this trimester than in any other trimester."

Louis' brows shot up high, as did his voice, "Well what can I do to prevent that?!"

"Louis if these babies were sick or already dead-"

"Can you find the heartbeats?" Harry pressed, feeling dread rise in his throat at the term 'dead'.

“I’m trying Harry,” Dr. Hugh said, looking at the Alpha before moving the wand around some more. The room was silent other than Louis’ heartbeat thumping through the room. It was slow at first and the more time that passed the faster it got.

“Whe-” Louis started but was cut off by another heartbeat joining his, loud and proud. “Oh!”

“One healthy baby. Just have to find one more,” The doctor said, leaving the one heartbeat to look for the other. Louis had tears in his eyes and Harry had his face in his hands. They didn’t have a dead baby, at least one.

“And the other,” Dr. Hugh said just after he found the other one. It was softer than its twins but still strong and very much healthy. “Two healthy babies,” he added and started taking pictures and measurements. “Baby number one is about .63 inches long, and baby number two is roughly .59 inches long. Tiny babies, but healthy so far.”

“Not sweet peas anymore?” Louis sniffled, scrubbing at the tears on his face and looking to Harry to find that Harry was shedding a few tears of his own.

“More like a raspberry and a lima bean,” Dr. Hugh replied. “The little arm joints should start working soon if they’re not already. Same with the legs.”

“When will he be able to feel them?” Harry asked happily.

“That’s around week eighteen,” the man finished snapping his pictures, removing the wand from Louis’ tummy and wiping the gel off of it with a paper towel before he slid it into its slot and handed Louis a paper towel to wipe his own stomach off with. “Now, because they’re so small, we’re going to have to try and help them grow a little faster. Make sure you’re eating enough and eating properly, take your prenatal vitamins, don’t stress yourself or push yourself too hard-”

“I think the last one is impossible with Harry around,” Louis assured as he wiped off his tummy and pulled down his shirt and jumper. “He escorts me to all my classes, makes sure people don’t bump me in the hallways, carries my _backpack_.”

“He’s just being a good alpha,” Dr. Hugh chuckled, and Harry kissed Louis’ temple. Dr. Hugh pulled out a thermometer to take Louis’ temperature and hooked up an automatic blood pressure cuff to Louis’ arm. “But yes, Louis, you must be careful. With these smaller babies, and I don’t want you to dwell on this too heavily because like I said, no stressing, but you run a higher risk of miscarrying.”

Louis paled, and Harry touched him softly on the back as he spoke, “Louis and the babies will be fine, I’ll make sure of it.”

Once Dr. Hugh had checked Louis’ temperature and blood pressure, he wrote the numbers down a clipboard and nodded, “You appear to be healthy as well, Louis. Your next check-up should be in about a month and a half, around the sixteen week mark. At that point we can hope they’ll have caught up on their growth.”

The two collected the new sonogram pictures that Dr. Hugh printed for them, and then they walked Dr. Hugh out of the pack house as they headed downstairs to their own room. Nearly the entire house still seemed to be asleep, which was part of the reason Harry had scheduled such an early appointment. People would be curious if they saw the pack doctor giving a visit to Harry and Louis. Zayn, however, was not asleep, and he was already seated at the desk in Harry and Louis’ room.

“So this book says it’s only going to get harder for you two, as soul bonded mates with pups on the way, to separate,” Zayn announced. “As in Louis isn’t going to want to be left alone and Harry, you won’t _want_ to leave him alone. It says here that as Louis’ due date nears he won’t even want to leave the house really, or the place that his mind deems as his ‘nest’.”

“I’m not going to nest,” Louis pointed out. “I’ve already discussed that with you. But anyway, we heard our babies’ healthy heartbeats!”

Zayn arched his eyebrows, “Really? And how’s their size, did they grow?”

Louis’ face fell a little, but Harry slipped a reassuring arm around his waist, “They’re growing, they’ve grown since last time. They’re still small but they’re healthy, and I know they’ll catch up eventually. Maybe they’re just small babies though, look at Louis. He’s tiny. Big babies could be hard on him, especially twins, so we should be grateful that they’re healthy and small. The doctor said they’re the size of lima beans.”

“Raspberries,” Louis corrected.

“But I like lima beans, they grow things. Raspberries have already grown.”

“ _Raspberries_ ,” Louis insisted. “Lima beans are gross! Who likes lima beans? No one. But raspberries are good.”

Zayn stuck up for his alpha, however, “Well these are lima bean sized babies that aren’t edible. So they could be lima beans. I kind of like lima beans.”

Louis wormed away from Harry with a pout, stomping over to the bed and crawling onto it to curl back under the covers, “Who asked you, Zayn? Get out of my room, I want to go back to bed.”

“Fine, fine,” Zayn laughed, but Louis heard him close the book he was reading, stand from the desk chair, and mumble something to Harry as he passed. Louis burrowed further under the blankets, and if he wiggled onto Harry’s side he was almost completely engulfed with Harry’s scent. It was a bit dulled by the freshly washed sheets that smelled of fabric softener, but Harry’s smell was there as well. Louis felt calmed by it, and he rubbed his face against the soft cotton. He heard the lights flip off and under the blankets went dark, so he peeked out a little to see if Harry was still in the room. The omega watched as Harry sat down at his desk, clicking on his desk lamp and grabbing one of the books that Zayn had left.

“You’re not even going to come back to bed with me?” Louis whimpered.

Harry looked to him, but he stood up from the desk with a smile and made his way across the short distance to sidle onto the bed with Louis, “I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

“I’m only using you for warmth and because you smell good,” Louis lied, nuzzling against Harry in hopes that Harry would snuggle him. One of his favorite things was to be held by Harry.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Harry sighed happily, wrapping Louis in his arms gently. He used kissing the top of Louis’ head as an excuse to breathe in the smell of Louis and their babies.

“We need a name for them we can both agree on… one that we can call them since they hopefully won’t be staying raspberry sized either,” the smaller boy said softly.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Harry asked.

“I was hoping you would, sir-lima bean,” Louis scoffed.

Harry thought hard for several moments, trying to think of something cute, something general neutral, and when the idea hit him he giggled, “Let’s call them our Twinkies.”

“What?” Louis’ face blanked. “Our- _oh._ Twins… Twin-kies. We can enunciate the twin part so that people don’t think we’re referring to a hostess cakes. I love it. It’s much better than lima beans.”

Louis leaned his head sleepily against Harry’s chest, and although Harry wasn’t at all tired he held his omega while the smaller boy drifted back off to sleep.

*~*

It was two days later, just as they’d gotten home from school, that Zayn caught Harry as Louis went off with Niall to do homework, “So the alphas finally want to have another alpha meeting after the whole scene at the school.”

Harry scowled, “I think it’s an awful idea. What do they want? I don’t want territory or members and I’m not giving up anything either, so why do I need to go?”

“It’s more a truce I think,” Zayn sighed. “Or that’s how the beta who contacted me phrased it.”

“When is it then?” Harry crossed his arms. He didn’t even want to consider going, and not only because he’d have to leave Louis, but because he would be meeting with the assholes who had tried to basically abduct Louis, the assholes who wanted _his_ babies.

“Tomorrow around 2pm…”

“Then no, absolutely not,” Harry shook his head. “That means leaving Louis at school and anything could happen while I’m gone. I need to be here with him, that’s my place. Not at some alpha meeting for a truce that they don’t deserve to have with me.”

Louis came out of Niall and Zayn’s room searching for Harry, and when Harry spotted him he tried to brighten up a little so that Louis wouldn’t worry. But Louis knew something was off anyway, and Harry had promised the omega that he wouldn’t keep any more secrets. The last time he’d kept a secret he’d nearly been scared to death because of it, _and_ he’d upset Louis greatly in the process. Louis scurried over, his brow furrowed, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, gently pulling Louis closer by the elbow so he could tell the boy. “Alphas just-”

Louis’ hands flew to his tummy immediately, “No!”

“No,” Harry agreed immediately, his voice firm and persistent. “They’re not getting them, but that’s not what they want right now. Don’t worry, love, they don’t know about the babies. They want me to go meet with them so that we can form a truce over what happened before we mated.”

“But that’s not… you’re not going, right?”

“He needs to kind of…” Zayn murmured, but Harry shook his head.

“I’m not going,” Harry assured Louis. “Because I would have to leave you alone at school and I don’t want to do that.”

“Niall and I will do everything you do for him,” Zayn replied, and Harry momentarily debated just alpha voicing to end the conversation. But Zayn was only trying to do the right thing, which is what Harry should have been doing, but Harry always ended up doing what he thought would be best for Louis rather than doing the right thing.

“Damn it,” Harry sighed, running a hand over his face and glancing at Louis, who was gradually pressing himself closer and closer to Harry’s side. “How long would the meeting last?”

“You said you wouldn’t go!” Louis protested.

Zayn kept persisting, “I’m sure not long. You’d be back before dinner.”

Harry felt Louis tug on his arm, and he turned his attention from Zayn to Louis. The omega’s eyes were wide with disbelief, no doubt stunned that Harry was even considering going to the meeting. But Harry was, and he figured that Zayn was most likely right, “Alright, fine. I’ll go…”

“What?!” Louis pulled away. “They _attacked_ you before, they want to take our babies, and you’re just going to go to them and try to become best buddies?”

“No,” Harry held his hand back out to Louis. “Louis you know I wouldn’t. I’m going because I don’t want them thinking that I’m trying to avoid them, they’ll think we’re hiding something.”

“We are!” Louis stomped his foot, and Zayn arched a brow at the omega’s slight tantrum. But then Louis’ face crumpled, and he dropped his head into his hands and started sniffling. “We are hiding something.”

The alpha reached out for his omega automatically, guiding the crying boy to his chest and stroking at his hair, “And they’ll stay hidden. We’ll keep anyone we don’t want from knowing. Yeah? Those are our babies. Our little raspberry sized Twinkies.”

“Raspberries,” Louis agreed in a whisper. “Fuck your lima beans.”

“Louis where did you-” Niall came impatiently out of the bedroom, and when Louis turned from Harry’s arms to see Niall. The blonde’s eyes went wide at the sight of Louis’ tearstained face. “Oh. Everything… everything okay?”

“Harry’s got an alpha meeting to go, babe,” Zayn informed the other wolf. “It’s the first time since their soulbond that they’ve been apart, so Louis’ emotional.”

Harry almost laughed at how quickly Zayn had pulled the excuse from his ass, but part of it _was_ true. Louis wiped at his cheeks, but he backed up into Harry’s arms again, “I’ll come back in a second and we can finish our homework.”

Niall joined them, however, seeming both concerned and suspicious, so Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and told the alpha he’d see him at dinner, and then he followed Niall back to the room.

Harry sighed deeply, scratching at the back of his head, “I guess just tell them I’ll be there then.”

“If it makes you feel better we can plan out exactly all you want me to do tomorrow when you’re gone. The meeting is necessary, if you skip it they’ll know you’re skipping to hide things. So don’t beat yourself up,” Zayn tried to assure.

“I beat up anyone who makes Louis cry,” Harry mumbled, and then he headed down the hall after the omega.

*~*

Louis clung close to Harry through the night, and he slept horribly. He knew that Harry probably slept less, because it seemed like anytime Louis would huff and squirm against the blankets, Harry would reach out for him, “You need to sleep, love.”

And Louis would try, not for himself so much but for the babies, but it just wouldn’t work. He was exhausted the next morning. Harry was still going to there until at least lunch time, but then he was leaving to make sure he made it to the meeting on time. Even though he was tired, he still got up in time to eat breakfast.

“I’ve still got to feed the Twinkies,” Louis sighed. “Even if I’m not feeling hungry myself.”

Harry kissed Louis’ temple, “I’m not gone yet, don’t stress too much. I think you’re showing a little more even, we’ve got to keep up being happy and healthy, hmm?”

Louis looked down at his tummy through, but all he could see was the same little pudge that was usually there, so he continued to eat his breakfast. The next half of Louis’ day went on like it usually did, with Louis stealing Harry’s jacket and Harry escorting Louis around to his classes. After lunch, Harry took Louis to his next class, but he kissed Louis softly at patted his tummy.

“Do you really have to go?” Louis asked in a soft voice.

“So they don’t get suspicious,” Harry nodded. “Yes, I have to go… maybe if we make this truce they won’t bother us anymore.”

Louis touched a finger to Harry’s chest, trying to seem firm. Any other time it was easy to boss Harry around, even though that wasn’t typically what omegas did, and it was easy for him. But when he was terrified, Louis’ full omega nature kicked in. He needed to be held and loved and looked after, “You be careful. Don’t get in any fights.”

Harry nodded, “That’s the idea of going. So that there aren’t any more fights. Over you especially. I can tell them we’re soulbonded now.”

“But no babies,” Louis said quickly. “According to them we don’t have babies.”

Harry hugged and kissed Louis several times over, and as the final bell rang Harry nodded, “Okay… Niall and Zayn will get you safely through the rest of the classes. They won’t let you get bumped in the hall or something.”

“Text me,” Louis demanded.

“Okay, baby,” Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, leaning in to nose at Louis’ hair and breathe in the omega’s unharmed scent one last time before he waved Louis on into the classroom. Louis could still see Harry as he sat down next to Niall. The alpha was of course making sure that Louis got to his seat safely, and Louis couldn’t help but shake his head at Harry’s overprotectiveness. But as Harry walked away, Louis nuzzled down into Harry’s jacket. He liked Harry’s overprotectiveness. Needed it, even.

As they walked through the halls after class, Louis did miss Harry making sure no one strayed too close. Zayn tried to nonchalantly do so, but Niall had no clue what was happening. Harry couldn’t be there to be paranoid about Louis and the babies, so Louis had to be paranoid for him. He was relieved when the day was over, as it meant he could go home and try to relax until Harry got back. They’d texted a few times, but only a few simple things like “ _I love you”_ or in Harry’s case “ _Are you doing alright?_ ”. Louis had received at least five of those texts alone.

When he was finally seated on Niall’s bed at the pack house, he was attempting to do homework with Niall, but he didn’t have much to do and he was nearly finished already. Niall had a project due, so he had plenty of stuff to do and Louis didn’t want to bother him. It wasn’t like he needed attention all the time. Except for maybe Harry’s attention. Sitting on Niall’s bed, he felt lonely. Niall was there, but Niall wasn’t his alpha. It was almost as if he couldn’t get comfortable even though Niall and Zayn’s bed was memory foam and it was one of the softest things Louis had sat on. He tried lay on his sides, on his back, and eventually got up to pace the room.

Niall had apparently been watching the whole thing, as he finally huffed out, “Can you please chill? You’re making _me_ restless. Harry’s fine.”

“That’s not what’s wrong,” Louis mumbled defensively. “Well it is, but it isn’t. I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t get comfortable.”

“Probably because you’re _standing_?” Niall said slowly.

“Maybe I’m cold,” the omega muttered, ignoring Niall and grabbing Harry’s jacket from where he’d draped it over the doorknob. He burrowed his face into it as he headed back towards Niall’s bed, and all at once what he had been missing clicked. Harry’s smell, Harry in general. He curled up with the jacket, nuzzling his face into it, but if he held the sweater to him then he still remained cold. So the lad got up again, hurrying down the hall to his and Harry’s room so he could dig through the laundry and pull out a jumper Harry had worn on a chillier morning a few days before. It still smelled like him, and Louis proudly took his prize back to where Harry’s jacket still awaited. He felt content then, snuggling Harry’s jumper to himself and covering up with Harry’s jacket since it was a bit bigger. Harry’s smell almost completely engulfed him, and just like when Louis had crawled under the blankets on Harry’s side of the bed, he felt calm. He planned on remaining like that until Harry returned home.

*~*

Harry was having a considerably less enjoyable time. He arrived at the pack meeting early, already worrying about Louis. Dr. Hugh had said that Louis was at a higher risk for miscarriage with their smaller babies, and if something happened to them, or Louis, or God forbid both, while Harry was gone then Harry would never forgive himself for going to the stupid alpha meeting.

_Are you doing alright?_

Harry texted nervously, biting his lip and looking at the few unknown alphas sitting around. They weren’t the alphas he was concerned about.

_The Twinkies and I are fine, you worry wart. We’ll probably still be fine when you ask again here in five minutes, too, just a future reference._

It soothed Harry a little that Louis was sassing, but he still wished that he could be within walking distance of the boy. He preferred checking on Louis physically to see that his omega was safe. He was always checking, something inside him ached if he didn’t. He’d look Louis over, pet at Louis, speak to him, or even better smell him. Louis’ smell worked best to soothe Harry, fresh and clean and _his_.

After nearly waiting thirty minutes longer than he thought he would, more alphas gradually trickled in. And then he began seeing the ones who had showed up to the school several months back. He especially noticed Kaleb, who crept in and sat towards the back of the semi-circles of chairs. The alpha that generally led the meetings stepped up to the pulpit in front of the semi-circle, tapping the microphone in attempts to get everyone’s attention.

“As you all know, there’s been some disagreements between several of the packs. Or mainly several of the alphas. Disagreements over silly things like pack members or territory. But, we’ve come to the decision to try to put an end to all these silly quarrels. A truce, if you will,” the alpha explained.

Harry felt eyes on him, and he twisted to search behind him until he met the gaze of Kaleb. The scruffy man scowled, and Harry simply curled his lip up at the other alpha before turning back around.

“What will this truce do?” an alpha next to Harry asked.

The speaker nodded, “Good question. Basically, it’ll hopefully bring peace to us all. The truce is that we don’t ask for land or members. We wait until it’s offered. If it’s offered, then we can offer something else for it. We don’t-”

“What if what we want is free game?” a voice, Harry recognized it as Kaleb’s gruff voice, spoke up behind him. “What if isn’t owned by anyone.”

“Then I suppose whoever needs it most is the one who should rightfully get it,” the leading speaker shrugged. “You’d have to work it out if someone else wanted it as well. But _humanely_.”

“So say there was an unbonded omega,” Kaleb continued, and Harry groaned.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the lead speaker, he no doubt remembered the last pack meeting. The alpha at the pulpit shook his head, holding up a hand, “We aren’t going to go there again. Although unbonded, someone could already have a claim on the omega which would-”

“Mean absolutely nothing,” Kaleb interrupted.

“Sir,” the unknown alpha crossed his arms. “Are you leading this meeting?”

“No, I’m trying to call out Harry Styles,” Kaleb said unashamedly. “Still leaving your toy unbonded for others to play with Styles?”

Harry stood, ready to put Kyle in his face, perhaps with his fists again, “You can fuck right the hell off, because he is bonded now. If you would stop running your goddamn mouth for more than five minutes then maybe I could have informed everyone a bit more calmly. Louis is _my_ omega, we’re soulbonded, and he is my mate. He does not belong to anyone but me.”

There were hushed whispers throughout the room, and an alpha spoke up curiously, “Do you plan on having children…?”

“Eventually,” Harry forced himself to remain calm despite the panic trying to fight its way into his limbs. This was what he was hoping he could avoid. “But Louis and I are still in school, we’re young. There’s plenty of time to think about our own little family.”

“But omegas are prone to having omegas,” another alpha said eagerly. “Eventually there could be an omega for each pack, we could see to it that omegas are no longer rare!”

“Absolutely not,” Harry disagreed. “When Louis and I do have a family they will not be taken from us. That’s what this truce is for-”

“Fuck the truce,” Kaleb declared. “Shouldn’t the real pact being made here be that we stop being stingy with what we’ve got? First you refuse to bond and now you aren’t going to breed properly?”

“We aren’t animals!” Harry snarled.

“But we can be,” Kaleb stood and began striding through the rows towards Harry. Kaleb was certainly broader in the chest and shoulders, but Harry didn’t shy away. He held Kaleb’s gaze as the man stopped right in front of him. Harry wanted to punch him so badly, but he didn’t think it would end well if he did.

“That’s enough-” the speaker at the pulpit tried, but everyone else was too busy watching Kaleb and Harry.

“How do we know Louis _is_ even bonded?” Kaleb sneered. “You should bring him in here. We want proof. Because either he’s not bonded, or you already knocked him up. You’re hiding him.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself, he swung his fist out of pure terror of Kaleb exposing his and Louis’ babies. It connected with Kaleb’s nose and sent him stumbling back, and Harry huffed, “Fuck _off_.”

Kaleb came back, swinging madly and clumsily with one fist as he clutched his bleeding nose with the other. Although Harry tried to duck, his height was his disadvantage and, Kaleb managed to get a punch to Harry’s eye in before alpha’s pulled the two apart.

“Everybody go home,” the alpha that had been the speaker, the maker of the truce most likely, sighed. “No more fucking fighting, do it on your own time and only fight your own battles. Don’t drag people down with you. Kaleb, Harry, I want you to go out separate doors. Or actually, Kaleb, a word?”

Harry used the distraction as his advantage to rush out before anyone else could ask him about Louis, bonding, or babies. Kaleb had already tried to expose facts that he didn’t even know about, and the fact that Kaleb had caught on so fast worried him. But if it came down to it, he would undoubtedly kill for Louis and those babies. He wouldn’t let any harm come to them, and he certainly wouldn’t let them be pawned off like some sort of property.

It wasn’t until he was driving home that he realized his right eye, the one Kaleb had punched, was nearly swollen shut. But he made it back to the pack house driving with only one good eye, and he walked dejectedly up the front porch steps and through the front door. He hadn’t made the truce, but he’d probably made things a hell of a lot worse. Louis didn’t greet him at the door, but Harry wandered past their room and into Zayn and Niall’s to find Louis curled up with a jumper and jacket of Harry’s.

“I’ve been replaced I see,” Harry murmured from the doorway, and Niall murmured a distracted greeting from his desk, but Louis was scrambling up excitedly. Yet, when his gaze fell on Harry’s blackened eye, he froze in his rush to get to Harry, but it was only for a moment. In seconds Louis had seemed to piece everything together and he was at Harry’s side instantly.

“Are you okay?!” he asked anxiously. “Shit, what happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“M’fine,” Harry assured, trying to hug Louis. Louis kept batting his hands away, standing on his toes to cup the taller boy’s face in his hands.

“Let me look,” he insisted. “God, my poor alpha, so much for truce. I _told_ Zayn, that’s one of the reasons I didn’t want you to go, did they jump you? What if they had carried weapons or what if they switched and you had to fight as wolves like- teeth would have been so much worse than a black eye, and all those alphas against you all by yourself-”

Louis was simply working himself up into a panic, so Harry led him from the room to the best of his ability to kiss Louis quiet and nuzzle against the bonding mark. It always made Louis go limp.

“I’m fine,” Harry spoke softly and soothingly. “I gave the first punch because they were getting too nosy, or Kaleb was rather.”

“Kaleb-” Louis tried to squeak, but Harry hummed into Louis’ hair and snuggled him up more efficiently into his embrace.

“I punched Kaleb, he hit me, that was it. We were pulled apart then and no one expects anything. The meeting didn’t even start until thirty minutes after it was supposed to and we only talked for about twenty minutes before Kaleb and I had our little spat. Kaleb… Kaleb thinks that you’re either not bonded or that you’re pregnant and that it’s the reason I won’t show you to anyone. But he’s the only one who thinks that.”

“He’ll tell others,” Louis whispered in horror.

“I’ll kill him before I let that happen,” Harry said in all seriousness. “You and these babies mean more to me than anything. And I won’t let anyone take you.”

“Promise?”

Harry kissed Louis softly before he answered, “I promise. Now, let’s go get you and our twinkie babies some food and an ice pack for my eye.”

“Probably the ice first,” Louis noted, pulling Harry to his level so he could kiss the tender skin next to Harry’s eye, and then the two headed up the steps towards the kitchen.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING THIS IS SUPER SHORT.**

It was a month and a half later, when Louis was sixteen weeks along, that it began to be slightly more evident that he was pregnant. His pants that had been tight before no longer buttoned, and no amount of laying on the bed or trying to suck in his stomach would help. It wasn’t _fat_ that kept his pants from buttoning, it was his babies. Harry offered to buy him new pants, but Louis refused. He was simply stealing hairties from Zayn and Liam’s sisters to keep his pants held closed without having to put the button through the button hole.

Whereas Louis disliked his growing inability to wear his old clothing, Harry positively loved Louis’ belly. He loved kissing it, nuzzling his face against it, spanning his hands across it, basically anything that involved touching the firm skin. It became daily routine. It was just another Monday, but Louis was awakened by a nuzzling against his belly.

“Do you want to stay here while I get you breakfast, or do you want to come upstairs with me?” Harry hummed.

Louis allowed his eyes to flutter open, and he pouted down at Harry, “How do you stand being up this early on a _Monday_?”

“I’ve been up since four, babe,” Harry chuckled, pushing the large t-shirt, Harry’s t-shirt of course, that Louis wore up a little further to kiss the rise of Louis’ belly. “Had to contact one of our ally packs. Their alpha wasn’t at last month’s meeting, but he just heard about it and was checking in. ”

“You didn’t… didn’t tell them anything, right?” Louis asked anxiously.

“Of course not,” Harry murmured, pulling from Louis lovely smelling stomach to make eye contact. “Even though with your tummy we can’t hide it much longer. Our baby Twinkies are definitely growing in there.”

Louis giggled, holding out his arms to request cuddling, “Which is good. I just don’t want to grow _with_ them.”

The older boy obliged Louis’ wishes, crawling back up the bed so he could wrap Louis up in his arms and pull the lad’s smaller frame close, “I love it. You look so good with your little tummy. Makes me want to do _things_ to you.”

“Why must you say that stuff?” Louis huffed. “We have school to get to, don’t make me want to do _things_ also.”

“We’ve got two more weeks,” Harry murmured. “Do you think we can hide your tummy for two more weeks?”

The omega’s bottom lip poked out at that, “You only have one week. You’re _graduating_. You’ll be all done and you’ll be moving on and I’ll be stuck with another year of schooling as well as a large belly.”

“Home schooling,” Harry reminded. “I’m not going into any higher level of education right away. That’d just put me further away from the pack house each day and I’d rather keep close if I have to leave at all. I could probably do some online classes, but I’d rather just focus on the pack and looking after you and the babies.”

“I’d be home too if I was doing homeschooling,” Louis said nodding. He did love that idea.

The door opened and Louis quickly shoved a hand between himself and Harry to pull his sweatshirt down to cover his babies. Niall poked his head in, already dressed and ready to go. “You’re going to be late… again,” he simply said looking over Harry and Louis. They had been very cuddly for like… ever. Niall wondered when the honeymoon phase of their relationship would die down.

“Okay, sorry Ni. I’ll see you in class?” Louis asked, sitting up and away from Harry a bit. Niall shrugged, dismissing Louis apology as he walked out of the room.  

“Do you think he’s mad at me?” Louis asked, turning to Harry with a pout. “I guess I have kind of been ignoring him lately. I’ve been ignoring everyone, I’d rather just sit with you… I mean, you and Zayn are the only ones who know about the Twinkies. That and I just feel restless if you’re not around.”

The alpha shrugged kicking his feet off of the bed so he could stand up, but he smiled at Louis’ confession, “I’m sure he’s not mad. But you get dressed, I’ll go get you your vitamins as well as you and the Twinkies something to eat on the go. They were running late, and while Harry was already clothed from being up early, without Louis getting ready quickly they would be late… again.

They did arrive to school just as the final bell was ringing, but Harry walked Louis all the way to his classroom and made sure Louis finished the fruit and granola he had gotten him. Louis hurried into the classroom, shooting the teacher an apologetic look as he adjusted Harry’s large jumper around himself self-consciously and took his seat. Anymore he felt like everyone’s eyes were instantly falling onto his belly, and he didn’t like it at all. As much as he wanted to tell everyone how happy he was about his babies, he didn’t want _other_ people wanting them. So therefore, the thought of anyone else knowing about them automatically made Louis feel uneasy.

Even Niall looked down at Louis’ belly, and there was no doubting that his stomach _was_ where Niall’s eyes fell. Louis glanced down at himself, giving a quick and defensive, “What, is there something on my jumper?”

“No…” Niall murmured, but his eyes narrowed on Louis. “I just haven’t seen you in something of your own in ages.”

“I like Harry’s things,” Louis said weakly, and it wasn’t a lie. But he was also avoiding the truth. Niall eventually shrugged and went back to his own work, and Louis reached out to touch his arm. “Hey, you’re not angry with me right?”

“Nah, Lou,” Niall shook his head. “Let’s work on this shit together. That way we have less to do for homework.”

*~*

Niall knew something was up with Louis, he just didn’t know _what_. The boy liked spending time with Harry of course, and Niall understood that because he loved spending time with Zayn alone, too. Louis could have even been drawn in stronger by Harry because of his alpha smell and their soulbond and what not, but after the two had bonded Louis had _still_ wanted to hang out with Niall each night. Lately, all Louis had wanted to do was follow the alpha around and request cuddles that nine times out of ten were granted.

And then there was Louis’ size. Either Louis’ food intake had increased more than Niall knew about, or he was going crazy because the omega had seemed to have developed a tummy pooch, one that he seemed to try and shield with his hands constantly. When Louis had asked Niall if he was angry, it had clued the blonde wolf in that he wasn’t imagining things and that _something_ was being kept from him. At lunch, he immediately went to Zayn.

“Have you noticed Louis’ stomach?” Niall asked, grabbing Zayn’s arm just before they entered the lunch room. Harry and Louis had already walked on ahead, giving the perfect opportunity for Niall to question his boyfriend.

Zayn blinked at him a few times, “Stomach?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall lowered his voice. “It’s bigger. And he’s acting all weird.”

Zayn shrugged, having been alpha locked into not telling Niall. The blonde watched him for a moment before walking ahead. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to get anything out of his boyfriend. He’d just have to ask Louis himself what was up. Harry was a good liar and Niall wasn’t sure how Louis was, probably bad. However, he knew that if he asked Louis with Harry around then Harry would be able to lie for Louis easily, and Louis would simply nod along. It was in their dynamic.

Niall wasn’t able to catch Louis for a while, it was only when Harry left him alone with Niall while they were doing homework to grab Louis a glass of juice.

“Soo, Louis,” Niall started, scratching down the answer to the math question he had been poking at for the last 10 minutes.

“Hm?” The omega asked, both hands cupping one of Harry’s sweaters to his front. He was already wearing one.

“Have you gained weight?” He asked, looking over the omega. Nothing but his stomach seemed to be getting bigger.

“Oh...no?” Louis peeked up at the wolf, slightly put off at the question. “Why do you ask?”

Niall shook his head, fake reading the next math question, “I don’t know. Just, it seems as if your belly is getting bigger, it could just be me,” he said and Louis paled a little, looking up at the door lost as Harry walked back in. The alpha picked up on Louis’ speedy heartbeat in a second and was across the room folding the man into his arms, sending an icy glare at Niall.

“What did you do?” he demanded rubbing Louis back soothingly. The omega pulled away a little to look up at his alpha and shake his head.

“He didn’t do anything, just questioned-” he went quiet but leaned in to whisper something into Harry’s ear. Niall was very surprised to notice that he couldn’t hear the hushed words, normally Louis didn’t hide _anything_.

“Oh, _oh_ , did you want to tell him?” Harry asked, pulling back to look down at Louis.

Niall crossed his arms at that, “So you guys are keeping something from me. What the hell, you jerks.”

“Well I feel bad about it,” Louis admitted, and he leaned in to nonchalantly press the side of his face against Harry’s shirt. The boy was wearing Harry’s clothes, cuddling Harry’s clothes, and now he was smelling Harry. “But come on, Niall. Even you know that you can’t keep secrets, and this… this needs to stay a secret.”

“I only tell people I think I can trust,” Niall defended with a pout. “You could always just alpha lock me in, Harry. Like you did to Zayn?”

“Well, yes…” Harry looked to Louis for his input.

In answer, Louis stood up, draping the jumper he cuddled over his shoulder as he tugged the one he was wearing up. The omega turned to the side, spanning two hands across his tummy, “Take a guess, Niall. It’s obvious. I can clearly span two hands across them now.”

“What?!” Niall croaked. “What is ‘them’ what are you talking about?!”

Louis smiled, “Niall. Harry and I are going to have a baby. Or… babies, rather.”

And it was without a doubt cliche, but Niall fainted.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Louis, at eighteen weeks, was trying to find clothes that fit his stomach right. The other kids at school were starting to give Louis looks and whisper about his belly. He wasn’t able to hide his babies well anymore what with it nearly being summer, so he was incredibly glad when he finally got out for summer break. Harry and Zayn, however, had graduated. Both Anne and Louis had bonded a bit over the occurrence when they both cried over Harry at the graduation, and their hugging then made Louis nervous that Anne knew something was up, but if she did she didn’t mention anything. The last week of school without Harry wasn’t as bad as Louis expected, as Harry kept showing up with a visitor’s pass claiming he had to talk to some teacher when in all actuality he was sitting in class with Louis and Niall since the final week of school was mainly the kids doing whatever they wanted. None of the teachers ever taught the final week of school.

Niall had taken the news of Louis babies bad at first. He’d gone through the announcement in a series of steps. He was stunned, then offended he hadn’t been told sooner, and finally he was ecstatic over them. The first thing he did was rush out to buy gender neutral clothes and things for the babies that still had months to go before they were born. Harry probably wouldn’t have even been needed to watch Louis in his final week of school, because the Irishman kept the lingering eyes off of Louis by being almost as protective over the omega as Harry had been.

The last week of school, however, was miserable for Louis. His back ached and his feet were getting swollen from walking all around the building. Despite the air conditioning being on, Louis was always hot. He was ready just to call it quits since he wouldn’t even be back to the school in the fall, he’d be homeschooled. But finally, he was released for the summer, and he was overjoyed.

It was a Wednesday the day he got out of school. He got out early, his happiness unable to be dulled by the ache in his lower back that being eighteen weeks pregnant brought.

“I want Chinese for lunch,” Louis requested immediately. “So do the babies, they agree on Chinese.”

Harry chuckled, leaning to press a quick kiss to his omega’s lips, “Zayn already has pizza at the house, which is what I had in mind, but if it’s three against one here then I guess we’ll just have to get both. I know Zayn isn’t a Chinese fan so he’ll probably share pizza with me.”

“So we’re getting take-away then?” Louis asked, buckling in and adjusting the strap so that he could put two hands over his little bump.

“Yes, I think we should since we can’t hide your bump well. People know who I am, so if you’re with me and they see you look even slightly pregnant they can probably guess who you are too so like… best if we stay home.”

“Am I going to be stuck inside the entire summer?” Louis huffed, frowning at his alpha as the older boy turned in the direction of the pack house rather than the town where his Chinese food awaited him. “And where are you going?”

“Not all summer, I promise. You can even go on runs with me to check the perimeter from time to time. Have you been in your wolf form during pregnancy yet?”

“Very rarely do I go into my wolf form now _where are you going_? My Chinese food is that way!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry simply chuckled at him, “I know, love. I’m going to run you to the house first and then I’ll go get your Chinese. It’s too hot to stay in the car while I run inside.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the alpha, taking his hands off of his tummy to cross over his arms, “You’re such a worry wart.”

“And you’re moody,” Harry replied smugly. “Hopefully you’re next mood swing makes you cuddly.”

“Bite me,” Louis grumbled.

Harry reached out to press his thumb against their bonding mark on the junction between Louis’ neck and shoulder, instantly making Louis pliant and submissive, “I did already.”

“Cheater,” the omega tried, but his voice was soft and lacked force behind it.

In response, Harry grabbed the boy’s hand and discussed a future doctor appointment until they reached the house. Louis half expected him to drop him off at the front porch, but instead he got out as well and walked Louis inside, upstairs, and into the kitchen where Niall and Zayn were. There was a large stack of pizza boxes on the counter to accommodate feeding the entire pack, but it seemed as if the majority of the people had cleared out. There were a few lingerers, mainly Liam and Zayn’s younger sisters, and Liam, Niall, and Zayn themselves. Niall brightened immediately, practically shoving Liam off the stool he was in to make a spot beside himself for Louis.

“He can sit in between us Liam,” Niall insisted, and Harry chuckled as he kissed Louis’ temple. Louis nuzzled into his alpha’s shoulder just to get his calming scent. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem with being in the kitchen with the others. They all got along fairly well aside from a small few who still hadn’t come to terms with Louis. But Louis was the omega of their pack now, so the people that Louis needed to like him, liked him enough. He was just afraid that someone was going to notice his belly and that Harry wouldn’t be around to back him up. Louis was an awful liar.

“Go sit with Niall and I’ll go get you your Chinese,” Harry told him gently, uncurling his arm from around Louis’ waist and lightly patting his bottom to urge him.

“Can I have your hoodie?” Louis asked hopefully.

“You’re wearing one of my hoodies,” Harry frowned.

Louis pouted, “Yeah but I want the one you have.”

Harry sighed heavily, slipping the fabric over his head and handing it to Louis whose face lit up in glee, “You’re lucky you’re cute. But it’s hot outside anyway. I just wear them for the extra pocket.”

Louis cuddled the hoodie to his middle to further hide his bump, and then he was scurrying over to the stool Niall had opened for him. He climbed up onto it, smiling at both Liam and Niall in greeting.

“You get pizza _and_ Chinese?” Niall laughed.

“I don’t want pizza,” Louis explained. “So Harry is getting me Chinese.”

The omega looked to his alpha, finding that the curly haired lad was having some sort of silent conversation with Zayn. Zayn simply nodded to the alpha, and Harry eventually turned his attention to Louis with a smile, “I’ll be back.”

The moment Harry left Niall turned his attention onto the small omega, clearly trying to keep his eyes off of Louis’ tummy since they were still around a few people who didn’t know about the pregnancy. Usually Niall loved to gently pat Louis’ tummy, gushing and cooing over it, and it was evident that he still really wanted to. He did, however, make Louis a plate of salad and put it in front of him.

“So you don’t go hungry,” Niall explained, giving Louis a longer than necessary look in attempts to get his point across. Louis chuckled at the wolf. Lately he’d been wondering if Niall was part alpha by how much he tried to take care of Louis.

Zayn and Liam were both quiet, and Zayn had a good reason since he was stuffing slice after slice of pizza into his mouth. Liam, on the other hand, was watching Louis eat at his salad and rub Harry’s hoodie soothingly against his cheek. It was a bit unnerving for the omega. Eventually Liam softly reached out to tap Louis’ shoulder, leaning in and whispering low, so low that only Louis could hear.

“How far along are you?”

Louis nearly choked on his salad, making Niall jump in surprise beside him before he nervously patted at Louis’ back. The omega turned away from the blonde, giving Liam a startled look, “Pardon?”

“You… you’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Liam nodded slowly.

Louis tried to look at Niall and Zayn for assistance, but they were completely alpha locked out of speaking about the situation, leaving Louis on his own.

He swallowed hard, clutching Harry’s hoodie tightly to him and wishing he could crawl into it and hide. If Liam knew, maybe it meant he was more obviously pregnant. Anyone could have guessed like Liam did if it was obvious, which meant that anyone could have told other alphas. Louis felt queasy.

“Lou?” Niall asked anxiously.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry,” Liam said quickly. “I won’t talk about it anymore. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Lou you should probably relax a bit before Harry comes back or he’ll spill your Chinese everywhere trying to figure out why you’re panicking,” Zayn instructed gently.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, but he forced out a squeaked question towards Liam, “How did you um… know? How could you tell about…”

“Because you and Harry have been extra close lately, closer than a bond would make you. I’ve studied the books in the library, and like… there’s this thing called nesting?”

“I’m not nesting though?” Louis said weakly.

Both Zayn and Niall snickered, and Louis gave them a pitiful glare. Liam shrugged, “That and you were rubbing your tummy… probably subconsciously, but you were doing it. Figured you hadn’t eaten enough to have a stomach ache and you said you wanted Chinese so I put two and two together.”

“Is it obvious?” Louis pressed. “No one else is supposed to know exactly… Harry had to tell Zayn for protection reasons and then Niall figured out something was up and so we had to tell him, too. But is it easy for other people to find out?”

Liam shook his head instantly, “No, no I don’t think so. I promise Louis, it’s okay. I won’t tell anyone either. I’m assuming Niall and Zayn are alpha locked into the matter so just have Harry alpha lock me too?”

Louis bit his lip, but he breathed out a slight sigh of relief, “Okay… and it’s nothing against anyone that we haven’t told yet. But, for safety reasons we were trying to keep it a secret. Other packs, they’ve been saying they want our babies to be their pack members if we ever have them. They want to take them and raise them in their own packs and-”

“No way,” Liam’s face darkened, much to Louis’ surprise. Usually Liam seemed to try and stay out of conflicting situations. “No, I’ll help prevent that from happening too. I’m glad I guessed because now there’s four wolves looking out for you.”

Niall happily agreed, “Yeah! It’ll be okay, Louis. And now that everyone who is currently in the room knows about them, I can touch your tummy!”

Louis held up a hand then, “Slow your roll, mate. I just want my Chinese food right now. Maybe after.”

However, it was taking Harry forever to return back with Louis’ food. He had long since pushed away his half eaten salad and was sitting with one hand slipped under his hoodie and shirt to press against his warm belly, and the other was holding Harry’s hoodie up to lean his head against like some form of pillow. And then suddenly, Louis was taken by surprise when his stomach gave a small lurch, one barely noticeable against his palm. For a few seconds he passed it off as gas, but then it was happening again, a bit firmer than the first time but around the same area. Almost like a little prod or a skin brush. But from the inside. He sat up straighter and hitched his shirt almost all the way up his chest so he could press both hands over the area he’d felt the prodding, tuning out Niall’s concerned questions as he waited. And then he felt it again, a nudge against his hand.

“They kicked,” he said in disbelief as he stood up, pressing a hand over his mouth as he dashed away from the other three lads’ exclamations of joy.

Harry missed it, Harry missed his babies moving, kicking. He climbed up the steps rather than going downstairs, needing to get away from the people in the living room and the other wolves working on the office floor. He headed straight up to his and Harry’s fifth floor, he and Harry were the only one’s really allowed on it. As soon as the pregnant man was in the solitude of the fifth floor bedroom, the bedroom they’d bonded in, he was pulling out his phone and dialing Harry’s number.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m on my way back the Chinese place was crazy-” he was cut off by Louis shaky breathing.

“Harry. Harry, they kicked. Harry they kicked me, they moved,” he said as he shakily sat on the bed, clutching Harry’s jumper to his tummy.

“They- they moved?! Our babies? Oh my fucking God! I’m almost home, where are you? Do you think they’ll move again?” Harry asked. “I hope they move again, I want to feel them! Our babies are moving, I can’t believe it Louis-”

“Well one moved,” Louis sniffled happily. “It felt like one little limb just kind of prodding into me. So one baby is moving. I’m sure the other will, too though. I’m up on the fifth floor, just kind of ran up here straight away to call you.”

“I’ll be there in less than five minutes,” Harry promised eagerly.

And the alpha certainly wasn’t kidding, because after only about three minutes of Louis happily nuzzling into Harry’s hoodie as he cooed to the babies asking them to move some more, Harry was bursting through the door with wild, windblown curls and Louis’ bag full of Chinese food clutched in his hand. He set the food down on the floor, however, practically slamming the oak door behind him as he raced forward to grab Louis up, gently for the sake of his tummy of course, into a teary hug.

“They’ve been still ever since but I swear they moved!” Louis exclaimed, nuzzling his own happy tear streaked face into Harry’s chest.

“Those are our little babies,” Harry croaked. “Move again, little Twinkies Daddy wants to feel, too.”

“You’ll be the first to know next time they move,” Louis swore. “I kind of told Niall and Zayn because I was so stunned that I just blurted it out loud, and Liam knows now too but he guessed and he’s the only one who was in the kitchen and he said he’d help watch out for them and-”

“I don’t even mind,” Harry cut Louis off, tipping the omega’s head back so he could press their lips together.

It could have been adrenaline from being so excited, or it could have just been from the pheromones that both boys were radiating, but before they knew it both of them were hard and Louis was straddling Harry on the bed, grinding down hard through their clothing.

Harry gently sat up, helping Louis strip free of his clothes so he could navigate the omega back onto the pillows and slip a few fingers into his hole, already dripping slick.

“Look so good with my babies,” Harry mumbled urgently, his fingers dragging hot and firm inside Louis. He could already feel the heat pooling in his belly, and he had to grab Harry’s wrist with a high whine. “I filled you up so well with them, you’re so perfect like this.”

Louis tossed his head back against the pillows. Harry wasn’t even naked yet and Louis was already about to cum all over his baby bump, “Fuck me, Harry, want you to knot me-”

“Yeah?” Harry grunted, pulling his fingers free and pushing back onto his knees in attempts to struggle out of his pants. He stripped in a rushed manner, almost immediately aligning himself with Louis’ slick hole. “Want me like this? Almost like I’m filling you up with my babies again- God, I’ll do it over and over, want you always pregnant you look so fucking good Louis-”

“ _In_ -” Louis pleaded, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist to try and get his alpha’s cock inside. Harry slid in in one smooth motion, his hands resting gently on the swell of Louis’ tummy.

“Shit Louis, oh God-”

“Fuck-” Louis fumbled for Harry’s hoodie that had been abandoned on the edge of the bed, yanking it over to bury his face into it as Harry grinded his hips flat against Louis’ arse. No longer could Louis form a logical string of sentences, nor could he manage to croak out Harry’s name. He simply whimpered into Harry’s hoodie until Harry gently tugged it away from Louis’ face so he could kiss the omega.

“Love you so much Louis,” Harry grunted into Louis’ mouth, hunched over and still giving sharp thrusts, his balls slapping against Louis’ bum. The angle had Louis’ thighs trembling, and he couldn’t do much but pant into Harry’s mouth. “Having my babies and- m’gonna knot. Cum, Louis, cum for me. M’gonna fill you up so good, just like you’re all full with my babies and-”

Louis came untouched with a shriek, coating his belly and Harry’s torso as Harry’s hips grew sloppy. He was pounding into Louis, holding his hips carefully so he wouldn’t hurt Louis’ tummy. Despite his slight roughness, he seemed to keep in mind not to actually hurt Louis and their babies. With every buck of his hips Louis could feel Harry’s knot swelling, catching on his sensitive rim, and finally Harry shoved entirely in as his knot popped inside Louis, spilling warm cum inside his boy.

Like always, Louis came once more during the time span of Harry spilling into him. But since Harry wasn’t in rut, he didn’t cum for long. The alpha frowned, however, once the pleasure that throbbed low in their groins wasn’t as mind blowing. He attempted to shift backwards to let Louis’ legs settle, but he was still caught inside the boy.

“Are you alright? Comfortable enough?” he asked gently. “I suppose I didn’t think this position through, I just wanted in you…”

Louis nodded, wiping the cum from his tummy with his hand only to wipe it onto the sheets, “Mhmm… now I’m starving though. I forgot about my Chinese food.”

Harry smiled then, leaning and kissing the omega softly, “It’ll still be warm. We just orgasmed in like ten minutes flat. I was so turned on, Christ…”

“I was turned on because you were turned on,” Louis laughed. “Is this going to happen at every pregnancy milestone? I’m not complaining, just asking so I can have a bit more preparation. Probably shouldn’t do this kind of thing in public. Especially when we can’t use this position anymore. When I’m five months I can’t really be on my back anymore. Something about a main artery, the babies can’t put pressure on it or else it could harm us both.”

Almost instantly Harry slipped his arms under Louis’ and maneuvered them so that Louis was sitting up and was draped on Harry’s lap.

“My knot is going down as we speak, I’ll be able to slide out soon and then we’ll clean up and get you and the Twinkies fed,” Harry assured. “And we won’t have sex with you on your back anymore…”

After nearly two more minutes, Harry finally slid free. They used the fifth floor shower to clean up so they didn’t have to dirty their clothes up walking downstairs. Louis figured when they went back downstairs he’d also have some explaining to do, and Niall would be wanting to touch his tummy, so they stripped the bed and Harry fed Louis his Chinese on the bare mattress, both of them still nude so they could rub their hands over Louis’ baby belly.

*~*~*

By Louis’ twentieth week, they told the pack. Louis was anxious, his hands trembling as he cowered behind Harry at the pack meeting. He knew that as the pack omega he was supposed to be brave, but his babies’ lives were being announced, possibly being endangered, and Louis was so incredibly scared.

“Some of you have probably guessed… some of you have even come to me about such matters,” Harry’s eyes drifted to Anne’s and Jay’s. So both mothers had known of course. Louis was slightly offended that his own mother hadn’t asked him personally however. Then again, the only person Louis was best at lying to was his mother. He’d had plenty of practice over the years, though.  “But… Louis is pregnant. With twins. We’ll have babies this fall. October more than likely, November at the latest.”

The pack was mainly silent, aside from an elder who spoke up, “This is actually wonderful for our pack. We could even introduce more omegas into it.”

One of the teenage males that Louis recognized from school spoke up, “Isn’t this a weakness too? People are crazy over omegas. Could this put us all in danger?”

“Yes,” Harry said immediately. “If we have omegas… the other packs will want them. So we don’t tell anyone about the babies. I hereby alpha lock each and every one of you. This information isn’t spoke about to anyone outside the pack and pack territory. Understood? And if you have even the slightest problem with the arrival of our new babies, you aren’t to bother Louis about it. Keep as much stress away from his as possible. You come to me and we’ll talk it over. Also. If things do happen to go wrong, as your alpha I won’t ask you to put your lives in danger. But might I remind you that if you truly are a proud member of this pack, you’ll stand to defend what belongs to you. These babies belong to this pack, to Louis and me as your alpha and omega. Pack meeting adjourned. ”

Like usual, Louis couldn’t rush right out with the rest of the people leaving. He had to stay and wait for the steady stream of people to make their way out. Anne and Jay rushed right over however, and Jay grabbed Louis up in a hug.

“My baby is having babies! Anne and I are far too young to be grandma’s we’ve decided but we’ll be the coolest grandmothers ever. Congratulations, sweeties.”

Jay moved to hug a slightly surprised Harry as well, and Louis heard Zayn chuckle from where the beta was always stationed behind them in meetings. Anne hugged them both next, and Niall bounded over for his turn. Harry almost didn’t accept the blonde’s hug, but Louis gave him a disapproving look, and Harry sighed and allowed Niall to fling his arms around him.

After the meeting, Harry kept Louis from leaving the meeting room and instead led him down the hall to the room they always met for Louis’ doctor appointments. Much to Louis’ surprise, Dr. Hugh was waiting for them in the room with the ultrasound prepared.

“Surprise!” Harry declared. “I figured you needed some sort of treat to make up for the stressful pack meeting. So I asked Dr. Hugh to come a week early. We’ll try to find out the genders today.”

Louis’ heart leaped into his throat, and he happily nuzzled into Harry’s chest, pressing close to his alpha “Thank you!”

Harry ushered Louis over to the chair, helping him into it. Louis scrambled to pull Harry’s t-shirt that he wore up to his chest, exposing his well-rounded belly.

“My, my, are you showing now,” Dr. Hugh chuckled.

“He really is,” Harry sighed happily. “The babies keep moving, too, and I miss it _every time_. But just the fact that Louis can feel it…”

Both fell silent as Louis’ heartbeat sounded on the screen as Dr. Hugh spread gel across Louis’ tummy with the ultrasound wand. Almost immediately they received a faster wet thump, and Dr. Hugh chuckled, “So much easier to find heartbeats when they’re the size of pomegranates.”

Louis gave a happy squeak, and Dr. Hugh held the wand stationary as he gave a low chuckle and craned his free hand to point at the screen. The omega stretched his neck anxiously to try and figure out what Dr. Hugh was point at on the fuzzy grey baby shaped blob, “One pomegranate sized baby Twinkie…”

“And it appears that we _definitely_ have a little package their between his legs. Baby A is male.”

Harry crouched beside Louis, gripping his hand tight as tears welled up and spilled over his cheeks, “Oh Louis… a baby boy.”

Louis himself burst into tears, jostling the wand a little bit and making Dr. Hugh laugh as he tried to take still shots of their little boy, “What’s the next baby?”

“One more picture and then I’ll find out,” Dr. Hugh promised. Tears streamed down Louis’ face, and he was practically gnawing his lower lip off in anticipation. Finally Dr. Hugh moved on to the next baby, searching around in slight movements with the wand until he finally made a noise of triumph. “After much wiggling, Baby B has finally stilled and gave us a fantastic view of what they’re made of. Congratulations Harry and Louis, you’re the daddies of two baby boys.”

Without really realizing it, Louis’ hormones had him sobbing hard into Harry’s chest, happy tears of course. It didn’t matter really, as Harry was crying just as hard as he burrowed his face into Louis’ hair and clutched onto the boy.

“Two little baby boys, Lou,” Harry sobbed happily. “Two boys. I would have been happy with anything really but _boys_ , I’m so happy, I’m so ready for these little boys. They’ll be perfect.”

And Louis knew they would be. He held tightly to Harry, kissing repeatedly at Harry’s neck and collarbones. Two little boys, two little mixes of Harry and himself. Without a doubt they’d be wonderful, and Louis was reminded all over again just how madly in love with Harry he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao did you forget this fic existed? I can't promise quicker updates... but I'll try!


	17. Chapter 17

“So I was thinking,” Louis murmured, sitting at the kitchen island as Harry scooped pasta onto a plate in front of him with Niall, Zayn and Liam gathered in the kitchen as well for Louis’ afternoon snack.

“Thought I smelled something burning,” Niall remarked, earning a raised eyebrows look from Harry and an elbow to the arm from Louis.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Louis huffed. The man was twenty-two weeks pregnant, had a very noticeable tummy, and was very easily irritated. “When the babies are born, we won’t really know what they are until they’re like sixteen, when their alpha, omega, or beta natures start to show through their hormones and what not. Puberty and stuff, right?”

“Right, we won’t know for sure,” Harry agreed, placing the pot of noodles back on the stove and picking up the sauce for the omega instead. “But I mean, one alpha skill is being able to have at _least_ a hunch. Why do you ask?”

The omega simply sighed, rubbing his hands over his tummy gently. His babies had been fairly still for the past hour, and Louis figured they were sleeping. The pack doctor had told Louis they would sleep for a total of twelve to fourteen hours a day. Just the thought of sleepy little babies made Louis feel warm and fuzzy inside. However, Harry was still staring at him patiently, waiting for Louis to explain his curiosity.

“Well like… I was just thinking about the other packs,” Louis shrugged idly. Going too much into depth would only make him upset, so he was trying to back away from the subject so that Harry wouldn’t dwell much on the matter. “And wondering why they would want to take our babies without even knowing what they were.”

Almost immediately the four around Louis grew tense, and Zayn spoke slowly as he reached around Niall to pat Louis’ large tummy, “They just have omegas on the brain is all. We won’t let them do much about it though. It’s not like they can come on pack grounds without permission, right?”

The thought _did_ bring a little comfort, and Louis twisted some of the pasta onto his fork with pursed lips. His alpha leaned across the island, stealing a quick kiss.

“Things will be okay. Promise. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to our baby boys.”

Ever since they’d discovered their babies’ genders, Harry hadn’t stopped using the term “boy”. It was always “the boys”, “the baby boys”, or “the baby boy twinkies”. But it was endearing to Louis, and he liked the image of little mini Harry’s running around, so he didn’t point it out to Harry.

Eating his pasta in silence, Louis absentmindedly stroked his hand over his tummy, sending happy thoughts to his babies and trying to coax them into squirming around. The alpha still had yet to feel what the omega felt constantly. It was almost as if the babies stilled instantly at the touch of Harry’s hand. Niall had felt them moving, all of Liam and Zayn’s sisters had felt it, even Harry’s own mother and visiting sister Gemma had felt it. But of course, that just went to show how much people wanted to touch Louis’ belly. Hands very rarely left the tightly rounded skin, and it was increasingly growing to the point where Louis was ready to chop the hands off of everyone who wasn’t Harry.

The belly toucher’s reasons for touching Louis were sweet, but Louis still had four months to go and he didn’t want to spend the rest of it with hands on his belly.

He was already supposed to be gaining half of a pound each week, possibly more with all that Harry fed him. But also, he was supposed to watch his diet to avoid gestational diabetes. His hands and feet would swell occasionally, his back was at a constant ache, and his muscles enjoyed cramping up on him. Needless to say, his pregnancy was becoming less and less enjoyable than it had been at the start.

Harry was wonderful, however. He tried to make Louis’ pregnancy as easy and stress free as possible, rubbing Louis’ sore muscles, accommodating to Louis’ cravings and horniness, and was extremely understanding when Louis was cuddling into him one moment but pushing him away the next. Louis was so grateful for his alpha, and knew without a doubt he’d only need that kind of assistance the further along he got in his pregnancy.

The pile of spaghetti Louis had been given was small considering it was meant to be a snack, and after Louis tried to slyly act like he was taking his plate to wash in the sink so he could steal more noodles, tuning out the casual chatter from the other lads behind him. However, Harry’s arms slid around his waist and the alpha’s chin came to rest on the top of his head, “You’ll have to wait until dinner, babe.”

“How did you even know?” Louis huffed. “I wasn’t at all being obvious.”

“You were though,” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ temple. “You never do your own dishes. I do them.”

Louis poked his bottom lip out in a pout, squirming away from the taller boy so he could turn and push his plate and fork at Harry, “Well then that won’t be changing. I have to piss anyway.”

Niall giggled, earning a glare from Louis as well, and Zayn whispered to Liam, “I guess today is going to be one of _those_ days.”

It irritated Louis that his friends could be so heartless. He simply wanted more spaghetti considering he had two children inside of him that were _also_ eating when he ate, and yet they had the audacity to make fun of him when he showed his irritableness. Instead of sticking around and arguing with them, he flaunted back down the steps to use the bathroom since the babies seemed to be on his bladder at all hours of the day and night, and then he angrily shut himself in he and Harry’s room to curl up under their blankets.

He found that it usually soothed him if he could engulf himself in the soft fabric, especially if he was on Harry’s side of the bed. As he burrowed beneath the blankets, curling up as small as his tummy would allow, he found an old jumper of Harry’s that he snatched onto so he could grip it angrily in his hands. But as his anger drained, he ended up cuddling it close and smiling as his babies wiggled around inside of him.

“Oh hi babies,” Louis cooed. “You must not like when I’m mad, hmm? Are you still hungry in there or are you feeling alright?”

They squirmed a bit more before settling, and Louis pushed up his shirt to rub his belly softly. Only if his babies were squirming, it meant they were awake, so Louis continued to chatter away happily to them, nuzzling against Harry’s jumper and snuggling deeper beneath the blankets that surrounded him with Harry’s smell, or that was until the door clicked open and feet padded quietly across the floor.

“Here, love,” Harry’s voice hummed, and Louis pulled the blankets over his head just enough to peek out skeptically.

“Are you going to make fun of me more?” he huffed.

Harry was standing at the edge of the bed with another plate of spaghetti in his hands that he offered out to the tiny omega, “I brought a peace offering. Plus I felt kind of bad because I don’t want you and our babies to feel hungry.”

Louis snorted, but he sat up and accepted the plate of spaghetti. A glance at the nightstand showed that Harry had brought Louis a glass of water as well, so Louis sidled over in forgiveness to let Harry on the bed. Harry sat down happily, pulling Louis in as well as he could whilst still allowing Louis to eat his food.

“They’re assholes,” Louis declared.

Harry kissed Louis’ spaghetti sauce tasting lips, shaking his head fondly, “Don’t use those words, our babies will start listening to you soon if they aren’t already. Week twenty-three is when they can hear voices and your heartbeat right?”

“Yes,” the thought made Louis squirm a bit in happiness, but he turned his head to quietly mumble into Harry’s ear. “But still, your pack members are assholes.”

“They’re yours too,” Harry reminded. “And you’re mine.”

“I suppose,” Louis replied sassily, only for Harry to press his thumb against their mating mark to have Louis melting into his side in moments, but Louis whined out in defeat. “M’yours! You always cheat and use the mark.”

“I just like watching you get flustered over it,” Harry admitted. “It’s cute. Now, what are you doing in here under all the blankets anyway? Are you tired?”

Louis shook his head, chewing the forkful of spaghetti he had just stuck in his mouth before he answered, “No, I came in here away from _you_ jerks to calm down. The babies and I were talking.”

At that, Harry’s hands instantly fluttered happily to Louis’ tummy, “Was it a good conversation? Have my baby boy’s been wiggling?”

“They were a little wiggly,” Louis murmured, moving the food to let Harry stroke the tight skin of his belly. Anyone else fonding over his tummy usually grew bland after a while, but when Harry did it, Louis could let Harry do it for hours without ever growing tired of watching the heart eyes Harry gave the baby bump. “They’ve quieted down in there again. But here lately they’ve been squirming a little after I’ve eaten something, so if you keep your hands there you might get lucky this time.”

Harry nodded hopefully, pursing his lips, “It’s unfair… I helped put them in there but it’s like I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten to feel them moving.”

“You’ll feel them eventually,” Louis assured. “I mean, you’re the one who touches my tummy the most. You’d think that you would have felt them. It’s just been like, whenever you’re not with me, the move. Maybe you just make them feel so cozy they go right to sleep.”

Harry made a sound that was far from manly, “That’s so cute, it almost makes the whole not having felt them move bearable.”

Louis grinned triumphantly and continued to try to eat his spaghetti as Harry’s hands rubbed soothing circles on his belly, the alpha scooting away from Louis just enough so he could lean down and nuzzle his face happily against Louis’ belly and coo to the babies.

But unfortunately, soon after Louis finished his spaghetti and was relaxing against their pillows while Harry crooned to his belly, Zayn knocked a few times and opened the door a crack, one hand clamped over his eyes, “Is the couple with the pregnant hormonal omega decent at the moment?”

“Come in, Zayn,” Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing the inside of Louis’ thigh to make the omega’s scowl disappear.

The beta slipped into the room, giving them both a look of apology, “So usually when I seek you out, you can probably guess what I want from you…”

“Who needs to meet?” Harry sighed.

“Comstock Pack…” Zayn said slowly. “It’s not a bad drive at all, like fifteen minutes tops.”

Harry sighed heavily, but he rolled away from an already pouting Louis, “I’ll be back. The babies and I were having a very important conversation.”

Louis tried to fight his smile, but he was weak when it came to his babies and daddy Harry. He wiggled up into a better sitting position so he could slide off the bed and give Harry a hug and kiss goodbye, “So you can probably guess what I’m about to ask… it’s my usual question when you go out for alpha related matters.”

Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands, thumbing over the omega’s cheekbones, “It’s safe. Comstock is an ally. Zayn’s been backing me up extra carefully lately anyway. Always says, ‘your omega will kill me if I don’t bring you back safely’.”

“It’s true,” Louis gave Zayn a pointed look, but then he patted Harry’s chest and smirked. “For a bit of more persuasion, I’m thinking about taking a shower soon. If you’re home within three hours I might still be naked. Possibly horny.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Zayn I think we should head out right now.”

Louis giggled as Zayn made a noise of disgust and hurried from the room, “Bonded people, I swear-”

The alpha stole one last peck from Louis, “So… naked when I get back?”

“You’ve got three hours starting in about five seconds,” Louis declared, and Harry sloppily pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead before bounding out of the room.

Although Louis felt a bit of low stirring in his belly as he watched Harry’s muscles flex in his back as he sprinted away, and he knew that even if Harry didn’t make it back in three hours, even if he was already re-clothed, he would without a doubt get naked for Harry once more.

*~*~*~*

Harry unfortunately ended up having to stay a few hours longer than intended, and he called Louis to inform him that he would be home sometime after dinner. Louis couldn’t even feel too upset, because Harry sounded tired and disappointed himself. Since Louis’ alpha was gone and Niall’s beta was gone, that left the two bored and alone to try to entertain each other.

“We could play video games?” Niall suggested.

“No,” Louis sighed from where he was sitting on Zayn and Niall’s bed, his hand rubbing his belly softly. “You’ll only make me angry somehow, I feel it now.”

“Well what do you want to do, sit here and stare at one another?” Niall huffed.

Louis simply rolled his eyes, “Well _I_ am cold. I’m going to get a jumper of Harry’s.”

“Fine. But then we’re playing video games and I’ll let you win as many times as you want so that you don’t get angry.”

The omega winced as his sore feet protested when he stood, but he shook his head, “No, unfair playing makes me angry. You’ll play like you usually do.”

Wandering down the hall and into his and Harry’s room, Louis momentarily debated getting out a jumper from the closet. With his tummy, the clothing would be baggy everywhere else aside from stretching from Louis’ belly. The clothing in the closet would have more jumpers, as Harry rarely wore jumpers since it was the middle of summer. And yet, the jumpers in the closet would also smell more like laundry detergent and less like Harry, so after standing in the doorway and debating for a good thirty seconds, Louis went to dig out a jumper from the dirty laundry basket. He dug out several jumpers, pleased with the numbers he was finding, and burrowed his face into each one before draping them over his shoulder and making mental notes over which one smelled most like Harry.

In the end, he couldn’t really decide, so he simply took them all, a quantity of six, as well as Harry’s pillow back with him.

Niall was already setting up the Xbox when Louis slipped back into the room with his newly acquired treasures, and as Louis dumped them on the bed to sort them in an organized fashion, Niall suddenly made a strangled sound of confusion.

“Louis what- what are all of those?”

Louis gave Niall a concerned look, “Jumpers? What else do they look like?”

“They look like six jumpers, that’s why I’m so confused!” Niall exclaimed, and then his face blanked. “Oh.”

It was beginning to irritate Louis that Niall was even questioning his motives, he simply didn’t know which jumper smelled like Harry. They all soothed him, really, and kept him from being uncomfortable, so he didn’t understand why Niall would dare confront him on the matter, “What, Niall?”

“You’re nesting,” Niall declared.

Louis blanched in surprise, glancing down at his assortment of jumpers, “No I’m not…”

“Then go put those back.”

Just to prove Niall wrong, Louis scooped up all but Harry’s pillow and a single jumper, turning to try and march, as elegantly as he could whilst five months pregnant, back to his and Harry’s room. But on second thought, he liked having Harry’s things close, and Niall couldn’t just tell him what to do, so he stomped right back and dumped the jumpers back on the bed.

“I don’t have to put these back. I can still have these and not be nesting. I’m not nesting,” Louis declared defiantly.

Niall held his hands up, “Whatever you say, Lou. Let’s just play Xbox.”

And so Louis ended up smiling in victory as he draped Harry’s jumpers over himself and shrugged into one, burrowing happily down inside it. Niall was incredibly wrong, he was in fact _not_ nesting. He simply liked Harry’s things. When Harry finally returned after Niall had given Louis a dinner of cheese toasties, one that Louis ate from beneath his little pile of Harry’s clothes, Harry simply cuddled Louis into his side without removing any of Louis’ precious, Harry smelling jumpers. Not that Louis would have minded anyway, as Harry was his favorite source to get the Harry smell.

“How are all three of my babies?” Harry hummed, and Louis blushed a bit. Before the omega could respond, Niall was cackling.

“Did you notice anything different, Harry?”

Harry frowned, pulling back to examine Louis’ entire form, “Oh. He’s got some cheese toasty crumbs, on the corner of his mouth. I’ll get those.”

Instead of brushing them away with his thumb, Harry kissed them away, and Niall huffed, “No, Harry, like… he has like thirteen jumpers there and your pillow that he’s been cuddling to his chest. He’s _nesting_. I don’t even think this is the worst of it yet, either.”

“I have six jumpers, thank you!” Louis snapped. “And I’m not nesting.”

The alpha shook his head, stopping one of the jumpers that Louis had draped over him from falling off, “No, no. He’s not nesting, Niall.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at Niall, but because the omega was so distracted in proving Niall wrong, he missed the enamored look Harry gave him as well as the wink Harry slipped to Niall. Because of course Louis wasn’t nesting. And then Harry helped Louis gather up the jumpers and the pillow to carry back to their room so that the two could shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a while... erm. Hello. I think I promised last time that I wouldn't take this long again, and yet I have failed. So I won't promise that again, but I WILL promise you that I will finish this story eventually. I don't like leaving fics unfinished. So bear with me pls I love you wow.
> 
> Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually goes into depth of them in wolf form (kind of) so this is either going to be really awful or... just kind of awful.

**_So this chapter is going to go a bit more into depth of them in wolf form more than usual? It's either going to be really bad or just kind of bad. Bear with me._ **

By twenty-four weeks pregnant, Louis was positively massive. He still had three months to go but he already waddled when he walked, was winded doing simple things like climbing up the steps, and had backaches and swollen ankles almost constantly. Even worse, much to Louis' dismay, he was beginning to get stretch marks on his tummy. Rather than before when he had been at a constant state of horniness, any time he even somewhat wanted intimacy he was turned off by the thought of trying to ride Harry since he couldn't be on his back, and when they tried to have sex with Louis on his side the babies always rested oddly on his bladder and made him have to pee.

And yet, Harry was very understanding, always helping Louis as best as he could. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had given up on helping Louis the previous week, as Louis didn't seem to want anyone else but Harry. If Harry was gone, Louis would shut himself up in his and Harry's room and hide in their bed until Harry came back, which of course pleased Harry in great amounts. Despite what Louis had said, and despite what he continued to say, he was certainly showing signs of nesting.

A few days after Louis had hit his six month mark, Harry returned home from one of the dreaded alpha meetings. Like Harry figured, Louis was in their room snuggled up in one of Harry's jumpers, surrounded by more of Harry's clothing since he no longer took  _just_ jumpers but whatever smelled like Harry.

"Oh, babies!" Harry sang quietly to make Louis unburrow himself from his little clothes nest. He'd been playing on his phone from inside, but he tossed it in abandonment onto the bed.

"Damn aa game," Louis pouted. "I keep slapping my balls together."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, as he stopped in front of where Louis sat on the bed, cupping the younger boy's face in one hand and rubbing Louis' round tummy with the other, "You what...?"

"Never mind," Louis sighed. "So um... the meeting?"

Louis had been so anxious about the meeting he'd nearly made himself sick, he didn't trust any of the alphas, and he hated when Harry had to go to their meetings.

"The alphas didn't say anything at all," Harry assured. "They just told us to take note of our pack boundaries and then to get back with them on whether or not we need to expand or unexpand for environmental reasons."

"That sounds exhausting," Louis sighed, nudging Harry with his leg. "My thigh muscles have been cramping all day as it is."

Harry crouched down then to grab Louis' hips and pull him forward on the bed a bit, just enough to get to his thigh. Louis gave a surprised huff and a look of annoyance, but he was surprised that Harry had moved him with such ease, he'd gained like thirty pounds, and according to Dr. Hugh he still weighed  _less_ than the norm at six months pregnant.

"You know... you  _could_ come with Zayn and me. To walk around the pack boundary, I mean. You're supposed to be getting a little bit of exercise, and since your muscles ache in your human form, maybe your wolf form will be better. Dr. Hugh suggested it actually, so it's safe."

Louis was already shaking his head, "No way, I hate my wolf form. I'd rather keep my thumbs. Besides, you and Zayn always look flawless all muscled and sleek and I'm just a fat brown blob of fur."

"You're not a brown blob of fur," Harry laughed, rubbing at Louis' thighs. "Come with us, it's always fun because we can completely shut Zayn out and talk about him behind his back in our heads."

"I don't want to leave the pack house," Louis whined. "It's too much effort."

"You're coming with me," Harry insisted. "I want you to come with me, it'll be good for you and the babies to get fresh air."

Louis of course continued to complain, but he lightly pushed Harry away from where the alpha was massaging his leg before seemingly feeling guilty and turning back around to kiss the alpha, "Thanks for rubbing my muscles. I still hate you for making me leave air conditioning. It's hot outside."

"I love you, too, my grumpy little omega," Harry laughed.

It took a bit longer than it normally would for Harry and Zayn to get outside, having to wait on a sulking Louis to waddle along after them. They had changed into cooler clothes for the shift, as the less amount they wore, the less fur they had. Being naked was Harry's favorite fur length, but Louis refused, so they simply wore shorts and t-shirts.

Harry and Zayn shifted before they were even off the front porch, but Louis ambled on behind with his arms crossed. Like always, Harry and Zayn were both sleek, dark, and agile looking wolves, and Louis attempted turning back around to head into the house only for Harry to lope ahead and sit in front of Louis patiently. So it was with a huff, that Louis closed his eyes and shifted, feeling his skin tingle only in the slightest as he fell lightly down onto four paws.

 _"Finally,"_ Zayn's voice huffed, not out loud of course, but in Louis' head.

 _"Fuck you,"_ Louis replied, baring his teeth.

 _"Don't make me put a mental wall between you two,"_ Harry sighed.  _"Come on Louis, walk with me. We'll go to the north outer boundary and start there."_

Louis snorted at Zayn as he passed him, holding his muzzle high as he brushed up close to Harry. Just like in their human forms, Louis was several inches shorter, and Harry turned his head to lick Louis' ear.

 _"Ew, don't,"_ Louis groaned.  _"Kiss me when we won't have dog breath, please."_

But he loved Harry a lot and loved how much Harry liked kissing him, so he bumped his nose to Harry's to soften the blow. As they trotted off, slowly for Louis' sake, Louis caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of Harry's car. His reddish/brown fur seemed to balloon out just before his back hips, and he froze in horror.

Zayn nearly ran into him,  _"Louis what-"_

 _"I'm so fat!_ " and even though it was simply in their heads, Harry's ears flattened a bit in sympathy for his practically wailing mate.

 _"You're honestly not, you just look pregnant!_ " Harry insisted.  _"The car is rounded and makes you look stouter than you actually are anyway."_

Louis didn't need a human face to glare at the alpha,  _"Are you saying I'm stout in general?"_

 _"No, no!"_ Harry wedged himself carefully between Louis and the car.  _"I think you look stunning and I've always loved your wolf form_ _'_ _s fur color, it's so much lovelier than my plain dark brown. Your short little wolf legs are so cute and you only stick out at the sides because our little babies are in there."_

 _"I sure hope they're not cantaloupe sized right now like in our human forms,"_ Louis tucked his tail between his legs.

 _"And at least you don't have tits yet,"_ Zayn butted in.

Louis snarled aloud, and Harry once again had to sidle between the two wolves, Zayn looking bored and Louis all bristled up, tiny, and growling,  _"Zayn-"_

_"You're about as ferocious as a puppy, Lou."_

Harry finally just placed a mental block up, informing both of them huffily,  _"That's quite enough out of the both of you, you'll only be talking to me for the rest of the walk."_

 _"Good,"_ Louis pouted.  _"Your_ _beta_ _is a dick."_

The walk became almost instantly peaceful once Harry had prevented Louis and Zayn from hearing each other. Although, it was slightly difficult to talk to them both at one time, and Harry ended up blocking Zayn out most of the time so he could focus on whatever Louis said. Luckily, Harry had been right about Louis having less problems in his wolf form than he did in his human form, and Louis seemed to cheer up a bit as they walked the perimeter.

By the time they finally returned back to the pack house, switching back to their human forms, Louis pursed his lips in surprise at his lack of muscle aches. He was, however, thoroughly exhausted and very sweaty.

"I'm going to go email the other alphas and let them know we're content with our boundaries," Harry told Louis and Zayn, and Zayn scoffed.

"Next time you plan on blocking me out the whole time at least tell me so I can bring Niall."

Louis looked at his sweat drenched clothes, something that hadn't been present in his wolf form. His nose scrunched, "I'm going to shower and then possibly sleep because I'm actually really tired."

"Rest is probably good," Harry agreed, kissing Louis' sweaty temple. "I'll join you soon."

As Louis trudged into the house and to the hall bathroom and Harry headed up the steps to where his laptop was in the living room, Louis felt his babies squirm around a bit, and he fondly slipped a hand beneath his shirt.

"Your daddy will be back with us again soon, don't worry," Louis giggled sleepily. "Maybe he'll nap with us."

Once the bathroom door was locked, he grabbed a towel from under the sink, stripped from his sweaty clothes, and turned on the shower so he could climb in and rinse the thin sheen of sweat off his body and out of his hair. He hummed to the babies as he did so, rubbing body wash carefully over his belly. However, the longer he stood, he began feeling a bit queasy, his head starting to pound and his stomach churning uncomfortably. His mouth was also unpleasantly dry, and he attempted to moisten it a bit with the stream of water before he completely washed the rest of the conditioner from his hair and climbed carefully out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around himself to the best of his ability.

He scurried to his and Harry's room after that, simply drying his hair before he dropped his towel and climbed into his and Harry's bed. Most of the clothes of Harry's still remained on top of him, but he dragged a few beneath the covers too, and then almost instantly he drifted off to sleep.

However, he was being gently shaken awake what felt like only a few minutes later, and Harry was speaking softly, "Louis, babe, wake up. It's already almost dinner time."

"M'not hungry," Louis mumbled, but he smacked his lips, rubbing his tongue against the cottony feeling inside his mouth. "Can I have some water though? I'm thirsty."

"You're pale, love, are you alright?" Harry asked nervously, but he handed Louis a glass of water that was already on their bedside table.

"I'm just sleepy and my head hurts," Louis spoke softly, finally blinking up to look at Harry.

Harry almost instantly had a hand on Louis' forehead, before he leaned close, nuzzling his nose against Louis' neck, "You don't have a fever and you don't smell any different... like not sick or anything."

"Probably just tired," Louis suggested.

"I'll call Dr. Hugh," Harry decided, sitting on the edge of the bed to dig out his phone.

Louis groaned, because Harry was an extreme worrier and he should have expected the alpha to be overly concerned. However, Louis felt a little flicker of worry as well. He didn't want to be sick, because if he was sick it meant his babies could be sick too.

Harry skipped dinner to cuddle in bed with Louis, who dozed in and out against Harry's chest, as they waited for Dr. Hugh to finish up with another house call he was making. Zayn came to retrieve them once the doctor had arrived, and Harry helped a groggy Louis clothe himself and then helped him up to the doctor's office.

The moment Louis was in the doctor's chair, Dr. Hugh looked at his eyes, took his pulse, and nodded his head, "You have moderate dehydration."

Louis' heart was instantly in his throat, and Harry made a choked sound, "Are my babies are okay?!"

"It's all my fault, I-" Harry croaked. "I shouldn't have made him go around the house territory with me."

Dr. Hugh wheeled over an IV pole and retrieved a fluid bag from a refrigerator, speaking softly and soothingly, "Yes, your babies will be okay. It appears your veins have only just started to shrink, if you were severely dehydrated things might be different. An hour or so on the drip and you'll be fine. Just watch out more carefully next time, stay hydrated."

"I didn't know," Harry miserably pulled a chair close to Louis, clutching onto Louis' hand and bringing it close to press to his face. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know."

"It's my fault," Louis said hoarsely, and then a few tears spilled down his cheeks. His babies were okay, but the thought of what could have happened had Harry not called the pack doctor terrified the omega. "I should have drank more water."

"Pregnancy can be confusing," Dr. Hugh assured. "You might not feel as thirsty, it's much easier to get dehydrated. Just always keep water nearby you, try to drink the appropriate amount for the day."

"Can't believe I made you go outside and then didn't even make sure you stayed hydrated," Harry mumbled, scrubbing at his own reddening eyes. "I really am so sorry, Louis, I promise it'll never happen again."

"I'm not mad," Louis sucked in a deep breath, trying to stop crying so he could comfort Harry. Harry was attempting to comfort him, but was beating himself up in the process. "I wouldn't have even called Dr. Hugh. So good call there."

Louis winced as Dr. Hugh put the needle in the crook of his forearm, but Harry squeezed the hand of his other arm soothingly, peppering Louis' tummy with kisses, "I'm sorry babies... I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you and your... other daddy, your papa, whatever you end up calling him."

Much to the omega's surprised, there was a squirming from the babies, and the hand Harry had on Louis' tummy stiffened.

The omega felt a burst of joy so intense he figured that half of it had to be coming from the bond he shared with Harry, that Harry was the one feeling so happy, and Louis cooed, "The babies want you to cheer up, I don't think they like you so sad."

"My baby boys," Harry sniffled, and Dr. Hugh smiled at the two from where he was writing down some of Louis' vitals.

"I  _have_ read in omega books that the babies of pregnant omegas can either be calmed or riled up by the presence of their father or the omega's alpha," Dr. Hugh hummed. "So a content Harry would soothe the babies, and an upset Harry could make the babies feel a bit more active in there."

"So you're listening to me in there little babies?" Harry crooned. "I'll take good care of you, I swear. I'll never let anything bad happen."

Harry continued to gush over Louis tummy, trying to coax them back into wiggling since they'd stilled as Louis began to grow sleepier as he gained rehydration. The omega didn't have any doubts, however. He knew that Harry would be a fantastic Daddy, as the alpha was already such a wonderful alpha that Louis would be so lost without. Right before Louis drifted off to continue his nap, he could make out Harry and Dr. Hugh talking quietly to plan an appointment for Louis' monthly check-up as well as some sort of glucose screening, which only further sealed Louis' case on how wonderful Harry actually was to him.

**[E/N]: AYEEEE. Now I usually don't do this kind of thing because I prefer working for them, and I'm not going to set a limit or anything, but I noticed that each chapter gets like 1k+ reads within a day but only has like 30 comments or so. BUT COMMENTS HELP ME THRIVE**

**PLEASE COMMENT MORE AND HELP ME GET OUT OF MY WRITING SLUMP. TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE. TELL ME HI. IDK I JUST REALLY LIKE COMMENTS PLEASE COMMENT MORE IF YOU AREN'T A USUAL COMMENT I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Like I said... I'm kind of in a major slump.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee I'm back again for another update. It's shorter than the last D: But I tried. I'll be back again soon. 
> 
> Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	19. Chapter 19

At nearly seven months pregnant, twenty-seven weeks along to be exact, Louis was more than ready to just have his babies out and to no longer be pregnant. He was sore everywhere, even his pectorals were beginning to get sore and sensitive. Because of it he almost always refused to leave his and Harry’s bed, which was always covered in a Louis sized pile of Harry’s pre-worn clothing, because he was convinced that the other pack members were going to secretly make fun of him for being so massive.

Harry, of course, didn’t allow Louis to stay cooped up in the room all day, but instead took him on walks and coaxed him upstairs for meals. He also forced at least a glass and a half of water at Louis every two hours and had scheduled another check-up a week prior to check up on the babies and to get Louis’ glucose screening completed. The babies were perfectly fine, and Harry hadn’t needed to worry, but Louis knew his alpha would be worrying for the next eighteen plus years as their baby boys grew.

Still, Louis was his happiest nestled under Harry’s clothes on top of their bed. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all cracked nesting jokes, but Louis would have none of it and still refused to believe that he was nesting. He simply liked to be surrounded by Harry’s things, and he especially liked to have Harry within reach.

And even though intimacy had lessened for the bonded pair, Louis was still awoken his twenty-seven week to Harry rutting against his bum  from behind, the alpha’s breath hot against Louis’ ear as he whispered, “Happy almost seven months mark.”

Louis’ breath gave a confused hitch as his dick twitched in interest. However, he knew that his body was always caught in a frustrating half horny and half disgusted by the betrayal of his own appearance, “You’re confusing my dick.”

“Sorry, babe,” Harry murmured, his voice still low and rough. “Mine is just very intrigued by you this morning, but if you’re not up for it I’ll stop.”

The omega pursed his lips out in a pout, his body feeling loose and pliant with both sleep and by the tone of his alpha’s voice. He could feel a bit of slick forming, so he simply sighed and shrugged a little, “Maybe you can keep going for a little while longer.”

Harry made a happy noise then, curling his arm around Louis’ front to push up the t-shirt of Harry’s that Louis was wearing. He rubbed a few circles on Louis’ tummy before he slipped his hand into Louis’ boxers, tight around the smaller man’s hardening cock. Louis sighed softly as Harry pulled his dick from where it was constrained, stroking it lazily, thumbing at the head just enough to keep Louis interested. But just like the rest of his body, his hormones made him far more sensitive, and the feather light touches of Harry’s hand on him were almost too much. He snorted a bit, batting Harry’s hand away lightly.

The older boy nuzzled his nose back against Louis’ ear once more, “Not working for you?”

“Too much,” Louis replied. “Sensitive.”

“I’ll find something to work for you,” Harry insisted. “So that you can feel good. How long has it been for you, anyway?”

Louis didn’t respond as Harry kissed and nibbled at the bond mark between Louis’ neck and shoulder, making the pregnant man melt into the sheets that were growing increasingly too warm for his liking. He considered stripping and was certain that Harry was already naked, but the stretch marks on his tummy were most certainly his greatest mood killer. Harry’s hand made its way gently across Louis’ belly once more, sliding underneath Louis’ rumpled shirt to inch towards Louis’ nipples.

Before Louis could grab Harry’s wrist the man thumbed over one of the sensitive nubs, and Louis’ back arched a bit as he gasped out, “No- no not there either, fuck-”

“Okay,” Harry hummed. “What if I prop you up a bit? Not gonna put you flat on your back, but we’ll get you off your side. Wanna kiss you, too.”

“I’ll have morning breath.”

“So will I, let’s just not tell each other how unappealing the other one tastes,” Harry insisted. “Or I could taste something else, if you’ll let me.”

Louis felt another rush of heat to his groin, enough slick forming to drip down his thighs a little. It was certainly the most turned on he’d felt for two weeks or more, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle what Harry was suggesting. And yet he flushed from his chest up at the thought of Harry’s head between his legs, grabbing Harry’s curls to get the man’s tongue to stop teasing and to eat him out with determination.

“Kay,” Louis agreed wheezily, pushing himself up with difficulty. Harry was right there to help him, however, situating him off of his hip and onto his bum so that Louis could be propped up against a mound of pillows and the headboard.

“How’s that?” Harry asked sweetly, and Louis’ eyes fell onto his alpha. It was indeed true that Harry was clothing free, stroking idly at his own hard dick and eyeing Louis hungrily. “Comfortable, no babies on your bladder, right?”

After thinking about it for a few moments, Louis shook his head, “M’just hot.”

“Let’s take your shirt off?” Harry suggested, the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement as Louis instantly began shaking his head. “Baby no one else is going to see but me. You don’t have to be embarrassed, I think you’re the most beautiful thing. Gets me so hard seeing you like this, all full with my babies. You look so good like this.”

Reluctantly, Louis let Harry peel off the t-shirt hiding his tummy, and Harry peppered little kisses all across Louis’ torso. Louis’ dick was still hard and poking out of the top of his boxers, but Harry gingerly pulled those down too, parting Louis’ legs and biting at the soft skin of Louis’ thighs to draw quiet huffs from the boy. Louis settled back against the pillows, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry sucked and nibbled marks into his skin. It was the perfect amount of stimulation, enough to be pleasing but not over the top. But then Harry’s finger was sliding across Louis’ slick covered hole, and Louis’ eyes flashed open.

“I don’t- that might be too much,” Louis said hoarsely.

“I’ll just play a little bit?” Harry offered. “I won’t stick my fingers in if you don’t want me to.”

Louis covered his face with his hands, but then he shook his head, “You can put some in I guess… slow, please.”

Harry hummed happily, nuzzling his face down then tongue lightly at Louis’ hole, “Can I eat you out a little?”

There wasn’t much room for objection however, as Harry delved right in, licking persistently at Louis’ rim. Louis pushed his head to the side, mouthing at a pillow as he gave a quiet whimper, “Y-Yeah…”

“Bit hard to reach like this,” Harry murmured, his tongue momentarily stopping its flicking. “But it works. Is this okay for you?”

“Stop talking and keep licking,” Louis whined.

The alpha simply chuckled, but his mouth got to work once more, working teasingly at Louis as the boy only continued to produce more and more slick. It was only a minute so in that Louis was pulling at the sheets with clenched fists, his fringe beginning to cling to his forehead in sweat, and his hips wanting to roll clumsily down against Harry’s mouth.

“Think you’d be okay for a few fingers now?” Harry asked. “Or would it be too much?”

“You better put some fingers in me,” Louis gasped out, feeling over his round tummy to grab for Harry’s hair. “You’ve already got me this far, finish it up before my body decides this isn’t actually what it wants.”

Almost instantly Harry slid two fingers in, and Louis keened high and soft. The alpha avoided Louis’ prostate, and rather stretched Louis slowly by gently scissoring and curling his fingers to rub at Louis’ inner walls. It had Louis dripping sweat, his limbs limp and sprawled open for Harry, completely at his alpha’s mercy.

“Do you want me to make you cum like this?” Harry was suddenly right at Louis’ ear, but his fingers hadn’t left where they were pressing in and out of the boy.

Louis’ brain reeled for a logical response, but he simply preened under the attention of Harry’s fingers, only managing to give a weakly uttered, “In me, please…”

Much to Louis’ relief, Harry understood what he meant, and ever so gently Harry worked Louis onto his hip once more. With steady hands he pushed Louis’ leg forward a bit, and then he was pushing in slowly and carefully. Louis’ mouth fell open, and his head fell back to knock against Harry’s shoulder. Harry stilled when he was nestled deep in Louis, propping himself up on one elbow whilst his other arm wrapped around Louis chest to keep him pressed close.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Harry’s voice was strained, his mouth working over their bond mark a bit.

“Move,” Louis wheezed. As an omega his body was already pliant and ready for his alpha, needing very little prep. The mass amount of slick he was producing most likely helped as well.

“I love you,” Harry groaned, burying his face into Louis’ neck as he slid in and out, slow and precise, trying his best not to overstimulate his highly sensitive omega.

Louis could only whimper in response, pushing back lightly. The pleasure was almost too much, but he could only mouth at Harry’s hair, the part he could reach since Harry’s face was pressed into his sweaty neck, as Harry rocked against Louis’ sweat slicked back.

Like usual, Louis came untouched, his hand fumbling backwards and latching tightly onto Harry’s arm, “ _H-Harry_ -”

Harry grunted, pressing deep and biting gently at Louis shoulder as his knot caught several times before he pulled out and came in thick, hot strips against the small of Louis’ back,.

“You’re so perfect,” Harry panted. “So beautiful, my omega.”

It took several minutes of Harry stroking the hair back from Louis’ forehead for Louis to find enough grounding to nestle backwards against Harry lightly, “You didn’t knot inside?”

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Figured you’d be way too sensitive to be stuck for a bit, didn’t want to overwork you. I kind of made a mess on your back though, it’s been awhile since we’ve had sex like that.”

“It was good,” Louis agreed. “Here lately I haven’t been able to stand being touched down _there_ for more than a minute or so, but you were good.”

“Let’s shower you off and then we can get you and our baby boy Twinkies some breakfast, yeah?” Harry cooed, and then he helped Louis up to wipe him down enough for them to cover themselves into a decent state to make it into the bathroom for a shower.

*~*~*~*

Later on after lunch, Harry tried to talk Louis into going on a walk in their wolf forms, inviting along Niall, Zayn, and Liam as well. Louis was seated in their bed in his newest pile of Harry’s clothing, scrolling through twitter on his phone and attempting to ignore his alpha.

“And you say I’m needy,” Louis huffed after Harry had pleaded with him for about the fifth time. “You already got your dick in me this morning, what else could you possibly want?”

“A romantic walk with my favorite omega?” Harry said hopefully.

Louis scowled, “Your only omega.”

“The best omega there is,” Harry agreed. “Come on a walk with me, you know it’s good for the babies.”

“I’ve gotten _dehydrated_ on these walks of yours before,” Louis reminded.

“And I’ll never let that happen again,” Harry swore. “I have to check the borders again anyway, I just want you to come with me… will you come with me?”

Louis sighed, putting his phone aside and examining Harry, “What do I get out of the deal?”

“I’ll buy you Chinese for dinner,” Harry offered.

Pursing his lips, Louis tapped his fingers thoughtfully over his belly. He _did_ like Chinese, and in his wolf form walking wasn’t awful. It was with a heavy sigh that he nodded, “Yeah, yeah, fine. I’ll walk. You can’t keep dragging me on these though when I’m seven months pregnant, you know.”

Harry was simply beaming at the boy as he thrust a water bottle at him, “Drink up and dress in a thin layer, don’t want your fur too long. It’s nearly fall, but it’s hot as hell out there.”

By the time Louis made his way outside, Harry was waiting for him on the porch. Zayn and Niall were already racing about in their wolf forms out in the grass, and Liam was nowhere to be seen. Louis shifted before Harry could bug him about it, sitting down and pouting as his plump sides brushed against his back hips awkwardly.

“ _Looking fine, Louis!”_ Niall giggled, approaching the porch.

Louis simply snorted at him, watching as Harry dropped down onto four legs as well, approaching Louis to happily bump noses with him.

“ _This’ll be a fun walk_ , _”_ Harry insisted. _“Checking the pack borders is so much better with you.”_

 _“If we split into pairs we should be able to check the borders faster. You and Louis can take the South side and Niall and I will check on the North end?”_ Zayn suggested, his voice in Louis’ head fond as Niall repeatedly bounced around him, licking his muzzle and head-butting him lightly.

 _“I don’t care what we do, I have to listen to you fuckers no matter how far away you are anyway,”_ Louis grumbled.

 _“Don’t act like you don’t love it, Lou,”_ Niall was still prancing around. _“I love being in our wolf forms, I feel so connected with you guys.”_

Louis couldn’t help but feel fond at the light tan wolf, and Harry gave a rumble of a laugh deep in his throat. He nudged Louis lightly, _“I like Zayn’s plan, we’ll get it done quicker and you can get back to resting and doing Louis things.”_

 _“So hiding in his nest,”_ Niall added.

Louis bared his teeth at Niall, but he held his head high as he flounced down the steps. Harry trotted after him, and Louis wasn’t receiving anymore of Zayn or Niall’s thoughts, so he figured Harry had put up a wall for everyone’s sake.

As they walked along in the sticky summer heat, Louis suddenly wished he could sweat rather than pant, and he had to resist the urge to find some cool shaded grass to roll in. Harry, on the other hand, was practically radiating joy, which made it impossible for Louis not to feel happy too. He walked closer to Harry, only moving when his rounded sides bumped a bit against Harry.

 _“Sorry babies,”_ Harry directed his thoughts to the little babies inside Louis, and Louis knew that in his human form his babies were the size of acorn squashes, but he knew that they would be little puppies while he was in his wolf form, and he wondered how big they would be.

It took several minutes of walking, since Harry walked slow so that Louis’ shorter, and plumper with pregnancy, legs could keep up. Finally, however, Louis could spot the large oak that marked the eastern side of the south border. Much to his surprise, though, four wolves and one person in their human form stood at the edge of the border. Harry’s happy exterior was gone in an instant, and he darted in front of Louis to keep the boy from walking.

 _“Who are they?”_ Louis asked anxiously. _“Call for Zayn, call for-”_

 _“I did, I did,_ ” Harry murmured. _“They haven’t seen you yet, you can still go back to the house. I can’t recognize them from here and we’re down wind, I can’t smell…”_

Louis refused to leave Harry until Zayn arrived, however, and he sat down determinedly to wait, _“I’ll go when you have backup.”_

“ _No, please go now,”_ Harry disagreed. _“Please Louis, this is making me very anxious. I need you safe.”_

Prepared to protest more, Louis peeked around Harry to try to come up with a logical reason as to why he should stay, but he lost all train of thought as the wolves and the person, who still remained a good seventy yards away, began walking towards them. There hadn’t been any sort of warning, no invite to a stranger pack for members to come onto the territory. It didn’t make sense, because stepping onto another pack’s territory without invitation should have felt like a person’s skull was being cut into with a dull knife. It should have had the wolves crippling backwards in agony, and yet they continued to trot forward right to them.

Harry all but ripped away the mental wall he had placed up, and Zayn’s voice filled Louis’ thoughts, _“We’re still on the far side but we’re coming as fast as we can- Louis get out of there, Harry alpha voice him away.”_

“Alpha Harry Styles!” the human person called out, and Harry’s entire form bristled as he took up a protective stance in front of Louis. Louis wanted to tuck tail and run, he wanted to get his babies to safety, but he didn’t want to leave Harry five against one, so he simply pressed closer to his alpha and hunkered down in hopes of staying hidden.

Harry started the beginning of his alpha voice, _“Louis-”_

“If he runs we’ll just take him down,” the person, a short but stout man with light blonde hair, stopped only six or so feet away, the four wolves all baring their teeth behind him.

 _“What the fuck is happening?”_ Zayn demanded.

“I’m Kip. You’ve probably heard of my brother Kaleb,” the man chuckled. “Would you be so kind as to send the omega forward?”

 _“Shift into your human form and negotiate, we’re coming,”_ Zayn suggested. “ _Niall’s going to stop at the house and get backup.”_

_“Louis can’t leave and I’ll be too slow in my human form to protect him.”_

“The omega. Send him forward,” Kip repeated.

Harry snarled only to be echoed by the four other wolves, and Louis whimpered. All he could think about was how he should have ran when Harry told him to, they _both_ should have ran. Zayn was coming though and he was bringing help, they only had to occupy the intruders long enough for Zayn to arrive.

Three of the wolves stepped forward when Louis didn’t, and Louis could feel the panic beginning to settle over him as Harry said, _“They’re going to attack me, and you’re going to run as fast as you can. If you can at least make it to Zayn he’ll stop who I can’t. Please Louis, as soon as they jump for us you run._ ”

“One last chance or we’ll have to get the omega ourselves,” Kip sighed.

Harry simply bared his teeth and puffed his chest out, and then much to Louis surprise one of the four wolves started to shift. It certainly surprised Harry as well, because as his head whipped up to see the tall and rugged darker blonde standing next to Kip, two of the wolves lunged at him.

Louis was unable to stop the yelp from escaping him as Harry was nearly bowled over backwards into him from the weight of the two other wolves, seemingly betas rather than alphas. Louis couldn’t run, but he couldn’t exactly fight either. He could only watch in horror as Harry struggled as hard as he could to shake off one wolf whilst pinning down the other. Unfortunately Louis had failed to take in account of the third wolf that had made his way behind Louis. He could only see the fury in Harry’s eyes as they fell onto something behind him just before jaws clamped down on his back leg, making him cry out and nearly crumble forward.

 _“Help Harry, please help Harry!”_ he wailed to Zayn

 _“Goddamn it, I’m coming, hold on Louis I’m coming,”_ Zayn’s voice sounded desperately in his head, but the darker blonde, the alpha Louis couldn’t stand, was approaching him. Kaleb.

Harry went mental at the sight, barking and snarling and trying to twist away from his attackers to get to his omega. Louis considered switching into his human form, but then there was no way he’d be able to tell Zayn to hurry, and he figured Harry was a little busy.

 _“Go Louis, please!”_ Harry begged.

But Louis wouldn’t have been able to even if he tried, as his back leg was tender and too sore to put pressure on. That, and the third wolf was still standing smugly behind Louis as Kip tossed Kaleb some sort of bag he pulled from his back pocket, and Kaleb leaned to yank the bag over Louis’ head.

 _“No!”_ Harry sounded horrified.

Louis instantly snapped out, trying his best to sink his teeth into Kaleb’s hand so he could latch on, but he only succeeded in getting himself slapped across the muzzle before the bag was shoved over his head and he was being lifted snarling and yelping off the ground.

_“I can’t see- Harry are you okay?!”_

_“Squirm away from him, Louis, you can do it-”_

“Don’t fight too much, you’ll hurt the pups _and_ we’ll rip your alpha’s throat out,” Kaleb chuckled, and Louis felt his limbs go weak in defeat. He wasn’t the only one in danger. His babies were in danger, _Harry_ was in danger.

“There’s more on the way for sure, get him to the road and in the truck,” a voice Louis thought was Kip’s chuckled darkly.

 _“Harry-”_ if Louis was capable of producing mass amounts of tears he would have been sobbing, he was whimpering as it was. He couldn’t see his alpha, but he could hear as Harry began giving short and panicked yelps, ones that sent terror shooting straight through him.

“Force him to shift so that they can’t communicate, just knock him out or something,” Kaleb suggested, and Louis felt the hold on himself being adjusted.

 _“Nononono- baby!”_ Harry started, but then just like that he couldn’t hear Harry anymore. He couldn’t hear him barking, he couldn’t hear his thoughts, and he couldn’t _see_ if Harry was okay or not.

 _“Harry? Oh fuck,”_ Zayn’s thoughts were still audible to Louis, but then he was out of the heat and stuffed into something dark and cool.

“Shift or we’ll kill them both,” Kaleb said harshly.

And so Louis shifted, still meeting the dark inside of the bag on his head. He shielded his tummy on the cold metal of wherever he had been placed, sobbing desperately, “His Harry okay? Please, I just need to know if he’s okay-”

“Everything is going to be just fine,” Kip chuckled harshly, and then Louis was plunged into total darkness at the sound of a door slamming, left completely alone with only the sound of his sobs echoing around him and the hum of an engine running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes. Another montlhy update from me, and it's not even a lengthy one. I'm slowly remembering where I wanted to go with this though so like... I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently. Lol probably not I'm in college and there's no rest here. 
> 
> Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry’s head was pounding when he awoke, groping out for Louis. He wanted the omega close, he could remember that much. However, he couldn’t smell Louis or feel the boy. Someone was whimpering, however, and Harry suddenly realized that the last thing he remembered was being in wolf form. He’d just felt about with fingers and a thumb, something his wolf form shouldn’t have. Almost instantly he opened his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling fan in the pack house living room.

“He’s awake,” a voice that Harry recognized as Zayn’s called to somebody.

Harry turned his aching head to the side to look at Zayn, prepared to ask how he had ended up in the living room, until he could remember it all. Checking the pack borders, the other wolves, _Louis._

“Where’s he at?” Harry croaked out, flinging off the thin blanket someone had draped on him as he scrambled into a sitting position and clutched at his throbbing skull. The skin was slightly swollen under his hand. “Is he okay, they tried to-”

Zayn wouldn’t meet Harry’s gaze, and Harry looked to the next person in the room, Niall. Niall was the source of the whimpers, as the boy was quietly sobbing into his hands.

“Harry…” it was his own mother who spoke, standing a few feet away from where Harry was sitting on the edge of the couch. She was staring sadly out the window, and Harry felt like he was going to puke.

“Is he downstairs? He has to be, he just doesn’t want to come out of his little nest, I’ll-”

“I tried Harry, I’m so sorry…” Zayn whispered.

“Stop.”

Harry stood, stumbling for the steps to the first floor, but Zayn only continued speaking, “I followed them for as long as I could but I lost them when they cut through a pack territory… or maybe it’s even the territory they were taking him to, I don’t-”

“ _Stop!_ ” Harry bellowed, pressing his palms over his ears. Harry had sworn to the omega that no one would get him, and that no one would get their babies. Taking _both_ from Harry seemed like some sort of cruel joke. Zayn should have been able to make it; Harry had tried to hold off the other wolves. But Harry had failed. Harry hadn’t even been able to stay conscious long enough to save his omega.

The beta had flinched at the rise in Harry’s voice, and everyone else in the room was cringing as well. It took him a few moments to realize that he had alpha voiced them and that they were petrified to even speak out again. Niall did, however, wiping at his eyes, “We- we could try? To go on the territory where Zayn couldn’t follow anymore and-”

“Please,” Harry begged. “Please just tell me he’s downstairs and that you guys are kidding-”

“Don’t you remember?” Zayn asked sadly.

The alpha remained standing in the doorway to downstairs, but then he swung his fist out and connected it with the wooden dorm frame. “Yes! Yes I remember that I told him to run, and he fucking _didn’t_ , and then he couldn’t and I couldn’t protect him like I said I would. Now I don’t know where he is and I can’t even- I can’t think.”

Harry could feel heat rising to his face, and it only worsened the throbbing in his head. They had _Louis_ when only hours before they’d showered together, eaten lunch together where Louis had continuously stolen chicken nuggets from Harry’s plate and Harry had let him.

“They have him, Harry,” Zayn said softly.

Harry had to grab onto the door frame to keep his knees from buckling. They didn’t even know where Louis was; there was no way of telling if the omega and the babies were even _okay_.

There was faint murmuring behind him. Someone was trying to speak to him he figured, but the dull roar in his ears kept him from focusing on anything else. The one thing he was able to focus on was the pressing urge to get Louis _back,_ to bring him back where he was safe. And Harry was suddenly so _very_ angry.

“Take me to where you lost them,” Harry said quietly.

“Wait, what-? Did you hear me? I said you should call an alpha meeting and-” Zayn tried.

Harry whirled around, stepping towards Zayn threateningly. The others in the room instantly took a step back as Harry snarled, “And _I_ said… _take_ me, to where you lost them. Take me to the territory you couldn’t follow them into.”

“I don’t think it’s their territory but okay, Harry. I’ll take you there,” Zayn promised.

As Harry stomped down the stairs, other wolves that had begun to come out of their rooms scrambled back into them. Normally at the bottom of the steps, Harry could already begin to smell Louis from their room. He would sneak in to Louis nestled in all of the alpha’s clothing, nesting so endearingly even though he refused to admit it. Sometimes he’d be talking to the babies, other times he’d be sleeping or playing on his phone. But most of the time, when Louis noticed that Harry was back, he’d sit up and move enough clothes over for Harry to wiggle in with him as well. While Harry stood on the porch and waited for Zayn to come outside, he wanted more than anything to take Louis into his arms.

Zayn finally came scrambling outside, car keys clutched in his hand, but Harry reached out and snatched them away. “I’ll drive, you direct me.”

“They hit you over the head pretty hard… are you sure you’re okay to-” Zayn began nervously.

The alpha didn’t stay to hear the rest, simply strode off towards Zayn’s car. He glanced in the backseat as he started the vehicle, wishing Louis’ absence was like the time Louis had gone missing for a few hours, only to find that the tiny man had fallen asleep curled up in Zayn’s back seat. Harry had been so scared, he’d thought then that Louis had been taken. Now that Louis _was_ taken, Harry could barely come to terms with it at all. He felt completely numb to the subject, but a little lost as well.

“Where am I going?” he asked lowly.

Zayn swallowed audibly, “Take a left at the end of the drive.”

“How far did they go?”

“About ten miles,” Zayn mumbled nervously.

The tires squealed as Harry pulled from the driveway and onto the asphalt, and Zayn clutched tightly onto the seat. An oncoming car had to slam on the breaks for Harry, but the alpha was unfazed. He’d take out anything between Louis and himself, and he would especially bring havoc to the lives of the ones who took his omega. Kaleb had made the biggest mistake of his lifetime, Harry would make that certain.

“Do you know if they- what if they’ve hurt him? Or my babies? They picked Louis up and they were so rough. I’ll fucking rip their throats out.”

“Well they put a bag over his head, and a large alpha was carrying him,” Zayn explained cautiously.

“After that, I was conscious then.”

“I don’t know, I was too far away. They already had him by the truck when I got to you so I don’t know what happened in between or what they did to make him go. But if I know Louis I know that they probably threatened you. Or the babies.”

The alpha’s heart clenched, but he simply drove faster, “Give me a rough basis of the territory because I’ll probably know it if it’s this close.”

“I think it’s the Waning Pack’s territory but I honestly have no idea,” Zayn said apologetically. There was no plan, but with the pack name Harry had a rough basis on where to go, and he’d work his way through it as he went. His beta sat in terrified silence for the next few minutes, but as they approached the stranger pack territory Zayn reached to unbuckle. “Park in front of the mailbox and I’m sure someone will be down eventually to give us permission-”

Harry floored it straight into the driveway, ignoring the exploding pain in his head and the distressed sound Zayn made beside him.

Driving up the twisted gravel was difficult when it felt as if his head were being opened like a tin can, but he gritted out, “Fuck permission.”

“Are you insane?” Zayn grunted, clutching his skull. “Pull over before you kill us. Please, Harry!”

Harry slammed on his breaks, “Get out then.”

Zayn stared in agonized shock at Harry, but then he swore, “I can’t. I can’t let you go up alone, fucking-”

Without questioning further, Harry stepped on the gas once more. The pain was only blossoming as they got deeper into the territory, and by the time they were in front of the house Harry could no longer see straight. He only barely managed to stumble from the car and force himself up onto the porch of the house to pound with his fists on the door.

A very confused beta answered it, but with one look at Harry her eyes grew fearful and she attempted to slam the door in his face.

“I don’t want to hurt you-” he grunted. “Please, give me permission s-so I can speak and-”

She was shooed out of the way by a gruffer voice, and female alpha was then in the doorway, her eyebrows raise, “I give you permission. But you don’t have much time to explain yourself before we attack you for trespassing.”

“I’m looking for my omega,” Harry panted in relief, feeling the agony flood out of him. Yet, the ache was still there. The growing ache that was once again growing back into a much more painful agony than the pain that trespassing had brought. “He was taken.”

She leaned against the doorframe as she crossed her arms, “So _you’re_ the alpha that stirred up all that jealousy. I don’t have your omega if that’s what you’re assuming.”

Zayn stumbled up the steps behind Harry, free of the trespassing consequence as well, but still rubbing at his head, “Harry I should fucking kill you. What the hell were you- ma’am, I’m terribly sorry for this.”

Harry completely ignored Zayn anyway. “My Beta told me that the truck that has my omega cut through your territory. Do you know if you gave anyone permission today or…?”

The alpha was still looking skeptically at Harry, but she sighed, “I give a lot of people permission, honestly. Any of our allies, and we have many allies. How do I even know that this omega is actually _your_ omega?”

“Do you not go to the alpha meetings?” Harry said desperately. They were wasting time, time that he could be using to find Louis. “He’s mine, we’re bonded and he’s almost seven months pregnant _please_ -”

His statement seemed to win her over, because her face softened. Still, however, she shook her head sadly, “I haven’t the slightest idea as to who could have your family. Which pack are you a part of, though? I’ll send word to you if I hear anything.”

But Harry was already stepping backwards, turning numbly to head back to the car. Their only slight idea of where Louis could be was gone, no one knew where his omega was. Behind him he could vaguely hear Zayn filling in the alpha on their names and their pack, but he slipped into the passenger seat of the car and closed the door. His hands were beginning to shake, and his lungs felt like they couldn’t get the air he needed. His babies, his little family, had completely vanished. Surely Kaleb and his brother Kip wouldn’t be stupid enough to keep them on their territory, but even then, Harry wasn’t sure where their territory _was_.

Zayn slipped back into the car, turning the keys that were already in the ignition, “We’ll find them, you know. Louis will be fine, we’ll bring him back safe and healthy so he can sit in his little nest all day for the next two months and then you guys will have the first omega born pups this pack has ever seen.”

“I want a pack meeting,” Harry said decidedly, sitting up straighter and trying to clear his clouded thoughts. “Someone gave permission to let those wolves in, and I want to know who.”

The beta silently nodded, despite his look of concern, and pulled out his phone to send the text. They drove back to the house where Niall was upon them in an instant, and with one look at Harry’s blank face the boy was scrambling tearfully back into the house. Harry sulked up the steps, heading straight to the meeting floor where several other pack members were already gathered. It was clear that the pack knew just how urgent the matter of the meeting was, as the room was filled with nearly every member in only moments.

Jay made her way over to Harry, tears pouring down her cheeks, “Nothing at all then?”

Harry shook his head curtly, his throat closing up a bit. One of the elders led Jay away, and then once they had taken their seats Harry coughed out in a strangled voice, “Someone… gave permission to a strange pack to come onto our territory. And now Louis has been taken from us. From me. If you are the person who gave the permission, or if you know _who_ gave permission, I want to know. Even if it was accidental.”

No one spoke up, and Zayn stepped up beside Harry. _Louis_ should have been the one standing beside Harry.

“Anyone?” Zayn asked softly. “For Louis’ sake…”

Harry’s hands formed fists, and then his alpha voice was slipping out, “Whoever gave permission, speak _up_.”

Everyone cowered, but no one spoke. From the doorway to the large meeting room, Liam was suddenly slipping in with a wide eyed look on his face. In only mere moments Harry was across the room, his large hands on Liam’s shoulders as he pressed the wolf against the wall.

“Harry-” Liam gasped.

“Where the _hell_ where you?” Harry spat. “Do you know what you’ve caused? _You_ gave permission didn’t you?”

Liam’s brown eyes were wide and terrified, his face draining of all color, “I did something?”

“They took my _babies_!” Harry snarled, punching the wall just beside Liam’s head hard enough that the drywall shook. “I don’t know where they are, I don’t know who has them, and I don’t know how to get them back and I can’t- I need them-”

Hands dragged Harry off of Liam, and Harry whipped around to face whoever it was. Zayn and Niall released him with fearful looks, and Niall squeaked out, “He texted me, he was only out getting groceries for the pack moms… it wasn’t him.”

Harry pushed back the sadness he felt, trying to smother it with the anger he felt towards whoever had caused his entire world to be snatched from right under him, “ _Someone_ fucking did it Niall and I-”

The alpha hadn’t quite realized that he was shouting each word, his alpha voice still loud and prominent, until Zayn shoved his way between the alpha and the blonde wolf that had once again began crying, “Harry, cut the shit! You’re our alpha because we rely on you to remain calm and level headed, _not_ because we want to be lashed out on. If you want someone to blame so badly, blame your own omega who didn’t even listen when you told him to run.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and without a second thought, he punched Zayn in the jaw as hard as he could, and then stormed from the room, from the entire house in general, to go force himself at different packs in search for answers as to where his boy was.

*~*~*~*

They had trespassed through a lot of territories and that was all Louis knew, because his head throbbed so violently that he had nearly vomited. His leg was sore and tender from where it had been bitten in his wolf form, and whilst the skin wasn’t broken, he was afraid that bone had been fractured. The cold metal of the truck he was in was hard on his joints as they went over each bump, and Louis tried to tuck himself into a corner so he could shield his fragile babies.

His babies and Harry, he was so anxious for the three of them. There had already been some squirming inside him upon his distress, and it was a slight comfort, but for all he knew, the alpha’s had seriously injured Harry. They left him limp and lying in the grass, and Louis was worried sick. He’d cried himself dry it felt like, which did nothing to help his already pounding head, and he was left cower in the dark and talk to his babies as they were taken further and further away from where Louis wanted to be.

Louis wanted to be surrounded by Harry’s soft things, things that made him feel warm and safe and comforted. Things that made him feel closer to his alpha even when his alpha wasn’t there, and most of all he wanted _Harry_. He wanted to be held and fawned over, he wanted his sore muscles rubbed and his tummy talked to, and he wanted to know that Harry was safe.

Eventually the vehicle slowed, and then it was even coming to a complete stop. Louis wedged himself further into the corner as best as he could with his hurt leg, shielding his large tummy protectively. He considered shifting, but he didn’t want the little babies inside of him or Harry, wherever his alpha was, to have to suffer for it. There was the sound of metal on metal from the outside of the truck, and then light was flooding the wide dark space that Louis was in.

“Come on, omega,” a gruff voice barked. Clearly an alpha. But not _his_ alpha, not his bonded alpha, and therefore the voice was entirely ineffective.

“I want Harry,” Louis protested. “I want him safe and I want my babies safe…”

“We want your babies safe, too,” another voice insisted, one that wasn’t at such a rough octave. Louis assumed it was either a beta or a simple wolf.

Louis’ eyes gradually adjusted to the bright light filtering through, and he squinted into it to make out two men standing in the doorway. One was obviously the alpha he despised most, Kaleb. But the other was a smaller wolf, only a foot or two taller than himself, and he had striking red hair as his most prominent feature.

“I’ll come out if Kaleb leaves,” Louis tried to say as brave as he could, but his voice wavered in fear.

“Come on Kaleb,” another gruff voice called. “Don’t think he’ll put up a fight if he knows what’s best for his alpha and for himself.”

“Kip, just let me-” Kaleb tried, but a low growl made Kaleb scowl and slink away from truck.

The redhead remained standing at the end of the truck, holding a hand in hesitantly for Louis, “Hi. I’m Dimitri. If you come out we can get you water and some food. Maybe a place to nap? I don’t know about you, but my head is killing me.”

Louis thought about the wolves that had attacked Harry and him, and the wolf he remembered most was a wolf that had bitten his back leg. A wolf with reddish brown fur.

“You bit my back leg,” Louis accused.

Dimitri carefully sat on the back of the truck, “I’m so sorry about that… I was alpha voiced into it. I’m only a regular wolf, so it’s… it’s really hard to fight.”

“Well I think you broke my leg,” Louis sniffed sassily. It wasn’t the entire truth, but his leg _did_ hurt badly.

“Shit,” Dimitri huffed. “Um… we can get our pack doctor to look at it? And we can get an ultrasound for the babies done as well. To make sure they’re okay from the transportation and stuff. I really am sorry...”

And the wolf sounded so sincere that Louis found himself scooting forward slightly, “Can I go back to Harry? Is Harry okay?”

“He’s okay,” Dimitri nodded. “The other wolves just knocked him out. He’s probably awake now and plotting our deaths…”

The statement brought panicked laughter bursting from Louis, but it was in that instance that he decided that if he could trust anybody, even though he knew he couldn’t, he could trust Dimitri just a tiny bit. Dimitri offered Louis a hand as Louis scooted to the edge of the truck, shielding his belly from the wolf. There was about a three feet drop to the ground, but Louis went for it anyway. His bad leg buckled as he gasped in pain, but Dimitri caught him under the arm.

Almost immediately Louis tried to squirm free from the hands, “Please don’t-”

“You need help inside, I hurt your leg…” Dimitri mumbled. Louis could focus more on the man’s face since he was no longer staring straight out into brightness, and he was met by brown eyes and a freckled button nose. Dimitri truly seemed sincere. “Kaleb and Kip will probably be upstairs on the very top alpha floor, so I can take you to the third floor to get your leg looked at. We’ve got an elevator!”

“And we can check on my babies?” Louis pressed. He knew that Harry was alright, and once he figured out that his babies were okay, then he figured he could perhaps start plotting his escape. He had to get back to Harry. He was already feeling a bit disoriented without him, his skin crawling at the unfamiliar surroundings. At the lack of safety that he could tell his pregnant omega body was craving. His bond mark ached a bit, almost as if his very nature was coming apart at the distance between his alpha and himself. He vaguely wondered how far that distance was.

Dimitri nodded, and so Louis allowed the wolf to help him hobble around the back house to a door leading into a very scary looking elevator. The house was larger than his and Harry’s pack house, but it was also less cared for. The third floor was much busier, people bustling around with paperwork and speaking irritably to one another. Louis felt his body began trembling in slight fear. He had never wanted to be buried beneath clothes on Harry’s bed more than he did in that moment.

“I think he’s already with someone in this room, but we can just pop in and tell him we want him to look at you,” Dimitri explained, helping Louis carefully into a quieter room. A young girl was seated on a stool as her reflexes were checked by a squatting man with greying hair. The man stood, turning to face the wolf and omega, and Louis nearly collapsed.

“Oh, hello, Louis. Hello, Dimitri,” the extremely familiar pack doctor, Dr. Hugh, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls love me even though I only update like once a month. I really will finish, even if I disappear every now and then. I'll always return. Your comments make me so happy. I'm sorry Louis is an idiot in this and doesn't listen to his alpha but at the same time I'm not sorry *maniacal laughter* c: 
> 
> Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis ripped away from Dimitri in a desperate attempt to get to the familiar doctor. His leg buckled under him, and the younger girl that Dr. Hugh had been examining cringed backwards in alarm as Louis grabbed onto the man.

“Dr. Hugh, oh thank God. Please, some alphas took me from Harry and I- I’ve never met any of these people before and I don’t know how to get back. Please, please help me, you’re the only one I can trust.”

Dr. Hugh’s eyebrows shot up, and he helped Louis stand up straighter, “Is your leg hurt?”

The doctor quietly sent his other young patient away and beckoned Dimitri further into the room. Louis’ eyes flitted nervously over to the strange, red haired wolf, “My leg is hurt, yes. He bit it. And my babies, I need them looked at and then I need to get back to Harry.”

“Shut the door, Dimitri. Louis sit down. You shouldn’t be standing on your ankle,” Dr. Hugh instructed.

“You can take me to Harry, right?” Louis pressed as he was practically forced into the doctor’s chair.

Dimitri and Dr. Hugh exposed awkward eye contact, and Dimitri sighed, “Well, he works under our pack’s orders like me. So no, he can’t.”

“But you worked for us,” the omega whispered. Disbelief bloomed in his chest, and his hands curled defensively around his baby belly once more. “We trusted you, Harry trusted you and you were in our pack, I know you were-”

“Not quite,” Dr. Hugh sighed. “It’s possible for a wolf to be a part of multiple packs. Not rightfully, of course. It’s called being a Pouncer. Someone who uses whatever pack is best for them at that current time.”

“Why?” Louis said miserably.

“I’m mainly part of this pack,” Dr. Hugh continued to explain. “But being a doctor, I can gain the trust of so many other packs. I don’t seem as threatening as a doctor. Because I’m so easily trustable, I was able to be in both this pack and Harry’s pack. I could give permission to my home pack to go in and get you.”

“You gave the permission for them to come and hurt Harry,” Louis croaked, and as the doctor moved to push up his shirt to do an ultrasound Louis cringed away. “No, don’t touch me.”

It was entirely true; however, Dr. Hugh had seemed so trustworthy. The man had told them what would be best for their little unborn babies, had been there for Louis when he had felt ill and when he’d gotten dehydrated. He wouldn’t have even expected the man to be in the pack under false pretenses.

“He just needs to check on the twins and then I’ll take you somewhere else if you don’t want to be around him,” Dimitri offered softly.

Louis refused to look at either of them. He couldn’t trust anyone. To keep his babies safe and to get back to Harry, he could only rely on himself, “Harry is going to kill you both. I’d do it myself if I wasn’t pregnant.”

If Louis could have made sure his babies were safe another way he would have, but Dr. Hugh was his only option. He clenched his jaw tightly and lifted his shirt to allow Dr. Hugh access. Dimitri made him highly uncomfortable, but Louis’ focus remained mostly on Dr. Hugh to make sure the man wasn’t making any moves to harm the unborn babies. But the babies were fine, Dr. Hugh found both of their heartbeats and nodded.

“So our little future pack members are still alive in there, which is good,” Dr. Hugh chuckled. “That was about 90% of the mission.”

“Fuck you,” Louis snapped.

“Well we could have killed them to mate you ourselves,” Dr. Hugh pointed out. “But then since your body would be in a constant state of distress mating with someone who wasn’t your alpha, you’d be more likely to miscarry.”

Louis’ eyes widened in horror, and he pulled his shirt back down over his belly despite the sticky substance remaining. He kept his eyes trained on the tile floor as he spoke to Dimitri, “Take me away from him.”

Dr. Hugh sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, Louis, I really am.”

“No you’re not, and I don’t forgive you. I never will.”

Louis tried to stand with his bad leg, but Dr. Hugh quickly protested, “Oh yeah, let’s check out your leg too-”

“Forget about it, I don’t want to be near you,” Louis hissed.

The red haired wolf didn’t speak, but Louis allowed Dimitri to give him just enough support so that Louis could limp from the room and back towards the elevator. They walked back through the grumpy looking people in their offices, and Louis considered trying to break away from Dimitri the second they were off the floor. But then he also didn’t know where he was, or how to get back home, and despite how nice Dimitri seemed he figured the wolf wouldn’t act well to Louis trying to escape.

He was taken to the fourth floor, which was entirely empty much to Louis’ slight relief.

“You can choose any one of these rooms here,” Dimitri said. “But um… I’ll have to lock you in it. I don’t think the alphas will bother you though. They know that if they stress you out they could make you miscarry, and they want the babies so…”

“I choose the room back at my own pack house, take me there,” Louis said bitterly. “I don’t trust you, so don’t even bother.”

Dimitri squirmed in discomfort, “Personally I would choose the third room down. It’s got a bathroom in it and since you’ll be locked in there people won’t have to bother you to take you to the bathroom.”

And Louis suddenly wanted so badly to cry. He didn’t want to be on some floor all by himself, he wanted to be with his alpha in their room in Harry’s clothing, “Can’t you let me go? I didn’t do anything to you. I just want my alpha.”

The red haired wolf sighed sadly, “I’m sorry. If I wasn’t alpha locked into this I wouldn’t be doing any of this.” Louis hung his head and sighed. He couldn’t do anything, being alpha locked into something was a sure thing, it couldn’t be broke.

“Just take me to the room then,” Louis mumbled, glaring down at the wet mess the ultrasound goop left on his shirt. Louis followed the red haired wolf to the room, glaring at all the things inside it, then back at the man as he tried to speak to him again.

“We’ll bring you food pretty often. We require you to eat all of it, for the health of the twins,” he said then moved back and closed the door, a click following shortly, signaling it was locked.

Louis heaved in a few breaths, trying not to just break down and cry. The room was mostly empty, a bed against the far wall next to a window. There was a tiny dresser next to Louis’ hip, by the door. Another door was on the wall to Louis’ left, it must have been the bathroom and there was a single desk, probably for Louis to eat from. Just to be certain he was fully trapped Louis jiggled the door knob and tugged a few times, but his sore leg was screaming at him to sit. From inside one of the babies wiggled, and Louis hiccupped out a tiny sob.

“Will you keep me company, babies?” Louis whimpered. “Your daddy is going to find us, I know he will.”

He rubbed his belly gently just to feel the accompanying nudge from the babies, and he limped over to the small window to see if it opened, just for one last desperate attempt at escape. But it seemed to be sealed shut tightly, a lock not even locatable on it. And so Louis made his way around to sit on the bed, scooting onto it and rubbing at his sticky shirt. The room didn’t hold any form of entertainment, not that Louis would use it if it had it, but everything about the place pissed him off and he was digging for reasons to hate it more. However, the angrier he got the more squirming and kicking there was in his belly, so he attempted to relax as he curled up carefully on his side on the single bed.

It was cold without his pile of Harry’s clothes. He didn’t even get something that smelled vaguely of Harry. His shirt smelled like sweat from the walking he’d been doing as well as the disgusting gel that still coated his tummy and was oozing through the thinly stretched fabric. In his mind he was ruling out who he could trust, with the stupid beefy alpha brothers being the first crossed off of the list of ‘trustable’. Dr. Hugh was next, going from someone he used to trust heavily to earning every amount of hatred Louis could muster. After him, Louis decided that every other member of the pack who was holding him hostage, innocent or not, couldn’t be trusted. But then there was Dimitri, who was a member of the pack but who also seemed like he was guilty for everything he did in life. Louis hated him, but it was also a sympathized hatred that confused him greatly. He blamed pregnancy hormones and curled his arms much more protectively around his tummy so he could talk to his babies, his only form of company.

Eventually Louis could hear the door unlocking, and he scrambled to sit in a more defensive position.

“Hey, don’t like… attack me as I come in here, okay? I’m just bringing food for dinner. And a clock,” Dimitri peeked around the corner of the door.

“A clock?” Louis’ eyebrows raised. “Whatever, I’m not hungry.”

“Well…” Dimitri pushed a large cart into the room, hesitantly closing the door behind him with his foot. “It’s good for the babies. I just stole it from the kitchen before any of the other members could get in there to eat it. There’s grilled salmon, brown rice, some baked carrots, and I think this thing is a wheat roll? I don’t know, I wouldn’t eat that if I were you it looks kind of like a rock but-”

Louis blinked at the strange red haired man, but shook his head, “I don’t want any of it, to be honest.”

“I know, you hate us, but you don’t hate your babies so… you should eat for them,” Dimitri persisted. “Should I bring the cart over there to you? That way you don’t have to walk to the desk with your bad leg.”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. Despite Dimitri’s nice behavior, he refused to trust him. “Leave it by the desk and I’ll get it later.”

“I’m really sorry,” Dimitri murmured as he pushed the cart over to the desk and then shifted in discomfort. “So I brought you a clock so you can see what time it is… I can set it up for you?”

“Sure.”

One of the babies kicked, and Louis rubbed softly at the area as he waited for Dimitri to leave so he could continue to talk to them, perhaps eat to feed them even though he himself didn’t feel hungry. Dimitri used a phone in his pocket to set the time to a clock that he plugged into the wall and sat on top of the tiny desk. He looked to Louis as if he wanted to speak more, but he hurried from the room shortly after and locked it behind him. As the wolf left, Louis made a mental note to maybe be a tiny bit kinder just in case he made the guilty wolf not want to continue to come back. Trustable or not, Dimitri was still the nicest anyone had been to him since he arrived, even if he had potentially fractured Louis’ leg.

The food brought to him wasn’t awful, even the roll was good, but it wasn’t his home pack’s food, Harry didn’t bring it to him or feed it to him, and he had to eat completely alone. The silence was uncomfortable, and Louis half wished that the clock could have been one that actually made a ticking sound rather than sitting quietly on its desk with its illuminated red numbers. After he ate, Louis made his way back to the bed to watch light fade from the small window, but he couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn on the room light as it grew dark out.

The bond mark on his shoulder ached slightly, and the babies inside of him continued to squirm as if they were in discomfort as well. Every fiber of Louis needed Harry’s touch, smell, his presence, and Louis wasn’t sure what would happen if he didn’t have that back as soon as possible.

*~*~*~*~*

It’d been an entire night. An entire night without his omega and Harry hadn’t slept a wink. The moment he had stormed into his and Louis’ bedroom, the room was so full of Louis’ smell that Harry couldn’t bear it. That, and Louis’ empty nest of Harry’s clothing remained on the bed to shatter Harry’s heart further. He knew that his babies didn’t have anything that smelled like him, and he knew how much that lack of comfort would affect them. Instead, he spent the entire time out driving to different pack borders to sit at the edge of them, shifting into his wolf form in hopes that he could at least catch a _whiff_ of Louis. He wouldn’t be able to communicate with Louis even if Louis shifted too, not with Louis on another pack’s territory. The mental block was just as strong as the physical. Yet, he had no luck, and when he returned back to the pack house to see if anyone else had learned anything, he was only greeted by Niall rather than Zayn.

The blonde seemed to quiver in his shoes, and despite Harry’s anger and burrowed agony, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry sighed, trying to remain level toned. The beta hadn’t been around since Harry had punched him the evening before.

“Um… in his room, but… he’s emailing and making calls and stuff,” Niall said quickly. “He just wanted to stay out of your way.”

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. “Someone needs to do that anyway. Has he found out anything?”

Niall took a step back as he shook his head, as if he was half afraid Harry would strike him as well,” Not exactly. About four packs have answered with a no and an apology. They said they’d tell us if they heard anything, so we’ve got that going for us?”

“Thanks,” the alpha mumbled, walking past the terrified blond and into the house. He could tell Niall was hurrying after him, but rather than following him up the steps, Niall scurried down the hall towards his and Zayn’s room. The entire upper floor of the house tensed as Harry walked in. His mother was the only one who approached him as he glanced around at the few pack members standing about.

“Harry…” she said softly. “I’m glad you’re home. Are you hungry?”

“No,” he said simply. “Where’s Jay…?”

“Up in the offices,” Anne said slowly. “Most people are laying low until Louis returns, so it’s pretty quiet up there and she’s using the solitude to relax, I think. But she’s also calling businesses in town and asking if they’ve seen Louis.”

Harry nodded, quietly thanking her mother before he walked off without so much as a reassuring pat to his mother’s shoulder. He heard her sigh in defeat, but he climbed up the steps to the offices floor and made his way down the hall in search for Jay. He found her in the personal office they had prepared for her when she and Louis had moved into the house. A picture of Louis as a younger boy, most likely sixteen, rested on her desk and caused a deeper ache in Harry’s chest.

Jay looked up as Harry stepped into the room, and her face scrunched up a tad as a few tears spilled over, “You’re still unhappy… my baby is still missing.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, and he was unable to keep the hoarseness from his voice. “But it hasn’t been a full day yet. I’m going to find him. I’ll find the jerks who took him and I’ll kill them.”

“And Anne says you know who it was, the pack?” Jay sniffled.

Harry’s jaw clenched, but he nodded, “Yeah. Kaleb and whatever the hell his brother was named, they’re in the Moras Pack. But they wouldn’t take him there. Regardless, I’m going there later on today as soon as I get permission because… I think I’m going to declare a pack war. I still have to hold another pack meeting about it, but I wanted to talk to you about it first to see what you think because I know that Louis would be the most important thing in both of our lives, yes?”

“Of course,” Jay stood, approaching Harry and wrapping her arms around him gently. “I don’t know how I ignored the fact that this was breaking you inside, too.”

“Uh,” Harry croaked out, stiffly wrapping his arms around the small woman. She was so tiny, tiny just like Louis, and she even had Louis’ blue eyes and brown hair, but she was only a painful reminder of how much he missed holding his omega.

“I suppose he isn’t even truly mine anymore, right? He’s your omega and he’s having your babies, my grandbabies. And we don’t know where they are,” Jay whispered. “It’s devastating.”

Harry tried to nonchalantly pull away, all the anger he’d been building to dull the pain was draining from his body, and he couldn’t allow that to happen, “Jay I-”

“Please don’t stay angry, Harry, I know you’re hurting. I can see it. You may hide it on your face but your eyes can’t hide much, and you’re breaking just like me,” the small woman only hugged him tighter, and Harry’s chest throbbed for an entirely different reason.

He suddenly felt like he couldn’t suck in enough air into his lungs, “I couldn’t protect him? I couldn’t protect _them_ and now I can’t even find them.”

And then the anger was gone, and he slumped down to press his face against his practically mother-in-law’s shoulder as sobs seemed to be ripped from his body. Louis was delicate with his pregnancy, he needed to be in his little nest where Harry could look after him, but someone else had his omega, and he wanted his omega back.

Jay simply rubbed his back as Harry cried heartbreakingly into her shirt. As an alpha he felt as if he shouldn’t show such an extreme level of defeat, but the tears were inevitable.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jay whispered as Harry’s sobs quieted into simple shudders. “I have faith that you’ll find him. Or he’ll find his way back to you. I think you’re on the right track. The threat of a pack war will stir unease, and maybe they’ll give him back. A few extra members, omegas or not, aren’t worth the risk of a pack war.”

“But Louis is,” Harry mumbled against Jay’s shoulder. “He’s worth it, I’m just not threatening. If they don’t give him back I’m going to fight them even if I have to do it single handedly.”

Jay pulled him back slightly, “Which is why I know you’ll get him back. But I also know you’ll need a bit more help, so you should probably go apologise to your beta.”

Harry winced, scrubbing at his eyes, “I… maybe not him. He was an ass and he didn’t need to be.”

“He was an ass because you were being an ass,” Jay placed a finger on his chest in a sassy manner that reminded him so much of Louis. “You can’t pin innocent people to walls. Level your head out. It’s okay to be sad, and you can cry, but you can’t get mad at people who had nothing to do with it. All of your friends are innocent and _you’re_ innocent so don’t be mad at yourself either. Just get our babies back here.”

“My babies…” Harry murmured, but then at Jay’s raised eyebrow he shrugged and nodded. “Okay, so maybe I can share them with you, but only you.”

“They’re my babies in a different context than they’re your babies,” Jay shrugged. “Now go, go apologize to Zayn and I’m sure he’ll apologize too. And then find them.”

Harry nodded and scrubbed at his eyes as a new determination filled the feeling of defeat, “And can you maybe gather everyone for the pack meeting? I’d have Niall do it because he always does that stuff, but at the moment he can’t look at me without nearly pissing himself in fear.”

Jay chuckled sadly, “Yeah, I’ll gather them. Should we meet at 4pm? Very important matters considering we’re discussing a pack war here. I don’t think people will be entirely on board, and you can’t get angry with them for that… just give them a choice I suppose. They can go to war or they can stay here and manage the house.”

Harry nodded in agreement, and then he was rushing from the office and straight downstairs into Zayn and Niall’s room.

The blond wolf was seated on the bed, and Zayn was seated at the desk typing up an email of sorts as Harry burst into the room. Niall gave a startled shriek, and Zayn seemed prepared to defend the terrified boy, but Harry spoke before either of the two wolves could say anything.

“Listen Zayn, I’m sorry I punched you in the face. I’ve done it before as you probably remember and I’ll probably do it again but I am sorry,” Harry said quickly.

Zayn blinked in surprised, rubbing at his fist shaped purple bruise on his perfect jaw, “I don’t think that’s the proper way to apologize, but apology accepted because I need you to accept my apology too for what I said about it being Louis’ fault. I mean, it kind of was, but he did it because he’s just as protective of you as you are of him.”

“Can we not talk bad about him until he’s back to flip you off for it?” Harry pleaded, his heart tightening painfully.

“Sorry, mate…” Zayn murmured.

Harry shook his head and changed the subject before he could start crying again, he wanted to try to keep his head as clear as possible, “Okay, so I’m going to need your help shifting an idea onto the pack. Or, not an idea necessarily, but a fact. We’re going to declare a pack war basically. On the Mora Pack. I even talked to Jay about it and she thinks it might pressure them to give Louis back.”

Zayn and Niall shared a look of worry, and Zayn winced, “That’s really extreme… can’t we just go talk peacefully to them?”

The statement brought a huff of annoyance from the alpha, and Harry rolled his eyes, “We’re going to do that to, I don’t know why you think I’m just going to go in guns-a-blazing.”

“Because you drove us straight into a strange territory and nearly made my brains come out of our ears,” Zayn pointed out. “No offense, but you have hazed judgement right now. So let me do most of the talking, and you stand aside ready to bring the heat.”

“Like good cop bad cop…” Niall offered.

“Sure?” Zayn’s brow furrowed, but Harry sighed deeply.

“Okay… but shifting the idea towards the pack?” Harry pressed. “ _And_ getting permission on in the first place. You have to do it and you have to make it seem like a completely peaceful matter even if it doesn’t end like that.”

“We’re going to try…” Zayn assured. “Maybe we’ll take Liam as well, he’s always much better at negotiating somehow. He can make people trust him.”

“And me?” Niall insisted, and then his voice broke a bit. “I want to help, too, please I miss my best friend so much and I just really want him back.”

“You and me both,” Harry bit his lip and swallowed hard. “But yeah. We’ll have to do this as a pack, really, I can’t do it on my own even if I tried.”

“Then I’ll try to get ahold of the Mora pack again… and we’re going to try to get Louis and these babies back,” Zayn and Niall went back to the laptop as Harry hurried back to the steps to go see if he could convince his mother to side with him as well. There was small sliver of hope blooming in him, and he tried to focus solely on it to keep the sorrow from clouding his mind again. They didn’t even seem close to getting Louis back yet, but they were trying, and it was the only thing keeping Harry grounded. He simply hoped that Louis was faring better than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU LIKE DADDY KINK SUGAR DADDY HARRY AND BABY LOUIS? If so I have some roleplay blogs you might like!   
> There's this one, which is a fluffy/mpreg/nsfw blog: [xx](http://askdaddykink.tumblr.com)  
> And there's this one which is an fluffy/nsfw blog: [xx](http://daddyharrybabylouisasks.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been five days since the pack meeting, the pack meeting that hadn’t gone as Harry had hoped at all. At the beginning of the meeting, the members were highly skeptical of threatening a pack war. It had Harry stressed beyond belief, because going to war wasn’t something he could do alone. Before his stress could make him snap at everyone, Zayn had brushed his trembling form out of the way to take over.

“It’s not a definite thing…” Zayn scratched nervously at the back of his head. “But we desperately need Louis here. Harry isn’t the only one who needs him, and he isn’t the only one who wants him back. So we’re going to do whatever it takes. We discussed the possibility of this before.”

“We can’t go to war, why risk everyone’s life just to get this pack member back?”  a woman had spoken up.

Harry had nearly snapped at her, but his eyes met Jay’s, and he sucked in a sharp breath, “It’s Louis, my omega. He’s my other half, I physically and mentally need him. Please, I need help to get him back.”

They had reluctantly agreed to start preparing for the moment the Mora Pack got in touch with them, and yet it was after that five days of waiting that they had yet to receive a word.

Harry was exhausted, and Zayn and Niall worried heavily for their alpha. The boy was skipping meals, wasn’t sleeping at night, and he’d been wearing the same clothes for nearly three days straight. And yet, Zayn knew that Louis’ absence would of course start to take a physical toll on Harry. It wasn’t just the fact that Harry was worried about his omega, but rather the fact that Harry was missing the other half of his soulbond. Soulbonds were powerful things, if a member of a soulbonded couple died or went missing, the wolf left behind would feel as if their own soul had been taken as well. Zayn couldn’t even begin to imagine what all Louis would be going through. His pregnant omega body would be relying on Harry’s presence even greater than it normally would, and without Harry there Louis’ body would eventually start to feel the separation effects.

On the evening of the fifth day, Harry was seated on the porch steps and angrily typing up what was most likely the fifteenth email to the Mora Pack as he debated going out to wait at the edge of the Mora Pack borders like he’d done several times before. He would have barged in, but Zayn pointed out that if he did that, they could hurt Louis and the babies, and Harry didn’t want that at all.

Niall slipped out onto the porch as well, and Harry was a bit surprised, as Niall had been terrified to be in the same room with Harry alone in case Harry blew up again.

“Dinner is ready…” Niall said hesitantly.

“No thank you, I’m not hungry,” Harry stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Five days, five days since Louis had disappeared, and Harry’s chest hurt. It was too hollow, his entire body ached with the emptiness that he felt. Their bed had almost completely lost Louis’ smell. Harry wanted him back.

“Maybe we should call in the pack doctor to look at you, maybe you’re sick?” the blonde tried.

“I’m not sick, Niall.”

Harry wasn’t looking at the boy, but he could practically sense that the boy was deflating, “I know… I’m just worried about you. And I’m worried about Louis. If it could be me missing instead of him, I’d take that in a heartbeat. I’m so sorry we couldn’t get to you two on time.”

“Not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” Niall inched a bit closer until Harry could sense the wolf directly behind him. “And it’s not Louis’. I know what Zayn said, but I don’t think it’s Louis’ fault. He didn’t want to leave you to face all those wolves alone even though he couldn’t help you.”

Harry simply shrugged instead of responding, and Niall sighed heavily. After several moments Harry heard the boy walk back inside, the door clicking shut behind him. He buried his face into his hands, before running them up to give an angry tug at his hair. Sitting around and having to wait was part of what was making things worse, he wanted to go out and find his babies. He was half surprised, however, that Zayn hadn’t come out after Niall. The wolf had gotten pretty upset the night before since Harry was skipping meals, upset to the point of tears, and he’d sent both Liam and Zayn out to try to convince Harry to eat. Harry had nibbled on some garlic bread just to please them, and then he went to the living room recliner to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep in his and Louis’ bed and run the risk of weakening Louis’ scent with his own.

He pulled his phone back out of his pocket, going to his email in hopes that he had received a response and just not the email notification, but his inbox contained no new messages. Without a second thought he tossed the phone over the rail and into the yard with an angry shout.

But then, after only a few seconds of the phone sitting in the grass, the phone began ringing. The noise startled Harry, but it wasn’t the _email_ sound, and it made him furious. He stormed into the grass, cool in late summer evening, and snatched up the phone to answer it angrily.

“Hello?”

“Harry…” a voice breathed, and Harry’s heart stuttered because he _missed_ that voice.

“W-Who is this?” Harry asked, although he knew. He would know his omega’s voice anywhere.

“It’s me,” and Harry fell to his knees where he was in the grass. “Can you come get me?”

*~*~*~*~*

Louis felt so sick. His body ached, especially his bond mark, almost as if he was physically craving Harry’s presence. Five days in the tiny room with the single window, five days feeling terrified each time Dimitri knocked on the door that it would be one of the alpha’s who took him, and even worse it’d been five days without Harry. He could hardly keep food down, and the babies were always restlessly squirming inside his tummy. Sleep was almost impossible, and Louis was terrified for the sake of his babies. It was midafternoon of the fifth day when Dimitri finally stayed in Louis’ room longer than to just leave food.

“So… your face looks really sunken in, and you’ve got dark circles… are the babies still okay in there? Do you feel them?” the ginger wolf asked softly.

“Yes,” Louis snapped. “I feel them _too_ often. They’re restless, like me. I’m scared that I’m going to _lose_ them.”

“I could have Dr. Hugh-”

“Fuck that,” Louis gasped. “He’s never touching me again. I can’t trust him.”

Dimitri winced, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you’re _so_ sorry,” Louis rolled his eyes. “And that’s why I’m still here, isn’t it?”

Dimitri hurried in with Louis’ cart of food, wordlessly setting all of the food on the desk before he fumbled around in his pockets. Louis turned himself around to the best of his ability so he could turn his back on Dimitri. The wolf left without another word, and Louis waited until the door clicked and locked before he scooted off the bed to try and eat for the babies. His hands cradled his large belly, he was officially seven months, and he was already feeling the effects _without_ the bodily stress from his alpha’s absence. His feet hurt, his bad leg hurt, and he whimpered to himself as he hobbled up to the desk to examine the food they had brought him. He had lasagna, green beans, milk, and just to the left of the milk was a shiny key. Louis blinked at it in confusion.

Shakily, he scooped up the key and waddled over to the door to push it into the keyhole. His stomach dropped as the key fit, and when the door clicked unlocked as he twisted the key Louis nearly cried. Purposely or not, Dimitri had left the key for Louis to get out. He hesitated with one hand on the knob at first, because if it was a test and he stepped out of the room, things could go severely wrong. But if there _wasn’t_ anyone outside the door, then Dimitri could realize that he had left the key if he hadn’t left it purposely.

After sucking in a deep breath of air, Louis simply went for it. He opened the door slowly with one hand shielding his large tummy, gritting his teeth as the door squeaked. He peeked out into an empty hallway, glancing both ways before he walked as quickly as he could towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

All of his sore joints were easily ignorable, sheer panic and adrenaline getting him to the end of the hallway in record time for a pregnant man with an injured leg. The elevator required a key, too, however, and Louis felt like sobbing in defeat until he tried the room key. It was the same design, and he heard the elevator whir to life as it began coming up to his floor. There was the urge to hide in case someone was on the elevator, but Louis braced himself instead. When the doors slid open, the elevator was empty, and Louis’ hopes soared. Louis _did_ stifle a sob then as he stumbled onto the elevator, pushing the ground floor button and rapidly pressing the button that shut the doors. He just had to get outside, if he was outside he could shift and he could run to Harry. The elevator seemed to be creeping down so incredibly slow, and much to Louis’ horror, the two button on the elevator lit up, and the elevator slowed further before beeping and coming to a stop.

“No,” Louis croaked, cornering himself as panic bubbled up in his throat.

The doors slid open, revealing Dimitri standing in the hallway. Dimitri looked just as alarmed as soon as he locked eyes with Louis, and his arm shot out to press the down button on the elevator. All Louis could do was gape at the wolf as the doors slid closed once more and the elevator began the final shift downward to the outside door. The wolf with the red hair _had_ left the key on purpose. He’d helped Louis escape. It made Louis feel a bit bad that he had been so harsh to Dimitri, but all of those thoughts vanished as sunlight poured into the elevator. Louis was shifting before he was even out of the elevator, and he was running with a bad limp as fast as he could for the trees on the other side of the lawn. He had no idea where he was, or where the pack border ended, but he needed to get far, far away from the awful house. No one seemed to be following him yet, but it wouldn’t take long for them to catch up, especially since he was moving with a bad leg.

The trees were thick, but the babies were still inside of him. In wolf form they were still so small that he most likely wouldn’t be able to feel them for another month, yet he still worried about them as he ran. If he could get to Harry, everything would be okay again. He just needed Harry.

As he broke through the other side of the trees, there was a black strip of highway, and Louis hoped that he was already off of the pack border. He was screaming in his head for help, wondering if they’d be able to hear him without the stranger pack’s territory guard up.

Luckily, his bad leg seemed to be numbing out, and he figured it wouldn’t feel very decent when he _stopped_ running, but it allowed him to push himself faster. It only took about ten minutes of running down the road before he passed a few houses, and then some sort of town store. He shifted, limping and cradling his belly as he stumbled up to the store to slip into the building. The air conditioning was cool compared to his sweat soaked skin. He hadn’t realized how hot he was getting in his wolf form until he was shifted, his fringe sticking to his forehead. The woman at the register was giving him an alarmed look, and he simply croaked out, “Can I borrow a phone?”

She pointed nervously to the phone near the desk, “I’m armed, though, just so you know.”

“I just need someone to come pick me up,” Louis lied. “Car problems a few miles back.”

The woman eyed Louis’ belly, and she sighed, “Help yourself to some water. It’s on me.”

Louis simply limped to the phone, dialing Harry’s number. His hands were shaking so badly that the clerk at the desk brought Louis the water herself, but Louis was growing increasingly anxious as the phone had rung for the third time without answer.

But finally Harry’s angry voice answered, “Hello?”

Louis’ knees went weak, and he had to grip the counter to keep from collapsing, “Harry…”

There was a slight gasp of air, “W-Who is this?”

“It’s me,” Louis scrubbed at his eyes with the palm of his head. Harry’s voice was already soothing him, he already wanted to be in Harry’s arms. “Can you come get me?”

“Baby-” Harry’s voice croaked. “Oh my God where are you? I’m coming, where are you?”

“Where am I?” Louis asked the clerk.

“Walker,” she replied softly.

“Walker,” Louis said quickly.

Louis could hear an engine starting, and Harry croaked out, “I’m coming, baby, I’m coming- are you hurt? The babies-”

“I think we’re okay,” Louis sniffled. “Just need you s’all. Missed you so much it hurt.”

“I know,” Harry wheezed. “It’s like fifteen minutes to Walker, I’m on my way right now. Are you safe, they can’t get to you can they?”

Louis was crying so hard that all he could do was shake his head before he remembered that Harry couldn’t see him, “I don’t know. I think I’m safe. The lady here is really nice, I think she’d help me if I needed it.”

“Be careful, I’m coming,” Harry pleaded. “Stay on the phone with me.”

“Okay,” Louis hiccupped, and the babies wiggled inside of him. “The babies will be so happy to hear your voice, they’ve been restless without you, I think.”

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much.”

Harry’s car was in the parking lot in way less than fifteen minutes, and the woman at the desk, spoke urgently to Louis, “Do you know the man coming in, are you okay?”

Louis was grateful that she was looking out for him, but all he could do was shove the phone back onto the wall and limp out the doors to meet his alpha. Harry reached him before Louis could even take two steps outside, grabbing Louis up in a tight hug and burrowing his face into Louis’ hair.

The tears that came then were impossible to stop, and Louis sobbed hard into Harry’s neck, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want them to hurt you, I should have listened and ran when you said-”

Both alpha and omega were shaking badly, and Harry pulled away as his hands began running over Louis’ arms and sides until they came to rest on Louis’ cheeks, thumbing at Louis’ tears despite his own tears pouring down his cheeks, “I was so scared that I’d lost you. I was so scared that I would ever see you again, never see our babies, _our little baby boy Twinkies.”_

Harry pulled Louis close again, pressing his lips fervently to the omegas. One of the babies kicked, and Louis laughed through his tears, “They say they missed you.”

“Oh, baby,” Harry sobbed. “What would I have done without you?”

Louis breathed in Harry’s scent, letting it soothe his aches and pains. It relaxed him and made him remember _just_ how much he needed sleep, “I know that I wouldn’t have lasted much longer without you. But they’ll notice I’m gone soon, we have to get back to the pack house and- _Harry_ it was Dr. Hugh. He gave permission, he could do it again unless you exile him-”

Harry pulled back in surprise, but his face darkened, and then he growled low and dangerous, “I’ll deal with him later. With all of them.”

“They want our babies-” Louis wiped at his nose with his arm, inching closer to Harry again. He’d spent so long without him in a scary and unknown place, and he just wanted to crawl up and nuzzle under Harry’s skin where he could stay forever.

“They don’t get our babies and they don’t get you again,” Harry said firmly, but his voice and expression softened as he nuzzled his nose into Louis’ hair to breathe his scent. “I know I said they wouldn’t get you, but I mean it. I’ll kill them this time. But for now… I’m going to take my babies home. Your nest- er… our bed is waiting for you there.”

Louis giggled a bit, gripping tight to Harry, “Okay… so maybe I’m nesting.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Harry said softly, nuzzling his nose down against their bond mark. Louis shivered a bit, and then Harry was helping the omega to the car. And it was driving back to the pack house with Harry’s hand clenched tightly in his own, with his _Harry_ finally back within his reach, that Louis finally felt okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN APPARENTLY ONLY UPDATE ONCE A MONTH. I'm out of school now. But I am not promising anything because I truly and honestly suck and you all can probably agree with that. I do love you though for sticking with me. I'm in it to win it, the end of the fic is approaching. It's coming soon. I won't make you wait 78 more years. Pls don't leave me. I hope this is okay and isn't too rushed, I really did try... this also might be the shortest chapter I've ever written, and I'm sorry for that, too. I know what I want to happen, but I can't seem to make words form on a page anymore. It really sucks because I love writing. Anywho... hope the short chapter was alright.
> 
> DO YOU LIKE DADDY KINK SUGAR DADDY HARRY AND BABY LOUIS? If so I have some roleplay blogs you might like!  
> There's this one, which is a fluffy/mpreg/nsfw blog: [xx](http://askdaddykink.tumblr.com)  
> And there's this one which is an fluffy/nsfw blog: [xx](http://daddyharrybabylouisasks.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	23. Chapter 23

Niall and Zayn were already waiting anxiously for Harry when the alpha pulled into the driveway, concerned looks plastered across their faces. As Harry climbed from his side of the car to hurry over to Louis’ side, Zayn was on him in an instant.

“Harry, where the hell did you go?” Zayn demanded. “You can’t just storm off on your own, we thought you’d gone to barge into some territory or to do something stupid enough to get yourself killed-”

The beta rambled on, but Harry shook off the dark-haired lad to open up Louis’ door. He knew his omega’s leg had to hurt terribly, he had watched the leg be bitten whilst they were in their wolf forms. Without a doubt he would terrorize every single wolf that set a finger on his baby.

And as Louis shakily stood from the passenger side, clinging to Harry and attempting to scoot forward to press his face into Harry’s neck, Zayn fell silent in surprise. Niall, on the other hand, let out a loud shriek as he bolted forward.

“Louis!” the blonde bellowed, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the pregnant lad. Niall burst into tears the moment he reached Louis, holding his arms out for a hug. Harry simply held Louis close, but he cracked a small smile.

“Let me get him inside and off of his bad leg,” Harry insisted.

Louis released Harry with one hand to pat out at Niall, “I’m okay, Nialler, I’m back and prepared to kick your ass playing the xbox.”

Anxiety was still bubbling up inside Harry, however, and it continued to grow as he helped Louis hobble towards the house. Without a doubt the Mora Pack would come looking for Louis, but they weren’t going to get him, Harry would make sure of that.

They made their way into the house carefully, Harry trying to get Louis to put all of his weight against the alpha. Rather than leading Louis upstairs to greet everyone, he sent Zayn and Niall off to inform the house of their arrival, and they shuffled into their bedroom. Louis took one look at his nest, and then he unexpectedly burst into tears out of sheer joy.

“Baby?” Harry gasped anxiously.

“I’m just  so glad to be home,” Louis explained. “With you, with Niall, back to our bed-”

The alpha didn’t respond, he simply pulled Louis in and nuzzled his face against his omega’s hair, “Oh, sweetheart, never again. I’m not losing you ever again. No more walks, only guarded trips out of the house, a new pack doctor apparently.”

“Let’s not even talk about that right now, I just want to be close to you,” Louis insisted, moving Harry’s hands to his belly where their babies were squirming wildly. “All three of us have been restless without you. It was getting to the point where my bondmark scar almost ached.”

However, the two didn’t have a chance to remain close, because just as Harry moved to help Louis onto the bed, Jay was barreling into the room.

“Louis!” she sobbed happily, charging him and practically elbowing Harry aside to fling her arms around her son,. “Harry, what the hell you didn’t even tell me that you found him.”

Louis hugged his mother back softly, smiling as she gave him a full pat down and asked the babies how they were, “We just got home, mum,” Louis hummed. “All three of us are okay. My leg is a little sore, but we’re okay.”

“I missed you so much, we were all so worried-”

He let his mother ramble on, craning his fingers out to Harry with one hand while he hugged his mother back with the other. Of course he had missed his mother a little, he had missed everyone, but Harry had really been the sole person on his mind. Harry was his mate, the person he shared everything with, it was a given that he would miss Harry more, that he would crave Harry’s touch after being deprived of it for so long.

Harry took Louis’ hand in his own, clutching onto it as he kept his eyes locked with Louis.

“Jay, when you get the chance, will you spread the news that Louis is home? I asked Niall to help, but you know him… he’ll spend thirty minutes gushing about it to one person only. You can probably tell about five before he finishes with one.”

Jay sighed, pulling away from the seemingly never ending hug to stroke over Louis’ hair and down his cheek, “Will you be okay without me for awhile?”

Louis blushed, “Mum, I’m going to be fine. I have Harry.”

She tsked, booping Louis’ nose, “Of course, of course. I sometimes forget you have yourself a mate now, I’m sure you’re ready to visit with him rather than me. I know he’s missed you greatly.”

Jay winked at them both before she left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Zayn started to slip in just as Harry helped Louis settle onto the bed, but at a quick look from the alpha he fled the room.

“Do you need water, food, more clothes to nest with or-”

“You’ll do,” Louis insisted, patting the bed for Harry to join him. Harry gratefully sidled up with Louis, trying to peel him out of his shirt and pants. “Whoa, whoa, now I know it’s been a few days but we aren’t having sex right now I’d-”

“Oh no, dove. You just don’t smell like yourself, but I don’t want to get you in the shower right now,” Harry explained. “And plus I like it better when my skin is on yours, when I can feel you and-”

So Louis allowed Harry to strip him down completely, chuckling, “I probably smell. I haven’t showered since I left, or brushed my teeth. They basically just fed me.”

Harry growled as he guided Louis onto his side facing away from him only to sidle up close to spoon him, “I’ll rip their throats out. Starting with that bastard Kaleb and his brother, then Dr. Hugh, the asshole that hurt your leg-”

“Wait not Dimitri,” Louis disagreed. “He’s actually who let me go… I would have been stuck there but Dimitri left me the key. I think purposely, because he caught me in the elevator but instead of saying anything he just sent me down to the ground floor as quick as he could.”

Harry didn’t reply, he simply pressed his lips to Louis’ bond mark to make the boy relax, “Are you alright though? Be honest. I mean, you smell fine aside from the strange pack smell. But are you okay?”

The older lad’s hand was rubbing soothing circles on Louis’ round belly, and the omega placed his hand on top of the alpha’s, “I’m okay. I’ve got you now, I’m perfectly okay.”

There almost seemed to be a serenity wafting off of Harry, and Louis could feel himself falling asleep as he craned his head back to tuck it under Harry’s chin. The alpha pressed impossibly closer, pulling blankets and clothes around them. It made Louis feel so safe, so loved, and a small little happy tear leaked down his cheek before Harry’s gentle lips were kissing it away. Louis could smell his own sweaty self, and Harry smelled a bit musty as well, but if anything it soothed him more, and in mere minutes he was drifting off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Louis awoke, he was drenched in sweat, but a small fan was blowing on him. Harry was still snuggled up against him, however, and Louis lay quietly for a few moments reveling in the fact that it hadn’t been a dream. He was home.

“Was your nap okay, baby?” Harry murmured quietly, his lips pressed to Louis’ ear.

Louis stretched happily, rubbing his bare tummy and nodding his head, “Cozy and refreshing.”

“How are my little baby boy Twinkies?” the alpha cooed, his hand folding gently over Louis’. “People kept popping in to visit, and you slept through it all, but our little babies seemed to jump every time someone would burst in calling out your name. I don’t know how you didn’t wake up.”

“I didn’t sleep well at the strange pack house,” Louis shrugged.

Harry shifted nervously, “We’ve completely shut down the permeameter so that in order to get into pack boundaries you have to have verbal permission in and back out again. Being a pack member won’t cut it. We’ve got three people taking guard shifts at the end of the drive to let pack members in and out. Zayn set it up so I could stay here with you.”

“How long did I nap?” Louis frowned, trying to roll over to face his alpha. Harry of course sat up to assist him, helping him shift into a sitting position before he scooted a few articles of clothing around Louis in a nest-like structure and examined his handy work.

“About six hours.”

Louis blanched, “Six? You just stayed here for six hours? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

All his slight alarm earned him was a smile from his alpha and stroke across his cheek, “Because I loved having you close again. I dozed in and out a little. But I mainly just enjoyed seeing you and holding you and smelling you. My beautiful omega.”

Louis seized Harry’s hands in his own, clutching onto them, “You’re going to make me cry again… can we go see everyone upstairs? I want to see Niall and Anne and all the rest of the back. But also I want you to come with me.”

“Oh I’m coming with you,” Harry said immediately. “You’re not leaving my sight for awhile, sorry bebs.”

“That’s more than okay with me,” Louis scooted forward to move off the bed, gently tugging on Harry’s hands.

“Let’s get some clothes on you,” Harry murmured. “And maybe a shower actually. We can take a quick shower together.”

And so Louis agreed, letting Harry guide him into the shower and scrub his hair, his body, pressing his nose against Louis’ skin the entire time to test and make sure that Louis’ full original smell returned rather than Louis smelling like the other pack house. Louis offered to return the favor, but Harry made Louis sit down on a shower stool so that he didn’t have to stand on his hurt leg.

When they were clean, smelling of pineapples and each other, Harry practically carried Louis up each step so that Louis could stay off of his bad leg. The moment they entered the living a room, a chorus of voices greeted Louis, and Louis was being pulled against an eager Niall.

“Louis!” Niall yelled gleefully. “Zayn got tired of me asking if I could go see you, so he went out for border patrol. I’m so glad you’re back. I really am, I was so worried about you and the babies and Harry and-”

“Harry was here with you,” Louis laughed, feeling Harry’s arms wind around his waist the moment Niall released him from the hug.

“Well yeah but,” Niall glanced at the alpha. “He was worried about you and refusing food and sleep and-”

Louis sighed heavily, placing his hands over Harry’s on his hips and squeezing gently, “But we’re all okay now. However, I think the babies are getting a little hungry.”

“It’s way past dinner, I’ll make you something fresh,” Harry said quickly.

The blonde wolf moved with them into the kitchen, and Louis was beginning to realise it may have been a mistake to come upstairs so soon. He was instantly being rushed by three other pack members along with Anne as they hurried to hug their omega, gushing over him and his tummy. Louis gave them gentle smiles, hugging them back and trying to ignore the aching in his only good leg as he put all of his weight on it to remain standing.

“Okay, okay guys,” Harry eventually chuckled from where he was slicing up some chicken for whatever he was making Louis. “His leg is hurt, let him sit please. Mum, do you think you could look at it in place of Dr. Asshat?”

“You have children listening, Harry, watch your language,” Anne scolded, but she cupped Louis’ cheek. “Do you think it’s fractured, love?”

Louis shook his head, “It’s just bruised, and well- it’s basically a dog bite. There’s not any bite marks that broke the skin though, I was in wolf form when it happened so my fur protected me from that.”

“Well luckily your calcium should be through the roof with these babies,” Anne noted. “So I bet that prevented a break. It could be fractured… and if that’s the case you shouldn’t be on it at all. We’ll get you an xray done so that we know for sure.”

Of course, Harry immediately faltered in cutting the chicken, dropping the knife with a sharp clatter. Anne chuckled at her son, knowing immediately what he was about to ask as Harry sideled to Louis anxiously, “Do you… do you think he fractured it, mum? It was really bruised...”

“I haven’t even looked at it yet, let’s get some food in him first,” Anne reminded, pointing back to Louis’ chicken. “Do you want me to make him food so you can sit with him?”

“Please,” Harry pulled up a stool to press up close to Louis, fawning over Louis’ drying hair and over the jumper Harry had placed Louis in. “Dr. Hugh was there with you at the Mora Pack house? He didn’t even offer to check up on your leg?”

“He did,” Louis scowled. “After he did a sonogram and said that the babies were safe, which was apparently 90% part of their mission or something like that. But then he started saying about he would k- hurt them. Take them away from me to get me pregnant with their own pack members and-”

Harry had gone stiff, and Louis figured he had said a bit too much. The kitchen had fallen quieter, and even Niall, who had been happily sitting beside Louis and patting at Louis’ belly had slowed his patting and was giving Harry nervous looks.

“He said that?” Harry asked, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes…”

His alpha went quiet after that, holding Louis’ hand in a gentle way that didn’t at all match the stormy look on his face or the way his jaw was clenched. Anne made him some chicken alfredo while Niall lightened the atmosphere by cooing to Louis’ tummy and rambling to Louis about all the games they needed to play on xbox.

Harry was still silent even after Louis had eaten, but Niall helped Harry get Louis upstairs and into the doctor’s office.

“Is the x ray okay for the babies?” Louis asked before Anne flicked on the machine and shooed Niall and Harry to stand in the hall.

She gently covered Louis with a lead apron, “Yes, dear, it’s fine. There’s hardly any radiation if any used to x-ray an ankle.”

As soon as the boys in the hall were given an okay to come back in, Harry was at Louis’ side. He still looked troubled, but he cracked a small smile at Louis, “It’s pretty sad that being away from you in that short like, minute and a half made me anxious, huh?”

Louis shook his head, “Nah. It’s understandable, worrying about me is your job. I worried about you too while I was gone, I’ve been meaning to ask if you were hurt at all? I don’t see any injuries…”

“He was unconscious for about two hours after you were taken,” Niall informed Louis. “He probably had a slight concussion, but he wouldn’t let anyone look at him for it.”

“Harry!” Louis scolded.

Harry blushed, “I wanted to find you, baby, you’re my biggest priority… I just wanted you back.”

“I’ve got some stories about your alpha here,” Niall stage whispered, a giggle escaping him. “He punched my boyfriend in the face.”

“Harry!” Louis repeated in the same stunned tone.

“I said sorry!” Harry tried, and Louis sighed disapprovingly.

“What would you do without me?”

Harry leaned in, softly brushing his lips against Louis’, “It’s what I’ve asked myself everyday since I thought I’d lost you.”

Louis’ face softened at that, and he leaned to rest his forehead against Harry’s, “But it’s okay, because I’d be lost without you, too.”

Anne came over shortly after with Louis’ x-rays, smiling widely, “No fractures! Definitely some bruising and maybe a little sprain, but just keep weight off of it and it should be healing up in no time.”

Harry sighed in relief, “Good… it makes me want to kill that wolf a little less. What’d you call him, Dairy something?”

“Dimitri,” Louis supplied. “And he was alpha-voiced into it, so it really wasn’t his fault. He was very nice to me in there, I mean, like I said, he helped me get out.”

“And for that I need to thank him,” Harry nodded. “I also need to go back to the gas station where I picked you up and thank that lady for looking after you. She was standing back inside with a shotgun giving me quite the look down. Once she realised I wasn’t hurting you she went back to her business, but I think she definitely would have kept you safe until I got to you.”

Niall gave a bark of laughter, “Well I’m glad the wolves Louis’ had to dealt with lately weren’t all assholes. We’re ready to take out the one’s that were, though.”

“Don’t fight them,” Louis put a stern finger on Harry’s nose. “You can maybe only punch them a little, but let the alpha council punish them. Strip them of their territory or something, throw them in jail, just don’t get yourself hurt. Me and the twinkies need you. I got myself in the mess I was in because I was too scared to go off and let you fight, although I was stupid for thinking I would be of any help to you there-”

Harry placed a gentle finger over Louis’ mouth, “Talk about something else, dove. I’m not going to fight them anytime soon. If they try coming onto our territory, yes, I’m fighting them- I’m discussing a pack war but-”

“Absolutely not!” Louis huffed.

“But-” Harry tried.

“They’re scum,” Louis shook his head. “Like, just the alpha brothers to be honest. They’ll force their pack into fighting even if the pack doesn’t want to. I know our pack will do anything to protect what’s ours, but… please, Harry, just no fighting. For me?”

Harry examined Louis carefully, but he gave a curt nod, “Okay, baby. I’ll call up some of the alphas to meet with me just inside the borders, not near the house but… yeah. You’ll be kept safe in here heavily guarded, and we’ll just discuss what to do about the borders. We can probably get a warrant out for their arrest if we tried. We have enough evidence that they took you.”

Anne sighed happily, “Louis, darling, I’m so glad you’re back to talk sense into our alpha here. You’re the only one who can.”

Louis smiled, pursing his lips out for a kiss to which Harry happily obliged, “He’s the best alpha ever, I find him very reasonable.”

“I think it’s time you go back into your nest, mister,” Harry declared. “Niall, do you want to help us down? Zayn won’t be back in until midnight most likely, so we can hook up the xbox and television in our room if you’d like. I’ll sit down there with you two and make some calls since I know Louis won’t be tired yet, he slept most of the day.

And so back downstairs, snuggled between Harry and Niall in his little makeshift nest, his babies kicking happily each time Harry would mumble something into his cellphone, Louis felt as if nothing had been wrong at all. He was back with his Harry, back in his nest, safe and sound where he couldn’t even bring himself to be worried about the alpha brothers. With Harry stroking his hair as he played xbox with Niall, stealing little kisses during loading screens, everything in his world finally felt right again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISe. This has definitely been the longest time that I have gone without updating and I hope it never happens again. So much has happened to me. During the month of june I was undergoing a job search because my parents were heckling me about being lazy and worthless and all that fun stuff, and so after a stressful job that made my anxiety sky rocket through the roof I found another job that also makes me anxious, but less so. I luckily only work 24-hours total (three days a week, eight hour shifts as a cashier at a truck stop) I also got a new car and I start up school in like 38 some days *sobbing*. So I honestly hope it never goes this long without an update again, but I'm being dragged kicking and screaming into adulthood and I'm still working on time management skills. I mainly mope in my bed too sad to even get on my laptop for netflix. BUT YES thank you for those who have stuck with me, I hope your lives are good and that you're having a grand summer. Here is the next chapter. I'm assuming there's only about 2 chapters left, three at the most. It won't be long now, my dears! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you like daddy kink I have some roleplay blogs that my friends run that YOU might like!  
> There's this one, which is a fluffy/mpreg/nsfw blog: [xx](http://askdaddykink.tumblr.com)  
> And there's this one which is an fluffy/nsfw blog: [xx](http://daddyharrybabylouisasks.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	24. This is not a chapter I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've never completed... However if someone else wants to finish it I would be more than happy to allow you to.

Hello, all. It's been such a good run, it really has. I had full intentions to come back and finish some things, create new things... but now things don't seem to be stemming in that direction.

I've been in the fandom for five years, and I've met so many people and made so many friends and I've loved every minute of it.

However, here lately the boys have become more of a stress to me than the comfort they used to be. It hurts me to think that this hiatus of theirs might not just be a hiatus to them. So whatever their hiatus is, is what my hiatus is. That, and five years is a long time to be constantly shamed and denied as a larrie.

I'm just tired, really. I'll always ship Larry somewhat, I believe. Real or not. But I'm afraid I can remain in the fandom no longer. Perhaps I already left long ago without really realizing it.

Granted, I've been so absent that I'm sure I won't be very missed anyway! I won't be deleting anything, I'm far too fond of it. I'm fond of you all still as well and I'm still here for you! If you ever need me just hit me up on kik, I'm still partywriting over there.

It's been so wonderful, I've loved every minute I've shared with you all. Not to be lame, but we've got a whole lot of history.

If and when you need me, I'll be in the Gravity Falls fandom as well as the Black Butler fandom. Until our boys return, this is my goodbye. Love you all dearly!

-Krysten/Elsie


End file.
